Start All Over
by meeshell72
Summary: Bella and her mom return to Forks after a couple of broken hearts. When her cousin Jasper welcomes her into his group of friends at Forks High, will her aquintance with the hot shot Edward actually be the fresh start she needs? AU BxEd JxA EmxR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay...so this is officially my first fanfiction story ever and I'm honestly so scared posting it right now. It would be really great if those of you who read this can give me some reviews and tell me what I need to improve on or what you would like to happen. Constructive criticism is always welcome. But PLEASE review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Back Home**

"Mom! Dad! Can you please help me with these boxes!"

"Bella, can't you see we're busy here?" Renee yelled back at her. She and Charlie were having difficulty trying to fit their new couch through the front door with no luck. Bella watched with amusement at her parents' concentrated faces though the eighty pound box in her thin arms was beginning to slowly weigh her down. All her parents had to do was twist the couch ninety degrees and the ten minutes they wasted trying to jam the couch in would not have been needed.

"Help you're mom on the other side because she looks like she's about to drop it," Charlie called after Bella.

She sighed with frustration and steadily tried to drop the heavy box she just carried down onto the driveway. Her long brown hair fell down over her face as her head bent to drop it, but once she straightened up, she quickly grabbed the hair tie from her wrist and threw it up into a messy ponytail. Her clothes were randomly chosen, black chucks so as to not get her good shoes dirty, some ragged old blue jeans, and a tank top underneath Renee's sweater that she borrowed since all her clothes were thin. Who knew that moving back to Forks would be so cold? Bella already made a mental check list of what to do this weekend before school started on Monday. Going to do some serious shopping was one of them.

"Bella! Please take your time!" Renee called out sarcastically.

"Okay, okay," she replied and quickly shuffled her feet across the wet dew of the grass to reach the front of the house. She took a hold of the edge of the couch and helped her mom lift it up.

"Thank you," Renee sighed with relief. Bella squeaked and her knees started to give way as her arms shook feeling the weight of the couch on her. She looked down to the left at her mother who was patting her hands on the side of the jeans to get invisible dirt off her hands.

"Mom," Bella's voice was almost a whisper since the weight was taking all the breath out of her, "I said I'd help you, not take over your job."

Renee's eyes widened and she quickly took a hold of the couch as Bella took a deep breath.

"Sorry, dear. I thought you could handle it."

"Sure. If I need help carrying an eighty pound box, I can definitely handle something that's twice its weight."

"Bella I–"

"Alright, dad!" Bella cut her off, "Can you twist the couch on its left side so that it'll fit through the door?"

She couldn't see her dad's face since the couch was obstructing her view, but she knew he heard her as the couch twisted, obliging to her plan.

"Honey, is that good enough?" Charlie called once the couch was on its back side.

"It's perfect. Now just back up slowly and it should make it through."

Just as she predicted, in less than five minutes, the couch was in its rightful spot in the small living room of the house. The three of them plunked down on the couch, Bella knowingly having to sit in between her parents.

Her life was complicated. She used to live in Forks, but since her parents split up when she was ten, she thought her world was crumbling down. Renee took her away to California in hopes to start a new life, forcing Bella to do the same. She loved it in Forks, her family, friends, school…it was perfect. Back when she was little, she couldn't understand why her mom didn't want to be Charlie. Both sides of her parents' family were living in Forks, and it added to her confusion of why her mom couldn't stand living there. But as the days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to months, Bella lost hope in any chance of returning home.

Renee, after a year or two living in Los Angeles, met Phil. They dated and sure enough, they got married, crushing even the least bit of hope she didn't think she had. Bella was always reserved and preferred to spend her time studying and making school her first priority. Junior year came along, and she became best friends with a girl named Victoria, even gaining herself a boyfriend named James. Her social life picked up and even went over a big makeover with the help of Victoria. In only a matter of weeks, everyone in high school knew her name and wanted to be her. When she thought all the missing pieces she had were gradually trying to work its way together, on the last day of school, she caught James making out with her so called best friend underneath the bleachers. To make matters worse, Renee caught Phil cheating in his office with his secretary when she went in to bring him lunch. The both of them came home crying and came to the resolution to start all over…because that's what they did. They needed support, and coming back to Forks where Renee's family was and where Charlie was able to see Bella, seemed like a good idea.

Now that Bella twisted her head to in both directions to see her parents beside her, she longed to see them back together again, but she knew that needed time. When she looked at Charlie, she noticed the same chocolate brown eyes staring back at her and the warm smile that she missed to see everyday when she was little. He had been ecstatic hearing about their return, nearly jumping at the chance to help them move into their new home. Somehow she knew that he was still in love with her mom and that their might be a chance that they could work things out, though she didn't know when.

Bella turned to her left where her mom was. Her dirty blond hair was bunched up at the top of her head with a claw and she was also smiling at her, though you can see the lines across her forehead and the sadness of her eyes to tell that she had been through a lot.

Bella's attention, as well as her parents', snapped towards the window where they heard the rumbling engine of a car and the door slam shut.

"Did anyone ask for–"

Bella's voice was immediately cut off by the sound of footsteps entering the threshold of the house.

"Anyone home?" a familiar voice rang from the entrance.

"In here!" Charlie hollered.

After a few seconds staring at the place where the person would soon appear, Bella instantaneously shot up from her seat and wrapped her arms tightly around the figure. He let out an exhausted laugh but hugged her quickly in return.

"Wow…missed you too little sis."

"It's nice to see that you cousins have stayed in touch," Charlie called out from behind them.

"Jasper, sweetie, it's so good to see you!" Renee chimed in and got up from her seat to give him a hug. "Where are your mom and dad? I miss seeing my sister," she inquired, deep in thought about being able to hang out with her family once again.

"They'll be here soon enough. They just took a separate car because they wanted to buy a few house warming gifts."

"Oh, they shouldn't have! I'll call them to tell–"

"No, no," Jasper shook his head. "My mom insists on doing so and she's going to ramble on about how she needs to take care of her younger sister."

"Alright," she nodded in defeat.

"Jasper, my boy, its nice see you," Charlie approached him and extended his hand that Jasper respectfully took and shook.

"I couldn't leave you to fend yourself alone with all the things that these two girls are expecting to move in with," Jasper chuckled. Charlie laughed in return and patted his back.

"Thanks a lot, son. But how about you two kids catch up for a bit," he said, taking one glance at Bella. "I know that things…well after she left, you guys have a lot to talk about and you need a break from all the unpacking, Bells. You kids have fun, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Bella looked questioningly at him.

"Of course. I just need to talk to you mother privately for some time," he replied, while giving Renee a nervous glance.

"Go right on ahead. I need to say things myself," Renee added and motioned her hand for Jasper and Bella to leave. "Have fun."

"Alright…" Bella looked wonderingly at her parents before she turned her attention back to Jasper. "I'll show you my new room."

"Fine by me," Jasper nodded as he followed Bella's retreating form.

She walked down the hallway of her one story house pointing at each room she passed by.

"So that was the family room, kitchen, small nook, closet, master bedroom for my mom, and finally my room!" she squealed at the last part as she placed her hand on the door knob. Before she opened the door, she turned her head quickly around to Jasper and looked sternly at him. "This is a room of progress and there's still much needed to be done. I need you to help me put a lot of my new furniture together and help me unpack and rearrange stuff. I'll do the decorating for the most part. You are not to make fun of me for the stuff I have in my room because there are some pieces of junk I need to throw out anyway. Do you understand the conditions I have before you enter my bedroom?"

Jasper looked at her wide eyed and a smile spread across his face. "You're still commanding like when you were little, huh?"

"Shut up," she giggled and punched him playfully on the shoulders. "So you agree to be my slave for the rest of the time it takes for me to put my room back together?"

Jasper began rubbing his chin as if he was in deep thought and Bella began to impatiently tap her foot. "If I have to," he sighed.

"Ta da!" Bella beamed brightly at him and when she finally twisted the knob to enter her room. Bella was prepared for what she was heading into but Jasper jaw had nearly dropped to the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jasper cried out in disbelief. "This will take forever!"

"Remember, you agreed," Bella replied in a sing song voice as she began to jump onto the empty spots around her bedroom floor to try and get across to the other side. "Be careful. Do not crush anything with your big feet," she called out over her shoulder when she paused for a bit, trying to find another empty spot to jump to.

Her room was piled with boxes and boxes of stuff, barely leaving any visible carpet available. Some things were already unpacked, but the contents were strewn all over the floor. The size of the room was not so big and not so small, but there needed to be a lot of improvement.

"You're dad said that we should talk and catch up, so maybe this can wait until…"

"No," Bella stated firmly. "The sooner we do this, the sooner it will all be over."

Japer was about to protest but then he shut his mouth quickly. He and Bella were having a staring contest, cousin versus cousin, mentally persuading the other to back down. Jasper finally growled with aggravation and scanned the inside of her room.

"Where do you want me start?"

~*~*~*~

Four hours, a neatly organized room, empty pizza boxes on the carpet floor, and a couple cans of soda later, Bella was sprawled out on the mattress of her newly arranged bed set thanks to the help of Jasper, who was lying flat on the carpet floor staring at the white ceiling like Bella.

"God…I'm fucking exhausted!"

"Language!" Bella scolded him while leaning upwards against her elbows to look down at Jasper. "Someone needs a filter for that potty mouth of theirs."

"Sorry," he mumbled, "But you owe me big time."

"Sure, sure," she nodded and laid her head back down on the comfy mattress. "So…ready to tell me about what I missed these past seven years?"

"Well…nothing much."

"Oh come on!" Bella whined and swung her legs over the bed in an upright sitting position. "It's not like I won't find out anyways. But tell me what's changed. Look at you!" she pointed wide eyed. "You are totally not the cousin I expected to see. Based on me talking to you on the phone these past years…this was far from what I imagined."

"Oh really?" Jasper chuckled and sat up, criss crossing his legs to look at her. "What were you expecting?"

"Well, the last time I saw you, you were…let's just say…actually, I have no clue. We're teenagers now and I guess…I don't know. Forget what I said," she waved her hand dismissively.

"You're one with words," Jasper joked, causing Bella's scrunched up napkin to be hurled his way. He ducked down, nearly missing it by an inch. "And I suggest you join a softball team. Your aim is great."

"Haha…you're so funny," Bella rolled her eyes. "Let's see if a pizza box can work wonders in reaching its target," she replied while extending her arm to grab the nearest one to her. Jasper quickly kicked it away with his foot from her reach.

"Fine, I'll stop," Jasper laughed as he got up to sit next to her on the bed. "You know…things have never been the same since you left," he nudged Bella's shoulder with his own. She shifted her head to look at him and saw the same sad smile that played across his face like hers.

"Well I totally missed you guys. I couldn't believe that we spent nearly every day playing around together, and then the next thing we know, we haven't seen each other in years!"

"I know," Jasper nodded his head. "We've all changed."

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot…what's up with Rose and Emmett? I haven't talked to them in forever!" Bella looked excitedly at her cousin.

"Emmett…well he was totally depressed when you left, as well as Rose. We were all best friends at school and nothing seemed the same. It was like you were the glue that held us all together. I still hang out with Emmett at school, but you should see how much he's changed. Not only physically, which is a hell of a lot by the way, but also in his personality too. You've gotta see him. But Rose…well it's like we lost contact with her. She seemed to be bummed out the most and she slowly faded from us. She's goes to the same school and all, you'll probably see her on Monday when you start school, and she's a cheerleader that–"

"A cheerleader?!" Bella's eyes widened. "She and I used to laugh at that movie Bring It On all the time. I…I never thought that…" Bella stopped with a loss of words and shook her head. "That is a big change."

"Tell me about it," Jasper agreed. "Well…we don't talk to each other, so it's mostly me, Emmett, my girl Alice, and Ed–"

"What? Wait, wait, wait…Jasper…girlfriend…possible?" Bella smiled.

"Yes, dork. I have a girlfriend as a matter of fact. She's really great and I think you'll like her."

"Alice, is it?"

"Yup. It's been really great. I really want you to meet her. I was supposed to hang out with her and the others today, but since I had to do this," he motioned his hand around the room, "I wasn't able to."

"Sorry," Bella looked guiltily down at her hands. "You should have told me and you could have gone with them if–"

"Relax!" Jasper nudged her again, causing her to look up at him. "It's okay. They understand. I haven't actually told them that my cousin moved in and I would have rather seen you since we haven't seen each other in years. They'll understand, trust me."

"I'm sor–"

"Can you imagine how Emmett would react though," Jasper seemed to perk up. "Let's take him by surprise and don't tell him it's you. I wonder how he'll react!"

Bella couldn't help herself but giggle. "I guess. Why don't–"

"Kids?" someone knocked quietly on Bella's door and slowly opened it up to reveal Renee's head peeking through. "I don't mean to interrupt, but Jasper, sweetie, your parents left quickly because I guess they had some business to attend to. I don't know what it is, but they wanted me to say sorry that they couldn't say bye themselves."

"It's alright," Bella and Jasper replied in unison.

"Well, sorry, continue…" Renee nodded at them before shutting the door closed.

"Anyways, where were we?" Bella looked back at Jasper.

"We were talking about Alice, but I'd like to know. Does my little cousin have a boyfriend?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

Bella's mood suddenly became sulky as her lips turned down into a frown. Jasper automatically knew something was wrong but didn't want to push her into telling him since he noticed she was resisting on talking. He quickly cleared his throat and tried to change the subject.

"Forget about that. What plans do you have for the weekend?"

Bella's smile returned, grateful that her cousin was willing to acknowledge her uncomfortable stature on the topic.

"Well, it's mostly adjusting to the new home and all. I actually want to go shopping to find some clothes that can fit the weather here in Forks. I never required those things back in L.A."

"I see. So you don't actually wear those ragged clothes, do you? Because I was starting to get worried."

"Shut up!" she punched him and sat up from the bed. "These clothes aren't ragged. You're dumb. These are comfortable."

"Alice would definitely love to have you as a shopping partner someday. I'm sick and tired having to be dragged around the mall carrying tons of bags." Bella giggled and Jasper's face was hard. "You think I'm joking? Someday, you will experience what I've been through and you'll be wishing you'll never have to set foot in a mall again."

"I'm sure that will never happen, cousin dearest," she patted him gently on the head. "Are you ready to help unload the other stuff?"

"What?" Jasper groaned. "There's more?"

"Of course there is. You don't think that's all I own, do you?"

"Well I know you own N'sync posters and Spice Girl t-shirts," Jasper tried to stifle his laughter.

"You will take that to your grave and not mention it to anyone," Bella's eyes narrowed and pointed a threatening finger at him. "I told you I have old things and I'd throw them away."

"Doesn't mean you never owned it though," Jasper finally let out his laughter.

"I'll tell everyone that you used to think Posh was the hottest girl in the world and you used to watch those Spice Girl movies with me just so you can see her!"

Jasper's laughter ceased as quickly as it came and his eyes glared with shock and with a threat lined in them. "You wouldn't dare," he said in a low voice. "I know you wouldn't do that."

"Would you like to test that theory of yours?" Bella's lips lifted into a smile and she crossed her arms and leaned on her hip. "You really don't know what I'd do. It's been seven years since you last saw me and for all you know, my personality can be some psycho."

Jasper and Bella looked blankly at each other before Jasper began to smile.

"I have a feeling that you'll fit here perfectly again."

Bella straightened up and looked at him confused. "Where did that comment come from?"

"I don't know. I just missed you and I haven't joked around like this in a long, long time."

"Are you kidding me? You said you hang out with Emmett. He was always the one who made us crack up."

"That was because he had you as his mischievous accomplice in all his pranks," Jasper's sad smile played across his features once more. "Like I said, things changed, but since you're back, I guess there will be a lot more coming again…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So thanks to those who reviewed the second chapter! I'm really grateful for your support. I looked back at the first chapter and noticed that there are spelling mistakes and I'm sorry about that. When I told my family, the first thing my dad did was ask if I double checked my work and when I said I had mistakes, he gave me this stern/mean look. Geez...Filipino parents :D lol. Anyways, hopefully you all will like this update. Please tell me what you think. Oh... and being a newbie and all...I sorta forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter...so let's pretend i did, shall we? lol Thanks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight...only this plotline ^-^

* * *

**Fork's Refuge**

Bella awoke to the sound of the ringlets of water splattering hard against the windowpane. Her eyes fluttered open, usually to find the sunlight blinding her, but instead in the darkness of an unfamiliar room.

She quickly sat up and frantically moved her head about, brown hair swaying chaotically in front of her face. After a minute of taking in the bed she was on and a box in the corner waiting to be unpacked, it finally dawned on her that moving to Forks was not a dream.

She collapsed back down onto her pillow and let out a long sigh. Her blanket was bundled at the bottom, tangled within her feet, and the cold air of the morning finally hit her. She groaned and tried to wrap the covers securely around her body.

She was exhausted from all the unpacking that they had done yesterday and was grateful that Jasper was there to help. Today was Sunday and she thought about the new school that she was going to tomorrow. What would it be like? Were the people nice? What would they think of her? She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped that she'd be somewhere else, but nothing changed. She glanced at her bedside table to where her cell phone was and stretched her arm out lazily to grab it.

9:18 a.m.

That was the earliest she had ever woken up by herself. Today she had everything planned out. Charlie was going to go fishing with his buddy Billy down at La Push like he usually did every Sunday. Renee decided to spend time with her family since she thought yesterday wasn't enough. But Bella had other plans. Renee gave her three hundred dollars to buy everything she needed for that day so that she could get settled; clothes, school supplies, other accessories, and more clothes.

She had no idea where to go though. Jasper offered to have Alice accompany her on her shopping expedition, but she declined, wanting to do this on her own. Before, she had relied on Victoria to help her, but now she wanted to do things by herself.

Bella got up from her bed, bare feet touching the soft fibers of the carpet beneath her. She wore a wife beater and some shorts, her usual sleeping attire, but realized that she would never go to bed wearing that again. She shivered as she rustled through her drawers, grabbing a towel and silently opening her door so as to not make it squeak. She tip toed her way down the hallway and locked the door once she entered the bathroom. The towel was thrown onto the counter and she walked over to the shower, where she twisted the handle as far as it would go to make the water hot.

She walked back to the sink and rummaged through her toiletries to find her toothbrush and toothpaste. As she began to brush her teeth, the foam was spreading around her mouth and she began to laugh, taking in her disheveled appearance through the mirror that reflected the rough night she had. The yellow note taped to the mirror was finally noticed and Bella had to lean in to read the tiny writing scrawled quickly onto the piece of paper.

_Hey Sweetie. I saw you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. You're aunt wanted to take me somewhere and she won't tell me where, but give me a call as soon as you can so I might tell you how to get in contact if you need me. Have fun on your shopping trip! Love you - Mom_

Bella smiled and spit out the paste rinsing her mouth in the process. She made a mental note to herself to call as she stripped herself from her clothes and made her way into the bath tub. The water was warm and soothing, a contrast to the atmosphere of the house. She relished in the feeling, taking the time to rinse off her body.

After a twenty minute shower, she finally turned off the water and dried herself off, wrapping the towel around her body. She walked quickly out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, closing the door once she entered. She grabbed her cell phone off her bed, pressing one for speed dial on loud speaker so that she could hear her mother as she opened up her closet and gazed at the clothes before her.

"Hello? Bella?" Renee's voice echoed through the empty room.

"Yea, mom, it's me. I just took a shower. Where are you?" Bella replied half mindedly as she pushed some clothes aside to find the perfect outfit for the rainy weather.

"Your aunt took me to this restaurant we used to go to back when you were a little girl," she giggled.

Bella couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since her mom had been happy, and she was cherishing those moments when she heard her being cheerful.

"That's great mom. I'm actually still trying to get ready, but do you know what time you'll be home?"

"I'm not sure, hon. But I'll call you to let you know ahead of time, if that's alright with you."

"Of course. I'll talk to you later then, okay mom?"

"Sure. Love you Bella."

"Love you too, mom," she replied before walking to her phone and pressing the end button.

She finally had the perfect outfit to wear, well…if perfect meant being as warm as she could get. She put on some jeans and high healed black boots that went an inch or two below her knees. She placed a black Abercrombie sweater on with a long sleeved v-neck shirt underneath and another tank top under that. She took a golden ring her mom gave her last Christmas and slipped it onto her middle right finger as well as some gold hoop earrings onto her ears. She left her hair down naturally in its wavy length, knowing that it would be useless to fix it up since the rain would probably dampen and ruin it.

Bella quickly gave herself the once over on the mirror and nodded with approval. She grabbed her cell phone and money, placing it into her coach purse and walked outside of the room. She made her way to the kitchen with the aroma of coffee filtering into her nose. On the counter was an already prepared batch of coffee that was still steaming and a similar handwritten note next to it with keys on top. Bella made her way quickly to grab a thermos and pour herself some of the intoxicating liquid. As she poured, she glanced down and read the letter, automatically knowing it was from Renee.

_Knew you would need some of this when you woke up. By the way, you must be wondering what these keys are. The small one is the house key and the other one is from Charlie. Walk outside and you'll see what it is. Love you lots - Mom _

Bella quickly twisted the cap of her thermos to close it and grabbed the set of keys and her purse. She nearly ran out the door, almost tripping on her feet, as she wrenched the door excited about what it was. Usually she hated surprises, but she was up for anything today.

The weather was still freezing, but luckily the rain had stopped. When she finally locked the house door and walked down the front steps, she found a Chevy truck awaiting her with a letter stuck inside on the dashboard visible from the outside. It was a rusty red looking truck, one that could easily be known as a hand me down, but it was a truck nonetheless. Back in L.A., she had gotten her license a year ago when she was sixteen, but she usually walked or took buses to get to places where she wanted. Bella was finally happy and grateful that she finally had a car. Although back in her old home, people would have thought that the most popular girl in school was crazy to own something like that, but she felt like it fit her old personality very well.

Bella beamed as she made her way to the vehicle, fumbling for the key to open the door. It unlocked with a click and she hopped herself up onto the driver's seat. She quickly grabbed the envelope and ripped the top it. This time it was a letter addressed to her in what she knew was Charlie's hand writing.

_Hey Bella,_

_I hope you enjoy your present. It's not brand new and all, but I hope you enjoy it. Renee tells me that you haven't had a car yet and you have your license, so I had to give you something. The tank's already full, there's a spare tire in the back, and it's in top shape though it may be old. _

_I'm really happy that you moved back here, Bells. I've missed you so much and I hope that I can spend more time with you. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you this personally, but as you already know, I'm with Billy, and since I heard you were going shopping today, you had to have some sort of transportation. Enjoy yourself today. I love you._

_- Charlie_

_P.S. Inside the compartment of the truck, there's 100 dollars. Use it for your shopping. _

Bella smiled softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Charlie was usually reserved like her, but the letter he wrote expressed the love that he had for his daughter. Bella carefully refolded it and placed it back nicely into its envelope. She slipped it into her purse and reached across the seat on the passenger's side to access the compartment in front of the seat. Sure enough, inside was a hundred dollar bill and she took it, slipping it into the wallet where the money Renee gave her was also held.

She placed the car key into the ignition, making the truck roar into life. She was excited about the new car, gripping the steering wheel, putting the car in reverse, and driving away. After a minute of driving absent mindedly, it finally dawned on her that she did not know where she was going. Finally, she pulled off to the side of the road and grabbed her purse on the passenger's seat, looking intently for her cell phone. Once she found it, she quickly scrolled down the address book in search of Jasper's number. She pressed the send button and waited impatiently for him to answer. On the third ring, he finally picked up.

"Hello? Who the hell is this?" he snarled on the phone.

"Well aren't we the morning person," Bella teased.

"Bella?" he replied groggily. She could hear him shifting into a sitting position, obviously from just being awoken from his bed. "What in the world are you doing calling me at ten thirty in the morning? And on a weekend?"

"I just have a quick question for you. Remember how I said I was going shopping today, right?"

"And? You refused Alice's help so why are you calling me?"

"Just wait a sec and let me finish," Bella snapped. "I just don't know where the nearest mall is. Can you tell me where that is?"

"You remember John's market where we used to buy candy when we were kids?"

"Yea, why?"

"If you head towards that direction but drive a minute longer down the same road, you'll eventually get there. You can't miss it."

"Thanks cuzzo!" Bella replied happily.

"Whatever," Jasper mumbled before leaving the line dead.

"Jasper. Not morning person. Check," Bella spoke to herself before throwing her phone to the side. She pulled back onto the road, trying to bring back the memory of the direction she was heading. After ten minutes of driving ten miles an hour and making constant u-terns, she finally arrived.

Jasper had been right about not missing it. Forks was a small town and it was a surprise to see a large building such as the one that stood upright before her, located in a place such as this. The front parking lot was packed and she frowned as she saw the only empty spaces being the farthest away from the mall. Bella thought it was sad that this was the place everyone went to. It must have been a bore that everyone found this place their refuge since Forks provided no better hang out place than this.

When she finally turned off the engine and stepped out of the truck, the cold air once again enveloped her tiny frame. She quickly tried to make her way towards the mall, hopping over any puddles that came across her path. Her high heels made it all the more difficult, but having shoes would mean the water would soak through and get her feet wet. When she finally made it to the doors and pushed it open, the loud noises of conversations, yelling, and laughing consumed her. The part she was most grateful for was the warmth that the building provided.

The open space before her was the food court with tons of tables spread out, three fourths of them occupied by people. The building branched off into two directions, all lined down with stores that she could not recognize. She made her way towards the large platform in front of her that laid out a map of the mall and the stores that it held. She found a couple that she used to shop at and remembered to stop by them during her trip. While she was concentrating on memorizing the pathways, someone cleared their throat behind her, causing her to jump up with surprise as she swung her body around to face the person.

"I'm sorry! I didn't hear you there," she replied, clutching her chest.

A teenager about a foot taller than her stood smiling at her. He had fairly tanned skin with his black hair pulled back into a pony tail. He had on a Fork's letterman jacket, letting Bella know that he was probably a football player from there.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you there," he replied while extending his hand. "I'm Jacob. You new here?"

"Am I that obvious?" Bella let out a nervous laugh as she shook his hand in return.

"Well not a lot of people around here tend to stare at the mall's map for five minutes," he chuckled. Bella couldn't help but blush with embarrassment.

"Yea…well I just need to do some shopping."

A roar of laughter flew from behind Jacob and Bella shifted to the side to look at what all the commotion was about. A group of about ten other teenagers were bunched up on the table, some standing, sitting on the chairs, or even on the table. All the guys were wearing their lettermen jacket and Bella assumed that the girls were the cheerleaders. Cliché.

They were all staring at her and Jacob, but once Bella caught sight of them, all of them turned their head from their direction and began to engage themselves in another conversation.

"Your friends, I presume?" Bella raised an eyebrow at Jacob.

"I'm ashamed to say so," he looked down at the floor, though she knew he was only kidding. Her mind automatically switched gears to one person and her eyes shot back behind Jacob to look at the group. Although they were pretending to be talking, every second one person would take a glance at their direction, but she didn't care. She was only looking for one person. Rose.

"Find something interesting?" Jacob waved a hand in front of her.

"Sorry. No. She's not there," she turned her attention back to him.

"Who were you looking for?"

"No one in particular," Bella tried to brush him off. "Well, it was nice meeting you Jacob, but I have to go and get some things done."

"Sure, sure," he nodded and smiled back up at her. "Hope to see you again." She turned around to leave but twisted back around when he called out for her. "Hey, wait! You didn't tell me your name," he gazed after her.

"Bella."

"Bella?" he looked wide eyed. "As in Bella Swan? The chief's daughter?"

"Yes, that's me," she replied awkwardly.

"Billy's my dad! Your dad is out with mine going fishing back at La Push, right?"

"Yea," Bella looked at him with surprise. "If you live in La Push, what are you doing going to school at Fork's high?"

"Better academic system, I guess," he shrugged his shoulders. "Well don't let me keep you. It was nice finally meeting you. My dad kept talking about how excited Charlie was that you were moving back," he chuckled. "Welcome to Forks, the crappiest place on earth!" he waved his hands around him.

Bella smiled and nodded her head. "Thanks for the welcoming."

"Anytime. See you around," he waved.

"See ya."

Bella finally turned around and headed for her first store. Somehow she felt like it was going to be a long day.

~*~*~*~

By the time it hit five p.m., Bella had already made three trips to the car to drop of her bags, but now had five more in each hand.

"One more store and I'm done," Bella sighed to herself.

She had had enough of her day so far. About ten guys had already tried to hit on her, some fairly attractive, but easily losing her interest once they opened up their mouths. She had no intention of heading anywhere with any guy, but she found amusement in their attempt to ask her out. She wondered how willing they were to put themselves out there even though she didn't even know them. The worst guy of them all was Mike. She could remember his name because of his incessant chattering. She had him trailing behind her like a puppy dog and it took her three stores to finally dodge him while pretending to head towards the fitting room. If one more guy hit on her, she would probably snap and be taken as a bitch, but she had had enough.

While rummaging through some clothes in a rack at her final store, someone tapped on her right shoulder. When she turned around to yell at the guy, she automatically shut it when a beautiful girl stood before her. She was a few inches shorter than Bella, pale skin like hers, and short hair that spiked up stylishly. She wore a skirt and a cute overcoat with some boots that matched alongside of it. Bella couldn't help but wonder how in the world this tiny girl could survive.

"Hi! I was wondering if you need any help," she beamed at her.

"Um…you work here?" Bella asked her curiously.

"Yup, unfortunately. I wanted to do some shopping earlier, but somehow my plans got cancelled," she sighed. Her bright features had turned down a bit, but she quickly perked up and smiled back at her. "Anyways…enough about me, how may I assist you?"

"Umm…I don't know. I just want anything cute for a new wardrobe that will keep me warm in this weather. You mind helping me pick up some stuff?"

"I would love to!" she began to clap her hands together, jumping up and down. Bella laughed and soon Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her towards another rack. "May I ask what size are you?"

"Three…I think. I'm not entirely sure," Bella answered her truthfully. She honestly had no clue, usually grabbing what she thought was cute and trying it on to see if it fits.

"May I look in those bags of yours to see what you've got?"

"Sure," Bella shrugged, handing them over to her.

As Bella watched her go from her jeans to her shirts, she nodded occasionally and finally grabbed all the bags, placing them behind the cashier's counter.

"Alrighty then, I know you're size, and is it okay if I put them there so you don't have to carry them?"

"Yea, thanks a lot."

"No problem. You have good tastes in clothes by the way," she added.

"Really?" Bella looked questioningly at her.

"Girl, you'd be a great shopping partner to go with. I like your style."

"Wow…thanks. I didn't really know what I was doing."

"Well, you're a natural then!" she laughed. "Enough talking. Let's get you into new clothes already."

She dragged Bella around the tiny store, throwing random clothes at her as she flew by each rack. If Bella tried to resist against something, she soon learned that keeping her mouth shut was a better option. That worker was like a pixie, fluttering around the place excitedly with her new doll, as she seemed to make Bella. After about an hour later, she had about five jeans, ten shirts, two puff jackets, and a new pair of boots set on the counter of the cashier.

"Wow, when you say shop, you mean shop, huh?" Bella laughed exhaustedly. The girl stood behind the cash register as normal as she was when she first met her. She was like an energizer bunny.

"It was so fun doing this with you…oh my! I don't even know your name!" she smacked her palm against her forehead. "How stupid of me," she reached her palm out to shake mine, "I'm Alice. What yours?"

"Oh my gosh! Alice?" Bella smiled. She matched the exact description of how Jasper described her…well the shopping whiz as he had put it. Somehow she felt grateful that she hadn't spent the entire day shopping with her. That would have been crazy.

Alice seemed to be out of the loop, looking at her curiously. "Am I missing something here?"

"Sorry," Bella giggled, "I'm Bella. Jas–"

"Bella!" Alice squealed, quickly making her way around the counter as she embraced Bella in a tight hug. "Of course it's you! How could I have been so stupid?"

Bella laughed and hugged her back with as much enthusiasm as she could muster though it was very little due to her exhaustion.

"What do you mean by stupid? I didn't know you were Alice, _Jasper's_ Alice."

"Well, there were the signs," she finally let go of her and counted off each of her fingers as she listed them. "You're new here, you're going shopping, you slightly have some family traits that remind me of Jasper, and of course Edward is checking you out…"

"What?" Bella uttered with shock. "Where did that come from?"

"Behind you."

* * *

**A/N: **All I gotta say is PLEASE review! It really boosts my confidence because it's my first fic. Tell me quotes you liked or if I have mistakes. Or even Just send a review with a smiley face b/c it makes me know that people out there care. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey Everyone! So basically I shouldn't be updating right now b/c I need to be studying, but I told you all who reviewed I'd post today, so I'm not going to flake out. But I got out 1:30 from school (grrr to those who are already on spring break), volunteered at hospital til 3, went back to school for a review session, and finally back home by 6:30. I have to study for vocab test (ez pz), pre cal quiz (no idea how to do since I haven't paid attention), and 2 History essays I have to do in class tomorrow in 1 hour (kill me now :P lol). Raise your hand if you're in the IB program and they plan to overload you! :( So I'm probably pulling an all nighter cuz I have other stuff I have to finish, but hopefully you guys can give me reviews to make me happier? ;-] Oh...and thanks to all those who gave me lovely reviews last chapter and put me on their favs list and alerts. I really appreciate. Okay..enough about me... Oh, and just so you know, there's a bit of cussing in this story, so I hope it doesn't offend anyone.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight...just the plotline :D

* * *

**A Challenge**

Bella turned her head slightly to find two boys standing at the other side of the store. One of them was huge with curly dark brown hair and a formidable figure. Bella knew not to mess with him. He was talking to the teenager next to him, who didn't seem to be listening to him as his head was facing towards her direction.

One thing for sure, was that he was handsome. He wasn't as big as the other guy, but he was still built up and extremely attractive. He had brown hair that shot out crazily as if he had just woken up, but she found it very sexy. He had on some baggy blue jeans, a white T, and a leather jacket over it with black and white Nikes she presumed since she could see the big symbol on the side. His hands were in his pocket, leaning against the side of the building, but he had on some shades that disabled her from knowing if he was actually staring at her or not. She shook her head and turned her head back to Alice.

"Who's he?"

"You don't know?" Alice looked at her wide eyed. "I would have thought Jasper warned you about him already."

"_Warned_?"

"Yes. _Warned_," she repeated.

"Why would I need to be? He looks fine by me."

"Aww…he already has you I see," Alice nodded her head understandably.

"What do you mean?"

"He's already used his charm against you. That boy is a womanizer."

Bella thought she was joking and began laughing out loud, clutching her stomach, but when she saw the seriousness in Alice's face, she knew something was up. She immediately stopped and gulped, trying to put on a straight face despite her need to snicker.

"You're serious?"

"Yea. Look at you. He already had you gawking at him!"

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

"What are we, kindergarteners?" Bella placed her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm just saying. You've been warned. Be careful around him, okay?"

"What makes him so bad though?"

"He likes to get around…_a lot_" Alice finished the last part firmly. "But he should honestly find himself a good girl to get his act straight, though I'd say good luck to the one trying to chain him down."

Bella laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry. I'm not looking for any guy right now."

"Really? Already have one?" she nudged her arm like Jasper had. She tried to play it off and not give off the frown that she felt like expressing.

"Nope. I just need to get adjusted to Forks, you know?" Bella replied casually. Alice nodded with understanding. "Plus, I've had enough experience with guys here already."

"I assume Newton found you?" Alice giggled.

"Who?"

"Mike," Alice smiled as my features relayed my realization of who she was talking about.

"I guess he hits on a lot of girls, huh?" Bella laughed.

"Yup. Tries to get a girl every weekend. Crazy little boy that one."

Bella and Alice were silent a few seconds, pondering over their own thoughts. Bella's eyes wandered back to the two boys and she watched Edward now talking back to the other guy.

~*~*~*~

"Hey man! Are you listening to me?" Emmett waved his hands in front of Edwards face trying to capture his attention. "Hello? Asshole! Pay attention!"

Edward didn't move but continued to stare at the girl talking to Alice in the store across from them. She was beautiful. He automatically knew she wasn't from Forks but didn't know if she was the occasional visitor or a transfer student.

"I wonder who she is," he muttered, not caring if Emmett heard him or not. He did, and turned his head to where he was staring at.

"Awww," Emmett laughed and rubbed his hands together. "Fresh meat I see."

"Hey! Back off man, I found her first," Edward finally tore his gaze away from her to settle on his best friend. He was drooling over her as he continued staring and Edward regretted mentioning anything. "Hey, do you hear me?"

"Yea whatever," he replied and unwilling looked back at Edward.

"I'm serious man," Edward looked at him firmly. "She's mine."

"Okay, okay," Emmett pulled his hands up to surrender. "She. Yours. Got it."

After a minute of Edward staring, he finally spoke up again.

"Where do you think she's from?"

"Why the hell are you asking me? It's not like I would know."

"Doesn't she look like she knows Alice or something?"

"Yea. Maybe you can get her to introduce her to us and then–"

"Are you kidding me?" Edward mocked. "Sure she likes us because we're Jasper's best friends, but if she looks close to Bella as we think she is, she's probably warning her to stay away from us right now."

"Ed, check it out. They're looking at us!" Emmett replied in amusement. The two looked back at Alice and the girl and noticed how they quickly turned away and continued talking once they saw them. "I think she likes you," he punched Edward's shoulder.

"Who wouldn't?" he stated cockily.

"So why aren't you over claiming her already so that you can move onto your next target?"

"Didn't I just tell you what Alice would d–"

"Alice, shmalish, who needs her to introduce that girl to us. Nothing's ever stopped you before."

Edward pondered over his best friend's words and grinned.

"You're right. What _am_ I waiting for?"

"I don't know man, but your ass better haul away and get her now before she leaves."

Edward straightened his jacket and leaned his head side to side, making cracking noises from his neck.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered.

~*~*~*~

"So…a man whore I presume?" Bella finally spoke up. Alice caught onto what Bella was talking about and this time it was her who began laughing as she clutched her stomach and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I guess you can call him that. I wonder what he would do if you said that in front of his face!" she slowly began to find composure.

"So I'm guessing that all the girls at Fork's high are drooling over him."

"Yup. No one ever turns him down. Not even his buddy over there."

Bella and Alice both turned their head towards the guy next to Edward and she nodded.

"I bet. He looks pretty scary," Bella shivered as she turned back towards Alice.

"Don't get me wrong. He's a nice guy once you get to know him. But the girls fall for his charm too. It may not be good as Edward's, but no one turns him down either."

"What his name?" Bella asked her as she turned back to study his features. Both guys' head were pointed towards their direction and Bella had no doubt that they were staring at the two of them. She quickly turned her back on them and looked at Alice.

"He's Emmett. He hangs around with–"

"Emmett!" Bella almost screamed out his name causing Alice to motion her hand for her to lower her volume. "Sorry," she apologized. "Are you being serious?"

"Yea, why? Do you know him?"

"Do I know him?" Bella scoffed. "Well I did, but he has certainly changed a lot. I know what Jasper means by change now."

"Huh?" Alice looked at her.

"Let's just say that next time you come over my house with Jasper, I'll show you how we looked like when we were kids."

"Really?" Alice began to jump up and down, "You're inviting me to your house?"

"Of course!" Bella stated as if it were obvious. "It was really great hanging out with you."

"I thought you didn't like me because Jasper said that you didn't want me to go shopping with you," she pouted.

"What?" Bella gasped. "Jasper said it wrong. I just wanted…well it's a long story, but maybe someday I'll tell you the reason behind the reason if you know what I mean."

"That'll be awesome," Alice clapped her hands happily like she had done before. "We're gonna be best friends!"

Bella smiled and thought how Jasper could have ended up with her. She was great and she gave him props for being able to put up with all the energy she had.

"Oops, time to go!" Alice zoomed behind the counter and began throwing the new clothes in a bag.

"What's the mat–"

"Edward alert," she cut her off and Bella didn't have to turn around to know what she meant. She immediately began to assist Alice quickly in shoving everything in a bag, making sure that she didn't forget anything.

"How much?" Bella quickly stated trying to find her wallet in her purse.

"It's on me."

"No. That's not rig–"

"Bella please," she urged and pushed the bags into her arms. "You can repay me later. Take the back door. I hardly doubt you'll be able to make it out alone if Edward catches up to you."

Finally realizing she had no choice, Bella grabbed her bags into her hands and thanked Alice for the billionth time.

"Thanks Ali, see you soon." With that, she pushed against the door and found herself in a narrow hallway with a sign pointing to the left that flashed the word exit. Her high heels clinked noisily against the tile floor as she made her way down towards the door at the end. When she finally pushed that door open and made her way outside, the gushing rain hit her on the face as her hair began to dampen, sticking to the side of her face. When she turned around to go back inside, the wind had already slammed it shut and it was locked.

"Just great!" she screamed out with aggravation. She thought she would never say it so soon, but she wished she were home.

Bella placed her bags on top of her head, risking her new clothes on getting wet, and began running her away down to her car that seemed a mile away.

~*~*~*~

"What the fuck," Edward let out in disbelief.

"Ouch! Burn…" Emmett replied from behind as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Only half way there and she's already running away from you man," his booming laughter echoed in Edward's ear. Edward was clearly pissed but Emmett hadn't seen him get like _that_ over a situation like _this_…and he found it entertaining.

"Shut the hell up man. She's probably in some hurry or something," Edward growled.

"Yea, a hurry to get away from you. Did you see the dagger Alice shot you when you began walking towards them? I think you were right about how she would react."

"This is full of shit."

"I guess we'll just have to find someone else to char–"

"No!" Edward smacked his hand off of his shoulder. His eyes were furrowed with concentration as he occupied himself with his thoughts. Emmett stood still watching his friend until he finally smoothed the lines on his forehead with a smile appearing on his lips.

"Oh no. What plan do you have now?" Emmett looked at Edward's sudden change in attitude. He turned his head towards him, his facial expression not faltering. "You're not giving up, are you?" Emmett sighed and shook his head with his friend's determination.

"I don't know about you, but it's about time I get a challenge."

* * *

**A/N:** Ha...I just wanted to say that I told my friend I'm writing here for the first time, but I was too embarassed to tell her the name of the story b/c I usually suck at writing and she's way better at me in English class and I guess I don't want it to be a disappointment. But she said she'll find it anyways w/o even knowing the title or my username. Anyone care to bet on my side that she won't find it amongst the thousands of stories on here? lol. Anywho...PLEASE review and wish me good luck on my test pretty please!!!! :D Gracias


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thanks again to all who reviewed on last chapter. And thanks to Izzie for giving me a suggestion, but I'm actually already working on 7th chapter and I already established how she'll meet Emmett (which is coming up in one of the chapters). But you, or anyone else for that matter, may want to give me suggestions on her meeting with Rosalie. I have a small idea, but I'm not sure whether they should hit it off and be excited to see each other again, or maybe hit a few obstacles before they finally get along again. Anywho...this chapter sort of jumps time frames, but hopefully you'll understand it. Hope you like this chapter :D

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Twilight...just the plotline

* * *

**1st Day of School**

"_I fly like paper, get high like planes. If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name. If you_–"

"Shut up!" Bella growled as she snapped her cell phone shut to stop the annoying ring tone. She knew she had to change that song because it was already old. "It can't be five already, can it?" she mumbled to herself as she threw her covers off.

When her feet touched the carpet, she was already prepared for the wrath of the morning atmosphere. She had on some colorful wool socks that went all the way up to her knees, some cotton pajama pants, her normal wife beater, but with an American Eagle sweater on top.

She quickly made her way to her bathroom and did her normal routine of brushing her teeth and taking a shower. It was her first day at Fork's High, transferring in after a month of school had already started. She thought about her acceptance and whether or not she should hang around with Jasper. She wrapped a towel around her hair, throwing it back up in a bundle on top, and used another one to wrap around her body. She made her way back to her room, where her clothes prepared the night before were laid around the back of her desk's chair. Bella placed her attire on and made her way back to the bathroom. She pulled out her hair dryer and plugged it in when she heard a knock on the door and Renee's head peek through.

"Hi, hon. So you nervous about your first day of school?" she asked as her entire body emerged to join her daughter in the small room.

"I don't know. I guess," she shrugged and grabbed a brush to untangle the knots in her hair.

Renee leaned against the wall and watched Bella prepare herself for school before speaking up a minute later.

"Well I'll be making breakfast downstairs if you need anything."

"Thanks mom," Bella smiled at her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Renee left her alone to prepare herself and Bella stared at her reflection with uncertainty. Her hair was already dried, lying loosely against her shoulders, and she decided to put some life into it. Inside the drawer she quickly took out her curling iron and replaced it with the blow dryer, shoving it back where the curler first lay and ran back into her room to wait for it to heat up.

By the time she entered her room, her cell phone went off and she swiftly ran to the bed to answer it.

"Hello?" she replied, somewhat out of breath and groggy.

"Hey Bells. You ready for school yet?" Jasper asked in a happy mood.

"Alright mister. What happened to the Mr. Grumpy I talked to at ten in the morning yesterday? You're not supposed to be this chirpy, especially when it's still six in the morning."

"Oh come on, a guy like this has to get ready for school to look as good as he usually does."

"Ha," Bella snickered. "I would have thought otherwise."

"Fine then. So I'm guessing you don't want a ride from your cousin to school then?"

"Are you offering me one?"

"No der. It's easier because it's a waste of gas to take two separate cars. Plus, you're on my way."

"Fine then. By the way, if you want to come over, my mom is making breakfast so you can have some."

"Ooo, what's she making?"

"I don't know. But if you keep me on the phone, I might make us late for school because I still need to get ready."

"Alright, fine then. I'll come by around half an hour or so, if that's okay."

"That's perfect. I'll see you then. Thanks for the ride by the way."

"No prob. See ya."

Bella went automatically back to the bathroom, where the curling iron sat hot and ready for her use. She curled the tips of her hair and clipped it back in half. She grabbed her make up and began applying the basics; foundation, lip gloss, mascara, and some eye shadow. There was no need for blush since she could automatically bring color to her face any time. She stepped back to get a good look at herself and smiled.

She wore her new dark blue jeans that had been tucked into a brown pair of uggs. A brown puff jacket was wrapped around her with a tight fitting black long sleeve shirt underneath. She opened up one of the other drawers to find a swirly dangling gold earring and hooked them into the holes of her ear while slipping on the same ring as yesterday. Before she closed the drawer, something glittering in the back caught her attention and she dug her hand inside to retrieve it. When opened her palm to examine it, she realized it was the locket that her parents gave her on her tenth birthday; the last birthday that she was able to spend with her complete family. Bella reminisced in the thought and then decided to unclasp it and place it around her neck. When she was satisfied with her appearance, the door bell rag and Bella involuntarily jumped.

"Bella!" her mom yelled, "Can you please get that?"

Bella checked the time to see that it was a quarter to seven, guessing that the visitor was probably Jasper. She unplugged the curling iron and headed for the door, unexpected to have something thrown on her as a welcome.

"Can't. Breath," Bella gasped.

"Sorry," Alice apologized as she released Bella from her steal grip hug.

"No problem," Bella began to rub her chest from the big impact.

Jasper stood in the entrance with a look of confusion as he closed the door and locked it.

"I'm sorry for my girlfriend," he gave Alice a quick stern look before returning back to Bella. "She's just excited to meet you for the first time."

"Oh silly," Alice giggled and wrapped her arm around Jasper's neck, "I already met her."

"What?" he looked between the two girls.

"Who's at the door?" Renee called out from the kitchen.

"It's Jasper and his girlfriend Alice!" Bella replied over her shoulder. She looked back at he couple and smiled. "We better eat now before the food gets cold."

The two nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"Mmm…smells good," Jasper complimented Renee's cooking as he pulled Alice's hand to introduce her. "This is my girlfriend, Alice. Alice, this is my aunt, Bella's mom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Renee smiled. She wiped her hands on her apron before giving Alice a handshake. "It's nice to have Jasper bring someone to meet me."

"The pleasure is all mine…" Alice stumbled, not knowing what to call her.

"Please, Renee," she responded.

"Renee," Alice beamed and pulled her into a hug.

Bella gave Jasper a look and his eyes conveyed that she was always like that. Bella giggled and walked over to the cupboard to grab all the silverware.

"So mom, what did you cook?" Bella asked as Alice helped her set the table and Jasper poured glasses of orange juice.

"Just some bacon, eggs, and French toast," she replied as she pulled the pan from the stove and dumped the food onto a platter. She placed it on the table the exact time the three teenagers sat down. "I won't be joining you for breakfast," she told them as she pulled the apron over her neck and onto the counter, "I'm late for work so I hope you enjoy your breakfast." She smiled and kissed Bella on the head and nodded to Jasper and Alice. "It was nice meeting you, sweetie."

"You too. Thanks for the breakfast, Renee," Alice smiled.

Renee grabbed a thermos on the counter that was readily filled with coffee and walked out of the room. "Don't forget to lock up before you leave!" she yelled before slamming the door shut.

Bella, Jasper, and Alice stood still momentarily looking at each other, but then greedily dug into the food.

"You dern't mind eef we merk a strop on de way ter skoo, right?" Jasper asked with a mouth full of food as he looked up at Bella from his plate.

Bella gulped her food down and shook her head. Though she hadn't seen Jasper in years, she knew him well enough to understand his jibberish while eating.

"It's fine. Where are we going?"

"Retarded Emmett needs a ride," Alice responded as she took a sip from her glass.

"Emmett?" Bella raised her eyebrow in interest. "I wonder if he'll recog–"

Bella was cut off by the sound of someone's cell phone going off and Jasper held up a finger as he rummaged through his pocket to find it.

"Speaking of the devil," he smiled as he answered the phone. "What's up man?"

The girls watched him with curiosity, listening to the conversation though Emmett's words were muffled.

"Do you not like Emmett or something?" Bella whispered to Alice.

"Oh, of course I like him. He's a great guy. It's just that when he calls for Jasper, he's usually drunk from the night before or something," she shrugged her shoulders as if that was a normal routine.

"Hold up man," Jasper called to the phone causing the girls' private conversation to cease. "Let me put you on loud speaker 'cause I'm eating." He placed the cell on the middle of the table and the girls focused on the object while Jasper helped himself to another serving.

"Well, like I was saying," Emmett's deep voice emitted through the phone, "I don't need a ride to school."

"How come?" Jasper asked before he stuffed an entire piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Edward is driving me."

"Him and his stupid ass show off Volvo," Jasper muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Jasper quickly corrected himself as Alice shot Bella a look. "That's fine by me though, I wanted to introduce you to someone I think you'd really like, but I guess you're too busy then."

Bella began to smile, wondering what he would say in return. His next words made her roll her eyes.

"Is she hot?" Emmett asked rather quickly. "You know, if she's in the car with you, Alice will kick your ass, and probably her's too."

Jasper snorted and Alice scoffed. "Damn right I would," she responded, giving Bella a wink.

"Oh, didn't know you were there Al. Hey!" Emmett called out happily, finding no shame in what he said. "So is she in the car with you guys?"

"Shut it Em. You'll see her in due time, okay?" Alice scolded him.

"Fine then, mother. I'm telling you Jasper, you've got a full one in your hands."

"Tell me about it," he muttered, causing Alice to slap him on the back of his head.

"We'll see you at school, alright?" Alice told Emmett.

"Alright. See you there pals."

The line went dead and the three of them gulfed down the food in a matter of minutes. After the dishes were washed and put away, Bella gathered her things necessary for school.

"I'm ready. Let's get his day over with," she grumbled and walked past Jasper and Alice.

They followed her and got into the car while she locked up the house. The sky was hazy with dark clouds looming overhead as they threatened to release a downcast of water. The wind was picking up an Bella securely wrapped the jacket around her tighter as she made her way to Jasper's car. She sat in the backseat, relieved that they already put on the heater and she gazed out the window as they pulled away.

"So, Bella," Alice twisted her body around from the passenger's seat to look at her, "Are you excited about your first day here?"

"Sort of. I just can't wait to see if I can recognize anyone who I grew up with."

"Such as…?"

"Well there's of course Emmett, Rosalie Hale, and there's this one guy that–"

"Rosalie Hale? The cheerleader?" Alice mouth was agape. She turned to Jasper with a questioning glare. "You never told me you guys were friends with her."

"Why? Jealous?" he smirked.

"Never," she huffed and crossed her arms while turning her body to glare intensely at the window shield. "I was just curious."

"Uh huh," Jasper tried to suppress his laugh as well as Bella.

The rest of the eight minute ride to school was silent. Bella liked it that way so that she could think about what was in store for her. School would begin at eight sharp and Jasper pulled into the parking lot fifteen minutes prior to when the bell would ring. They all shuffled out of the car and Bella took a deep breath as she stared at the building.

Surprisingly, it was a lot bigger than she expected, though it was nothing compared to the high school in L.A. There were groups of people gathered outside of the front entrance talking with their friends.

"Bella, you ready?" Jasper asked. She was too occupied watching the students, that she hadn't noticed that he and Alice were already several paces ahead of her.

"Umm…yea. Actually, you guys can go right on ahead 'cause I got to go to the office anyways and pick up my schedule."

"You sure?" Alice asked her as she tilted her head.

"Positive," Bella reassured her.

"Alright then, we'll see you later Bells," Jasper waved and tugged on Alice's hand to move forward.

Bella took one more deep breath to gather her confidence. _I can do this. I can do this. You were one of the most popular girls at your old school, keep up the rep_ she told herself. She nodded and then began walking. Alice and Jasper were already long gone. She had no clue how fast they could have gone, but she brushed the thought aside and walked up the steps. She tried to ignore the curious stares of the students she passed and walked head high through the front doors.

The warm air welcomed her and she took in her surroundings. The hallways were filled with long lockers like in her last school, but they seemed to be well maintained. She gazed at the signs and tried to find anything that could lead her to the office. Finally she caught sight of the door plastered with the words and headed for that direction. She continued to receive glances and was relieved when she entered the office.

It smelled musky and had a stench of old people and cats. The walls were painted in a depressing forest green color and plaques of all sorts were hung among them. Bella was distracted by the decorations, but was pulled away by the sound of the receptionist clearing her throat to get her attention.

"Sorry," she muttered as she moved forward towards the desk.

The woman was in her mid fifties with brown hair that held streaks of gray tied in a bun. She wore a mismatched grayish secretary suit and Bella couldn't help but think of ways to improve her looks.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes. I'm a transfer student and I was wondering if I could pick up my schedule."

"Name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Ah, Miss Swan," the lady nodded as she began typing feverishly on the key board. "Here it is," she replied as she got up from her seat to grab the papers she just printed from the printer behind her. "There's a map attached if you get lost. I hope you enjoy your first day of school here."

"Thank you," she smiled and walked back out the door.

People were still filing in and out of the building, opening and slamming lockers. She checked her cell phone tucked into her front pocket and realized that she had ten minutes to kill. There was no hope in trying to find Jasper or Alice within the school, so she resigned to finding where her first class was located. She looked down at the map and her schedule in her hand; English with Mr. Relish in room 73. She located her position on the map and tried to guide herself towards the pathway of the classroom, eyes glued to the paper she held. Regaining her clumsiness that she thought she got over in L.A., she ran into something hard and stumbled backwards, saved by someone's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sor– " Bella gasped as she raised her head to view the victim of her crash. "Edward…"

~*~*~*~

"I'm on my way."

"You said that like fifteen minutes ago!"

"Stop yelling!" Edward argued through the phone to Emmett.

"Fine then. Where the hell are you now?"

"Go outside," Edward honked the horn of his car and he could hear it through his cell phone from Emmett's phone.

"Fine. See you in a sec." Emmett emerged from his house door and jogged down to Edward's car. He got into the passenger's side and sighed. "Man, this car is amazing," he sat in awe as he began rubbing his hand against the leather seat.

"Stop feeling up my car," Edward quipped as he drove down the street.

"I was just saying," Emmett shrugged as he crossed his arms. "Anyways, Jasper called me."

"And?"

"And he wanted to show me this girl, but I couldn't since I got a ride from you."

"Was she hot?"

"That's what I asked!" Emmett exclaimed. "But Alice nearly bit my head off when I talked about Jasper hooking up with her."

"Oh, so she was on the phone then too?"

"Yea…wait…" Emmett sat in deep thought, "do you think it could have been that girl we saw yesterday with Alice?"

"No way," Edward shook his head. Deep inside though, he had some sort of inclination that it was her. "Why the hell would he tell you and not me?"

"Isn't it obvious," Emmett smirked as he gestured his hand down his body.

"Yea, sure," Edward rolled his eyes before he returned his attention back to the road.

"Do you think she actually goes to our school now?" Emmett disrupted his thoughts.

"Maybe…" he replied. His eyebrows were furrowed with concentration once again about the possibilities of what he might do when, or if, he sees her. He was distracted once again by Emmett's smiling face staring back at him from the corner of his eye. "Keep looking at me like that and I'll kick you out of my damn car," he threatened him without taking his eyes off the road.

"What are you thinking….or let's saying planning? I know it's about that chick and for all you know, she may not even go to school with us."

"But there's a possibility," he quickly defended himself. "I know I can have her."

"Geez, you make it sound as if she's property."

"And you don't do the same?"

"No," he retorted as Edward pulled into the school parking lot. "Hey, park next to Jasper's car," Emmett pointed his hand towards the empty space.

Edward complied and parked to Jasper's right. They exited the car and Edward reached into the back seat for his leather coat jacket and threw it on over his shirt. He wore his sunglasses that were not necessary because of the clouds, but always part of his attire.

"I'm going to find Jasper, you coming?" Emmett asked Edward.

"No. I need to go to my locker."

Emmett nodded and began walking his way towards the entrance. Edward followed in a slower pace and began ascending the steps. He caught sight of Jessica Stanley making her way across the lawn and he tried to pick up his speed before she caught up to him. When he opened the doors into the building and thought he was safe, her high pitch voice rang through his ears causing him to halt in his place.

"Hey, Eddie! Wait up!" she called out for him.

He rolled his eyes and turned on the ball of his heels to face her. "The name is Edward," he growled.

"Edward," she cooed as she tried to seductively rub her hands against his arm. He shrugged it off and tried to keep a passive façade.

"What do you want?"

"Well I was wondering, if you weren't busy after school, maybe we coul–"

"Sorry, but I _am _busy."

"Well what about this weeken–"

"I'm busy then too," he cut her off once more.

She pouted and tried to look hurt, hoping that it would grab his attention, but he ignored it and rolled his eyes again, glad that she couldn't see it behind his shades. Sure he went out with her on one date and found her to be extremely annoying, but he couldn't figure out why she wouldn't get the hint that he wanted her gone after he constantly ignored her.

"Well when are you free 'cause maybe we could arrange…"

Edward tuned out what she was saying, having been sidetracked by the view of someone exiting the office. No one ever usually went in there because of the pissy smell of the room and he wondered which student had the guts to go in there. Even he wouldn't risk violating school rules in fear of getting trapped in that hell hole, but at times when he broke some rules, he'd make sure that there was no vestige linking him to the incident. He became aware of the girl that stood still holding a map in her hand and he couldn't help but smirk at the helpless transfer student. Although when her head popped up to look around, his eyes widened at the realization of who she was. He couldn't believe how he missed that, the long brown hair, the perfect fit body, the attractiveness of her stance; she was the girl with Alice.

When his mind fully comprehended who she was, she began to move robotically down the hall towards god knows where. He wouldn't lose track of her now and so his feet instinctively began to drag its way towards her. He was stopped by a strong grip on his arm and he turned his head to see Jessica's possessive hold on him.

"Let me go," he snarled, not even bothering to look at her so he wouldn't lose sight of his target.

"Are you even listening to me? I'm trying to tell you something and you keep igno–"

"Whatever," Edward mumbled and yanked his arm away from her.

He quickly made his way down the hall and ignored the curses that Jessica made under her breath. When he thought he lost sight of her, he caught her silky hair swishing at a corner and he made his way fixedly in her direction. She was still gazing down at the map and he decided to cut her off so that he could get her attention. _She's mine_ he thought triumphantly.

When he strolled passed her and purposely stood in her way, thinking that she would stop, she stumbled into him and he swiftly grasped her waist to prevent her from falling.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sor–" he heard her speak for the first time. "Edward…" she trailed off.

He liked how she said his name out of breath as it rolled off her tongue and he found it extremely sexy as the deep crimson color arose in her cheeks. He was amused when she gasped at having seen who he was and surprised that she automatically knew him. _Well, of course she knows me_ he thought boastfully, _I'm Edward Cullen_, _the school's hottest bachelor_.

He flashed her the award winning smile that every girl in school died for, but instead of the reaction he was expecting, her face became wiped of any emotion and she pushed against his chest to step away from him. He immediately let go of her, shocked that any girl would reject him in that manner, and watched as she bent down and picked up the papers that she dropped onto the floor.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he attempted to introduce himself as he tried to assist her on the items. She managed to grab every single paper before his fingers could even touch them and she quickly stood up with him following suit. "Do you have a name?" he tried to start up a conversation.

Her head popped up and he gazed deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't think that's any of your concer–" She was cut off by the bell ringing and she smiled brightly at him. "Pleasure meeting you Edward," she nodded.

"But what's your na–" Edward stopped short when she brushed past him and divulged herself in the sea of students. He attempted to go after her, but the crowd wouldn't allow himself to push past everyone. He sighed angrily and raked his fingers through his hair. "If she wants to play hard to get, so let be."

* * *

**A/N:** As always, Please review! Today has been crappy, but opening my email to find review alerts will get me all excited and ready to get all my hw done so I'll try and give daily updates. Anywho...please review! Oh...and if you all have watched the news about how they found the little girl who was kidnapped, I live in that area and I just hope that all of you will stay safe where you live and take precautions. So take care and don't get into any trouble ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Well, here's the next chapter, but its mainly a filler and nothing much happens. But I hope you like it nonetheless. Next chapter gets more interesting, so Please, please, please review and tell me what you think so I might post the next chapter more quickly so you all can get to the better parts. Thanks! :D Oh! And I'm finally on spring break! YEA!!!! lol

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Twilight....only the plot line :)

* * *

**Classes**

"Hi. Bella Swan. I'm new here?" she approached the teacher's desk of her first class.

"Ah, yes. I was expecting you. Find an empty seat," he waved his hand behind her.

She turned around and noticed that a lot more students were filed in behind her and surprise, surprise, they were all staring at her. She felt like fidgeting as the guys gawked at her and the girls shot her glares or looks of curiosity. To her surprise, the last couple of seats left were the ones at the back. Usually they were taken up first like the ones at her last high school so as to avoid any close proximity to the teacher, but this school was entirely different. She finally pushed her feet to move and made her way to the back corner, not wanting to attract any more attention than she was already getting.

When the bell rang signaling the beginning of class, she realized that the desk in front of her and the one next to her were empty. She thought that she intimidated the people or that her previous assumption of them liking her was wrong. Bella sighed and rested her chin on the palm of her hand as she gazed out the window absentmindedly. She knew it was dumb to tune out on the lecture that was going on since she had to catch up to the curriculum, but she couldn't concentrate with the teacher's monotonous tone. She figured she could catch up later and began to drum her fingers against the surface of the desk.

It wasn't until she noticed people shuffling and getting up from her seats that class had ended. She didn't even hear the bell ring, but shot up from her place and began filing out of the classroom with everyone else. If the rest of her classes were going to be like that one, she'd rather go on independent study. She took out the paper from her pocket that contained her schedule and sighed.

Physics. Room 36. Mr. Miguel.

Her classroom was a lot farther down the building and she prayed that she wouldn't get lost. The other students were pushing their way through and luckily a lot of people didn't seem to notice her. By the time she entered the classroom, most of the seats were already filled. A lot of the other students were talking to one another and the teacher was basically ignoring them as he sat on his desk reading the newspaper while taking a sip of his coffee from his mug. Bella walked up to his desk and he had already assigned her a place that was in the front. Sliding into her seat, she ignored the buzz of conversation around her and looked at the teacher. Mr. Miguel basically acted as if he was the only one in the room, so Bella decided to take out her cell and start to text.

B: Hey Jas. What class u in?

J: English. U?

B: Physics wit Miguel

J: Nice. That guy is lame and doesn't do sh**

B: Tell me bout it. Wat's ur schedule?

J: Spanish nxt, Computers, Lunch, Hist, Physics. U?

B: Cal nxt, Spanish, Lunch, Hist, Bio. We got Hist 2gether.

J: Alice is there with us.

B: That's cool

J: I think she has Cal nxt pd wit u 2.

B: This skool is a bore

J: Tell me bout it. Sucks wen u left

B: Sorry = (

Bella continued texting Jasper until the end of the period and was relieved that she was able to talk to someone next period that she knew. Upon walking into Calculus, Alice was already waving her down to the seat next to her at the corner. She held up a finger and went to the teacher to check in and then joined Alice across the room. From the corner of her eye, she could see people whispering at each other and taking quick glimpses of her as she passed by. She rolled her eyes and brushed her hair away from her face as she sat next to Alice.

"I'm so glad you're in this class with me," Bella sighed.

"That horrible, huh?" Alice giggled.

"This place can be…ugh!" Bella glanced around cautiously around her.

"Don't worry," Alice patted her on the shoulder. "It'll get better. Just give it some time."

"Why do people keep staring! It's seriously starting to get on my nerves. Haven't they seen other new students?"

"Nope. Not since I came here…which was last year. Not a lot of people like to move to such a dreary place like Forks."

"So why'd you move here?"

"My dad's job made him transfer here so of course my mom and I had to follow."

"Well did you like it?"

"Not at first, but meeting Jasper made it all the more better," she smiled dreamily as she closed her eyes and leaned into her hand "I don't know how I would have made it past the year. At least we just have to finish up as a senior and off to college we go."

"That's true. But anyways, tell me about–"

"Ahem!" the teacher coughed. Bella and Alice's attention immediately snapped towards the teacher. "Ladies, the bell rang five minutes ago and there's a problem on the board that needs to be solved. Get out your materials now and do it. This isn't social hour."

"What a prick," Bella whispered to Alice as she bent down to grab her notebook and pencil from her backpack.

"That's Mr. Leo alright," Alice responded letting out another soft giggle.

Bella began to do the problem with ease, calculus being one of her better subjects. While attempting to copy notes, a folded piece of paper was thrown onto her desk and taking a quick glance at it automatically gave her a clue of who it was from. On the top were doodles of flowers and smiley faces with a big sun at the corner. Those drawings definitely fit the happy characteristics of Alice. When she took a glance to her left, Alice seemed to be unfazed by anything, and if Bella hadn't seen the small smile that played across the corner of her lips, she wouldn't have though it was her that threw the letter.

Bella looked back at the paper in her hands and began to unfold it, reading the neatly cursive handwriting on it.

So missy…meet Edward yet?

Bella rolled her eyes but responded back and threw the paper when the teacher's attention was back on the board. Not a minute later, Alice responded with it back on her desk.

In the hallway, huh? Don't tell me he hit on you?

"I got a way before he could," Bella whispered since she didn't feel like writing it down.

"Oooo…I can picture his shocked expression that you turned him down once again," Alice smiled.

"This Eddie guy seems full of it," Bella scoffed.

All of a sudden, a girl two seats down turned around and glared at them. "Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" she whispered harshly.

Bella rose an eyebrow questioningly, shocked at first by this girl's sudden hostile attitude. But Bella immediately reciprocated with a scowl. "Who do you think _you_ are? Mind your own business."

"Listen here, new girl," she huffed. "You may think you're all that since you moved here, but you're nothing and stop making up stories because Edward would _definitely_ not go out with a girl like you."

"What?!" Bella's eyes widened, causing students to turn their heads towards the now growing argument. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You heard what I said," she smirked and raised her eyebrows at her. Bella couldn't suppress it any longer and she began laughing uncontrollably causing the girl's eyes to widen this time with surprise. "What's so funny?"

"You," Bella giggled, trying to cover her mouth to stifle the sounds.

"Excuse me," the teacher's voice interrupted them. "What's the problem this time?"

Bella wiped the tear that slid down her cheek from her laughing session and looked up to meet the angry expression of her teacher.

"The new girl here was talking with Alice and I was trying to make her be quiet," the girl said in a twisted sweet voice. Bella knew she was a suck up and the teacher rolled his eyes knowing it was all an act.

"Jessica, Bella, Alice, detention for half an hour after school," Mr. Leo spoke firmly while turning his attention back to the white board.

"But I have cheerleading prac–"

"That's another half hour for you Ms. Stanley. Would you like to add more?" he asked her without turning around.

Bella smiled with satisfaction as Jessica growled and slumped into her seat after she shot Bella a nasty glare.

With the rest of the period being uneventful, the bell finally rang and Bella and Alice packed up their things slowly to talk with one another.

"What class do you have next?" Alice asked as she slid her books off her desk into her arms.

"Spanish with Mr. Perez."

"My class is near there so I'll drop you off."

"Alright. But seriously, what's with her?" Bella nudged her head towards Jessica's retreating form. "This sucks! Now we have detention."

"Don't worry about her," Alice shrugged. "Detention will be fun?"

"How can you say that? Charlie and Renee are going to kill me! On my first day of school and I already got detention. That doesn't sound good to me."

"It'll be alright. Take a chill pill. She's just jealous like most of the girls are around here."

"About what?"

"You," Alice responded nonchalantly as they made their way towards the exit.

"For what? Being new here?"

"Well you are getting all the attention, aren't you? Plus, she's been at it to get Edward's attention since I can remember. But from being the only girl that hangs around with the guys, I know what girls they do and don't like; Jessica, definitely not being one of them."

"I bet," she responded as they reached Bella's class and Alice waved her goodbye into her room.

"Hola, Bella Swan?" Mr. Perez greeted her as he lifted his head from the pile of work gathered at the top of his desk.

"Sí señor. Dónde me desea que usted sienteme?" Bella responded politely, wanting to know where she should be situated.

"Dondequiera," he waved his pencil to the empty desks. "Bienvenido a mi clase."

"Gracias," Bella smiled and once again made her way to the back of the classroom.

She took an isolated seat and placed a notebook on her desk as well as a pencil. She began to scribble things absentmindedly from little phrases to doodles trying to pass time until class would begin.

"Well if it isn't you," someone whispered behind her causing her to jump up and mess up in her notebook.

She turned around and smiled when Jacob beamed innocently back at her.

"Well if it isn't you. You honestly need to learn how to stop sneaking up on people like that," she tried to keep a serious face.

"It's no fun without entertainment in seeing you squirm," he smirked.

"I do not squirm!" she pouted.

"Sure looks like it to me. So you in this class?" he leaned back on his chair and placed his hands intertwined behind his head.

"Well I'm in here, aren't I?" Bella responded sarcastically as she turned around to face the teacher who was now writing down an assignment on the board.

"You always so uptight?" he chuckled.

"I'm not uptight. And besides, I need to concentrate so hush," she whispered over her shoulder.

"Fine, fine," Bella heard him sigh behind her as she began to do her work. Sooner than she would have liked, she heard the desk behind her shift once more and a warm breath blow across the back of her neck as he spoke again.

"So who were you looking for at the mall? Maybe I can help you."

Bella took a second to recollect her thoughts and remembered that she was in search of Rosalie that weekend. She hadn't seen her pass by in the hallways, but she hoped that she'd see her sooner or later. Jacob coughed pulling her out of her reverie and she cleared her throat to speak up.

"It's none of your business," she replied quickly.

"Oh come on!" he whispered pleadingly. "What's it gonna hurt?"

"I want it to be a surprise when or if I actually see that person, okay?" she answered honestly.

"Alright then. Well, just tell me first. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't see the relevancy to that."

"Well I do. So which one is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I don't even know if she hangs out with you."

"Ahh…so it's a she then."

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed. She always has to do that kind of thing; giving away info without even knowing it.

"Well I can't hide anything from you, can I?" she stated sardonically.

Suddenly the bell rang and Bella quickly packed her things. She wanted to hang out with Alice as soon as possible, under the company of people she was most familiar with. But with the luck she had as she walked out the door, Jacob followed after her and began walking casually alongside her down the hallway.

"So…lunch next?" he asked her.

"Yea. You?"

"Yup. I was goin–"

"Hey, Jacob. How are you?" a girl approached them as she linked arms with him. She shot Bella a dirty look and flashed a smile up at Jacob. Bella was unfazed by the whole ordeal since she had seen enough of them to feel as if that was all part of a daily routine.

"I'm good. Lauren this is Bella. Bella, Lauren," he gave a brief introduction.

"Nice to meet you," Bella smiled politely but was returned with a demeaning look from Lauren. She eyed Bella up and down with a smirk but then returned her attention back to Jacob as the three of them made their way to the cafeteria.

"Baby, I think the rest of the crew is waiting for us," she smiled as she nudged her head towards the direction of where the jocks were when they entered the double doors.

"Sure, sure," he smiled. "I'll meet you there."

"But I-"

"It's okay. Just go," he cut her off and pulled his arm away.

Bella put all her might into trying to not to laugh out loud at the embarrassed expression on her face. Lauren, like the rest of the girls, just huffed and scampered her way to the table.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Bella finally giggled when Jacob looked back at her with reddening cheeks.

"No. Wannabe girlfriend," he sighed.

"Wow…must be tough having to have her cling to you all day."

"Tell me about it," he shuddered.

"Well then–"

"Bella!" a high pitched call came from across the room. She and Jacob turned their head to see Alice jumping up and down waving her hands trying to get Bella's attention. "Get over here!"

Jasper was standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder, no doubt in trying to calm her down. They were flanked on both sides by Edward and Emmett, whom upon hearing her name, took different reactions. Emmett's dimpled smile appeared on his face as he gazed at Bella, and Edward, although eyes covered with sunglasses, had his eyebrows that visibly rose above taking in her appearance. Bella felt awkward to approach them but seeing Alice still jumping and waving her down made her smile.

"Well I guess I gotta go," Bella giggled when she turned to Jacob. "I'll see you later."

"Yea, see ya," he nodded while they split directions. Although for the briefest of moments she saw something flash in his eyes, she missed it as he turned around. She shrugged the thought off and made her way casually to the group awaiting her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Anywho...thanks for those who actually reviewed. Finally we'll see some recognition in some people, but this chapter somewhat gives flash backs from other people's perspectives again. Hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Twilight,..just the plotline :D

* * *

**Emmett's Light Bulb**

"Was that who I think it was?" Emmett asked Edward as the throng of students naturally parted upon his approach.

Edward continued to gape through the students for the mystery girl's now diaphanous figure. He sighed with frustration once again and turned around to face Emmett. He continued staring at Edward for an answer, who had raised an eyebrow unaware that a question was directed towards him.

"What?"

"Well?" Emmett's eyes widened as if it were obvious. "Was that the girl from the mall?"

"You saw, huh?"

"Who wouldn't? She's hot," he chuckled. "Plus, I could tell it was her down the hallway because of her actions. Nobody except her has rejected you…twice." Edward scowled and brushed passed him, shoving him hard on the shoulder causing him to stumble only a fraction of an inch backwards. "Aww don't be like that, man," Emmett continued to laugh as he followed him.

"Shut the hell up," Edward spoke angrily through gritted teeth. No girl had _ever_ been like that to him. It was a wakeup call.

"Look on the bright side," Emmett yelled down the hallway since he already reached his classroom, "the day has just begun! You'll see her sooner or later!"

Edward continued to walk and pondered over that thought. The class periods passed by unnoticed since his mind was preoccupied with the thought of this girl; who she was, what she was like, what did she like, how to seduce her.

Before he knew it, he reached fourth period in his computer class, the easiest course he chose to pass the time away with his friends and relax his senior year. At the corner, Emmett and Jasper were awaiting him with his usual seat between them empty. His two best friends were talking animatedly about something and when Edward reached them, Jasper seemed to be holding in his laughter avoiding any eye contact with him while Emmett was flashing his dimpled smile.

"You asshole," Edward growled as he sat in his seat and turned on his monitor.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Emmett feigned innocence.

Edward turned to his right to look at Jasper, who finally burst out into fits of laughter that was soon joined in by Emmett.

"I never talk shit about your life to Jasper. Why the hell do you have to be gossiping like some freakin' chick about mine?"

"Oh come on!" Jasper patted him on the back. "You have to find some part of that funny. Seriously though, Edward Cullen…rejected? I never thought I'd hear your name with that word in the same sentence. Ever."

"Laugh all you want. I'll get her and then we'll see who is laughing."

Emmett continued to laugh but from the corner of Edward's eyes, he could see Jasper stiffen. He would have brought it up, but he was too pissed off to talk and just began to surf the internet.

"So Jasper, have you seen her yet?" Emmett leaned forward to look past Edward.

"Yea." He was quick and to the point, causing both Emmett and Edward to look at him curiously.

"And how did you see her Jas?"

"She goes to this school, doesn't she?" Jasper was glaring sarcastically and he seemed to be getting as irritated as Edward. Edward thought it best to keep his mouth shut, somewhat feeling like now was not the time to tease though they already did it to him. Emmett on the other hand, didn't know when to stop.

"Did you know she's friends with Alice?"

"Yes."

"And you don't have a problem with that?"

"Why should I?"

"She's never introduced you to her?"

"Damn it, Emmett! I–"

"Excuse me. What's the problem?" the teacher approached them.

"Nothing," Jasper spoke rudely.

"I don't take that tone with students Mr. Whitlock."

"Well he doesn't like people disrupting conversations," Edward muttered under his breath.

"What was that Mr. Cullen?" the teacher's anger started to rise.

"For the umpteenth time. Their names are Jasper and Edward, not Mr. Whatever," Emmett smirked.

"You three want to play games, do you?"

"Do _you_ want to play a game?" Emmett continued to joke around.

"Mr.-"

"I believe its Emmett," Edward interrupted him, finding it amusing to watch their teacher's face redden. The teacher was trying to stare them down menacingly, but it only caused his wig on the top of his head to fall forward without him noticing. Jasper joined in with Emmett's laughter upon seeing their teacher's disheveled appearance and Edward followed.

The teacher looked around at the audience of students now staring at the interaction.

"That's it!" he tried to keep his voice low though his anger hardly contained it. "Detention for all of you after school today!" he stormed off back to his desk.

"What a baldy," Emmett snickered.

Before the bell could finish its three rings, the three boys were already outside the door heading for lunch after the period. As normal as every day, by the time they passed classroom A27, Alice exited the room and linked hands with Jasper while giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey Jas," she giggled, making him smile while the others rolled their eyes.

Upon entering the cafeteria that was now beginning to file in with students, Edward scanned the people for the familiar brown hair.

"Bella!" Alice's high pitched scream reverberated past Edward's near deaf ears. "Get over here!"

Edward looked to see who she was talking about and as he expected, across the room from the other entrance of the cafeteria was the mystery girl. Bella…he now knew her as. He raised his eyebrows at how beautiful he thought she was and took a quick glance at Emmett who was trying to lure her in with the stupid smile of his. _His ass better not flirt with her_ he thought sourly. The thought immediately left his brain when he saw her turn to her side to talk to someone and his insides cringed. Jacob Black.

His fists clenched and he shot daggers through his eyes at him. Somehow he hated the stupid jock. Ever since Edward transferred, they had been in constant rivalry; trying to earn the best reputation in school when Edward clearly thought there was no competition. But the fact that he was talking to Bella? His Bella? He felt like coming over there and ripping out his throat with his bare hands.

Before Edward could take a step to the now approaching Bella, he felt someone grab his forearm and pull him back. He looked to see Jasper with a serious expression and though his eagerness to see Bella faltered for a second, somehow the grave expression on his best friend's face made him pause and listen to what he had to say.

Jasper tugged him to the side away from the rest of the group but Edward made sure that his position was in view of what Bella was doing.

"Edward…Edward!" Jasper shoved him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What?!" Edward asked irritated as he unwilling took his eyes off of Bella. He kept taking constant glances at her that did not go unnoticed by Jasper.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jasper said in a low voice. Edward's full on attention went directly at Jasper, surprised that his friend seemed to be saying those words seriously. He began to get ticked off.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want you to mess with her, Edward."

"And you say this why?"

"Because I know you. You tend to use girls and throw them away like they're nothing."

"Why are you concerned about her? And why the hell aren't you giving this pep talk to Emmett!" he yelled and motioned his hand to the side where he noticed that Bella was talking to him with Alice.

Jasper turned his head briefly but shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not concerned about him."

"Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed. "Did you not see the dimple smile he flashed her? You know he likes to use that on girls."

"Bella can handle herself. I don't want you playing your twisted games on her."

"What? So you're okay with me doing this with other girls, not having a problem with this before, but now you're trying to act like a saint? Tell me, are you cheating on Alice with her?"

"Shut the fuck up," Jasper hissed. "You know I sure as hell would never do that. Say something like that and I swear to god you won't be seeing anything else except pitch black."

Edward and Jasper stood glaring at each other, fists balled up to the side ready for a fight.

~*~*~*~

When Bella headed for the group across the cafeteria, she eyed Jasper who grabbed Edward to the side and rolled her eyes. She figured that her cousin's brotherly protective side was kicking in and he was probably warning him to stay away from her. She laughed internally but the thought of their interaction was pushed away from her mind when she saw Emmett. She was finally going to be able to be reunited after so many years. _I wonder if he notices me…_

"Hi. I'm Emmett," he grinned his all too familiar smile.

"Bella," she responded as she shook his hand that he laid out for her. "Hey Alice," she gave her a smile. Though his size of Emmett was intimidating, the gentle shaking of his hand took her by surprise.

"Hey," Alice's eyes flickered from Bella to Emmett, wondering the same thoughts as Bella if he noticed anything.

"So, you just moved here?" Emmett asked Bella.

"Yea. Just a few days ago with my mom."

Emmett's eyes roamed up and down her body and Bella cleared her throat, causing his eyes to meet hers.

"Have a boyfriend?" he smirked, beginning to move his eyes once again.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

Bella rolled her eyes. Her friend had completely changed. Although some of his cockiness remained, he seemed to think too much of himself and thought that all girls, including her, would be fawning over him by now. Sure his appearance with a striped shirt, baggy pants, somewhat short and curly hair, and of course his smile made him charming, but that fun and joking little boy she once knew before was entirely gone. It seemed that like Jasper, his normal self was hidden while he obtained a façade in public under the pretense that he was an all lady's man.

"Nothing," Bella replied, wanting to wait on how long it would take him to figure it out.

"Umm…guys," Alice's voice seemed to sound nervous. Bella and Emmett looked at her questioningly and followed her gaze towards Jasper and Edward. Their faces were contorted with anger and Emmett chuckled. Alice shot him a threatening glance and pointed her finger towards the two boys. "Stop them now and bring them over here," she commanded.

"Don't tell me wha–" He was immediately stopped when Alice, to Bella's surprised, managed to flash him this ominous glower, silently threatening him to see what would happen if he didn't comply. "Fine," he muttered and strutted off to the two boys.

"Come on, let's sit," Alice pulled Bella towards the nearest table. Bella complied but her eyes were fixated on the three boys as she tried to lip read what was going on.

~*~*~*~

"What are you two girls bitching about now?" Emmett sighed.

"Jasper here doesn't want me near Bella, but apparently he doesn't mind you having a go at her," Edward sneered without breaking eye contact with Jasper.

"Bull shit!" he turned towards Emmett. "I just know that you wouldn't do that to her. I don't think you'll try and hit on her."

"Too late for that," Emmett snickered.

"What did I tell you?" Edward glared boastfully at Jasper. "He got to her before I did!"

"Maybe, but I don't think he'll do it again. You don't remember, Emmett?" he looked curiously at him.

"Remember what!" he exclaimed. His face contorted with confusion, wondering why in the world they kept asking him to remember something that he obviously has no clue about.

"What do you know that we don't? You're not telling us something," Edward calmed down a bit and asked him suspiciously.

"Whatever," Jasper muttered and walked past them towards the table. "Seriously Em," he called out over his shoulder before they neared the table, "you're pretty slow at processing things when they're right in front of your face. I guess your pea size brain can't handle it," he snickered.

"Jack ass," Emmett muttered under his breath to Edward who nodded in agreement.

"Hey babe," Alice greeted Jasper, giving him the tell-me-about-it-later look.

Alice and Jasper were on one side of the table while Bella sat across from them. Emmett swooped in gracefully to the seat next to Bella as if it were already saved from him, but Edward stumbled upon what he should do. He wanted to sit on the other side of Bella to get her attention away from Emmett, but as he took a glimpse at Jasper's concerned face, he decided to heed to Jasper's command and decided to sit next to Alice where he was at least across from Bella.

"So Bella, decide to join our group did ya?" Emmett wrapped his arm around her. Edward tensed up and glanced at Jasper who rolled his eyes. He kicked his foot under the table to try and get his attention.

"Ow!" Alice screamed, glaring at Edward. "What the heck was that?"

"What?" he asked innocently and looked forward. Bella gave him a confused look, but other than that, she turned to her side and smiled at Emmett.

"Emmett, is it?" she asked charmingly, sneaking a smirking look in her eyes that Alice and Jasper snickered to themselves about. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well," he smiled and removed his arm from her, wiping off invisible dust from his shoulder. "I'm an all around kind of guy and ladies tend to love me." He winked at her.

"Cocky much?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You tell me. You interested?"

Bella laughed as well as Jasper and Alice. But Edward cleared his throat and everyone turned towards him.

"So, you didn't formally introduce yourself. It's Bella, right?"

Bella looked at him and tried not to show her interest in him. But she couldn't help from staring at him when he took off his sunglasses, giving her access to see into his green eyes. Edward knew that girls always got lost in them and he took that to his advantage.

"Yes. It's Bella. Nice seeing you again, Edward," she smiled simply at him. He couldn't help but stare at her perfect pink lips, the way her hair flowed flawlessly down the side of her face, or the soft skin that was exposed on her neck.

"Can you ogle much?" Emmett snorted. Edward shot him the back-off look and Bella's cheeks immediately flushed with embarrassment.

"I can say the same about you. You tended to stare at her too."

"Not as much as y–"

"Alright! Grow up boys," Alice cut in. "If you make Bella turn any redder, she'll look like a tomato."

Much to Bella's discomfort, all eyes regained focus on her. This only caused her to blush even more as the heat moved into her cheeks.

"Umm…I got to go the bathroom," she stated awkwardly, getting up from her seat. "I just need to go and freshen up mys–"

"Holy Shit!" Emmett screamed, standing up as well. "Bella?!" he looked at her incredulously.

Bella, having been surprised for a second at his outburst, stumbled back a bit.

"Wow, Em. Can you scream my name any louder?" she slightly giggled, noticing the realization in her best friend's eyes.

"No way. Bella fuckin' Swan?!" he screamed hesitantly, looking towards Jasper for confirmation.

"Took really long for your light bulb to light up," Jasper nodded. "You just solved the puzzle out of nowhere. Care to share your train of thought?"

"No can do. It's stored all in here," Emmett tapped his forefinger on his temple. He kept his eyes trained on Bella as if she could magically disappear if he made so much as one glance away from her.

Emmett beamed uncontrollably and grabbed Bella into a steel grip hug. Edward stared at the scene unfolding before him, entirely confused about what was going on. Alice and Jasper to his left seemed to find it amusing like they knew everything already, but students were starting to stare with the same clueless expression he had.

"Em…can't…breath…" Bella gasped. She finally thought that this was where all his pent up energy was stored when he didn't use it in his handshake.

"Sorry," Emmett released her and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Would someone like to fill me in here?" Edward tried to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Emmett waved his hands about as if showing off Bella like some prized trophy. "This is Bella fuckin' Swan!" he announced proudly, thinking that it answered his entire question.

"Language," Bella looked sternly at him, making Emmett give her an apologetic look much to Edward's surprise. He had never seen Emmett act like this before, especially at school. Not once did he ever witness Emmett submit to such demands, with the only exception of Alice's authority.

"I think that I, as well as the rest of the student population," Edward looked around the cafeteria, "heard that part already. But _how_ do you know her?"

"Dude," he rolled his eyes as if it were obvious, "she is one of the most important chicks in my life. We practically grew up together. She's basically like my baby sist– oh," he turned towards Bella slightly blushing, "I didn't mean to hit on you Bells. If I would've known I would hav–"

"You're such a goofball," Bella rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "I know that already. It's flattering that you would do that, but also disconcerting that it took you this long to recognize me. Have I changed that much?"

"Are you kidding me?" Emmett's eyes widened. "Look at you! You're…hot."

"Are you saying I wasn't before?" Bella crossed her arms teasingly.

"Oh come on. I haven't seen you in years and I never really imagined what you would look like. I seriously can't believe it's been _years_! All Jas told me was that you left and it was a family issue. And it was weird because it should involve him too, right?"

"Wait, you're related?" Edward looked between Bella and Jasper.

"They're cousins," Alice joined into the conversation. "I met Bella by accident at the mall. We got along quite well," Alice winked at Bella.

"We basically grew up together like brother and sister," Jasper flashed Edward a not so conspicuous see-what-I-mean look.

Edward nodded understandably and looked up at Bella. "I see you'll fit along here real well."

She smiled and nodded as well, mouthing a 'thank you'.

He watched silently in the background as all his friends tried to catch up on what happened the past years they were separated. All Edward could think about was that he would actually lose. He never lost a girl, but Bella seemed to be unattainable. Sure he might be able to get her attracted to him, but that would be at the expense of losing his two best friends. They were entirely protective of her and plus, he had to follow the male code: Best friends' sisters are off limits. He thought that he could move around it because technically, Bella wasn't related in that matter. But Jasper and Emmett considered themselves to be her so called brothers and would not hesitate in preventing anything from happening. Edward knew that he wasn't the type of guy to just settle for one and practice monogamy. Therefore, he thought that maybe, just maybe, she might come to him on her own and everyone else will accept that.

* * *

**A/N**: As always....PLEASE Review! It honestly gives me more encouragement to right. Just smiley faces alone are again always welcomed!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hola everyone! Okay...here's the deal. First I'd like to thank all you awesome reviewers who continuously send me reviews and anonymous ones as well (whom I think should get an account so I can write you messages back saying you're awesome :D) But anyways...this chapter is a whole 13 pages long on word and I was contemplating on whether or not to split it into two, but I decided to just put it all. Plus...this is my last full chapter completed. Part of chapter 8 is done, but only halfway. So I'd really appreciate it if you leave reviews to encourage daily updates. I can't even reach 10 for each chapter, yet I have 100 plus of you reading this. Please review. I'll write faster and if you do, I'll send you a sneak peek at the next chapter. Anonymous reviewers can pm me your email and I'll send it to you there if you want. I wish I can get 20 reviews for this chapter...So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Twilight...just this plotline :)

* * *

**Let's Just Be...Friends?**

"Alright, the bell is about to ring," Jasper spoke above the loud commotion of students getting up from their seats in the cafeteria. "Bells, what class do you have next again?"

"Um…history with you and Alice I think…" she trailed off as she glanced at her schedule and nodded in approval.

"Guys, Bella and I have detention afterschool today," Alice pouted towards Jasper.

"That's perfect, us three have detention too," Emmett grinned.

"And that is perfect why?" Bella gave him a curious look.

"This is when Emmett's genius mind kicks in," Edward smirks. "The one good thing he is capable of doing, is either making us have one hell of a time, or somehow getting us all out of it."

"How does he plan on doing that?"

"Do you want to be my accomplice like old times?" Emmett smiled mischievously at her.

Bella looked at her best friend's eagerness but reluctantly shook her head. "I would love to Em, but if anything were to happen and I were to get caught, you know how crazy Charlie would get."

"What makes you think we'll get caught?"

"Remember the time when you tried to grab the cookies from the jar in the kitchen?"

"Hey!" Emmett quickly defended himself. "I would have succeeded if you hadn't tripped and pushed me. You made my hand knock the jar and crash to the floor."

"Okay, well what about when you tried to hang Rosalie's doll from the tree and my dad caught us."

"Your fault again. You were supposed to be the look out!"

"Fine then. When you cut Jasper's hair in the middle of the night so it was all crazy and he had to practically shave his head the next day to even it out!"

"What the fuck!" Jasper yelled with wide eyes. "That was you?" he glared at Emmett.

"Nice going Bells," Emmett shook his head while trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh," Bella quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. "We weren't caught that time, were we?"

"Well I think we are now," Emmett chuckled.

"Your ass is lucky that hair cut did wonders with the ladies Emmett, or my fist would have already made contact with your face," Jasper poked Emmett in the chest with his finger.

"Sure buddy," Emmett slapped his hand. "Let's just get you to your classroom now."

"You gonna walk with me and Alice?" Jasper asked Bella.

"Um…I actually have to exchange a few things in my locker. I'll just catch up with you guys later. Just save me a seat if you can."

"Fine. You coming Ed? Em?"

"I got to get something in my car, so no."

"I have to get something in my locker too. So count me out as well," Edward responded.

"That's weird. I've never seen you-"

Alice immediately cut off what she was saying when Edward gave her a stern look that went unnoticed by everyone. She looked questioningly at him, but he just turned around and began to walk out the doors of the cafeteria.

"Alright then. I'll see you guys later," Emmett called out and waved goodbye.

"See you later Bells," Jasper nodded while Alice gave a short wave and walked towards the other exit.

Bella grabbed her backpack from the table and threw the remnants of the little lunch she had in the nearest garbage can. She took a look around the cafeteria and felt happy that for once, less than half of the people occupying the room were not staring at her. She caught sight of the jock and cheerleader table but tore her eyes away from them when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"You want someone to accompany you?" Edward asked out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Bella looked at him confused.

"I just ran to get something quickly and when I got back here, you were the only one left. So here we are now."

"So you're telling me that you were able to get to your locker and then run all the way back here in mere seconds?" she looked at him disbelievingly.

"What? You don't believe me?"

She stood with her backpack over one shoulder and one hand gripping her hip. Edward stood confidently looking straight into her eyes as if they were having a staring contest. From Edward's peripheral vision, he could see a number of students staring interestingly at the two of them. Based on their expressions, the girls were gawking at him at how he could possibly go after Bella, while the guys were staring star struck at the girl before him, cursing him under their breath for going after her.

"Whatever," she mumbled. She walked past him, careful not to brush his shoulder, and towards the exit. Edward quickly followed and kept an easy pace right next to her.

_How should I break through her wall? She's not talking to me. What should I say?_ Edward thought.

_Be cool, act normal…no need to get yourself all worked up_ Bella pondered as she walked straightforward.

_Should I flirt with her? No. Jasper would be pissed. Just act like friends. I hardly have any friends that are girls that are _single_. Maybe I should give this a try…_

"So…Bella…how do you like Forks so far? Weather's pretty nice huh?" Edward finally managed to start up a conversation.

Before Bella could prevent it, she let out a little snort at such a question and quickly covered her mouth. The sound seemed to be five times louder than she expected, similar to a sound that a pig would make at a farm. Her cheeks immediately flushed a deep crimson and she took a quick glance at Edward to gage his reaction to her remark. He looked at her with a blank face except for an eyebrow that was slightly raised as a question.

"Should I not ask you what that was all about?" Edward tried to conceal his amusement.

"I'd rather you not," Bella practically whispered, keeping her eyes glued to her locker that was a couple feet away. "It was just…the weather? You bring up the weather?" She felt too embarrassed to look back at him, afraid that he would eventually break out into hysterics and leave her feeling so low. "I don't know where that came from."

After a few seconds of silence, Edward immediately cleared his throat to try again.

"Well then, I overheard Emmett and Jasper saying that you moved from Phoenix. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"So I assume that moving to some place as dreary and depressing as a town like Forks, where the sun hardly ever comes out, seems to be some sort of damnation. Is that also correct?"

"I guess you can say that."

"So why move back here? All Jasper said was that you wanted to see your dad more and your mom wanted to be with her family. But you've lived without them for awhile now, so something must have triggered this move."

"Is wishing to see your family more often not good enough for you?"

"I think it is, but you're not telling the full story."

"Jas said it all."

"Jasper said all that he knew. There's more to it than that."

"Must you be so intrusive?" Bella finally gave him a quick glance before she began to twirl the combination to her locker. "If Jasper, one of the most important people to me in the world who is like a brother to me, doesn't know the entire reason _hypothetically_," she shot Edward a quick glance, "then why in the world would I tell you?" Edward leaned his body sideways to the locker next to hers, looking down at her as she began to throw her books into the locker with more force than necessary. "I don't even know you."

"Which is why we ask questions. You can't be familiar with someone if you don't communicate."

"It seems to me you're the only one doing the talking," she replied, slamming her locker shut.

Edward looked at her confident figure, her brown eyes penetrating his with defiance. A slight tug pulled the corners of his lips into a small smile.

"Well I don't see you attempting to ask any questions."

"So you really want to play that game, huh?" she raised her eyebrow at him this time. She had no idea what had brought herself to talk to him in the first place. She knew she was digging herself into a hole and Edward seemed to watch her as she did it. But she wanted to put him in his place. Figure out what his true intentions were and how to get him down from the pedestal he so highly regarded himself as standing upon.

"You call this a game?"

"I don't know, but whatever you're playing at, you should just stop now." _Before someone could get hurt _she finished off to herself - that someone probably being herself. She didn't want to be played by some boy like she had been back in Phoenix. She had had enough of that and although Edward was good looking, she did not want to get herself involved in drama. Looks weren't good enough to satiate the qualities she looked for in a guy. Based on what people around her were saying, Edward truly didn't seem to have the right personality as a guy capable of dating _one_ person at a time.

"And what do you think I'm playing at?"

"You tell me," she replied. She fished into her pocket for her schedule and the map to find where she would meet Jasper and Alice. She began walking towards the direction of the classroom, knowing Edward was following because his footsteps softly skidding across the linoleum floor.

"Do you think I'm hitting on you?"

Bella finally looked up to see a smirk displayed across his face. She froze for a split second, wondering internally what his expression could possibly mean. Either A, he knew that she finally caught onto his suggestion that they should hook up…or B, he was probably laughing at the idea that she thought he would hit on her. To be on the safe side, Bella just blinked her eyes and returned them to the paper, continuing towards her destination.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question."

"Well I got one for you. Are _you_ hitting on me?"

Edward paused for a moment like she had, unsure how to answer that. "Do you want the truth?"

"No. Lie to me," she rolled her eyes at him. Edward thought that if he just wanted a _friendship_ with her and see how it went along instead of tricking her into liking him automatically, then he should just let it all out.

"Alright then. The truth of the matter is that I was thinking of hitting on you."

"Thinking?"

"Yes, thinking. But, after a second thought, I decided that maybe we should be friends. In all honesty, I've never had a friend that was plainly a girl." To Bella's surprise, she felt a little tug in her chest, but put that thought aside to be analyzed later.

"So you don't consider Alice-"

"A friend that is _single_."

"What does being single have anything to do with it?"

"I would like to think that I am capable of talking to a girl without charming her."

"Charming her?" Bella laughed aloud. Alice was right. He really was into his charm he had for the girls.

"What's funny about that? Am I charming you right now?"

Edward truly hoped that he was, though his first intention was to befriend her instead of scaring her off. His eyes roamed the features of her face, taking in her clear face, long wavy brown hair, the way her eyelashes curled up delicately without make up, and the soft puffiness of her lips. _Snap out of it!_ He scolded himself.

Bella watched in interest as Edward's eyebrows furrowed in thought and the look on his face as if he were floating on clouds. She noticed his eyes gazing on her face and couldn't help but feel self conscious, wondering if there was something on her face. But Edward quickly shook his head and Bella diverted her attention back to her priority. She took a peek at her cell phone to check the time, realizing they had only one minute until the bell rang.

"No you're not," she quickly stated. "But if you don't mind, I need to get to my classroom."

"Why don't I walk you?" he suggested.

"Why don't you walk to your own class?"

"I'm only assisting a new student. It's a job for us to welcome the new to our school, don't ya think?"

"I'm well capable of finding my own way without assistance."

"Will you try and not run into people?" he smirked.

"You were in my way and I –"

"Eddie!" a girl squealed from behind Bella.

Bella watched as Edwards jaw tightened and he quickly slipped his sunglasses on to conceal his eyes from view. His posture was rigid and because she couldn't see his eyes that were the pool of his emotions, all she could see was a blank figure before her. The approaching person from behind Bella shoved her on the shoulder causing her to lose balance and fall forward. She was always incapable of regaining balance once it was already messed up – thanks to her clumsiness that came back. In a quick response, Edward immediately extended his arms and caught her before she hit the floor. Caught off guard for a second, Bella held her grip tightly to Edward a bit longer than she anticipated. She lifted her head upward and locked eyes with Edward, brown eyes sinking within the depths of the topaz shade of his. A silent, yet a somewhat hazy understanding conversation occurred between them, where they both unknowingly felt a shock course through their body. A hand, as quickly as the shove came, pulled her away and out of Edwards grasp.

"Get your grimy body off of him!"

Bella, hardly ever causing a scene, was pissed beyond reason and turned around to her new opponent. Standing haughtily before her was Jessica, eyes squinted so hard to form a glare that one could barely see her eyes. Edward stood surprised at this sudden cat fight, usually being turned on by such a quarrel between girls. But at that moment, he wanted to yell at Jessica and tell her to get the fuck away. Before he could open his mouth, Bella moved in quickly to make her move. She stood a few inches from Jessica's face, eyes level to one another. Bella felt more confident than ever, having dealt with people like her at her old school while Jessica, though wanting to match the same confidence, shrunk a little to Bella's sudden hostility.

"What the hell is your problem, huh? I don't even know you and you're already acting like such a bitch. If you got a problem with me, tell me right now so we can resolve it." Jessica stood wide eyed, lips trembling with uncertainty. Behind her was Lauren, staring at Jessica as if in prayer for her friend to have a comeback. A few times, her mouth would open to retaliate, but then would immediately shut. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Bella mocked.

"I-….you-" she stuttered in response.

"Just keep your mouth shut okay? I don't want to start any drama, especially on my first day."

Jessica, finally having found some sense within her, shook her head and looked angrier than before. "It's too late for that already. You've already gotten yourself neck high into this mess."

"Stop getting involved with other people's men around here," Lauren added as she walked to the side of Jessica.

"Excuse me?" Bella clenched her fists next to her sides. "I'm not getting involved with anyone."

"Sure doesn't look like it," Lauren scoffed, giving a quick glance behind Bella at Edward.

Bella turned around, having forgotten that Edward was standing there the entire time. She grew more irritated with the blank façade he kept up, blocking any emotion or response to what was going on between the girls. She just wanted him to leave rather than stupidly watch an event that didn't seem to concern him.

Edward on the other hand, did not listen to a single word the girls were saying. After seeing the feisty side of Bella, he couldn't help but feel some attraction to her. He was trying to force himself to concentrate on the goal of friendship instead of kissing her senseless to the point where she wouldn't resist him anymore.

"First off, let me inform you that Jacob Black is off limits to you. You got that?" Lauren pointed out.

"FYI, Jacob Black and I are just friends and secondly, he's-" Bella cut herself off, not wanting to tell her that she was worth nothing to him. Though it would help Jacob's problem with having to deal with her, she thought it would be entertaining watching her get rejected time and time again.

"He's what?"

"Never mind," Bella shook her head.

"Another tip, Ed-"

Bella lifted her hand up and cut Jessica off from finishing her sentence, knowing exactly what she was saying.

"Edward is off limits. Is that right?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she smirked, walking to Edward's side and linking her arm around his.

His name being called out and the feeling of someone on his arm shook Edward out of his reverie. He gazed to his left and looked down to see Jessica's smug face towards Bella. Bella's lips were in a thin line with one eye brow raised at Jessica.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked Jessica in a tone that almost came out as a hiss. He immediately removed his arm from her grip and stared accusingly at her.

"Eddie, baby, it's all good. You don't want some random new girl hanging all over you now, do you?" she smiled up at him.

_If only that were true_…Edward thought.

"Don't call me Eddie…or baby," Edward growled. "Didn't I make myself clear earlier?"

"I don't know. You didn't finish your conversation with me," her forehead wrinkled with discontentment.

"I had better things to do."

"Better than talking to yours truly?"

"Extremely better," he responded just as the bell rang. He removed his attention from Jessica to talk to Bella, only to find Lauren standing to the side watching his interaction with Jessica. His eyes, like before, scanned the hallways, only leading him to disappointment with no trace of her.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

As Bella walked into her history class, she tried to calm her boiling blood from her stupid argument with Jessica. _What right did she have to approach me like that? _she thought angrily.

"What's with the face, cuzzo?" Jasper asked Bella as she approached the two sitting at the back of the class.

"I think I know," Alice responded, giving her the silent eye conversation. Bella, though knowing Alice just yesterday, knew that she was very perceptive and could easily guess on events.

"She's a bitch," Bella grumbled, slumping into her saved seat.

"I know. But she's always like that. Don't take it offensively."

"Wait, wait, wait. Bella's cussing, you girls are talking some crazy crap, and you're not even letting me in on what this is about?!" Jasper interjected.

"Jessica," Alice responded easily.

Jasper's confused face was straightened to one of realization and understanding as his mouth formed an 'o' shape. He looked towards Bella and gave her a sympathetic nod.

"What was she bitchin' about this time?"

"How Edward was all hers and blah, blah, blah."

"You were with Edward," Alice spoke it more as a statement than a question.

"We were just talking."

"Figured that jackass couldn't keep off," Jasper grunted.

"No. He just told me he wanted to be friends."

"Friends?" Alice and Jasper said simultaneously. The two looked at one another and burst into laughter as Bella glared at them.

"Amusing is it? You think I'll get with him don't you? How easy do you think I am?" Bella chided.

"We're not saying you're easy," Alice defended themselves. "We're laughing at Edward's lame approach. I give him a week, or maybe less, to cave in and try hitting on you again."

"His ass better not. I gave him the one on one talk," Jasper smiled cheesily and winked as he motioned his hand to indicate what he meant.

"Oh my hero!" Bella rolled her eyes and giggled with Alice. "You boys are too much."

And with that, the three turned their heads to the front of the class as the lecture began.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_Class is almost over, then Biology, then detention. _

"Mr. Cullen?"

_I get to see Bella. Monday detention means detention with Mr. Walsh, the boring old hag. But nonetheless, its detention with Bella. Bella. _

"Mr. Cullen!"

"What?" Edward glanced up to look at the irritated teacher.

"Care to answer my question?"

Edward paused and watched the teacher glare at him. Of course he knew the answer, he always did, but it was just the amusement of watching the teacher's frustration that got him to talk back since they thought he never paid attention. Everyone thought he was one of those dumb kids who just got all the respect because of the looks, but in reality he had always baffled his teachers because he always aced the tests no matter how inattentive he was in class.

"Care to repeat the question?" Edward joked.

"How about deten-"

The teacher was immediately cut off by the harsh screeching of the school bell and the shuffling of students getting out of their seats and packing to go. Edward slipped out of his seat before the teacher could call on him again and out of the room.

Biology was only a couple of doors down and as Edward approached the room, in front of the doorway was no other than Bella…with Mike Newton. He slowed down his pace and watched Bella talking to him about god knows what. Above the commotion of the students, he zoned in on the two of them and tried to listen in on the conversation.

"It's good seeing you again, Bella."

"Yea, you too."

"Crazy that you go to this school, huh? You like it here?"

"It's okay, I guess."

_She knows him?_ Edward thought as he walked a couple more steps forward.

"Well, since you're new here and all…maybe I could show you the ropes around For-"

"Newton!" Edward shouted, finding the need to disrupt their conversation. "What's up?" he raised his hand to give him a high five.

Mike, having never been confronted by Edward, had a surprised look on his face but eagerly switched to one of happiness. Mike quickly freed one of his hands from the books he carried in order to return the high five. Bella looked towards Edward, who in return gave her a smirk. Mike was grinning from ear to ear and instead of Edward giving the high five, his hand passed Mike's and slapped him on the forehead and slammed down on his books so they landed with a big smack on the floor.

"Watch where you're going Newt," Edward chuckled, shaking his head. He passed a wide eyed Bella and made his way into the classroom. He took one glance over his shoulder and saw Bella apologizing for his actions to Mike and helping him pick up his books.

"Pathetic," Edward mumbled.

He took his usually seat, alone, and watched Bella enter the classroom after Mike, who had his head down looking utterly embarrassed. _Serves him right_, Edward thought.

"Yes, Mr. Pinsky," Edward heard Bella speaking in the front of the classroom. He glanced up to find the teacher pointing to where he was sitting and an agitated look cross Bella's features that was immediately turned into one void of emotion. She nodded her head once towards the teacher and made her way towards the seat next to Edward's. He couldn't help but play a smirk across his face again, especially with the murderous glare Mike shot from the corner of his eye.

"Hello partner."

"Hey…" she gave him a tentative glance and placed her books on the desk neatly.

"Liked your day so far?"

Bella grabbed her backpack and started digging into it to pull out a notebook and pencil. Edward stared at her, only to have no response in return.

"It's nice to see I have a class with you."

"Yea, sure," she mumbled.

"Umm…" Edward stared at her awkwardly. "Did I do something to offend you?"

"No…why would you?" she responded without taking a look at him.

Edward waited for her to show some more emotion, but when she wouldn't give more, he got more frustrated and ran a hand through his unkempt hair.

Bella on the other hand was rather annoyed. She couldn't figure him out. He was such an egotistical jerk and so rude to that Mike guy. Though she knew how Mike could be annoying and quite secretly she was happy Edward came in before he could ask her out, he didn't have to be so rude about it. She felt some sympathy towards Mike when he seemed to flush all color from his face.

"Seriously…I thought we were getting along fine and-"

"What is your deal?" she cut him off.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked, taken aback by her hostile attitude. It seemed so close to her angriness at Jessica. _Maybe she's still mad about that_, he pondered. "I was just trying to make conver-"

"Do you always have to be such a jerk?"

Now he felt like this was uncalled for. She had no idea who he was and what did he do to her exactly to be considered a jerk?

"What does my being a jerk have anything to do wit-"

"And is it your prerogative to try and-"

"Alright!" Edward raised his voice. He quickly lowered his voice when the teacher gave him a reprimanding stare, but continued the lecture. Edward lowered his voice, but kept the conversation going. "Can you please stop cutting me off?"

"Fine. What is it you have to say?"

"I thought we were getting along fine. What makes me a jerk?"

"Did you see the way you were acting to Mike? He didn't even do anything to you."

"How do you know? It's your first day here and he could have been a jerk to me the other day, so it was just pay back."

"Oh please, like Mike would do something like that."

"You act as if you know the guy."

"And you do?"

"A hell of a lot better than you."

"Excuse me then, Mr. Know-it-all. But there are more characteristics that can characterize you as the jerk that you so highly seemed to be considered around this school."

"You don't know anything about me," Edward's voice became defensive.

Bella noticed his change in tone and felt somewhat intimidated, though nothing would make her change her mind. She had no idea why she was picking a fight with him, honestly wondering what had brought her on to do this. But she just wanted the truth from him, and the truth is what she would get.

"I know that you've made your way around the school with half the girl population."

"What I do is my business and my business alone."

"I see you're not denying it."

"I see that now it's you being the one intrusive in my life. You interested in being one of those girls?"

"Ugh," Bella couldn't help but feel the need to gag. Though she found him cute, she didn't like his attitude at all. "You know what, sorry I brought this up. Forget about it."

"No. You brought it up, let's finish it."

"Well I don't have anything else to say."

"Then allow me. I bet you find yourself fitting in just properly because you're the new girl and because you have connections with Jasper. But news flash, I know girls like you. Girls that try to hide their secret though deep inside I have some inclination to who you really are. You just like to take out your anger on me because of something that happened in the past. Probably your boyfriend…actually now it's your ex, which is probably why you moved."

Edward stopped what he was saying when he heard her take a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes widened and she stared at him with incredulity. Edward knew he hit the right spot to get to her. In all honesty, everything he said had been a sheer guess. He had no idea about girls like her, because in reality, he never met someone that was like her. But since he caught her attention now, he figured he should just keep going.

"Your boy…I mean ex boyfriend, probably cheated on you, so you figured that you wanted to star-"

"Shut up," Bella hissed.

"What? Am I right on the dot?"

"You know nothing of me, so just shut up, okay?"

"Probably dumped you for your best frie-"

"I said shut up!" Bella's temper flared.

"Excuse me, Ms. Swan. Is there a problem?"

"Actually yes," she nodded. Bella felt as cold as ice, her back ram rod straight, and her posture focused directly on the teacher. She did not want to look at Edward at all. She truly despised him. She came to Forks to forget about California, but she just couldn't escape the past. "I was wondering if I may switch seats please."

"May I have the reason?"

"I…um…" she trailed off, not knowing how to word her exact thoughts that were telling her to say that her lab partner was a completely conceded asshole who deserved to rot in hell alone. "I-I can't see the board properly."

The teacher looked at her questioningly, eyes quickly flickering to Edward on her left.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan, but the seats up front have already been claimed due to sight problems. Perhaps next seating chart we can make arrangements for you to sit in the front."

Bella felt like sulking her head, but she nodded and just leaned on her left elbow with her hair fanning the left side of her face so she didn't have to look at Edward.

Edward took a look at the now brown wave of hair that acted as a barrier between them and knew that maybe this time he took it too far.

* * *

**A/N:** As always...PLEASE REVIEW!!! Smiley faces, as always, are still welcomed and they still give you the sneak peek! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Hey everyone. So its been, I think, 2 days since an update and I only got 12 reviews, though that's an improvement from before! But seriously people, please don't make me beg! But thanks to all those who reviewed, namely: "**Look at the blue sky**", "**......"**, "**edward-bellax3**", "**leytonfan30**", "**anna23xo**", "**NiColiee**", "**EdwardCullen4Life1901**", "**Nellabelle**", "**JewelsMax**", "**TeamEdwardForever**", "**Godsgurl4146**", and especially "**sprinter1**" (totally awesome for helping me with this chapter at 1 in the morning despite my whoozy state lol).

But since I got more reviews in the last chapter, I'll continue giving those who review a sneak peek of the next chapter (in which Bella will be meeting..dun, dun, dun....any guesses?) Anywho...I'm only 2 pages in Chapter 9, but I might finish it and post it 2morrow if I get 20 reviews this time before I leave for Canada for spring break. If not, I have no idea when I'll post cuz I also have a 4000 history essay I got to write unfortunately :( . But thanks for your support everyone!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Twilight...just the plotline :D

* * *

**Detention**

"Bella, wait up!" Edward called after her when class ended.

"Leave me the hell alone," Bella seethed as she power walked towards her locker. She quickly threw all her belongings inside, figuring that she would pick it up once detention was over.

"Bella, please," Edward laid a hand on her shoulder that she quickly shoved off.

"Don't you dare touch me," her eyes glared menacingly.

"How can you be so mad at me when you said shit about me back there too!" he began to get angry.

"The _shit_ I said was the _truth_. You didn't deny it."

"Who gives a fuck! You were the one who ambushed me first."

"So what? We said stuff about each other. Now we're even."

"So your ex boyfriend did cheat on you with your best fr-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Bella raised her hand to slap him before Edward quickly caught her wrist.

"What the hell is going on?" Jasper approached them as he surveyed the two.

Bella immediately wretched her hand away from Edward's grasp and slammed her locker shut. Edward kept his eye on her like a hawk while she looked back at Jasper with a grim face.

"Nothing. Where's Alice?"

"This doesn't seem like nothing," his eyebrows furrowed with worry. He quickly shifted his attention to Edward, his face beginning to grow angry as well. "What the fuck did you do?" Jasper inched closer to him.

Bella drew her hand out to Jasper's chest for him to back away. She did not want her and Edward's issues to get into the way of their friendship. Bella knew how protective Jasper would get and she didn't want him to defend her when she very well knew she could take care of her business by herself.

"Jasper, just let it go. There's nothing wrong."

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong?"

"You heard her," Edward raised an eyebrow, now removing his attention from Bella. He pushed himself off the locker and passed the two of them, making his way down the hall as he got lost into the crowd.

"Bella," Jasper turned towards her seriously. "Tell me what he did."

"He didn't do anything Jas. Let it go."

"I won't let anything go until you te-"

"Jasper," Bella gave him a pleading face. "Just please…for once, can you just let this go?"

Jasper just stared at her, contemplating what he should do. Bella's expression was imploring him to just oblige and Jasper could sense how serious Bella wanted to keep this. He sighed and shook his head, reluctantly replying, "Only this once."

"Thank you," Bella allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

"Next time he pulls some shit, you better tell me."

"Sure thing," Bella nodded, though knowing she would keep her business to herself. "Where's Alice?" she asked him again as she followed Jasper towards the same direction Edward had gone.

"She had last period with Em, so she's probably headed to detention already."

They rounded the corner and Jasper led her into a room where Emmett, Alice, and Edward sat at the corner awaiting them. Jasper made his way towards him while Bella seemed hesitant, lagging a few steps behind. Alice, being the perceptive one, knew something was up and got up from her seat to meet Bella halfway the distance.

"Sit separately?" she looked at Bella who nodded and was gladly led to a few desks down.

Bella looked up to see Jasper's and especially Emmet's confused face, but she just gave a simple smile like before and turned towards Alice. Once they were seated, Alice waited patiently for Bella to start the conversation.

"So I guess I'm supposed to tell you what's that all about?" Bella rose her eyebrow.

"Well you should…" Alice began to strum her fingers on the desk, perfectly manicured nails drumming softly against the surface, "but I'm not forcing you." She smiled, though Bella knew she was dying to know.

"Fine. Only if you promise to-"

"Keep this between you and me. Got it," she pretended to zip and lock her mouth, throwing the invisible key over her shoulder.

Bella didn't know how to start the conversation and pondered over her thoughts, repeatedly opening and shutting her mouth. When she was finally able to come up with somewhat coherent words, she looked at Alice nervously about revealing her problems. "I…He…How do you solve your issues?"

"What?" Alice looked at her confused. "What kind of issues."

"I mean like heartbreak issues or something of that sort."

Alice crinkled her perfect forehead to think, but shook her head.

"Well…to be honest, I don't know. Jasper is the only real serious relationship I've truly been in. I haven't found interest in anyone before him. Why do you ask?"

"Remember when you were wondering about my past and I told you I was going to tell you? Well do you want to hear it now?"

"Umm…sure. But I'm kind of confused of how this has to do with you not wanting to sit with the others."

"It'll connect. Trust me," she answered and Alice nodded waiting for her to continue. "Whe-"

"Hey boys," Jessica's voice interrupted as she waltzed into the room sashaying her hips. She had on a cheerleading uniform and Bella couldn't help but scoff, gaining her a glare towards her direction.

Bella scanned the room and noticed that there were a few other students on the other side of the room. The teacher walked in and she took in his old features, all the while watching to the side as Jessica made her way to the three boys. Bella looked at Alice, who just shrugged her shoulder.

"She's no threat." Bella laughed and she joined along. "But I'm not sure if her appearance will attract Edward's attention. You might want to stop her," Alice giggled, nudging Bella. She pouted and Alice mumbled, "Sorry," before she turned towards the front.

Mr. Walsh was talking about the rules of remaining silent and so on and so forth, though no one in the room was paying any attention to him.

"Is Emmett getting us out of detention?" Bella asked Alice as she took a peak at Emmett who was shamelessly flirting with Jessica while she batted her eyelashes at all the other guys.

"No. You can tell how old Mr. Walsh is, right?" she paused to wait until Bella nodded acknowledging what she said. "Well he needs hearing aids and Emmett, though I have no idea how, was able to get a hold of them and somewhat make it stop functioning so he can't hear a thing. He has tons of work and when he's in charge for detention, he barely pays attention to us. So now we can talk as loud as we want."

"What?" Bella looked at her with disbelief. "I don't-"

As if Emmett had been listening to their conversation, he demonstrated what his actions did as he screamed really loud in the room.

"SEE? AREN'T I A FREAKIN' MASTERMIND?!"

Bella turned her head towards the teacher at the front of the classroom, whose head was bent so low towards the paper that she could've sworn his nose was actually touching the desk. The teacher didn't do so much as move an inch and Bella burst out laughing and smiling at Emmett.

"Wow. How did you manage to pull this off?"

"Well if you had been my accomplice like I asked, you would've already known by now, wouldn't ya?" he winked at her as he flashed his dimple smile.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned back towards Alice, having the uncomfortable feeling that Edward's eyes were boring holes in the back of her head.

"So, you gonna finish your story?"

"Oh, right," Bella feeling somewhat reluctant that she was back here. "Where do I start…"

~*~*~*~

Edward made his way towards detention, feeling more frustrated than he had by any person. How could the opinion of a girl he just met get to him so much?

He caught sight of Alice and Emmett in the room and walked to them. Emmett was talking about what he did about today's detention but Edward tuned him out, watching the door for Bella to enter. Once she did, following Jasper, he couldn't help but watch how nervous she looked and her constant glancing towards Alice's direction. He felt the desk in front of him shift and saw Alice get up, surprisingly just walking by Jasper to Bella, where they sat down away from them.

"What the hell was that all about?" Emmett waved his hands towards the girls.

Edward saw Bella give a small smile but turn to converse with Alice.

"Why don't you ask that jackass behind you," Jasper grumbled, causing Emmett to turn around to face Edward.

"Alright, jackass. What the hell was that all about?" Emmett grinned as if the entire thing was a joke.

"Nothing."

"Oh cut the shit," Jasper replied, taking Alice's vacated seat. "What did you do to Bella?"

"You did something to Bella?" Emmett cut in. Edward could now see the pissed expression creeping up Emmett's face.

"Guys. The truth is I said something about her past that upset her. I don't even know if it was true."

"What did you say?" Jasper asked.

"I swear. It was all an accident. But she…why the hell am I defending myself?"

"You really want to ask that?" Jasper asked. Behind him, Emmett was cracking his knuckles like he always did when he was about to get himself into a fight. "You either explain, or we'll get something out of you ourselves."

Emmett immediately reached behind him and wrapped his muscular arms securely around Edward's neck into a headlock.

"What the fuck!" Edward yelled as he attempted to elbow Emmett in the gut with no luck.

"Not until you tell us what the hell you did!" Emmett spoke up confidently.

"Fine," Edward scoffed with defeat. "Get the hell away from me." Emmett released him and sat back on his chair as he and Jasper awaited his response. Edward felt confident he could handle his best friend and knew if he tried hard enough, he could have thrown Emmett off of him though it would have caused a ruckus. It only surprised him though that Jasper, usually the calm one, wanted to start something. "She first started going off on me because I messed with Mike."

"Oh," Emmett began laughing. "I saw that down the hallway. I had never seen Mike look so…" Emmett cut his sentence off laughing, but Jasper waited until Edward would continue.

"Anyways…she started calling me a jerk and what not, saying I slept with half the girl population-"

"Which you did by the way," Emmett grinned.

"Like I was trying to say," Edward continued as if he wasn't interrupted, "She started ganging up on me, so of course I had to retaliate, right?" Edward ignored Emmett, only looking at Jasper to see what his response was.

"Well…I guess I would have done the same. But you must have said something that upset her."

"Well I know there was a reason why she moved out here, besides the whole 'closer to the family' ordeal. So I made a guess and said that her now ex boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend."

Both Emmett and Jasper's eyes widened and they looked at each other, eyes glistening with anger no longer directed towards Edward.

"Was I right or something?" Edward asked them.

"Dude, Bella never gets pissed off unless there actually _is_ something to get pissed off about. I think you were right. She usually keeps these things to herself," Emmett answered, while all the three guy's heads turned to Bella.

"Hey boys," Jessica came into the classroom. "Miss me?" she cooed.

"How could we not?" Emmett beamed as he flashed his pearly whites. "What brings a fine girl like you over in this dump?"

"Let's just say…I had issues," she not so conspicuously scoffed towards Alice's and Bella's direction. "Anyways…it was all for a good reason," she blew a kiss towards Edward and trailed her long fingers up his forearms. Edward cocked his eyebrow and allowed her to continue her flirtation.

"What's up with that glare of yours, huh? You know sooner or later, it will turn permanent on your little face," Jasper spoke up defensively when he noticed her attitude towards Bella and Alice.

"Oh please, you know you like this face," she winked at him.

"Seriously, change your attitude. Karma will bite you in the ass."

"I know some things that already have," she smiled seductively at Edward. Jasper gagged and turned away from her while Emmett chuckled. "Anyways…what got you boys in here?"

"It was all me baby, all me," Emmett answered. "Dumb ass Mr…whatever his face, can't learn people's first name. So I had to teach him a lesson."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. But no worries. I got it all taken care of. You see Mr. Old Man over there. He won't be hearing anything around him."

"I doubt that," Jessica rolled her eyes. "Prove it," she challenged him.

"SEE? AREN'T I A FREAKIN' MASTERMIND?!"

Edward looked at Jasper, who played the same annoyed look at their interaction. But to no surprise, the teacher didn't seem to budge.

"Wow. How did you manage to pull this off?" Edward turned his head to look at Bella who just spoke.

"Well if you had been my accomplice like I asked, you would've already known by now, wouldn't ya?" Emmett responded winking at her as he flashed his dimple smile. Edward couldn't help as a small tug appeared on the corner of his lip as he saw Jessica twist her face in disgust at Emmett's behavior. She looked as if she had just been 'scandalized'.

Bella on the other hand, turned around to continue talking to Alice, and he focused his attention on the back of her head. He couldn't help but feel that she was being the one unfair. She had been the one to first go and bombard him with accusations, though true it may be. She was the one that couldn't handle having something thrown back at her face.

"Hey…you ready to go?" Jasper hit Edward on the arm as he sat up from his seat and stretched his arms above his head.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Detention's over fool. Let's hit the road."

Edward looked up at the clock in confusion but it was indeed true. 3:45. _Where the hell did all the time go? _he thought_. Surely I couldn't have been thinking about Bella that long._

"Come on babe, Bells, let's go," Jasper placed his arm around Alice's shoulder as Bella walked alongside them.

"I'll see you boys later then," Jessica skipped ahead and twirled back around to blow a kiss, specifically at Edward as she walked out the door of the class.

"Don't you have to stay one more half hour?" Alice called out after her.

"Why don't you mind your own business? Take your friend's advice she gave me earlier," she smirked condescendingly as she ran out the front doors of the building.

"Stupid bitch," Alice grumbled. "If she's going to cheerleader practice, I hope she's at the top of the pyramid and falls down on that face of hers…not that her face isn't already ugly as is," she scoffed. "But I can already see her now being bashed up. If this happens, people will truly believe that her hideous face was caused by an accident and not know it was actually from birth!"

Edward and Emmett laughed aloud as Jasper chuckled and kissed her sweetly on the top of the head.

"It's okay babe, she's got nothing on you."

Bella stared at her cousin and Alice as they walked to her left. His arm was protectively wrapped around her shoulders as he held her close. He whispered something quietly in her ear that caused her to blush and him to chuckle. All Bella kept thinking was that she wished she had what they have.

A/N: As always...PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Smiley Faces always appreciated ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Hey everyone! I wasn't planning on posting until I got 20 reviews for Chapter 8 since reviews helped me boost my esteem to write faster. But thanks to "**TeamEdwardForever**", "**333333**", "**elliemaebyheart**", "**whizabeth**", "….", "**Look at the blue sky**", "**Signkat**", "**OutsideJokes**", "**xXtwerdXx**", "**NiColiee**", "**shopperstarr**", "**IwantToBeEdwardslover**", "**shopaholic92**", "**EdwardCullen4Life1901**", and "**Lesloo**" for letting me reach 15, an approvement from last chapter. I can't thank you enough for your reviews. And special thanks to those (you know who you are), who went out of their way to give me extra reviews for previous chapter to get me to write faster and increase review rate lmao. You are the ones that pushed me to post before I leave for vacation.

Anyways, please review! My next post, unfortunately, won't be in the next few days. I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning to drive up north from California. I'm hitting Portland, Seattle, and Vancouver. I know they filmed part of 'New Moon' in Vancouver...so PLEASE, if you know where, tell me in your review so I can beg my parents to let us go there! lol Oh, and any other suggestions to visit for any of the cities, please tell me! I'll stop now and let you read. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Twilight...I wish.... :P

* * *

**Perfect Routine Shattered**

"Are you alright little one?" Emmett approached Bella to the side as she grabbed all her belongings from her locker.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she responded light heartedly, allowing a small smile on her lips. She slammed the locker shut and began to walk towards the direction of Alice's locker where she, Jasper, and unfortunately Edward was.

"Oh come on!" Emmett tugged her back to walk more slowly as he wrapped his arms on her shoulder. "Don't act like I don't know," he furrowed his eyebrows at her with worry.

Bella halted her movements and turned to look at Emmett dead straight in the eye a few feet from the others so they wouldn't hear.

"Like I told Jasper earlier, Em, I can handle myself and I don't need you boys to think you always have to defend me. I was able to fend for myself back in L.A., so don't think I'm some weak chick, okay?"

"Well if you think fending for yourself with that son of a bi-"

"Emmett," Bella spoke gravely with an underlying tone of warning. "Finish your sentence, and I promise on our whole friendship you will regret ever completing it. I don't want to bring up the past. Enough is enough and I'm tired of it all."

"You two ready to go," Alice skipped up next to them with Edward and Jasper trailing behind her.

Bella and Emmett kept their eyes interlocked, but Emmett eventually gave up and shook his head turning towards Alice.

"Yea. Let's go."

He walked passed Alice and began walking towards the double doors with Edward and Jasper.

"Are you ok-"

"Yes!" Bella nearly screamed out with aggravation. Alice eyebrows shot up with surprise and she mumbled a 'sorry' before looking straight ahead while walking.

"I'm sorry," Bella grabbed her arm to apologize. Alice looked back to her and Bella tried to prevent the tears from falling, but Alice could already see the glassy look of them. "It's just…everyone keeps asking me that question and I just wanted to forget it all, you know? I didn't mean to yell at you. It was probably all my pent up anger at some individuals," she glanced forward at the three retreating figures. Please forgive me."

"Already done," Alice smiled sweetly and pulled Bella in for a hug. "Just know I'm always there for you if you need anything."

"Thanks."

The resonating sound of the door being slammed open brought them out of their moment as the cold air blew in quickly. Surprisingly, the sun had decided to come out and the rays of light shined delicately on their faces as they stepped outside of the building. In front of Bella and Alice, the three boys were stopped by cheerleaders, who decided to stray from their group at the left bottom side of the stairs.

"Seriously…can't you girls get your own men?" Alice snapped when she approached them.

The three boys turned around to reveal Jessica and Lauren in front of them, who tried to act as though they were not annoyed by the other girls' presence.

"Why should we do that when we already have them?" Lauren smiled.

"Why don't you just run along now and go back to cheerleading practice," Bella tried to defuse the tension.

"Why don't you go and-"

"Jessica! Lauren!" someone snapped at them. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

A tall and beautiful blonde began to make her way towards them determinedly as the rest of the cheer squad followed after her. Bella couldn't help but grin widely since now, after many missed attempts, she was finally going to be able to see who she had waited for. She tried to prevent a laugh that wanted to escape her lips upon seeing this clichéd teenage head cheerleader with her uniform and high mighty strut as she walked. Despite their teasing at a young age of cheerleading, it appeared that this position looked to fit her.

"I'm sorry," Jessica and Lauren answered in unison as they turned to look at the leader. Alice smirked at them and they glared in return.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing? Trying to antagonize people? Seriously, grow up!"

_Yup, that's Rosalie_ Bella laughed. Rosalie approached the group and surveyed who was in it, nodding to each person. Bella noticed that her composure seemed distant when she addressed Jasper and Emmett regardless of their history together.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and…" Rosalie began to study Bella, trying to put a name to the face. She began to tap her French tipped nail on her chin as her other hand rested on her hip. Bella, not being able to contain her excitement, lurched forward and wrapped her arms securely around Rosalie in a tight hug squealing. Rosalie stumbled back with shock and stood frozen, not knowing what to do without being able to fully identify who was actually hugging her.

"Rosie!" Bella teased.

"What the hell!" Jessica screamed and pushed Bella off of her. Bella was flown backwards but someone caught her from behind. She looked up and noticed it was Edward who was staring back at her.

"Eew, what are you trying to play out?" Lauren shouted.

Edward immediately released her as Bella tried to stand upright while Rosalie began to smooth the wrinkles from her attire.

"Rosie?" she bit back somewhat annoyingly. "My name is Rosalie Hale. I can tolerate only one person who calls me-"

She looked up to stare at Bella for a few seconds, quickly taking a brief glance at Emmett and Jasper, and then her features immediately brightened. She screamed loudly, grabbing Bella by the shoulders and bringing her in for a tight hug that could have rivaled Emmett's. "Oh my god!" she yelled, beginning to jump up and down with incredible enthusiasm. "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" she continued to scream. Bella laughed and tried to breathe all at the same time while hugging her with the same eagerness. After what seemed like forever, Rosalie released her and held her at arm's length, looking down at who had been her best friend years ago.

"Hey Rose," Bella beamed.

Rose swiveled around and scowled dangerously at Jessica and Bella. "Apologize right now for pushing her."

"Excuse me," Lauren eyes widened. "You have got to be joking."

Rosalie approached them with confidence and the three began arguing quietly while Bella turned towards the rest of the group. Jasper and Alice was smiling at the enthused looked wiped all over her face while Edward was looking off to the distance as though he were uninterested. She then turned towards Emmett and noticed he had his eyes on the floor while his hands were fidgeting nervously in his pocket. After a minute, her mouth gaped open and her eyes widened like Lauren's had been a couple of seconds ago.

"No way," Bella whispered with shock as she eyed Emmett.

"Shut it, Bella," he warned, his lips in a tight line.

"I can't believe you still-"

"Bella," his voice became panicked as his eyes darted to make sure no one, especially Rosalie, heard what was going on.

"Don't tell me you haven't made a move since-"

"Bella!" he scolded.

"Okay, okay!" she held her hands up in defeat. "But we're having this conversation later," she pointed her finger at him.

"Sorry about that," Rosalie turned back around. "They'll deal with me later," she winked as she eyed the two girls behind her.

"So you guys are supposed to be having practice?" Bella asked.

"Yea, but they can wait a few minutes. I just can't beli-"

"Hey!" someone shouted. "Aren't you girls supposed to be practicing?"

"What? Shouldn't you be doing the same?!" Rosalie shouted back.

"Damn it, can this group get any bigger?" Edward mumbled under his breath upon seeing who was approaching.

"Hey Rose, Bella," Jacob smiled and nodded towards the others. "Guys! Come over here!" Jacob yelled to the rest of the football team. "Meet Bella!"

"I guess it can…" Emmett chuckled, finally loosening up a bit.

The rest of the team came and began to introduce themselves to her. Edward was especially annoyed by what was going on, irritated that Jacob was acting as if _he_ was the one that knew her ever since they were little. His knuckles turned white as his hands fisted and flexed upon seeing him touch Bella on the shoulder and the blush that appeared on her cheeks when he did so. He was the one that was supposed to make her do that…that is, if he could get her to forgive him. But the truth that he was contemplating was, did he really want her to? He still thought it was her fault, so why should he be the one to apologize?

"Hey, don't hurt the little brain cells you have left thinking too hard," Emmett smacked him on the shoulder.

"I wasn't thinking hard."

"Tell that to everyone who saw you scowl. It's a rare sight to actually see you think."

"Shut it, Em. You know I am one of the top students in this school. But…what was it that Bella was talking to you earlier about?" he bit back teasingly.

"Okay…subject dropped," Emmett immediately responded and went straight to talking to Alice and Jasper.

"That's what I thought," he muttered.

"Alright, it was nice seeing you again, Bella. Maybe we can hang out sometime," Edward overheard Jacob as he grinned and Bella nodded shyly.

"Sure. I'd love that. It was nice meeting all you guys," she smiled at the other team mates.

They all gave her goodbyes and Jacob led them back to the football field, taking glances behind him every few steps.

"I think he likes you!" Rosalie hit her teasingly on the shoulder.

"Shut up!" Bella blushed. "What about you? What's new with you?"

"Nothing much. But we'll catch up later because I got to go finish practice. I'm sorry to cut our reunion short, but I know the rest of the cheerleaders are probably getting antsy."

Bella peaked behind Rosalie at the girls, and sure enough, some were chatting away on their phone with an annoyed look on their faces, glaring at Bella's direction, or staring dreamily at the boys.

"I can see you know them pretty well," Bella giggled.

"Well, I gotta. I got so much to tell you. So I'll definitely see you later."

"Sure thing," she gave her another hug.

"Bye Bellie!" Rosalie called, causing Bella to scrunch up her nose in disgust. "You called me Rosie and I hate that, so we're even!" she laughed and joined the rest of her squad.

"Happy to finally see her?" Jasper asked.

"Very. She doesn't seem like she changed that much."

"But that was a surprise," Emmett responded.

"What do you mean?"

"She never acts like that."

Bella looked at him in confusion, but Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"It's true. Usually she's more…I don't know. Bossy? And maybe stuck up?"

"But she-"

"Don't you see what I mean about change?" Jasper intervened. "I told you that it was you leaving that truly made the difference."

"Oh," was all Bella managed to mumble, staring at Edward to see if he was going to add his two cents into the conversation. In response, he only stared at her and she shrugged it off and looked back at the rest. "So when's the last time you talked to her?"

"Well let's see…" Emmett pretended to count on his fingers, "the last time she talked to us was…a month after you left us."

"What?" she gasped. "You're serious?"

"No. I'm Emmett." She rolled her eyes but giggled lamely at the overused joke.

"Fine then. You guys ready to leave now?"

"Are you?" Edward finally spoke up with an irritated tone. "You were the one that held us back."

Edward had no idea now why he was trying to pick a fight, but it just came out. She _did_ take long and it seemed as if she was calling out all the shots on what to do now. Alice gave him a reprimanding look while Jasper and Emmett looked expectantly at Bella for her to respond. They were going to back off and see what she could make of herself, allowing her warning earlier to come into play. Her eyes glittered dangerously into slits as she eyed him and her arms were retrained tightly having been folded across her chest to be kept warm.

"No one asked you stay."

Her tone was low and calm, but one could tell that it was a voice that warned not to be messed with.

"Before you came, we always left at the same time and would go to the same place afterwards."

"I don't see why you're complaining when no one has you on a leash holding you back. You could have left first and met them anywhere after. It doesn't hurt to stray from your _perfect_ routine just this once."

She did have a valid point there, but he didn't want to actually admit it. It appeared as if he was a follower, but that honestly wasn't it. They _always_ did everything together and Bella sort of messed it up. The only problem…was that he didn't know how to respond. Edward could already see a smirk appearing on Emmett's face for the realization of defeat on his part. Maybe he would just let her win this one.

He took out his sunglasses once more and just walked away without looking at Bella again. Bella raised an eyebrow and smiled, giving Emmett and Jasper the 'see-what-I-told-you' look.

"Emmett! You coming?!" Edward yelled over his shoulder.

"Sure thing!" he yelled back and quickly gave Bella a kiss on the top of her head. "Where are we heading?" he asked as he began to walk backwards towards Edward's direction.

"I'm hanging out at Bella's," Jasper added when he confirmed it with Bella's nod of approval.

"Tell Edward he can come along so he can try and finish that perfect routine of his," Bella smirked as she waved him goodbye.

"I'll tell him that," he laughed and ran to catch up with Edward.

* * *

**A/N**: Okie Dokie! As always, PLEASE review and smiley faces always appreciated! Please let me come home from vacation with 20 reviews for Chapter 9! I know you guys can do it! ;D Oh, and I'll try and get a head start on next chapter in the next hour so I can give you all a sneak peek of Chapter 10 for those reviews I get to respond to before I leave! Thanks :D


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Please don't hate me, but life's been busy. Thank you still for all those who gave me reviews, PM'd me, and added me to your favorites list. I forgot to thank on last chapter those who even gave me reviews even though it wasn't on last chapter. But this time got 19 reviews! One away from 20! Come one guys...please review? Tell me what you think of this chapter b/c it's a different approach from how I usually write things.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Twilight...just the plotline :D

* * *

**Thinking Back**

It had been almost three months since Bella's first day of school and she was already becoming accustomed to the "routine" of her cousin and friends. She was sitting at their usual table at lunch staring absentmindedly out the window with her hands folded and resting on her lap. Jasper and Alice were doing their usual 'spend-together-time', where they tuned out everyone and were whispering their sweet nothings in each other's ear. Emmett, being his usual conceded self, was stuffing food in his mouth while grinning at all the girls that passed by the table. He would only do this on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, since Rosalie made it a habit to appear at the table and eat with them on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Other times she would sit with the cheerleaders, but she would always act like the Rosalie we knew and loved back in the days. She, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were beginning to grow close once again, though it was a slow process that even included Alice and Edward. Bella smiled, caught up in the memory of her little chat she had with Emmett about his behavior that day with she finally met Rose again.

"_Hey. Took you long enough. Did he not want to come?" Bella asked, peeking out the door behind Emmett to see if Edward did decide to show up after all to complete that routine of his._

"_Oh, he did," Emmett grinned as he pushed his way through the door and into the house. "He just decided to gather his wits before he got out of his car."_

"_Really?" Bella giggled just as she saw Edward walking up the steps towards her house with his shoulders hunched. "Well hello to you," she smiled smugly._

"_Hey," he answered monotonously. "Can I come in?"_

"_I invited you, didn't I?" she opened up the door wide and held her arm open to grant him access inside. He nodded his head and dragged his feet inside, finally lifting up his head to take in his surroundings. _

"_So where's Aunt Renee?" Emmett's voice traveled loudly from the living room where Jasper and Alice were already situated. _

"_She has work 'til seven or something, so if you stay that long, she'll be here," she answered as she followed Edward into the room. "Em, can you do me a favor and go into my bedroom with me?"_

"_Your bedroom, huh?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Bella grabbed a pillow from the sofa and chucked it at his head, which he easily caught and started laughing._

"_Shut it, perv. You coming or not?" she began to walk away while trying to keep a serious face. _

"_Yup," he jumped up and began following her. _

_Before they turned the corner, Bella stopped abruptly, almost causing Emmett's massive figure to collide with her. Her body twisted to look back and she smiled back at them._

"_Make yourselves at home. Jasper, Alice, you know where the kitchen is, so you can rummage through what you can find. And Edward," she smirked as she noticed he was still standing and his head snapped up, "the couch won't bite. You can go ahead and sit down."_

_Before she could see what he would do, she turned around and led Emmett back to her room. She plopped herself on her bed and told Emmett to shut the door behind him once he entered. He sat on the floor like Jasper back when he was helping her, and looked up at her questioningly._

"_Oh don't act like you don't know," she rolled her eyes. "Spill."_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about," he attempted to act clueless._

"_Let's see….it starts with a 'R'…and it ends with an 'ose'," she smiled. "Care to make a guess?"_

"_If I told you no, would you let me leave?" he asked in all seriousness. When she stared at him blankly, he sighed and rubbed the heels of his palm on his eyes and looked back up at her. He then lay on his back and covered both arms over his mouth and eyes, mumbling something incoherent._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Bella perked up her ear._

"_I said," he uncovered his mouth, "I love her." He stated this with relief as if he finally got to say something that he'd been holding back for years. _

"_What?" Bella asked with disbelief. "Emmett, do you even know what love is?"_

"_Yes!" he sighed exasperatedly as he sat up once again to stare at her straight in the eye. When Bella was about to open her mouth to retaliate, he immediately spoke up to defend himself. "Okay…well maybe strongly, strongly, strongly like like, and leading to something even more. But don't tell me that it can't be possible just because I haven't dated her. I've known her since we were in _diapers_, Bella. Diapers! I watched her grow up and though it broke my heart when you left, it basically killed me when she drew apart from us when you were gone."_

"_Emmett, I-"_

"_No listen," he cut her off once again. "Seeing her again, just like she had been before, was…I don't know…amazing? Despite the fact that Alice and Jasper noticed her snobbish ways as a cheerleader, I was still attracted to her and I still am. No matter what, I've always held a part of her in my heart. Sure people assume I'm a player because I go with other girls, but none of them compare to Rose. I tried to forget, but it's impossible. And if you think," he gave her a stern look, knowing what she was about to say, "that I would make a move on her, you're crazy. Rose is different. She's special. No one even comes close to what she means to me…and I want to be better for her someday."_

_He remained silent for a few minutes, while Bella stared at him wide eyed with no words being able to come to mind. _

"_So I'm guessing, you're serious?" she spoke quietly._

"_Bella, how many times do I have to repeat myself?" he tried to lighten up the mood and cracked a smile. "I'm-"_

"_Emmett," Bella finished, raising her lips to return a smile._

Bella just couldn't believe that he was so into Rosalie. Sure when they were younger he confided in her, and only her, that he had a crush on her, but he was always so scared to tell her. Bella would always reassure him that she would help him get her, but because of her sudden parents' divorce and move to L.A., her promise seemed broken. But she did not want that to happen because she wanted to complete it. And so at the table, her mind traveled back to about a week after that incident, when Rosalie came over the house to visit and she decided to begin her plan.

"_Rose!" Bella called out as she opened the door and hugged her._

"_Hey Bell," she smiled as she was ushered inside to the living room. "Finally we have time to talk!" she beamed. _

"_I know. Did you want anything to drink or eat?" Bella asked as she took a seat next to her on the couch._

"_No thanks. I already ate. Where's aunt Renee?" she asked as she twisted her head to see if she could catch a glimpse at her._

"_She's with Jasper's mom."_

"_So we're alone to talk!" Rosalie clapped her hands._

"_Yup…" Bella bit her lip but was able to pass off a smile. "Tell me _everything_ that happened since I left."_

"_Everything?" she looked at her questioningly._

"_Every. Little. Detail."_

_Rosalie huffed and blew her bangs out of her face, sinking within the depths of the cushions of the couch. "You have to understand that things were…different, when you left," she stated with her eyes full of guilt._

"_So I've been told," Bella waited patiently for her to continue._

"_Please don't judge me," she looked at Bella pleadingly._

"_Of course not. Despite years of no contact, you're still one of my best friends and always will be. So you can tell me anything."_

_Rosalie remained silent for a minute before she finally straightened herself up and looked directly at Bella. She could automatically tell that she was going into serious mode._

"_Well, ever since the day you left, I…I didn't feel like I belonged," she paused, eyes glazing over as if she was reliving the moments. "You were the glue that kept us together and it just felt awkward with me being the only girl left in the group, you know?"_

"_Yea…" Bella whispered. "But what about Jasper's and Em's feelings?"_

"_I know, I know. I shouldn't have left them hanging, but…I was trying to cope?" Rosalie bit her lip. "I don't know how to put it into words, but I felt like I needed to make something of myself. I'm disappointed that I turned out to be one of those cheerleaders we used to make fun of when we were little," she laughed a little, giving Bella a pointed look, "but that's just how it turned out. You do not know how different I felt when I saw you. I felt like when we were kids who were carefree, and I miss being that. Sure being popular is a blast, but being with you, including Jas and Em, is when I have the most fun times in my life."_

"_But you didn't talk to them though, right?" Bella had to ask. Rosalie looked down at her intertwined fingers with nervousness and shook her head reluctantly. "Did you know how they feel?"_

"_I know that Jas accepted it and he's happy now with Alice, who seems great by the way," she smiled._

"_I know. Excited little thing that one," Bella giggled. "And how about Emmett?"_

_Bella knew that she may be being pushy, but she needed answers. She knew that Rosalie had _some_ sort of feelings towards Emmett and knew that they couldn't just die out. If Emmett still felt the same way, she had the feeling Rosalie did too. Though Rosalie never confided in her directly the truth, just the way she studied her best friend's actions and reactions while around Emmett back when they were younger told it all. It was girls' code to keep that a secret and of course she wouldn't tell Em about Rose's feelings and vise versa, but she was going to make a way to _indirectly_ make it known._

"_Have you seen, or actually heard, about the number of girls he's been with?" she tried to smile, but Bella could see it falter and her eyes darting to look out the window. Bella now realized that she indeed still had feelings for Emmett. But all Bella wanted to do was get Emmett and smack him on the head for his stupidity. They could have been together long ago for crying out loud! That was before Emmett made himself the player boy._

"_Rose…" Bella started, wondering how to fix the situation. "you know they meant nothing to him, right?"_

"_Who cares," she shrugged her shoulders, trying to act nonchalant. _

"_Rose do you-"_

"_Bella," she cut her short, giving her a stern look._

"_Fine then," she sighed. "But have you dated anyone since I left?"_

"_Nope. Single all the way," she smiled and stated proudly. "You?"_

"_Long story that…" Bella trailed off, looking once again at Rose's pointed looks, "…will tell you while baking cookies," Bella smiled and pushed herself up. She grabbed Rosalie's hand and tugged her up leading to the kitchen._

"_Cookies? Are you kidding me?" she laughed, but followed nonetheless._

"_What? You have doubt?"_

"_Don't you remember the last time we baked cookies? It was a disaster. Flour and chocolate chips were scattered everywhere and remember the look on your mom's face when she caught us?" she smiled._

"_Well you won't know what hit you when you try one of mines," Bella grinned as she threw an apron at her._

_~*~*~*~_

"_Well…that was interesting," Bella giggled as she and Rosalie sat on the kitchen floor eating the newly baked cookies._

_Both their aprons were splattered with egg remnants and their faces and hair covered with flour from their food fight. After an hour baking, they had made three batches of chocolate chip cookies that turned out perfectly; crispy on the outside and soft in the inside. _

"_Good thing your mom isn't here," Rosalie laughed, looking at the ruined counters and floured floor. "But I have to admit, you can bake good."_

"_Dang right," Bella beamed and grabbed another cookie to munch on. _

_At that moment, Bella glanced up at the clock on the microwave reading three-o-clock. Just as she predicted, the doorbell rang and both her and Rosalie's head snapped towards the direction of the doorbell. As Rosalie was about to push herself off the floor, Bella held her hand on her shoulder and picked herself up, telling her to that she would get it. She patted her hands on her apron and unlocked the door, revealing a grinning Emmett._

"_I don't know if you know this," Emmett whispered, pretending as if this was a conspiracy, "but you got crap on your face." _

"_Haha," she quipped as she punched him on the shoulder and he chuckled while stepping inside. Bella began to wipe randomly on her face to get the flour off while Emmett was looking around the place._

"_What is it that you wante-" he asked, but immediately paused and began sniffing the air. "Is that cookies I smell?" he smiled like a little kid as he made his way towards the source and Bella followed him into the kitchen._

"_Who was-" Rosalie cut her sentence short upon seeing Emmett grinning down at her and she quickly straightened up, trying to fix her hair and taking off the dirty apron. "Emmett," she smiled, glancing at Bella nervously. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Well," he began, making his way towards a tray of cookies, "Bella wanted me-"_

"_He just wanted to stop by as a surprise!" Bella cut him off. "I didn't even know he was coming."_

"_Really?" Rosalie turned towards him._

_Emmett had on a confused look on his face as he glanced between Bella and Rosalie. Behind Rosalie, Bella silently pointed her finger threateningly at him and motioned to slit his throat. Realizing her plan, Emmett wiped his expression cleaned and transformed it into a relax one._

"_Yea," he nodded, "just a surprise visit." He grabbed a cookie from the nearest tray and took a bite of a cookie. His eyes widened and he gulped down the cookie in his mouth. "Wow, these are good!" he exclaimed, beginning to shove the rest of the cookie into his mouth. "Did you make this, Rose?"_

"_Well," Rosalie blushed, glancing at Bella, "Bella helped make it too."_

"_No. I only told her what to do. She made that batch all by herself. You like it, Em?" Bella looked at him questioningly as she winked._

"_Totally," he nodded. "Since Bella taught you how to make it, why don't you show me how to do it too one day." From the corner of his eye, he peeked at Bella, wanting to double check if what he was saying was smooth. She gave him a nod, encouraging his attempt at a conversation, and they both put their full attention on Rosalie to gauge her reaction._

"_Umm…sure," she grinned, wringing her hands together behind her back. Emmett then began walking towards her and when he was a foot away, Rosalie became nervous and took a step back, raising her eyebrow at him. "Wh-what are you doing," she stammered._

"_Wait. You have some flour on your face." He stepped closer and raised his arm, lifting up her chin on the palm of his hand. He then brushed his thumb over her cheek where the flour was and kept his hand there. Then he took a strand of hair in front of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear, allowing the back of his fingers to touch her neck as it lingered down to her shoulder. They stared at each other for a minute with their eyes focused and entirely interlocked with one another, that they did not notice Bella's sly smile at their close proximity and her plan unfolding perfectly before her. _

So even as Bella stared at Emmett who was grinning from ear to ear at the girls that passed by in the cafeteria, she knew that only girl that was on his mind was Rosalie. He hadn't been with any other girl after their talk. Of course he flirted to keep up the 'appearance', but it was only about once in an entire day and while he was around Rosalie, he was entirely different. They talked more, even coming close to the amount of time she spent with her.

"Don't tell me you're the one that's gawking at him now," Edward suddenly whispered in her ear teasingly. As a reflex, Bella jumped in her seat and shot out her arm to slap him on the shoulder. Instead of hitting her target, she aimed a more direct hit in his face. She gasped into her hands as she twisted her body to look at Edward, who was now rubbing his nose and attempting to squeeze into a seat next to her.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, biting her bottom lip with concern.

"No problem," he began to scrunch up his nose to suppress the urge to let tears fall that usually appear when one gets hit hard on the nose. After a second, he looked up at her smiling and puckered his lips. "Care to kiss me to make it all better?"

Bella laughed and winked at him. "I can think of other places to kiss."

Edward's eyes widened and she giggled, successfully slapping him on the shoulder and wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes upon seeing his shocked expression.

"Geez…I think you've been spending too much time with Emmett. He's starting to rub off on you," Edward smiled at her cautiously.

"What were you thinking? Take your mind out of the gutter! I'm not as bad as Em," she smiled.

"Oh, really," he cocked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes in disbelief. "And what was that whole thing when you called Emmett into you room?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please! When we went over your house that one time, I couldn't believe it was just you two alone in your bedroom. Do you have any idea how mad I got at Jasper? We kept arguing on who should be the one to check up on the two of you.

"What?" Bella gasped, hearing this for the first time. "What the hell did you think would happen?"

"Never mind. Jasper and I just talked. That was it."

"_Did you see that?" Edward glared at Jasper, cautiously taking a seat when Emmett rounded the corner to Bella's room. He was irritated that she was making fun of him. He knew the couch wouldn't bite…but it was just awkward to be so comfortable in her house when he just met her._

"_Yea. So what?" Jasper looked at him._

"_Oh come on! For crying out loud! They're in her room!" Edward looked at him expectantly. When Jasper didn't move, he nearly yelled out, "_Alone_!" but he didn't even flinch. "Fine then," he growled. Just check on her then."_

"_No. She's a big girl."_

"_Check on her," he repeated icily._

"_Why don't you?"_

"_Because I don't know her."_

"_You know Emmett."_

"_And you know both Emmett and her."_

"_Why do you care about what happens?" Jasper looked at him confused._

"_I-I don't," he attempted to defend himself. "Go check," he repeated._

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Shut up," Alice yelled at the two of them as she stood up from the couch. "I'll check up on them, you morons," she scrunched up her forehead. As she walked passed them into the hallway, she slapped each of them on the back of the head and quickly disappeared._

"_See what you did? Now she's mad at me," Jasper mumbled as he childishly crossed his arms over his chest._

"_Get over it," Edward rolled his eyes._

_After a minute of staring aimlessly into space, Jasper threw a pillow at the side of Edward's face, causing a scowl to face his way._

"_Do you like her," Jasper asked in all innocent curiosity._

"_Who?"_

"_Bella, stupid," he rolled his eyes._

"_I don't know her and I just want to be friends. That's it," he stated sternly._

"_Then you should apologize. What you did was uncalled for in my opinion."_

"_Well I don't care about your opinion," Edward grumbled._

"_Well you're gonna hear it anyways," Jasper quickly spoke back. "And stop being an ass and just listen. A girl like Bella will not come running up to you to _want_ your friendship. You have to earn it."_

_Edward pursed his lips and contemplated what he just heard. He lifted his head and stared once again at the ceiling while Jasper continued to study his best friend in silence._

"_They're fine," Alice told them as Bella and Emmett came following behind her. They were all laughing at something that must have gone on back in the room and they surpassed them in the family room and made their way into the kitchen._

"Hello?" Bella waved her head in front of Edward's face. "I know I'm very interesting, but don't stare at me for five minutes like a freak."

"Sorry," Edward shook his head out of his reverie.

"What did you and Jasper talk about?" Bella asked.

"Stuff."

"Stuff?" Bella looked at him questioningly. "Stuff like what?"

"Guy stuff."

"Was this guy stuff why you apologized to me that same day?"

"What's with all the questions?" Edward looked at her.

"Remember what you said when you first met me. To be friends, we must communicate. So here's me doing my part. You should do the same."

"I don't remember you cooperating the first time I made my attempt."

"Well if you're my friend now…you'd tell me, right?" she pouted her bottom lip, giving her best puppy dog eyes. After a minute, Edward closed his eyes and sighed, thinking about how he had apologized.

"Yes. The guy stuff we talked about is why I apologized to you."

_Edward was standing nervously at the doorstep, kicking his foot on the 'Welcome Home' mat. He didn't know why he ended up coming back to the house he was just at a few hours ago, but something was off and he knew he had to do this. Earlier with the rest of the group, everyone was having fun and he was participating in everything, but something was tugging in his chest…something like guilt._

"_Screw this," he muttered as he turned to leave feeling like a complete idiot. Just as his said this, the door opened up and Edward raised his head to gaze at an older woman who looked similar to Bella._

"_May I help you?" she smiled as she spoke loudly above the pouring rain._

"_Umm..yea. May I please speak with Bella?"_

"_Sure," she replied as she released her grip on the door and began walking back inside screaming Bella's name out._

"_It's raining so hard! Who is it that would drive here in this weath-" Bella stopped as she opened the door to look her visitor. Her eyebrows shot up near her hairline as she peered at him cautiously. "Oh. Um…you."_

"_Yea…" Edward muttered, beginning to fidget once again. He stood rolling on the ball of his heels, looking anywhere but at Bella. _

"_Well if you're gonna stand there all night, I'll just go to bed," she began to close the door._

_His hand immediately reached out and stopped the door with instinctive reflexes. Bella narrowed her eyes at him and completely opened up the door enabling him to have a complete view of her. Edward finally looked at her, taking in her appearance. She had on some baggy blue P.J.s with a tight fighting white tank top that hugged her in all the right places and showed a little bit of skin as she raised her hands on her hips. He gulped and forced his eyes to look at her penetrating brown eyes._

"_Icameheretoapologize," he quickly spout out the words before he lost his nerve._

"_Really?" a smile crept onto her face._

"_Yes, really. I wouldn't drive in this rain to just lie to you, now would I?"_

_She stared at him contemplating as she thumped her pointer finger on her hip. Finally she moved aside as if to welcome him back inside. "You want some hot chocolate or something?" she smiled. "It's really freezing outside and you must be cold."_

_He looked at her unsure if she was joking, but the sincerity and look in her eyes told him otherwise. _

"_Sure," he answered and gave a small grin as he made his way through door. _

"Do you ever wonder how it feels like?" Bella asked him as she shifted her gaze to Jasper and Alice.

"Feels like for what?"

"To be in their position," she nudged her head in the couple's direction.

"Well I'm used to seeing them all lovey dovey and stuff so-"

"No. I mean like…in _real_ relationship."

"What?" Edward somewhat fidgeted, not sure if he wanted to talk about this topic especially in a room full of teenagers in a school cafeteria. More importantly, he didn't want to talk to this topic especially to _her_. He knew the answer to her question and it was nerve racking. He hadn't told anyone and he knew everyone in the room thought otherwise, but he was playing the same game as Emmett and hadn't hooked up with any other girl since Bella came. In all honesty he wanted to tell her the truth and that he did know what she meant, but she continued to try and explain herself to him in a rant that he always loved to watch her get into.

"I mean…to actually care for someone. Feel like you're actually appreciated. Know that you would do anything in the world for that significant other and that the feeling is reciprocated. Do you know what I mean?" she turned her head to look at him. "I mean…you know I've been in relationships, though you know for sure that they worked out like hell. But do you ever feel like now you want something like that?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"No, lie to me," she smirked as she reused the line she told him once.

"I do want all that," he replied with all honesty.

"Really?" Bella's eyes widened. "With who?"

As she said this and he stared at her shocked expression, he couldn't help but think about the one word he wanted to say but was too afraid to. Ever since she came into Forks, life was different and the difference was a good thing. After the 'apology' night, he felt that of the entire group, he grew a special bond with her. He admired everything about her, not only in appearance, but also in her personality. He told her things that would take a while for him to confess to the others. And if she were like any other girl, he would have already tried something on her. But he hadn't tried anything because she was different. She was Bella. So as she waited for his answer, acting as though she was patient but just but looking at her eyes he could see quite the opposite, he took a deep breath and prepared to get something off his chest.

"Bella I…"

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! As always...smiley faces are always welcomed :D


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that it's been forever! School is almost over, meaning more tests and cramming of lectures. So in two weeks, I'll be done being a junior! But anyways, thanks to all those who added me to your favs list or alerts. And for last chapter, I think I got about 36 reviews! I so happy. But even more for other chapters people reviewed me for. So thanks for all your support. Hopefully you'll like this chapter. Tell me what you think...good, bad, could have been better? Thanks again :D

Oh, and special thanks to my betas, Eileen, my lil sis, and Lauren, who has totally helped me with previous chapters. Apologies for not having mentioned them before (::[ ]::)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own twilight...just the plotline ^_^

* * *

**Promise**

"Bella I…I don't really know how to put this into words," he slightly frowned at the thought. She looked at him with confused eyes but gave him an encouraging smile none the less for him to continue. "Wait…do you feel this way about someone?" he attempted to get something out of her first.

She blushed slightly and looked down, quickly shaking her head. "Umm…no. But don't try and switch the tables on me. Tell me what you really wanted to say," she scolded him lightly without taking a glance in his direction. Though she wouldn't admit it aloud, she did start to have some feelings for one individual. Despite her continuous efforts to suppress the butterflies that would emerge in her stomach when he would simply smile at her, or the blush that would arise in her cheeks when he was doing something genuinely nice that he didn't do to others, she couldn't get him off her mind.

"Woa…you're hiding something from me," Edward reached out and raised her chin to stare at her straight in the eyes. "Tell me who it is."

"No. You go first."

"How about I tell you one thing about her and you tell me something about him? We'll switch off like that and try to guess who the people are."

"Fine…" she replied hesitantly after reading his face to see if he was trying to play a trick or something. "You go first then."

"Alright then," he smiled, looking out the window to come up with his first description. "Well, the person I'm talking about is a girl."

"Are you kidding me?" Bella smacked him on the shoulder smiling.

"What?" he shrugged and played innocent.

"That was pathetic."

"No, that was a description. Your turn."

"You suck. My person is a boy."

"My girl has two arms with hands on each one that has five fingers, making a total of ten."

"Well my guy has two legs with two feet that have five toes on each one, making a total of ten too."

"My girl has eyes th- Ow!" he cried as Bella smacked him on the chest again. "What was that for?"

"Come on! Be serious, Edward," she pouted.

"You didn't even let me finish," he retaliated.

"Oh please! Like you weren't going to say she has eyes that have eyelashes on them that tend to blink when they're dry?"

"No," he crossed his arms. "Though that_ is_ true," he smirked, "I was originally planning on saying something different." As he said this, he turned to her with a shift in his demeanor that was serious as he gazed upon her face. "What I wanted to say was that she has beautiful eyes that tend to captivate me every time I stare into them," he first told her as she felt shivers when his eyes appeared to pierce through hers. "Her eyes are the key to reading her, but only to those who truly know her can take notice of it. She's extremely kind and caring for those around her and tries to act brave and tough despite the rough times she's been through. What's also great about her is her innocence; the way she acts so sincere towards everyone, or the blush that appears on her cheeks that makes me want to smile." Bella felt heat rise up to her face and she turned to keep her face hidden from Edward. If he noticed, he decided to ignore it since he continued on with his description. "But what I love most about her, is her willingness to accept me," he said, grabbing her hands and making her head turn back to him. "The way she doesn't seem to care about my past…with its somewhat bad reputation. But she's there to listen, there because she wants to be and not just for my comfort, there to just be…there."

After a few minutes of silence passed between them, Bella took the chance to finally look directly at him. "Wow…um, that was more than one description," she nearly whispered.

Somehow when he had said this, his face had moved closer, nearly an inch or two away from hers. Bella's breath was shallow and Edward watched her carefully to gauge her reaction. He wondered if she knew that he was talking about her, but he figured she did since she kept glancing between his eyes and his lips. Slowly, so as to not scare her away, he began to lean in and tilt his head closer to hers, forgetting about where he actually was. Bella's heart was pounding fast and she wondered if Edward could hear it. She found it relieving that he had actually been talking about her when he began to move closer to her. She wanted so badly to kiss him right now, but she knew she couldn't forget about their surroundings. They were in the middle of a school cafeteria for crying out loud, with tons of students in plain view and Jasper sitting to the side waiting for Edward to make a wrong move. But just staring at Edward's anticipating face with his eyes closed made her completely forget everything at that moment and just do something daring for once in this new school. So she began to move forward and her eyes started to flutter shut, waiting for the contact that was imminent to happen and…

"Hey, Bella!" someone screamed her name from behind.

Bella's eyes immediately popped open as they widened at the call. She jumped up from her seat, quickly slipping her hands out of Edward's grasp as she turned around. To say that Edward was pissed was an understatement. He was so close to getting what he wanted. He clenched his jaw angrily as he watched Bella turn her attention away from him to whoever it was that called her. He wanted to find a valid excuse after this to beat the living daylights out of whomever it was that disrupted them. But when he leaned to the side, he figured that this guy didn't need a reason because just seeing him, and knowing him alone, labeled him as a jerk and in good need of a beating. Jacob.

When he approached them, he shot Edward a quick onceover and a slight glare in his direction, indicating that he purposely interrupted him having seen what was about to happen. Rosalie was next to him, but she seemed oblivious to what was going on since she was staring at Emmett.

"Hey Rosalie," Emmett greeted her with a mouthful as some lettuce from his sandwich came spewing from his mouth. Bella shot him a disgusted look while he tried to clean himself up and Rosalie just laughed in amusement. Bella knew right then that they were meant for each other.

"Hey, Em," she beamed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bella glanced between them. "Rose, I didn't think you'd come here on Fridays."

"Why not?" she frowned. "The other people can live without me. Jacob just wanted to come along and say hi to you."

"Oh…um hey Jacob," she gave a tiny smile without looking at him, afraid he had seen the _almost_ kiss.

"Hey. I just haven't talked to you and I figured you needed the company."

"Well she already had some before you came along," Edward spoke up from behind Bella as he made his way next to her. "Hey Rosalie," he acknowledged her without breaking eye contact in the contest between him and Jacob.

"Um…hey Edward?" she hesitantly answered as she glanced at Bella, wondering what was going on.

Bella just shook her head in response and turned to the side, not wanting to get involved with the boys. Before anything could escalate, the bell rung and students began to file out through the doors to their next classroom.

"Anyways…it was nice talking to you again, Bella," Jacob spoke up first, finally losing interest in the contest. "Maybe we can hang some time?"

"Of course. That would be fun," Bella smiled in return as she waved her hand to the two of them.

When Bella turned around to walk with Edward, per usual, as their normal routine when he would take her to her next class, all she saw was a swift movement of his jacket and his retreating form as he made his way through the crowd and out the door with nothing short of a goodbye.

~*~*~*~

Three weeks. Three agonizing weeks that had gone by with everything changed. Three cruel and tantalizing weeks that left Bella in a state of confusion, anger, and hurt, all because of the dreadful conversation in the cafeteria. Maybe at that time in seemed like a good idea to get some information, but now…now it seemed like the dumbest decision of her life. If she were to state her biggest regret right now, even surpassing that of her relationship with James, it would be bringing up that conversation. Things going bad with James had brought her here in Forks to meet Edward, but that conversation they had drew her apart from him.

Over the past few weeks, he had been purposely ignoring her, to the point where everyone else knew that something was wrong. If he were to talk to her, his answers would be clipped with no room for casual talk. The rest of the group would give her concerned looks, but she pretended to not notice it and tried to act normal. But it was pointless when everyone else at school was treating her differently. Jacob had become even more…friendly? She didn't know how to put it, but he seemed to try harder in hopes that she would be interested in him. And surprisingly Jessica and Lauren were less on her back because she figured they thought whatever connection she had with Edward was now gone. To some extent it was true, but she didn't want that to happen permanently.

Things got so bad though, that even when Thanksgiving came along and she invited everyone to her family dinner, Edward said he was too busy to come over her house and declined. But the worst part about that was when she secretly found out after prodding Alice for hours that just before they left for dinner to her house, she had been with Jasper the entire day with Edward tagging alongside them. She thought this whole thing was ridiculous and it was getting way out of hand. But she was going to stop playing nice and resort back to her old ways of becoming a closed book, masking all emotions except for the glare she sent towards Edward's direction as she saw him approaching the desk next to her in their biology class.

"Hey," he greeted her briefly while he slid into his seat and slapped his binder on the desk.

Bella just gave him a quick glance and moved her seat a few inches away from him without saying anything. If he wanted to get away from her, maybe she should test it out to see how it would work. Usually everyday it would be her trying to strike up a conversation, but from here on out, she decided to rightfully ignore him because of his rude behavior for the past weeks.

"I said hey," Edward repeated himself as Bella saw him from her peripheral vision without taking her eyes off the front board. Again she ignored his comment and she faintly heard Edward sigh as he turned back down to his work to begin taking notes.

As the minutes ticked on in class with a concept she could recite and explain in her sleep, she began to drum her fingers noisily on the desk while humming a random melody. She then noticed Edward acting antsy and his continuous shifting of positions on his chair. But still she continued to ignore him though she was wondering in her head what was going on with him. If she didn't know that the usually crease in his eyebrows meant he was deep in an important thought process, she would've thought that he really needed to go to the bathroom badly.

"Can you stop?" she heard Edward murmur, turning towards her with an agitated look.

"I'm sorry, what?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know you heard me," he frowned. "It's getting quite old with you," he said, looking down at her still continuous fingers tapping against the desk.

"Well you're attitude is getting old too," she scoffed, rolling her eyes and ignoring him as she continued her previous actions.

"I said stop."

"And I said no."

"Stop," he nearly hissed, grabbing her hand. She glared at him and quickly slipped her hands away.

"Don't touch me."

"Well stop acting this way."

"Stop acting like what, huh?" she almost yelled but caught herself when she saw students beginning to perk an ear into their conversation. She hated those nosy people and decided to lean in closer to him so that she could whisper.

"Like…like this!" Edward stated exasperatedly as if it were obvious.

"Do you have a problem with my attitude?" she challenged him. "Because it's a sure reflection of yours. And why is it okay when you do it and not me, huh? I'm done trying to make an effort in being 'friends'," she air quoted. "Everyone is supposed to bow down to you and if it takes one person to make a friendship work, then it's not worth it since the feelings aren't reciprocated. So just leave it be and leave me alone. I'm surprised that it took my attitude of indifference towards you to finally make you speak more than one sentence to me in once class period, let alone a _day_."

As if time was on her side, the bell rang at the exact moment she said her last words and before he could retaliate, she jumped from her seat and glided towards the door, ignoring the call of her name behind in the classroom as she turned her back on him.

Edward had been extremely frustrated because of her lack of interest in him. His ego was hurt especially when she turned him down on the kiss. He just knew that she knew that he was talking about her, but yet watching her accept Jacob's proposal to hang out was just a slap to the face. And the fact that she continued to act the next day as if nothing happened? He wasn't that type of guy to just forget.

"Mr. Cullen, I've got to lock the door now," the teacher stood by the doorway as he motioned Edward out after the bell rang.

"Um…yea. Sorry," he mumbled, as he exited the room to join the throng of students in the hallway having noticed that he was the only one left sitting at their desk.

He walked aimlessly to his locker and shoved all books inside. He didn't take out any homework since he could basically finish them right before he entered the classrooms. So he just turned around and headed outside towards the parking lot. He figured that today he would just hang out by himself rather than submit himself to another one of the awkward get-togethers after school.

"Hey, Ed!" Edward recognized Jasper's voice call after him after he unlocked his car door. "Can you do me a favor?" he grabbed his shoulder to turn him around.

"What?" Edward sighed, giving him an exasperated look.

"I know things haven't been great between you and-"

"I don't want to hear thi-"

"Bella," he continued ignoring him, "but I'm heading somewhere with Alice right now because her mom called in for an emergency and I need to drive her there."

"What about Emmett?"

"He already left with Rosalie."

"Ugh!" Edward growled, giving Jasper a death glare. "I swear that-"

"Bye!" Jasper cut him off as he began to run the other direction.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Edward yelled after him.

"Language," he heard a soft voice chastise him from behind. He swirled his body around to see Bella leaning casually against his car while reading a book.

"What?" he looked at her disbelievingly.

She didn't even glance up at him as she slipped her headphones on from her ipod and continued listening to music. He glared at her deciding what to do, and then finally rounded the car to open the driver's side. Bella simultaneously opened her door and slid into the seat, placing the seat belt on securely around her. Edward came to the conclusion to ignore her and turned on the engine, shifting the gear to reverse.

"Ahem," Bella cleared her throat, eyeing him threateningly.

"What's your problem now?" he glared back. Bella just moved her eyesight to his seatbelt and he rolled his eyes, pressing his foot on gas to exit the parking lot.

"Edward, put on your seat belt," she commanded him.

"No." He pulled out of the lot and began to speed up.

"Edward, I'm being serious," she said, gripping the seat when she saw him pass eighty. "And please slow down the car."

He considered speeding up some more in spite of her, but after seeing her face become pale, he decided not to. But not speeding up did not mean slowing down, so he remained at ninety miles per hour.

"Happy?" he grunted, trying to hide the smirk from the scared look on her face.

"Stop the car and let me out!" she shouted.

"Stop being a baby," he rolled his eyes at her antics. "We're like two minutes from her house already."

"So I'll walk it!"

"Yea, sure," he stated sarcastically.

"I don't know why I got into the car with you."

"I don't know why I let you in the car in the first place."

"Why don't you stop being such an asshole," she spoke indignantly as he pulled into a stop. She nearly pushed the car door open with a loud bang and slammed the door, making her way towards her house.

"Language!" he shouted, having called out to her from his own open door as he stood out of his car. "You're such a hypocrite!"

"Hypocrite?!" she turned, raising her eyebrow at him. "At least I'm not some dim witted jerk who needs to go to some psychologist for being bipolar!"

"I'm not bipolar!" he retaliated, slamming his own car door and walking around so that he was now a foot away from her. "You're the one who is stuck up and likes to lead people on!"

"You want to talk about leading on?" she stared at him wide eyed. "Who's the one who tried to kiss me, huh?"

"Well I thought we had some sort of silent understanding!" he fumed. "Who's the one who basically gave me a slap on the face when they rejected me after I put myself out there?"

"Who said anything about rejecting?"

"Oh Jacob," he mimicked her in a false high pitched voice. "Of course! I'd _love_ to hang out with you anytime. And don't mind what I was about to do with Edward. I wouldn't have kissed him anyways."

"What?!" Bella screamed, taking a step closer to him with anger. "You _are_ such a dumbass! It's something called being polite! And have you ever thought of…oh, I don't know…something called class? I'm not the type of girl to share a first kiss with a guy in a cafeteria with a bunch of teenagers in plain site!"

"Then why the hell did you act as if nothing happened between us?"

"Because I was shy!" she yelled out, giving him an 'are you seriously asking me that' look. "Has it ever occurred to you that a girl doesn't know how to react when a guy who is her best friend almost kissed her? Because I can tell you that I've never been under that sort of situation."

"Well we should have talked it out!"

"Well we could have if you had decided not to shun me from your life!" she cried out. "How cruel was it to find out behind my back that you hung out with everyone all the time, but when it came to activities that involved me hanging around, you just _had_ to find an excuse out of it, huh? Do you how much it hurt?"

"Bella I-"

"No!" she stopped him from talking. "I talk and you listen. I thought that things were going good between us and that we were getting somewhere. I thought that somehow there was more to you than what everyone else says because I'm not the type of person to judge someone without getting to know them in person first. I thought that maybe, just maybe, the attraction I felt towards you was noticed and that you could take the next step first since I was afraid to do it after my oh so obvious horrid relationships before."

"Wait!" Edward stopped her. "Are you just saying all this stuff to say it, or do you really mean it?"

"Oh my god!" Bella sighed, her shoulders drooping. "What do you think? If I didn't care much, then do you think I would be here babbling everything out to you nonstop? It's entirely nerve racking to say all this while in my head I'm wondering what in the world is going through in your mind right now and mphh-"

She was silenced as Edward strode forward and captured her lips in his, holding the back of her head as he intertwined his fingers into her brown hair and wrapped his left arm around her waist to bring her closer. To say that Bella did not see that coming was an understatement and while Edward waited patiently for her to respond without disengaging himself, he finally felt her move her lips with his after she came over the shock. His lips, though catching her suddenly, had not been rough at all, but were rather soft and gentle, allowing her to release a sigh of content. He caressed her close to his body and finally released her after what seemed like hours, but had only been a mere few minutes. He pulled his head back, keeping both hands gripping securely around her waist as he stared into her eyes. They were glazed over with an adoring look of a deer caught in headlights as her brown eyes encased him in a feeling of euphoria.

"Well," he began, finally breaking the silence, "now do you know what I had been thinking?"

Her eyes were wide, but she smiled and gave a soft laugh. She took a step forward, wrapping her arms around him while he held her head against his chest. "I think I have some sort of idea," she told him. He could feel her give a tiny smile.

"Well then officially stating," he moved back a little so that he could see her face, "would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Hmm…" she pretended to contemplate over it as he gave a puppy dog frown. "Okay, okay," she giggled, gently slapping him against his chest. "I guess I can _try_ and fit you somewhere in my schedule. Let's just hope that you'll still be alive to see me before Jasper and Emmett get there hands on you."

"Oh, I think I'll manage," he smirked at her.

"But can you do me a favor," she asked him, she looked at him seriously.

"Anything," he replied.

"Just promise me that...that you won't be like…James," she whispered, looking down at the floor with nervousness as her cheeks became the color of pink roses. He gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up slowly to the blush he loved creep into her cheeks. Bella was then able to gaze straight into his own green eyes.

"I promise," he whispered, leaning down once again to seal the promise with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this'll suck, but I won't have an update until school's over because I'll be really, really busy. I'm sorry. But _please_ review...smiley faces are always appreciated! :D Please help me reach 200 before next update and to those who review, I definitely have a written sneak peek of the next chapter! Thanks again for your support :D


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: I've decided to play a game! There's a similar line or two here that belongs to one of my favorite movies, so know ahead of time it rightfully belongs to the writer. But if you can spot it, give me a review of the line and where it's from, and I promise to give a longer sneak peek beyond the normal sneak peeks I give for regular reviews! :P

So again, special thanks to all my reviewers and my two betas, Eileen for double checking my errors and Lauren for helping me totally layout out the storyline. Also thanks to x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x, who started the idea that we will be expanding upon in the next upcoming chapters! So hope you like this!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight…and that just sucks ^_^

* * *

**Together**

"Can you please uncover my eyes now?" Bella pleaded after having almost tripped in her high heels.

"Not yet," he softly reprimanded, keeping her steady with his hands still firmly on her hips as he led her over to her surprise.

He was anxious to see her reaction and hoped that she would like it. His fingertips molded against her waist, feeling the soft wool of her long black coat over her beautiful silk dress. He asked her to wear something nice for this special night as their first official date and was blown away when he picked her up from her house. When she appeared at her doorway, her hair was held up elegantly encased in curls that dangled out and with some that cascaded down to frame her face. She had light make up on that matched her midnight blue strapless dress that hugged all the right places right about an inch above her knees. He had led her to his car and had to coax her into putting on the fabric over her eyes so she wouldn't see where they were going.

"How about now?" Bella tried again.

"Impatient, are we?" he teased, nearly a foot away from their destination.

"I didn't know you were the romantic type," she quipped, seeing as she hadn't expected something this elaborate.

"Well there's more to me than meets the eye," his breath brushed against the nape of her neck, making her shiver. "Alright, are you ready to be untied?" he asked her once he halted their movement.

"No. I want to see pitch blackness the entire night," she would have rolled her eyes if that piece of cloth was not in the way.

"Why so sarcastic?" he pouted, wanting her to be serious. Bella could hear the sadness in his voice and she let out a sigh, feeling guilty for souring the mood.

"I'm sorry," she tilted her head up as if she could actually see him. "I'm just feeling a bit antsy, that's all. I'm not one for surprises and well…yeah. It's sorta making me nervous."

"Don't worry so much," he erased the tension in the air as he shifted her body around so that she was facing him. He lifted her arms so that they wrapped around his neck and so that he could snake his arms around her waist to bring her closer. "I won't bite," he whispered, as he brought his lips down to capture hers. Bella felt a tingling sensation that enveloped her body as her emotions took the better of her. She loved the way his warm lips would kiss her gently, yet passionately, every single time and the way he made her feel as if it were only them two in the entire world. By the time he pulled away, Bella realized that he had already taken off the blind fold and that she was able to see, finally gazing into the green eyes of her date.

"That was-"

"Fun," Edward finished her sentence off after she had caught her breath.

"Not the word I was looking for, but okay," she grinned as she turned around to finally see where they were at.

Her eyes widened with surprise as she took in the layout before her. There lay a table set for two with candles already lit and a cart to the side which she presumed held all the courses. They were outdoors in what appeared to be a clearing with a small river that ran right through and a big willow tree not far off to the right where a bench for two hung from the tree. The view was amazing and their timing was impeccable because the sun was about to set, casting an array of bright colors from light pink to purple in the haze of the growing night sky. She smiled in awe and then heard Edward clear his throat nervously behind her.

"Um…it may not be perfect since its outdoors and all but I-"

Bella silenced him this time and planted her lips firmly on his, feeling his lips mold in with hers right before he gave a little grin.

"It's perfect," she beamed at him.

He smiled and then led her to her seat, sliding back the chair so that she could be tucked in.

"Are you ready for the first course?"

"Why yes," she answered politely, unfolding the napkin on her plate and placing it in her lap.

Edward lay her salad on her plate and then on his, adjusting himself into his own seat right after he grabbed out of a bucket of ice what looked to be-

"Champagne?" Bella rose an eyebrow at him as he popped the cap and poured him and her a glass. He turned the bottle around so that she could see the label and then she smiled.

"Figured you weren't much of a drinker. So I'm guessing you like the sparkling apple cider?"

"Uh huh," she nodded as she began to eat her salad. She swallowed her first bite and then looked up at him questioningly. "I don't want to be judging and all, but all in all, I wouldn't have thought of you to be the type that would…you know. Do this," she motioned her hand to everything.

"Well there's a first time for everything, right?"

"Who helped you plan this?" she looked at him inquisitively.

"My mom," he grinned, as he took a sip of his drink.

"Really?" Bella looked at him surprised. "Why haven't you ever invited me to meet you parents before when we were just…friends?"

"Are you telling me that we're more than friends?" he faked surprise.

"Edward," she whined. "Stop playing around. Your mom did an amazing job! But was she the only one? Because you and I said that we should just keep this on the down low for now. My own parents don't even know yet."

"I know, I know! Sheesh…relax, babe."

"Have you told Alice? Or maybe even Jasper or Emmett? The last time we were with them, you acted so normal and I…I was fidgeting! Fidgeting, Edward! I don't fidget. I think they know something's up. When I asked Alice what was that emergency on Friday with her mom, she brushed it off and said it was a false alarm. False alarm? I hardly doubt it. She was playing at something. I don't think Jasper and Emmett are in on it though because they kept looking at her funny. But they're suspicious too. Oh my god. They know! I just know it! We're so screwed, Edward. They're gonna have your head and mine's on a platter! Wait…maybe not them. My dad! Oh my god! Charlie's a cop! He has a gun! Edward…what are we going to do?!" Bella rambled on, her pitch having increased with every word she said.

"I think we should stop by a store and get you real champagne so you can loosen up," he looked at her in all seriousness.

"Edward!"

"I'm being serious! Bella, you need to calm down. Usually I like to drink, but for you tonight, I didn't. Please don't make me reconsider because you're really making this a big deal when it's not."

"Big deal?! Edward, this _is_ big! You know what people will think?"

"Actually I do. But I just don't care."

"How can you not?"

"Because I want to have dinner with a beautiful girl who I hope will accept being my girlfriend some day, but I can't if I have other things on my mind."

Bella's mouth clamped shut after hearing that. She realized that she was yet again the sour lemon and that Edward seemed to have an exasperated look on his face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, bowing her head as she wringed her napkin nervously under the table. "I'm being a horrible date, aren't I?"

"No, you're not," he told her honestly while extending a hand that she grasped over the table. "Can you just relax? We have time to figure this all later. Right now it's just you and me and nothing else. Can you promise me that you'll enjoy yourself now?"

Bella looked at his imploring gaze and bit her lip, trying to assuage all her fears. "I promise."

"Good," he smiled, as they began to finish their first course and head onto the next.

By nine at night, the moon was already high in the sky with its reflection glittering across the smooth surface of the water. The sound of the stream running and the soft noises of the crickets soothed Bella as she sat snuggled underneath a blanket with Edward's arm around her on the bench swinging under the willow tree.

"Thanks for everything," she whispered, afraid that her voice would somehow break the moment. "This was amazing. I would have never expected it, but I loved every bit of it."

"I'm glad. I was honestly not sure how to set it up. I wanted this to be special."

"Well thanks for making it that way," she smiled.

She moved her body closer to his as the wind blew a cold breeze and Edward, sensing how cold she was, tightened his arms around her to share his body heat. He kissed her on the top of her head, the scent of strawberries invading his nostrils as he savored the warm feeling he had with her. He couldn't believe his luck. All this time he was fooling around with those girls back in Forks, and it was his best friends that had the perfect match for him that he wished he could've met years before. He couldn't imagine having her without him, and call him dramatic, but she honestly impacted his life more than people who he had known for more than half of his life.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her earnestly.

"Here?" she tilted her head as she raised an eyebrow. "There's no music."

"I'll sing to you."

"Edward, I don't know…"

"Come on. You can't be more terrible than me."

"I doubt it," she giggled. "How about I'll learn first and I promise I'll dance with you some other time."

"Are you serious?"

"No. I'm Bella."

"Here we go with the Emmett influence again," Edward rolled his eyes knowing that she couldn't see.

"I know. Damn him," Bella huffed.

"Language," Edward reprimanded her.

"And there goes _my_ influence on _you_," she laughed, shifting her position so that she could look Edward dead in the eye. She smirked at him in an all knowing matter.

"Well a good influence at that," Edward smiled, seeing his own infamous smirk on his hopefully soon to be girlfriend's face. He was happy to see that he had some impact on her, and though it was as small as a smirk, he couldn't resist how beautiful she looked under the soft rays of the moonlight. So he couldn't do anything, except kiss her.

~*~*~*~

"I still don't see how you understand it," Bella eyes glared menacingly at her computer screen.

"It's simple. Come here," Edward grabbed her around her waist and brought her to sit on his lap as he scooted the chair up to the computer. "Look here," he said as he pointed at the screen, "this is how you learn how to incorporate different clips to make the movie."

"This is stupid," Bella growled. "I can't believe Mr. Campbell is making us do a movie. With Jessica, Lauren, and Mike nonetheless! Tell me that's not _the_ worst 'random' pairing ever."

"It's not the worst random pairing ever," he quipped

"You're incredible," Bella shot up from his lap and towards the door.

"Why thank you," Edward laughed and twirled the chair around to face her retreating form. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere away from you," she replied without turning around as she walked out of her bedroom.

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his already ruffled hair as he returned his attention to the computer screen. He honestly couldn't understand why Bella didn't get that pushing buttons was simple to make something happen. Honestly…he told her this like fifty times. But what she said about their group was true. When the teacher had handed out the CDs with the program to make movies and saying that they were assigned to make a movie sounded exciting at first, but that was up until he drew the names from the hat. He was happy of course to hear Bella's name, but the rest was just a thorn on his side. Earlier that day in class when they were brainstorming, all he wanted to do was wrap his arm around Bella's shoulder to stop Mike from attempting to flirt with his girl and Jessica and Lauren to stop hitting on him. He had to keep up appearances and smile at the girls, but with Mike, he continuously glowered in his direction, noticing his form slowly sulking in his seat every time. But the most confusing part was why Bella still wanted to keep it all a secret. They had been dating each other for a month or so now, and Christmas was approaching fast. He was tired of having to hide their relationship all the time and while he sat staring at her bedroom wall, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was ashamed to officially have him as her boyfriend.

"Edward! Get into the closet now!" Bella almost screamed as she came barging into her bedroom door and slamming it shut quickly.

"What?" he looked at her wide eyed as he turned around from the computer screen. He noticed Bella's eyes were frantic and she would continuously glance nervously at her bedroom door.

They had just been normally studying, maybe giving each other an occasionally kiss here and there, but not a full make out session. He still had to officially ask her to be his girlfriend since he didn't want to move _too_ fast. But seeing the way she was acting made it seem as if they were guilty of something.

"I said get in!" she gave a whispered command, tugging his unwilling arm to the entrance of her closet.

"Why do I have to?" he replied, pushing his own form off the chair since Bella's tugging wasn't getting her anywhere.

"Because he'll kill you!" she told him seriously.

"Who?"

"My dad!" Bella squealed.

Edward looked at her, not taking her seriously. Sure he came into her house, but he didn't think that her mom would mind him being there since he would hang around the house with the rest of the group. He just tried to ignore the nagging part in his head that said that this was the first where he might be caught in Bella's bedroom…_alone_. That would just give dads around the whole world the wrong impression.

"Bella! We're coming in to show your dad how we've designed your room," Renee's voice traveled a few feet away in the hallway as the two pairs of feet shuffled towards her door.

"Now!" Bella pleaded, shoving him inside the closet door.

"Bella, you've got to be jok-"

She immediately shut the closet door so only a muffle of what he was trying to be said was heard. "Edward, be quiet!" Bella whispered just as the door opened.

"Were you talking to someone?" Charlie's head peaked in as his whole body followed afterwards.

"Nope," Bella smiled, trying to lean casually against the closet.

"Looks nice, Bells," Charlie looked around as he admired her design.

"Hey, I helped too you know!" Renee joked around as she stood next to Charlie.

"Good job to you too then," he chuckled. "Look at Bella guarding her closet. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she's hiding a guy in there," Charlie began to laugh out loud as Renee joined along.

Bella choked and stiffened at that comment but pretended to laugh around while she seemed to think the room was getting too hot.

"Well then, dad," Bella pushed herself off the closet and towards them. She twisted their bodies and laid her hand on their backs ushering them out. "Well I have studying to do, so I'll talk to you later."

"Alrighty then," Charlie nodded his head. "Your mom and I are actually going to go some place for a few hours. Will you be alright here alone?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"No problem. I'll see your way out," she told them as they entered the front doorway.

"Call us if you need anything," they called out to her as they exited.

"Will do!" she screamed back and quickly closed the door and locked it shut. She tiptoed her feet and looked through the peep hole to watch them start the car to verify they were gone.

"Bella!" Edward yelled directly behind her.

Bella screamed and jumped around, finding herself face to face with Edward as she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Stupid!" Bella hit him and stomped past into her room.

"Geeze! You act as if I purposely meant to scare you!"

"You did!" Bella screamed back as she slammed her bedroom door in Edward's unexpected face.

He let out a breath of annoyance and then cautiously opened the door to make sure he wouldn't fall into a trap of getting hit by some random object. Luckily, he was met with her back as she ignored him while sitting on the chair still trying to figure out that computer program.

In Bella's mind, she had no intention of figuring out the whole movie set up ordeal because that's what Edward was for. She wasn't really mad at him, she just loved seeing him beg her for an apology, even if it was something as simple as scaring her.

"Okay, Bella. I'm sorry," he relented, but he too knew that she wasn't really mad at him. Bella twisted the chair around to scowl at him, only to meet an amused look plastered on Edward's face. "You know you can't resist me," he taunted her, stepping forward as he trapped her by placing both arms on the chair's armrests. "What do I have to do for you to forgive me?" he gave her a knowing look as he inched his face closer to hers. Bella could smell his minty breath while Edward felt intoxicated by her piercing gaze.

"I don't know. You tell me," she whispered, just as Edward planted a kiss on her lips.

Bella, having expected just a soft peck, noticed Edward getting into a whole different mood. He pulled her up from the chair and wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer. Bella reflexively placed her arms around his neck as he seemed to kiss her with more urgency, as if trying to dominate the situation. Bella broke the kiss when her back collided with the desk, not noticing the Edward seemed to have been moving since he sensed that she was becoming weak in the knees and needed support. Instead of letting her go, he continued to trail kisses along her jaw law, moving lower as he began to kiss the nape of her neck.

"Edward," she breathed out, trying to catch her breath. "Maybe we should get back to wor-"

"Bella, time to stop studying! Jasper had a key and-" Emmett's voice cut off as Bella looked behind Edward to see Emmett's mouth gaping at the scene before him. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, Alice and Rosalie appeared behind Emmett, and then Jasper moved in right next to him, his eyes darkening at Edward's still figure which stood frozen with his back to them. At this point, time felt as if it had stopped still and she could hear her heart pounding frighteningly fast against her chest. Everyone didn't even flinch, not daring to make a move or speak, until Jasper took a step forward, his voice in a low, calm, and threatening voice.

"Edward, step the fuck away from her right now," he demanded. Bella could hear Edward take a deep breath and then turn around, seemingly blocking her from everyone else as if to try and protect her from their friends' wrath. "You better have a damn good reason why I shouldn't beat the living shit out of you right now."

* * *

**A/N:** So that's it! And as always, please review! Smiley faces always appreciated. Oh…and I'm gonna be a senior!!!!! Woo hoo. Thank god I'm done with school…for now….


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hey everyone! My sincerest apologies to those who I gave sneak peek reviews to. The segment I gave will actually be in the next chapter since I had written that beforehand and didn't realize that the events leading up to it took a lot more pages to write than what I had anticipated. So I'm sorry about that. I will still give a sneak peek review for those who are kind enough to review and it will be different than the last.

Oh, and nobody was able to pick up the quote I added in the last chapter. It was from The Notebook (the movie first listed as my favorite on my author's page), from the part where they had their own first date and he wanted to dance with her in the middle of the street :)

Anyways, thanks again to my two favorite betas for helping me once again and everyone who reviewed, added my story to your alert's page, and added it to your favorites as well.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Twilight

* * *

**Let's Make It Official**

"Guys, I know what it looks like, but you have to understand that-"

"You're basically raping my little sister?!" Emmett yelled out in hysterics, pushing past Jasper to get to Edward. Edward immediately tried to get Bella out of the way, but then Jasper, with sharp reflexes, caught Emmett in the back of his shirt while Rosalie jumped in, trying to calm him down. "Jasper, don't hold me back! Did you not see what he was doing?!" he yelled, flailing his arms around within an inch away from Edward's face.

"Babe, calm down!" Rosalie pushed her arms against Emmett's shoulders.

"Stop it, Emmett!" Bella jumped into the fray, ducking under Edward's protective arms so she could be the mediator. "Raping? Are you kidding me, Emmett? What the hell are you doing?"

"What am_ I_ doing?!" Emmett's eyes widened with disbelief. "What am _I _doing?!" he screamed even louder as his face turned red, the vein in his temple throbbing.

"Emmett, I'm sorry man. But trust me when I say that I mean no harm with Bella. We've been dating for a month or so now," Edward spoke up in a calm voice.

At those words, everything seemed lost to Bella as Jasper let go of Emmett and the both of them attacked Edward. Bella screamed and ran for cover towards the door, where she, Rosalie, and Alice congregated with appalled looks.

"Stop it right now!"Bella screamed, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"You son of a bitch!" Jasper yelled as he punched Edward in the face. "A whole fucking month?!"

"Get the hell off me!" Edward retaliated, punching Jasper back and picking himself off the ground.

Emmett, not through with Edward, threw him another punch that hit him in the gut and caused him to double over in pain. "Serves you right!" Emmett scoffed, unaware of Edward who now flung an uppercut under his chin.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Bella began to stomp her feet with anger. Alice, trying to get involved as well, ran to Bella's bed and began throwing the pillows at the boys' heads. She looked like a little girl trying to have a pillow fight as she began to slam a pillow at their backsides despite the flying punches that the boys almost hit her with unintentionally.

"Alice?!" Rosalie and Bella called out trying not to laugh at this ridiculous sight.

"What the _hell_ is a _pillow_ going to do?" Rosalie gawked at her wide eyed with a glint of amusement.

Alice blushed and then backed away from the fight, grinning sheepishly at the girls as her eyes began to scan for something else. She caught sight of three books lying on the table and reached for them. She then chucked them at their heads, causing the spine of it to smack the back of her boyfriend's head, the face of Emmett, and Edward's shoulder.

"What the hell?" all of them shouted in unison, stopping their punches to see what had hit them.

"Will you boys stop being stupid and let Bella and Edward explain?!" Alice fumed, her short spiky hair nearly sticking up more with static electricity. "You are all idiots who need to grow up!" she chastised them. She stepped forward causing Emmett to back away with fear and grabbed Jasper's shirt to pull him off of Edward. She extended her hand and helped Edward back up on his feet. Bella was surprised at this little pixy's ferocious side. It was a sight to see Emmett cower away from her and how strong Alice was for a girl her size. She must have traumatized him before, and boy did Bella wish she was there when she did. "Will you all agree to settle this like adults?" Alice crinkled her eyebrows at them.

"Yes," Jasper and Edward answered.

"Well I'm not an adult," Emmett muttered begrudgingly as he crossed his arms. Alice shot him a scathing look and took a step forward.

"That may be. But that only leaves the option of you being a little petulant child who needs to bully his way around school to get his way."

"That's not tru-"

"Emmett, just shut up," Jasper sighed, giving him a pointed look. "You're seriously not going to win against her."

Emmett stared dejectedly between Alice and him, and finally huffed just like a little kid and remained silent nonetheless.

"Thank you," Alice allowed a smile to grace her features once again. "Now where were we? Ah yes, Edward, Bella, will you please explain to us what exactly is going on?"

All eyes turned to Bella and she looked helplessly in Edward's direction. She was freaking out right now, nervous about this confession and how it would all turn out. To be honest, despite how nerve racking this whole ordeal was unfolding, she was glad that it did because she hated keeping their relationship from those who she considered family. The only part that she wished didn't happen was the way in which they had to find out. She truly had deep feelings for Edward, maybe not as far as the word 'love', but she could see herself one day in that position. The way that Edward's eyes gave her a look of concern, her heart felt as if it melted and she knew exactly what to do. She took a deep breath and then walked across the room and grabbed Edward's hand, turning around to face everyone else.

She looked to see both Rosalie's and Alice's face grinning. She could tell that Alice was trying really hard to not jump up and down with her teeth gleaming in the light as she smiled widely about what was to come. On the other hand, she noticed Emmett's face turn redder, if that was even possible, and Jasper clenching and unclenching his fist as he hardened his gaze on their intertwined hands.

"Look you guys. I'm sorry that you all had to find out this way. But yes, it is true. Edward and I have been dating for a month. Though it is not official yet, we are in a real relationship," she finished the last part with a look at Edward for confirmation. He nodded his head and gave her a small smile, looking up at Jasper when he spoke up.

"What do you mean not official?" he glared at Edward. "What? He can't commit? I'm telling you Bella that he's-"

"I do want to commit," Edward cut him off coldly. "I just wanted to take things slow for Bella. I do take her feelings into consideration, you know? I had something planned out next weekend and everything, so don't go saying that I'll just resort back to my old ways."

"Yeah…okay," Emmett scoffed sarcastically. "Like that's going to happen."

"Shut up, Emmett," Bella frowned at him. "If you can do it with Rosalie, why can't he do it with me?"

"Because he can't, that's why," he answered as if it were obvious. "You're too good for him."

"Wow…thanks man," Edward glared at him.

"Enough!" Jasper yelled at them, causing both boys' attention to be directed towards him. "Edward, how do we know you're even serious?"

"You don't. You just have to trust me," he answered.

"And me," Bella straightened herself out as Jasper finally looked at her dead in the eye. "I know you mean well Jazz, but please. I can take care of myself. And no," Bella quickly cut him off, knowing what he was about to say, "my past does not count. I learned from it and I know what I'm doing now. I trust your judgment, both yours and Emmett's," she glanced between them, "but I also trust Edward. And I know he won't hurt me. All I ask is that you support and trust us."

Jasper looked deep in thought as if he were still contemplating what to do. Emmett though, seemed to have drastically changed from being the angry overprotective brother, to the understanding and goofy one as he seemed to have softened from her speech.

"Damn it, Bella," Emmett sighed. "You got me in. But I'm not through with you," he glared at Edward. "You're lucky I like you more, Bella, and that you're a girl, because you would have had something else comin'."

"Emmett," Rosalie warned him.

"Okay, sorry," he backed off as he leaned against the wall.

Everyone's eyes then centered on Jasper, who seemed to have had an epiphany since his shoulders straightened out and he looked determinedly at Emmett.

"I will only agree under one condition," he stated, changing his focus between Bella and Edward.

"Which is what?" Edward looked at him questioningly.

"I want you to make it official right now, in front of everyone present in this room."

"Jasper, don't do thi-"

"No, Bella. Let's actually do it," he grabbed both of her hands, causing her to fully face him.

"Edward, I-"

"No babe, I mean Bella," Edward corrected himself when he heard a low grunt from Jasper. "Why wait? I've wanted to do this and at least we have the closest people we have around us to witness it. I haven't felt this way about anyone in my entire life and I want to call you my girlfriend and me your boyfriend. Don't you?"

"Of course!" Bella's eyes widened. "But I don't want you to do it now just because Jasper says so," she pouted in his direction.

"Well I just want to make sure that when you say yes, Edward is threatening you or anything," Jasper spoke up confidently.

"Oh be quiet!" Alice snapped, smacking him on the arm. "Just let them be! It's seems that things are going good between them, so stop trying to intervene."

"No, wait," Edward called out, letting go of Bella's hands as he rifled through his backpack next to the desk. "Here," he stated, holding out his hand with a small white box in it. It was wrapped in a bright red bow with little gold lining that delicately twisted in all directions for decoration. Bella took in a sharp breath and she could hear all the girls take one too anticipating what was going to be in it.

Edward was beaming at Bella with a glazed look in his eyes, hoping that she would actually like it. What was in the box had belonged to his family for generations and he felt like it suited her perfectly. He wouldn't have wanted to give it to anyone else, and he felt like this was the perfect gift as an official gesture. He wanted to do this romantically, but this setting was due because he actually wanted to be committed. Just wanted to be with her. And with the awed look that he saw in Bella, he forgot about everyone else in the room, thinking that it was only them two that existed. That was true, until Jasper opened up his mouth.

"Hell! " Jasper barked. "I only ask for you to ask her to be your girlfriend, not a damn marriage proposal!

"Shut up man and let her open the box," Emmett spoke up, surprising everyone with how defensive he was. "What?" he shrugged his shoulders as everyone raised their eyebrows at him. "I'm just curious to see what he got her."

Bella eyes sparkled with excitement and she smiled, slowly extending her hand to take the box from him. Though her heart felt unnaturally big in her chest, her hands were steady and she slowly untied the ribbon and opened the box.

Inside was a golden heart shaped locket with an intricate design carved around the edges and an inner heart shaped diamond centered in the middle. Bella gasped with amazement at the beautiful piece of jewelry and she couldn't imagine how much such a design could cost. She moved her eyes upwards and looked to see Edward beaming down at her with a crooked smile on his face.

"Bella Swan, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked her gently.

He waited with nervousness, watching her as her eyes flickered between him and the necklace. Though she may not know it, that necklace symbolized so much more to his family because of the meaning behind it. That necklace was previously worn by his mother and she was the one who gave him permission to pass it onto Bella. He knew that his mother only met her a few occasions, though extremely brief each time, he knew that his mother knew he was serious about Bella. His father had been in possession of the necklace and gave it to his mother when they got married. So giving Bella the necklace meant so much and he hoped that she would accept it. He felt his heart tightening in his chest when she saw her smile and he knew she made her decision.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," she cried out, almost tossing the gift to the side as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, capturing his lips with hers. He easily caught her and then twirled her around, placing her back on her feet when Jasper tried to clear his throat.

"Hey, knock it off," he grunted, causing Bella to blush a deep crimson. Edward only smirked and then grabbed the box and took out the necklace to place it around her neck.

"Holy shit!" Emmett yelled. "Is that your mom's necklace?" he stared at Edward wide eyed.

"What?" Bella looked at him with shock. "I can't accept this then!" she began to shake her head and back up. "She should be wearing it, not me."

"No," Edward told her, walking behind her and quickly clasping the necklace around her neck before she could pull away. "She wanted me to give it, so that's what I'm doing."

"But isn't the necklace for-"

"Emmett," Jasper cut him off, staring at Edward as if he were concentrating on something. "Edward, let's talk outside," he told him as he began moving himself out into the hallway.

Edward glanced nervously at the boys, knowing what was going to happen. They had seen that specific necklace on his mother and she, usually the kind to tell stories, told them about the meaning of the necklace and how it was usually for the men of the Cullen family to pass onto their future wives. He looked at Bella and gave her a small smile, quickly giving her a peck on the cheek as he followed both Emmett and Jasper out the hallway, closing the door behind him as he exited.

Just as the boys left, both Rosalie and Alice ambushed her squealing as they reached for the necklace to get a good view of it.

"Oh my god!" Rosalie gushed. "That's so beautiful! It must have cost a fortune in the family!"

"And talk about the style!" Alice rubbed her thumb on the design of the necklace. "I've seen this on Edward's mom and I can't believe he gave this to you! He honestly _must_ be serious then. I'm so glad that of all girls, it was you he chose!"

Bella beamed, watching as her best friends gazed lovingly at the jewelry. Bella admired the locket as the diamond glittered with the reflection of bright light as the sunlight cascaded through the window. She couldn't believe that Edward could possibly give this to her, but knowing him, if she were to give it back, he certainly wouldn't have had it. It wasn't so much as she didn't appreciate it, because she did. The only part was that while her friends may admire the beauty of it all, she admired the act that something as worthy as this was given to her by her boyfriend.

~*~*~*~

"What are you playing at?" Jasper looked at Edward once they closed the door to the kitchen. Edward looked to see that he was serious, but the angered and annoyed expression that he had on earlier was gone and replaced by one of concern and determination to get the truth out of him.

"Jasper, I'm telling you the truth, and the truth is that I'm serious about her."

"But the necklace," Emmett spoke up from behind Edward as he made his way next to Jasper. "Aren't those supposed to be passed on to the Cullens' wives?"

"That may be so, and I'm not saying that I'm chaining her down with me or anything," he finished the last part when he noticed that the two before him flinched. "But I just gave it to her because she means so much."

"But why would you two keep it behind our backs, huh?" Jasper asked him.

"Because…because I don't know? I guess we were both scared. And believe it or not, yes Edward Cullen was scared, well just nervous to put it in better terms. But right now, if I know Bella correctly, I'm guessing that even though you guys found out about us, she won't flaunt our relationship to the school just yet. She's very…conservative? I don't know how to put it into words…" he trailed off as his mind began to wander on Bella.

"So you know what's going to happen next, right?" Emmett spoke up defiantly, cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

"Oh yes, here we go," Edward sighed. "The brotherly talk?"

"I know you get the whole gist of it," Jasper patted him on the shoulder as a friendly gesture, "but do know that we will kill you if you hurt Bella. I promise you. Both me and Emmett will kick. your. ass."

"Note taken," Edward nodded, wincing slightly at the pressure that Jasper inflicted on his shoulder where he got hit by the book.

"You okay, man?" Emmett looked at him when he noticed him flinch. "I didn't hurt you when I got that good punch in, right?" he smirked.

"Sorry. But that barely did anything. It was actually Jasper's girl that did the blunt of the damage," Edward replied with all honesty. That girl really did know how to throw something. He could bet that she would be a great pitcher for a baseball team someday.

"Yes," Jasper grinned, "I'm proud to say that she's mine."

"And that Rosalie's mine too!" Emmett chipped in smiling his dimpled smile.

"You asked her to be your girlfriend already?" Edward looked up at him.

"Yup, just last night. Pretty awesome moment if you ask me."

Edward watched as both of his best friends seemed to fade off, probably thinking about their own girls and how happy they were. He could say that if he were in their position, he'd be thinking about Bella right now, but that damn bruise beginning to form on his shoulder was causing him some pain.

"Back to best friends again?" Edward broke them out of their reverie, rubbing his shoulder to relieve the pain.

"Sure thing," both Jasper and Emmett agreed in unison.

"But I just want you guys to know," Edward told them seriously, "that I will always be there to protect Bella too. This relationship that we're in, I promise you guys that it is a complete, one hundred percent fact that I am all in."

~*~*~*~

"Mr. Newton!" the teacher called out, his loud voice awakening any student who decided to doze off. "Will you please stop gawking at Miss Swan and pay attention to the board?"

Students around the class snickered and Edward noticed both Bella and Mike turn a little red in the face. He had been stealing glances at Bella all period too, receiving blushing looks in return unlike Newton, but he wasn't stupid to get caught at all doing it in a period with this teacher.

"Sorry," Mike mumbled, slouching lower into his seat as he tried to cover his face with his hand.

"Ah, and Miss Swan," he called out, approaching her desk stealthily. Edward saw Bella's eyes widen as she quickly tried to shove her notebook underneath her desk and on top of her lap. "Nuh uh uh," the teacher clicked his tongue disapprovingly as he grabbed the notebook and flipped to the page she was doodling on. Edward watched as his eyebrows nearly rose to his hairline and he smirked, looking down at Bella who instinctively flushed, all color rushing to her face. "Would you like me to share this to the class since this information you have taken down here must have been attained from my lecture?"

"Please no," Bella squeaked, her voice tiny as she stole a glance at Edward. The teacher, following her gaze, caught eyes with Edward as well and his look hardened, his smirk turning even wider. Now that told Edward all he needed to know that whatever it was that Bella was writing had something to do with him.

"Are you sure? Because it seems that Mr. Cullen over there would like to know," he raised his volume even louder. Saying this, it seemed that he had grabbed all the attention of the students in the class since they were either looking at Bella or him. Edward wanted to kill the man.

"Um, actually I don't," Edward spoke up firmly, looking at Bella to see her eyes conveying an apology.

"Fine then," the teacher continued to smirk. "I'll let this pass. Let this be a warning to you that if you ever doodle around in my classroom again, I will be sure to announce this to the entire class and you'll get detention for a week. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Bella nodded fervently.

"Alright, class! Get into your groups I assigned you yesterday. Discuss how you are all going to make your videos."

The classroom was then filled completely with the racket of chattering students and the scraping of chairs as they backed up against the linoleum floor. Bella made her way head down towards their group and Edward got up as well, quickly moving next to her so he could whisper something in her ear.

"What was that all about, huh?"

"Nothing," she muttered, though Edward could see the tint of rose coloring cheeks.

"Not writing Bella Cullen on your notebook with hearts all over, are we?" he quipped. He then noticed how she blushed even deeper and then he smirked, letting out a soft chuckle. Bella's eyes immediately snapped up to his and she elbowed him in the gut, causing him to let out a short string of obscenities as he clutched his abs. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For being an ass," she told him defiantly as she took a seat next to the circle of five desks between Lauren and Mike.

Edward finally looked up to see the seating arrangement and frowned, trying to cover it up by coughing when he noticed that the seat left was between Mike and Jessica. She blew him a kiss openly and he only nodded his head and then turned towards Mike, glaring at him with hatred. He tried not to laugh we he heard Bella scoff and then glare in Jessica's direction.

"Newton, get the hell off my seat."

"Cullen, it doesn't have your name on it," he responded mockingly without sparing him a glance.

"Get your ass off or I'll have to do it for you," he told him, as he leaned in close to whisper in his ear menacingly, "and you know I will kick your ass after class like I did before. Maybe even do the cliché thing and stuff you in a locker or in the trash."

This seemed to get to him as Mike instantly jumped up and then slid next to the seat with Jessica while Edward happily sat next to Bella. He knew that Mike took his threats seriously. After all, he used to be picked on by him practically every day, that was however, before Bella arrived.

"So," he smiled and looked at Mike like he hadn't just threatened him, "what's the plan?"

"We meet, we make the video, and then turn it in. Are you that dumb?" he grunted in response.

"Hey Newton, if you wanted to get smart with me, I'll kick your ass right now in front of-"

"Edward," Bella warned him, giving Mike a sympathetic look. Edward narrowed his eyes at her, but she just brushed it off and continued to talk. "I say that we meet at one of our houses and then we'll do the video taping there. Hopefully there will be enough time to do editing on the computer program the teacher gave us yesterday. If not, we'll just meet up one more day to finish it. How does tomorrow sound?" she finished, looking at the rest of the group for confirmation.

Everyone nodded their head in consent and then she sat back on her seat, smiling with having dealt with the situation at hand. Despite Edward's bad mood just seconds ago, he couldn't help but feel somewhat turned on by Bella right now. The way her authoritative tone sounded made her appeal to him even more. Besides the blush in the cheeks he could look at all day, he decided seeing her in this fiery mood was one of his favorites as well. It even made him think back on that time when Bella told Jessica _and_ Lauren off on her first day.

"We just have to discuss whose house its going to be at, because it certainly can't be mine," Lauren spoke up with her eyes glued to her planner.

"Mine's neither," Jessica replied while glancing at her nails.

"And there is no way in hell we're going to the shack Mike calls a home. So I say it's at my house. We'll meet around five so we could go home and do our own business before stopping by," Edward finalized the plan. Mike continued to glare at him and then he saw the feral look Bella gave him. He knew he sure had to rile her up more often to get that look from her.

"Your house, huh?" Jessica arched an eyebrow as she smiled seductively. Edward shifted his head to look at her and saw a similar predatorily look cross her face, though it was hideous in comparison to Bella's. "That sounds like a plan."

~*~*~*~

"I can't believe you invited me to your house for the first time just a few hours before you'll show some little skanks it," Bella huffed as she slammed his car door shut.

"Hey! Stop always inflicting your anger on my car," Edward rounded the vehicle quickly to check for any damage, which thankfully to him, weren't present.

"I mean, I'm your girlfriend for crying out loud!" Bella threw her hands up in the air having not heard anything Edward was saying. "I wish you could have invited me beforehand. And to say that now I will be meeting your mom for the first time being your 'girlfriend' in a sporadic event that we just arranged yesterday? I know I've seen your parents before, but come on Edward! It's important now because I'm officially your girlfriend. If you're dad weren't assigned to be working in the hospital right now, this has got to be an embarrassing way to meet the parents. I don't feel like I'm prepared enough because I would have tried to wear something more formal, but then afterwards we would be seeing Jessica and them and I know that they would have comments on it."

"Bella, you're going into your ranting mode again," Edward smiled at her amusingly as he leaned against his car. Despite how long she would talk, he did like seeing her go on and on, and he especially liked that part where she called herself his girlfriend repeatedly. "And I hope you do know that you have been here before hand," he told her honestly, which caused a scathing look to be sent in his direction. "But babe, you'll have a _whole_ tour of the house while they only get to see the downstairs."

"Oh that makes me feel loads better," she stated sarcastically. "Coming here to drop you off after school sure does count as being here."

"Come on, I'll show you inside," he grabbed her hand as he led her inside while she still had a pout on her face. The door was already unlocked and as she entered, her jaw dropped at the extravagance of the hallway and everything in the house. The spiral staircase winded right in the middle of the entrance, splitting in opposite directions. The right room was a large formal dining area with a long marble table that could fit a family of ten. Hanging on the wall was their family portrait, which based on the way Edward look, she could tell it was not taken too long ago. To the left was a beautiful white room with an extraordinary grand piano that lay in the middle and comfy couches that surrounded it for observers. There was a coffee table available with beautiful lilies and elegant paintings hanging as well. Though there were only two rooms in sight, she knew she wouldn't be disappointed by anything else in the house.

"Do you play?" she looked at Edward when he closed the door.

"Yea. Had lessons since I could walk."

"Will you play for me one day?"

Edward looked at her eager eyes and the smile on her face and couldn't deny her that privilege.

"I will," he smiled back. "But only if you're good," he added as an afterthought smirking down at her.

"You can count on it," she giggled as she tiptoed and gave him a soft kiss on the corner of his lips.

* * *

**A/N**: As always, please review with a special smiley face since they're always appreciated :D I'll be busy in a few days and I'll be leaving for a week on Sunday to Palm Springs with my friends, so please review because it will help me finish the next chapter and update before I leave! Thanks for all your support ^.^


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: My sincerest apologies everyone. I am seriously so sorry for my update being totally late. I know I said I'd try to do it before I left for Palm Springs, but then I had writer's block, I woke up late the day we were leaving and so didn't have time to finish the chapter and post, then my french student came and then we got really busy showing her what living in the US is like. So again I am really sorry.

Thanks to everyone though who gave me reviews and added me on either your fav or alert list. I also wanted to give thanks again to my Eileen and Lauren for helping me with this chapter.

Special note to "You Know Who" who reviewed me (that is if you ever even get to reading this chapter), saying that my friend in my A/N is a divine goddess? lmfao. Please...can you be so conceded to say that about yourself? lol jk Took you months before you finally found and read my story, huh? But you know I love ya too. And why not use your real account so that I can PM you and read your story once you post it. Stop being a chicken :P

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own Twilight ^_^

* * *

**Unexpected**

"It's nice to see my son has finally found a suitable match," a woman's sultry voice echoed in the entrance hall. Bella immediately withdrew herself and then turned around to see the approaching Mrs. Cullen making her way towards them. She had an air of sophistication surrounding her as her heals clinked gracefully against the tile floor which gleamed her flawless appearance. She had on a wrinkle free grey suit that was a pencil skirt and hair that was pulled back in half with loose curls. She had on light make up, but with the smile she beamed at Bella, she had to say that she was honestly one of the most beautiful women she had ever met.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen, I hadn't seen you there," Bella blushed profusely, slightly giving her a curtsy as if everything were formal.

"Oh no, dear," she laughed, placing her hand delicately on Bella's shoulder, "Please, call me Esme. And I see no need for you to be forgiven, for there is no need for an apology. I can remember being a teen myself, so there's no harm done for it is all young love beginning to bloom."

"Mom," Edward's voice spoke out with embarrassment. Bella found it quite amusing that this time, his cheeks were the ones that were turning red.

"My, my Mrs Cul- Esme," Bella corrected herself. "I have never seen Edward blush like this."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Esme pretended to whisper in a hushed tone though Edward could obviously hear it. He rolled his eyes at his mother's antics, acting as if she were a school girl telling her best friend some secret that would soon spread to the whole population in mere minutes.

"Mom, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Edward hinted for her to leave, placing a hand on Bella's back so he could push her and himself away from the door so she could exit.

"Alright, alright. Enough time with me then," she sighed. "It was a pleasure seeing you once again, Bella," Esme smiled to her kindly as she opened the door.

"The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for allowing me to come to your house. It is honestly really beautiful."

"No problem. Make yourself at home," she responded. Just as she was about to walk out, she paused and then looked back at Bella again, giving her a once over with her eyes momentarily focusing on her neck. "I just wanted to say that the necklace looks beautiful on you. I'm glad you accepted it, for it fits you better than it does on me." She gave her a sincere smile and with that being said, she gave a slight nod before Bella could say anything in return and walked out the door.

She and Edward stayed put for a moment, both individuals deep in thought. Edward couldn't help but smile just by having Bella within an arms reach of him. He found it charming that despite the cold weather with the approaching snow, she decided to wear a summer dress with bright flowers all over and only a long jacket that he knew would barely keep her warm. She just wanted to impress his mother, though he had already told her that she would see her only or a brief amount of time. Most importantly, his eyes looked at her hands fiddling with the necklace, and he too agreed with his mother that it did fit her well.

At the same time, Bella was just thinking about Edward's mother. Her hand unconsciously took hold of her piece of jewelry around her neck. She looked down and studied it, having realized that she never once even tried to open the locket. So she began trying to pry the thing open at different angles but to no avail. It didn't even make any change whatsoever. After turning it over, she realized that in the back there was some sort of tiny key hole that no normal key could fit in.

"You know there needs to be a key, right?" Edward asked her upon watching her struggle. She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and then held out her hand.

"I can see that mister. Will you give me the key so I can see what's in it?"

"Well it took you quite a while to figure it out. And no I won't give you the key."

"What?"

"I will someday. I promise. Now let me just show you the rest of the house," he brushed off the topic as he grabbed her hand to lead her onto the tour. He knew why he didn't give her the key just yet, for while he received the necklace from his mother, his father gave him the key that would open it up. He just knew that on a special day, which he felt would be soon, would be the day that the key would be given just for her.

~*~*~*~

"So that's the whole house," Edward sighed, leaning against the hallway after it took twenty minutes to walk around. Bella honestly took too much time looking at every single thing in the room. Right now he was holding both of her hands in his and she was standing directly in front of him, rocking her body back and forth. He could saw the look of anticipation in her eyes and he was trying really hard to hide the smirk.

"The _whole_ house?" she looked at him skeptically.

"The _whole_ house," he repeated, though he knew what was running through that head of hers since he purposely skipped the certain area she had in mind.

"So what's that room over there?" she nudged her head to the right where a door stood slightly ajar at the end of the hallway.

"I don't know," he tried to look confused. "I thought I showed you that already."

"Oh really?" she rolled her eyes and removed her hands so she could cross them over her chest. "So are you telling me you already showed me your room? I want to see it now," she demanded, already making her way towards the door.

"Bella!" he gasped, opening his eyes wide and smiling. "You naughty girl! You can be so demanding sometimes." She turned her head around and stuck out her tongue, but he had no choice other than to push himself off the wall and follow her with the big smile still planted on his face.

"Oh…that's it?" Bella gazed around the room once she opened the door.

"What do you mean that's it?" Edward looked back at her with surprise. To be honest, he thought that his room was the best out of everything in the house. His mom was a professional designer and she designed the whole house, but this room was his personal touch. One wall was lined with a collection of CDs with a full entertainment system; flat screen TV and speakers on all corners of the room. His king sized bed was centered in the middle with his own personal bathroom and walk in closet. He even had his own balcony for crying out loud. And all he got from her was a 'that's it'?

"Well…you could do some touching up," she glanced at the walls, noticing the striped blue paint he, Jasper, and Emmett worked on last summer.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"On the contrary, I'm quite serious," she looked at him straight in the eye. Edward then paused and then cocked his head to the side, trying to seriously analyze her facial expression. That's when he noticed that her lips gave a small twitch on the corner upwards and that she was indeed trying to hide the smile from her face. If she wasn't willing to admit he had the best room, then maybe he would force it out of her.

"Oh, pictures!" Bella gasped, making her way towards his desk that had three black frames. One was a picture of him with his parents at some function that they had to attend. They were all dressed formally and Bella could honestly say that Edward looked rather attractive in it. His hair was gelled in his usual up do that no one else could pull off and his suit fit him perfectly. The way his green eyes reflected in the picture really caught her attention, but she tore away her gaze to look at the second one. It was a picture of their whole group, but she couldn't remember when it was taken. But she liked it nonetheless since it was a candid photo and everyone seemed to be smiling. Lastly, she picked up the frame exactly in the middle, which was one of both Edward and her. She assumed that Alice took this picture and it was probably before they even knew they were dating. Edward was not touching her at all, but rather they were just a foot away from each other staring. Bella was laughing at something he said and he was smiling as he watched her. If another were to look at the picture, it would just look like two friends having a good time, but if you looked closer, one could see the look of longing in his eyes and that certain smile she knew he only reserved for her.

Right when she lowered the frame, she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and she felt her back side being flushed against Edward chest as his mouth lowered towards her ear. She could feel the air blow against her cheek and it made her shiver, feeling him inhale and exhale with each breath he took. Edward saw the effect he had in her and then kissed her ear whispering, "Tell me my room is the best." Bella giggled but shook her head defiantly, unconsciously leaning her head to the left side. Edward took this as an invitation and began planting wet kisses as he moved downwards along her neck at a slow and tantalizing pace, lingering on the area where her pulse was. Bella let out a sigh while Edward began to trace circles with his thumb on her waist, causing Bella to push her body closer to his. "Tell me my room is the best," he repeated himself as he continued his art of seduction to force it out of her.

Bella lifted her right hand to grasp behind his neck as she gently lifted it to look at him. When her brown eyes met his green ones, she whispered, "No," and then allowed her lips to meet his. Edward, losing site of what he was trying to do, spun her around slowly so that her entire body was facing his. Her chest was flat against his and he became lost in the moment. He began to kiss her with more ardor, deepening the kiss farther than he had ever taken it with her. His left hand wrapped around her neck while his right bunched up her dress at her waist as his grip tightened on her. Bella arched her back and she felt dizzy, lacking the oxygen from the heated kiss. She pulled away briefly and Edward took that time to continue kissing her along her jaw line. "You know…this seems familiar," she laughed, upon realizing the same position they were in just a few days ago. "You, me, up against a desk making out. Sure rings some bells," she quipped, her words coming out breathy. She could feel Edward smile against her skin but he continued kissing and talking with her in between them.

"At least no one will interrupt us this time," he craned his neck back upwards so that his eyes were level with hers. "We're all alone."

He then leaned down again to capture hers, sucking on her bottom lip which caused her to moan in his mouth. "You'll be the death of me," he stated against her lips, his voice coming out husky and deep from his chest, unrecognizable even to himself. Their kisses turned more fervent and he could feel Bella becoming weaker, so he pushed his body closer against hers so that her body could be supported by his and the desk. He could tell that she was really getting into it, but she tried to talk while his mouth was still on hers.

"Edward I think-" she pulled away and her eyes widened, hands immediately coming in between them. "Did you hear that?" she asked, this time craning her head away from his.

"No," he responded quickly, bending his head to kiss her fully on the lips and silence her. She turned her head fast and all he was met with was the soft skin of her cheek.

"Edward, I'm being serious!" she scolded him, trying to push him away.

"Me too. You're just hearing things," he muttered, nibbling on her earlobe. But that's when he heard it too, the soft chime of something he would soon curse.

Edward growled and pinched the bridge of his nose with his two fingers. "Fuckin' assholes," Edward hissed, bowing his head and pushing himself away from Bella with anger. Of all timing, and the doorbell just had to ring now? He tried to take in deep breaths in and out through his nose.

"They're here now," Bella stated the obvious as she began to brush her hand through her hair and flatten out the wrinkles Edward made on the side of her dress. She was trying to straighten her appearance to lose all trace of previous activities and all Edward wanted to do was push her up against the wall and show her what looking disheveled truly was. "Is it already five?" she glanced at the door cautiously.

Edward grudgingly slid his hand into the pocket of his jeans and took out the cell phone. 4:45 pm.

"Do they know what five-o-clock means when I said it?" he muttered, scratching his head with irritation so that his hair stuck up in all directions. Bella looked up to see his frustrated look and then giggled, biting her lip as she thought about what they had just been doing. "What?" he perked an eyebrow at her when she continued smiling at him.

She stepped forward and tip toed, biting on his earlobe where he had nibbled on hers just a minute ago. "I'll make it up to you later," she whispered seductively, glazing her hand down his chest as she sashayed her hips out of his bedroom. Edward watched her walk away and then he smiled at the irony of it all. Who knew that she had turned the tables and was an amazing seductress herself? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

~*~*~*~

"Okay, wait. Let me just get drinks for you guys in the kitchen," Bella got up off the floor and began to pull down her dress that rode up a little too high. Edward stared not too conspicuously, appreciating his girlfriend's legs while Bella blushed and cleared her throat, causing him to move his eyes towards a respectable place. Jessica saw what Edward was looking at and scowled. They had already been working for an hour and they barely got anything filmed. Bella could tell that this was going to take longer than she expected, and she figured that Lauren and Jessica were doing it on purpose just to be at Edward's house. When the two had arrived first, they insisted on using Edward's video camera, so he had to run back up to his bedroom to get it since it was lying on his bed. The time spent standing in the entrance with just the three of them together was one of _the_ most awkward situations she had ever been in. Once Edward came back down with the video cam and his laptop, Bella swore to herself that she would never be alone with them again, no matter how short that time period was.

"Do you even know where the kitchen is?" Lauren asked her in voice full of malice having noticed that her best friend was speechless.

"Unlike you, I've already been granted the privilege of seeing his entire house…especially his bedroom," Bella answered her in a matter of fact tone. She couldn't help but add that last part with a smirk on her face, glad to see that Jessica was turning even redder and Edward was grinning from ear to ear trying to stifle his laughter.

"You know what," Mike got up from his seat to ease the tension, "I'll help you get the drinks, Bella."

"Thanks, Mike," Bella gave one last smile as she turned around and made her way through the double doors. Because her back was turned and Mike was already following her while trying to admire Bella's back view, it took all Edward's restraint not to get up and throw in some good punches on his face. If he were to actually do it, that would not be helping their 'keeping the relationship on the down low' plan from letting the whole school know about them.

But Jessica, with jealousy taking over, noticed that there was too much going on between him and Bella. So she cleared her throat and sat up, trying to mimic Bella's action with her own dress to show a little more legs. To her disappointment, Edward just looked back at the laptop and began to modify some things on the program.

"Edward?" Jessica called to him in a sweet tone.

"Huh?" he responded without looking up from the screen.

"Um…do you mind if I use your restroom?"

"Uh, no problem. Just follow where Bella went, go down the hallway, and it's the second door to the left," he pointed absentmindedly at the door.

"Thanks," she told him, giving Lauren a pointed look with a mischievous smile. Edward just didn't notice that as she got up, she took along something that normal people wouldn't bring to a bathroom.

~*~*~*~

"So, Bella…what did you mean back there?" Mike asked her as she walked through the kitchen doors.

"About what?" she asked him over her shoulder.

"You know, about you being in Edward's bedroom?"

"Oh that," Bella laughed, "that was just to rile up those two," she told him. She was impressed by how easily that lie came out.

"Oh, phew," Mike laughed along, ruffling his hair in awkwardness. "I thought you guys were actually dating."

"Oh, I see," Bella chose her words carefully. She wasn't lying, yet she wasn't gong to come out and tell him that what he thought was right.

"Well you see, Bella," he started as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "I want to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" she asked him as she focused her attention on the fridge and trying to find all the sodas.

"Do you feel like there's something…something going on between us?"

"Huh?" Bella froze her movement, her eyes seriously wide open. She couldn't believe what was happening, what she was hearing. What in the world was he going to tell her? He was just going to make this situation a lot more uncomfortable than it already was.

"You know, like ever since you moved here, we got along, right?"

"Yeah, but we got along as friends," Bella responded, having finally found the energy to grab the drinks she was looking for and place them on the counter. She closed the fridge and then slowly turned around, afraid to look at him.

"But Bella, you shouldn't have to hide it anymore. I think we'd be great together. You just need to see it."

Bella finally looked up and locked eyes with him, her heart feeling heavy against her chest. Oh boy would this be embarrassing in turning him down. She wondered what Edward would say if he found out he was confessing all of this to his girlfriend. She felt bad for him as he stared at her with longing and Bella didn't know how to put the rejection into words.

"I'm really sorry. I truly am. But I can't deal wi-"

He immediately cut her off, taking swift movements away from the counter to grab her face hastily and place his lips on hers. Bella's eyes quickly widened with surprise and she gasped, noticing how unchaste he was and how this was nothing in comparison to Edward's. Mike, not knowing how to read signs, took that as her liking it and he pushed her somewhat gently against the fridge, trying to deepen the kiss. It all happened in about three seconds, and the next thing they both heard was a resounding smack that echoed against the walls with Mike's shock face and a pissed off Bella.

"What the hell was that?!" Bella screamed, hoping with all her might that Edward wouldn't come popping in through the door.

"I'm sorry?" he answered lamely, still in shock as he held his hand to his cheek. Bella could see that his cheek was reddening and her handprint would probably be on it.

"You're sorry?" she glared at him. She took the backside of her hand wiped her mouth, rubbing it on the back of her dress. "What gave you the impression that you could kiss me like that?" She honestly couldn't remember sending him any singles. He probably just didn't know how to read the ones that were alerting him that she was already taken. She felt that there was practically a sign flashing on top of her head saying 'STAY AWAY'.

"I…I thought you liked me," he whispered, averting her gaze as he looked at the floor. His shoulders were hunched and Bella couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. Maybe he was honestly just lonely with all the girls he tries to flirt with but always end up being turned down. If he wasn't being serious about this whole act, Bella would applaud him because he could be a great actor one day.

She sighed and then took a step towards him. "Mike?" she spoke softly, placing her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she could see his eyes looked glassy. Was he seriously going to cry? "I'm so sorry I slapped you. I was just in shock and I…well that was the only way I knew to react. I'm seriously sorry."

"Please don't apologize. I know I was in the wrong and I deserved it. Please accept my apology."

"Already done," she gave a small smile. Mike straightened himself out and then removed his hand from his cheek. That's when Bella saw the extent of the damage she had done. His face was literally the color of a ripe tomato outlining where her hand had made contact against his face. She gasped and quickly covered her mouth, looking at him wide eyed. "That bad?" he raised an eyebrow at her, walking to the window to peer at his reflection.

"I'll get you some ice," she muttered, quickly scurrying around the kitchen to grab a zip lock bag to place some ice in as a cold compress. She searched through all Edward's drawers, wondering how in the world a kitchen could look like it held more appliances than a department store. She finally found it after opening twenty or more drawers and prepared it for him. He nodded a thank you to her and placed it against his cheek.

~*~*~*~

"I thought you were going to the bathroom?" Lauren approached Jessica from behind as she leaned over her shoulder to see what was going on.

"Shhh!!!" Jessica chastised her, grabbing her arm to the point of pain as she dragged her into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Ow!" Lauren scowled, rubbing her arm where a red mark appeared contrasting horribly with her white skin. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Check this out," Jessica moved next to her as she beamed from ear to ear.

Lauren looked at her confused but turned her head towards her best friend's outstretched hands. "A camera?" she peaked an eyebrow. "You brought Edward's camera to a bathroom?"

"Yes," she answered and rolled her eyes and the disgusted look on Lauren's face. "Just shut up and watch," was all she answered as she pressed the play button.

"_Do you feel like there's something…something going on between us?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You know, like ever since you moved here, we got along, right?"_

"_Yeah, but we got along as friends."_

"_But Bella, you shouldn't have to hide it anymore. I think we'd be great together. You just need to see it."_

"_I'm really sorry. I truly am. But I can't deal wi-"_

"Oh my gosh!" Lauren gasped, covering her mouth as she looked at Jessica with large eyes. "They're gonna go out?!"

"Keep watching," Jessica sneered happily pointing at the screen.

In the next second, the resounding smack of Bella's hand against Mike echoed in the bathroom and Jessica watched as Lauren eyes widened even more.

"Rewind it again!" Lauren reached for the camera, accidently slapping it out of Jessica's grasp as it crashed on the counter.

"Hey!" Jessica hit her on the arm, quickly picking up the camera to inspect it for any damages. "Look what you did! Now you rewound it too far. If Edward finds out we broke his video camera, you better pay for it!" she softly yelled, watching as the screen play something else.

"Wait, wait, wait. Is that what I think it is?" Lauren gawked, moving the video camera closer to her face and tilting it to the side.

The video camera was displaying an image which was probably recording by accident seeing as it was laid haphazardly on a bed. Both Jessica's and Lauren's cheeks were touching each other with their noses one inch away from the screen. They could not believe what they were just watching. The looks strewn across their faces were both of disbelief and anger as they listened to the people talk and watched the scene unfold before them…

"_You, me, up against a desk making out. Sure rings some bells." _

"_At least no one will interrupt us this time. We're all alone..." _

**A/N:** As always, smiley faces and reviews are always welcome. You can also send me hate notes if you are mad that I'm totally late in posting. I'm sorry. Oh, and please don't hate me more for what I'm about to say, but next update may take a while. My french student is leaving July 7, so I'll be busy until then. But Thanks for all those who show your continuous support. I honestly appreciate it. Reviews really boost my energy to write, so reading all those who do will help push me to post before July 7. Thanks everyone!

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Hey, hey, hey...an update earlier than what i said, right? Are you guys happy? This was to make up for my lack of updates these past few weeks and so I'm now hoping to try and update more often (once a week) (::[ ]::)

Thanks to those who stuck by my side through this story though. It may be coming to a close soon with a few more chapters, so I need all of your opinions to see what I should do and if I should have a sequel. Please leave me a review telling me what I should do. Thanks!

Thanks once again to Lauren and Eileen for being my Betas. Lauren helps me with my storyline and Eileen (my sis), with grammatical errors. If there are some, blame her because she's been slacking on her job lately and so Lauren, who is as awesome as ever, will do both. But a last thanks to my little sister formally on ff for helping me out.

**Disclaimer**: Do I really have to say it again? 8-)

* * *

**Guilt, Listening, and Plan A**

"Finally!" Edward slammed the door shut the minute Mike's foot stepped out the door. "We're all alone…again," he turned around and eyed Bella hungrily as he approached her and lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

"Woa there, bucko," Bella backed away slowly, palms up facing him as some sort of shield against him. "A little hormonal much?" she smirked.

"Oh please," Edward rolled his eyes, trapping her with her body pinned to the wall. He laid a hand on each side of her face against the wall and craned his neck downwards so his eyes were level with hers and his lips a breath away. "It's your hormones attracted to me," he cocked his head to the side.

"Which is why you're the one who's got me cornered?"

"True, true," he nodded, giving her a goofy grin. "But where were we before we were interrupted?" he leaned his head forward to resume what they were so rudely disrupted from.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bella quickly ducked underneath his arm and around him so that his lips touched nothing but air.

"What is it this time?" he groaned and faced her with a frown.

"Why did you give Jessica your camera?" she asked him.

"Are you telling me," he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, "that you interrupted our session once again to ask why I gave Jessica a stupid camera?" The look on his face was incredulous and Bella fidgeted with the hem of her dress with eyes that gazed determinedly at the floor.

"It's not just _a_ camera. It's _your_ camera!"

"So what?" he threw his hands up in the air. "Seriously. It's just a stupid camera. She practically begged us to let her do the editing and stuff for the video. So why not just let her do all that work since she's dying to do it. You can't be honestly thinking about that, right?"

In truth, Bella was just coming up with stupid banter so that she wouldn't have to kiss him. If she kissed him, she would feel guilty. Guilty because of Newton. Guilty because Mike Newton kissed her. She felt that if she kissed Edward, she would have to tell him what happened because the guilt would eat her alive. So naturally, there was only one solution that came to her mind.

She wouldn't kiss her boyfriend at all.

"Please tell me you're joking, Bella," Edward ruffled his hair when he was aggravated. He began pacing the floor back and forth, left to right in front of her trying to come up for a valid reason of why she was acting scared again all of a sudden. Last time she stopped because they weren't official, but now they were. So what was preventing her from doing what she wanted now? He stopped his walk midway and turned to fully face her having thought of the conversation back then. "Did I hurt you? Was I moving us too fast Bella because I'm sorr-"

"No, no, no," Bella interrupted him and shook her head fervently. "Of course not. You have nothing to do with it," she grabbed his face softly on both sides and forced him to look at her. "It's just that I… Well um…I…"

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and then let out a breath, dropping both hands in the process. "Can you please take me home, Edward?" Bella spoke softly without daring to look at him. She didn't know what else to say and decided to run away from her problems. She was too afraid to see Edward's reaction now.

"Bella I-"

"Please?" she looked at him, eyes already turning glossy. Even though she hadn't kissed him, it seemed that the guilt was like poison, slowly making its way through her blood stream and paralyzing her all over as she stared up at him desperately.

Edward could see the pleading in her eyes and nodded, walking away to grab his keys hanging on the kitchen wall. He couldn't figure out what was the matter with her. She was unpredictable and hard to read. At one point he'd think he understood her, but the next, she was a mystery. He thought that he actually knew that she enjoyed what they had been doing in his bedroom just a few hours ago, but what was so different that she was hesitating now? Was it the location? Because he would be more than willing to give her a piggy back ride up the stairs just to make her feel more comfortable in their original spot.

"You ready?" Edward asked her as he made his way to the entrance, noticing that she still hadn't moved from the position he had last left her. "Bella?" he called her name to get her attention, but to no avail. "Bella?" his voice was now laced with worry as he placed a hand from behind her on her shoulder. This seemed to bring her back from her trance and she turned her head to see what it was that was touching her. Her gaze followed from his fingertips, to his arms, to his chest, and then to his face as she turned fully to look at him.

"Sorry. I was just in thought," she gave a small smile though Edward could see it was forced. She brushed passed him innocently enough and walked out the door without sparing him a glance. He watched her with a worried look as she walked away still deep in thought until her dress was of sight through the doorway. It wasn't until he pressed the car keys to unlock and heard the slam of her door, that he followed her out.

~*~*~*~

"Can you look at me?" Edward asked Bella as he took the seat next to her in their usual lunch table.

"I do all the time in class," Bella answered while she kept her gaze on the book in her hand. She had been on page 34 for the past five minutes thinking absentmindedly about that stupid kiss with Mike that happened on Monday or Tuesday, it didn't really matter to her since it did happen and she wished she could erase it from her memory. Now it was Friday, and she still hadn't told Edward anything.

"You know what I mean," Edward grabbed the book away from her hands and slammed it shut with irritation.

"Hey! I was reading that," Bella looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me," he leaned in to whisper in a hushed tone.

"I thought we said we wouldn't go public with our relationship at school," Bella crossed her arms defiantly. From the corner of her eyes, she could tell that Jasper, Alice, and Emmett were pretending to be talking with one another, but their attention was focused entirely on their argument. Rosalie would be listening too if she hadn't sat with her other group of friends to keep up with appearances since she also wasn't public with Emmett yet. Stupid nosy friends.

"Bull shit. At least when we were friends before all this, you'd actually talk to me normally. Now you're all…weird…" he finished off, his face twisted in a confused look at his choice of words.

"Oh, thanks," Bella scoffed sarcastically, grabbing her book back from Edward and flipping to page 106 for the hell of it. "Watch your language too," she added as an afterthought to annoy him.

"That wasn't the page you were on," Edward pointed out having looked at what she was doing.

"I don't care," she huffed, slamming the book shut like Edward had a few seconds ago. "I'll see you later."

She stood up to leave but Edward grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back down. Bringing his lips very close to her ear as if in a romantic gesture.

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you?" he hissed.

"Nothing is wrong. Just…just give me some time," she spoke guiltily, pulling her arm away without looking at him.

"Bella!" Mike approached them, waving his hand enthusiastically.

Bella glared at the object and cause for all her misery for the last few days. Upon seeing the threatening glare she sent his way, Mike slowed down his pace but still continued to make his way towards her.

"Edward!" a girl squealed as she too made her way towards them. They turned to see that Jessica was coming from the opposite direction with a bright smile on her face. Her hair swayed chaotically back and forth as she swerved through the crowd. Bella could have sworn she would've gone blind with the glob of lip gloss reflecting by the cafeteria's florescent lights on her face. Like she did with Mike, Bella scowled at her as well…just because she wanted to.

She arrived the same time as Mike did and surprisingly, she stayed a safe distance about a foot or two from both Bella and Edward like Mike had.

"So guys, what's up?" Jessica asked, no look of flirtation evident on her face. Edward cocked an eyebrow at her demeanor but ignored it upon hearing Mike talking to Bella.

"Bella, I was wondering if you want to hang this weekend sometime. Just as friends," Mike looked at her pleadingly while he thought Jessica was talking to Edward. She knew that he was trying to ask for forgiveness from the last time and her features softened, ready to give him her response.

"No," came a dark voice, underlying a threat. "She's going out with me, Newton."

Bella's, Mike's, and Jessica's faces turned towards Edward all with a look of wide eyes. Their eyes were blinking with confusion but Bella was pissed. Edward just couldn't calm his temper and seeing Mike right now was not the way to do so.

"As friends, he means," Bella smiled correcting him, casting Edward a glare through her eyes.

"Yea, whatever. As friends," he mumbled in a sarcastic tone, straightening his jacket. "See you all later."

Bella watched with furrowed eyebrows as he walked away, feeling a sense of déjà vu like the last time they got into an argument. Her lips were tilted in a frown and Mike cleared his throat, sensing the awkwardness of the situation.

"Well then," he pocketed his hands. "I guess I'll see you later," he smiled weakly and quickly made his way towards an exit opposite to that of Edward.

Bella looked to her left and noticed that Jessica was still standing there, eyeing her as if she was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked her in a defeated voice. She didn't want to make an effort of sounding nice or mean. A monotonous tone was the way to go.

"Oh nothing at all," Jessica smirked, thinking about the CD that was just made in her hard drive last night. "I just wanted to ask you permission if I could add a blooper's/behind the scenes short clip at the end of our video when we present it Tuesday," she smiled innocently.

"Whatever. I really don't care. Do whatever you want," Bella shrugged, missing the mischievous glint in Jessica's eyes. Jessica nodded her head and then turned around to walk away. Bella slouched once again onto the bench and then called out Jessica's name again, making her turn around and walk back to her. "Sorry to call you back again, but I just wanted to apologize for acting so blasé about what you've done. I honestly appreciate you taking the time to put the whole video together since I myself have no clue on how to work the software. You even took the time to do something fun at the end though it wasn't required. So thanks for that. Despite our differences and the bad start we had, I'd just like to say that you're a really good partner to work with in that class," she smiled.

Jessica tried to keep the shock she felt on the inside, but a widening of her eyes managed to escape her façade. She looked at Bella smiling and noticed that it was actually sincere. She couldn't pick out any hidden feelings of disgust or degradation and so automatically knew that she was telling the truth in an honest manner. When Bella's face started to contort into confusion, she realized that she had been staring at her for a minute or two without saying anything and she cleared her throat, flashing a toothy smile at her.

"Well thank you. It's no problem. You're a great partner to work with too."

Bella returned the smile again though Jessica noticed that she was thinking really hard about something. As a girl, she could tell that it had something to do with Edward because of the tension she felt minutes before.

So as she turned and walked away thinking about the civility between her and Bella that had progressed in that short conversation, the thoughts of the CD and the sincerity in Bella's words plagued her mind. It brought down an emotion she thought she would never feel again because of what she was about to show the class next week and because of the stress on Bella's part with her relationship, despite the fact that she still liked Edward. That certain emotion was regret, and maybe, just maybe…guilt.

~*~*~*~

"Seriously, I'm fine. You guys can go out without me," Bella spoke to Emmett through her cell phone.

"You're acting weird. I even saw you today talking nicely with Jessica. _Nicely_, Bella. Any form of the word nice in the same sentence as Jessica is a lie."

"Why does everyone keep calling me weird?" Bella pouted, forgetting that Emmett couldn't see her.

"'Cause maybe you are," she heard Emmett chuckle. "Are you sure you really don't want go with us? We're having dinner and then hanging out someplace that Alice picked out. I have no clue. She's staring at me right now hoping you'll say yes."

Bella paused, contemplating about going out to forget about her troubles, but then she shook her head afraid that Edward would come along too. She would ask Emmett if he was going, but then it would make it too, too obvious that she was really trying to avoid him.

"It's okay, Em. I just want to be alone tonight. We'll hang out next weekend."

"Bella! I'm going out the entire night with your aunt, okay?" Renee knocked on Bella's bedroom door as she peeked inside.

"I'll call you back later, okay?" she asked Emmett quickly.

"No problem. Have fun as a loner," he laughed.

"Have fun being a loser. Too bad it's permanent," she smiled and hung up the phone before he could retaliate.

Bella turned her head to see her mom who fully entered her room. She was currently lying flat on her stomach reading a magazine on a Friday night having refused to go out with the entire group.

"Yup, no problem. Have fun on your girls' night out," Bella smiled sincerely, happy that her mom was having fun.

"Call me if you need anything. My cell phone will be on the entire night since I don't know how late I'll be coming back home," she walked up towards her daughter and planted a kiss on her forehead goodbye.

They heard a car enter the driveway and Renee looked at Bella questioningly.

"Don't look at me," Bella shook her head. "I told you I wasn't going to do anything tonight."

Renee shot her another confused look but then walked out the hallway where a window granted her a view of the front of the house so she could see who was there.

"Bella, it's Edward outside," she came back into her room. You wanna come down and answer the door since I'll be walking out and you can lock the door?"

"Can you just tell him that I'm feeling sick and not up for anything?"

"Are you two in a fight?"

"Mom," Bella groaned into the magazine. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Fine then," Bella could hear the disappointment in her mom's voice. "Be safe and call if you need anything," she told her as she shut Bella's door.

Bella waited a few moments until she heard the front door open and close before she sighed with relief. Tonight the house would be all hers. She shot out of bed and then went to her CD player to turn it on, fingering the CDs on her shelf to choose which one she should listen too. A tapping was heard on her door a minute later and she jumped up with surprise, clutching her hand to her chest.

"Mom!" she sighed, thinking about how persistent Edward was and surprised at herself that she would think her mom could get rid of him so easily. "Can you tell him I'm in the bathroom?"

"Now why would she do that?" Edward's voice reached Bella's ear as she turned around to find him leaning against the frame of her bedroom door that was wide open. "Looks to me like you're not sick at all."

"Well," Bella cleared her throat, her hands still feeling shaky. "I guess I got all better now," she plucked the courage to meet the penetrating look in his green eyes.

"You like to keep secrets from me _and_ you're a bad liar. Looks like I can learn two new things about my girlfriend today," he pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards her.

"Edward I-"

"Look, Bella. I'm not here to make out with you if that's what you think," he looked at her offended when he noticed she seemed to back away as he approached.

"Of course I know that," she huffed, honest about that certain answer.

"Then what the hell is the matter with you? It's not like I'm going to jump your pants right now! You're acting really strange."

"Says the person who acts strange all the time," Bella muttered.

"See what I mean?!" Edward's hands flailed up. "You're just sputtering shitty remarks that don't make any sense. We were normal and now we're not. You're the one mucking up our relationship right now!" he yelled, turning his back from her as he leaned against the wall once again.

"What relationship?" Bella glared at his white t-shirt.

"_What relationship_?" Edward turned around with incredulity. "Is this what this is about? You're mad that I asked you out? Or that our relationship is on the down low at school? Let me tell you that you didn't have to accept being my girlfriend when I wanted you to be. And the shit about keeping us on the down low, that was _your_ fucking idea!"

"I know it was!" Bella screamed back. "And I don't regret being your girlfriend! It's just that I… Well it's just that I…"

"You what?!" he yelled again. "I'm sick and tired if you being _this_ close with telling me what's the matter," he motioned with his hands, "and then backing out on your explanation. Just tell me what the hell is going on. I'm tired of thinking that there's a problem with me and yet I don't know how to fix it!"

"Edward, it's just best if maybe I don't-"

"You know what?" Edward sat up straight with his voice eerily calm. "You can't even cooperate with me so forget about it. I don't want to deal with you right now," he moved swiftly out the door of her bedroom.

Bella was freaking out and she had no idea what to do. She quickly followed him out and ran to catch up with him, chasing him to the entrance. She didn't know why she was making a big deal about it, but if she knew Edward, she knew that his logical side would understand what happened and know that it wasn't her fault or anything. She just hoped that his jealousy side wouldn't kick in. He was about to open the door when the only thing possible to stop him slipped from her mouth.

"Mike kissed me, okay?!" Bella screamed, making him stop in his tracks. His back was still facing her, but she knew he heard her. Even though he paused for what seemed like half a second with his hands still on the doorknob, she could hear him take deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

Edward stood stock still trying to digest the information his girlfriend just shouted at him. Bella. _His_ Bella, just admitted to having kissed Newton. _Newton_. Of all people? He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He couldn't believe that _she_ would do that to _him_. When he saw her acting strange these past few days, he thought he was the one in the wrong. Oh what a fool he thought of himself now. It was actually _her_ who was wrong this entire time. _Her_ who was too afraid to approach the situation until he had to force it out of her. He just couldn't _believe_, and quite frankly, he didn't even want to think about it at all right now, or anything else for that matter.

Bella didn't want him to leave, especially thinking she might regret it later if he would regret ever getting together with her. She had already suffered a few days from the guilt and she couldn't hide it any longer. Telling the truth wouldn't be bad to some extent, but it wasn't really her fault. All he had to do was _listen_ to her explanation and then he would understand. Cautiously, she tried to make a move and made her way towards him ever so slowly.

"It didn't mean anything. It wasn't my fault-"

"Don't," he whispered, though Bella could hear the command in his voice.

"Edward, I didn't-"

She never got to finish her statement before he promptly twisted the knob and walked out, slamming the door in Bella's face without another word.

~*~*~*~

"So how long has it been?" Alice asked Bella as she slid into the seat next to her at lunch.

"I don't know…he hasn't talked to me all weekend," Bella mumbled with her arms and hair smothering her face as she lay down on the lunch table.

"Well if Edward listened, he would know that it's really not your fault," Alice patted her comfortingly on her back.

"But that's the thing!" Bella snapped her head up. "He _won't_ listen! Tomorrow on Tuesday, we have to present our movie thing and I bet he won't even look at me! He won't even freakin' eat lunch with us anymore! I'm sorry that he made you and Jasper separate since he took him and Emmett off campus for lunch. But he's taking this way out of hand."

"But maybe he just wants-"

"Edward is an asshole. Plain and simple," Rosalie interrupted as she sat in the seat across from the two of them. She didn't hear their conversation, but looking at the distressed look on Bella's face and the concerned one on Alice's gave her a hint on what it was. "You told me the story and I know it's not your fault. If you would have taken my advice and told Jasper and Emmett, they'd be on your side too beating him up for his stupidty. But no…you want to keep it 'private'," she air quoted.

"I told you two about it, didn't I?" Bella retaliated. "I don't want to drag the boys into it and I don't need them getting involved."

"That's different with us though," she countered. "You _have_ to tell your closest girl friends what's going on. Guys are a different thing but you still should have told them. You need to _make_ Edward listen, or else he's just going to continue believing something false in that hollow head of his."

"But how can I do that? Seriously. I call, he doesn't answer. I come to his house, he's not home. I try to talk to him in the hallway, he turns around. It's getting ridiculous!"

"Just confront him in class today. If that doesn't work, Rosalie and I will kidnap him and bring him to your house so you can explain. You got it?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course not. We're Alice and Rosalie," they smirked.

~*~*~*~

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Emmett leaned forward from the back seat as he looked at Edward driving.

"I know," Jasper joined in from the passenger's side. "The girls won't tell me anything, you won't tell me anything, but it caused us to stop hanging out this weekend with them and not eat lunch with them either today. So what's going on?"

"Nothing," was his only answer.

"That's bull shit Ed, and you know it," Emmett glared. "What the fuck's going on?"

"Are you telling me that Bella didn't tell you?" he glanced at his two best friends before returning his eyes on the road.

"Tell us what?" they answered in unison.

"Figures," Edward rolled his eyes. "She's probably too ashamed to admit it to you guys."

"Admit the fuck what?"

"She kissed Mike."

His answer was blunt, straight to the point, and he continued to pick up speed on the car taking out all his frustration and anger on the road. The car ride was quiet for five minutes before Jasper spoke up.

"There's got to be some misunderstanding. Bella wouldn't do that," Jasper shook his head with disbelief. "Did she tell you? Or did you hear it from someo-"

"Of course I heard it from her!" Edward's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel harder. "That's why I'm so fucking mad. I can't even speak to her, let alone look at her."

"Well when and how did this all happen? What exactly did she say?"

"I came over her house Friday after school because she's been acting weird all last week and I thought it was my fault," he skipped the part where they were making out since he considered that insignificant. "And then I got frustrated since she wouldn't tell me what's wrong, so when I was about to leave, she yelled at me that Mike kissed her and then I walked out without saying anything to her."

"Wait, wait, wait…she said what?" Emmett finally spoke up.

"She kissed Mike."

"No, that's not what you just said," Emmett corrected him. "You just said that Mike kissed Bella."

"That's basically the same thing," Edward growled.

"No, man," Jasper turned fully to look at Edward. "There's a big difference. People in a relationship are all over technicalities of situations. Did you hear Bella's explanation?"

"No. I told you I walked out," Edward quirked an eyebrow at them. "You think that it wasn't really Bella's fault?"

"Do you even know fuckin' Bella?" Emmett looked at him with disbelief. "Do you actually think she would do something like that? Think about it, man. That's not our Bella," he stated with finality as they parked into the school parking lot.

Edward turned off the engine and then leaned his head down on the steering wheel. "Did I fuck up this time?" Edward asked the two without looking up.

"Well I think you should have listened to what she had to say. You're reaction was reasonable, but you should talk with her. _Listen_."

"To the song here. In my heeaaart. The melody I staaart, but caaaaaaan't comleeeete," Emmett began to sing, grinning from ear to ear at the two of them.

Jasper and Edward looked at each other at Emmett's goofiness and shrugged it off, ignoring Emmett who continued to sing. Sometimes he could be smart like he was just a second ago…but sometimes that light bulb just burns out too fast in that brain of his.

"The bell just rang like thirty seconds ago, maybe you can catch up with her before she gets to class," Jasper looked at him expectantly.

"It's okay," he mumbled as he got out of the car. "I think I'll talk with her in private at her house after school today. I just need to calm down right now during classes."

"Okay then," Jasper looked at him with worry. "Good luck with that."

"Good luck listening to Emmett," he smirked, walking ahead of them to avoid the oncoming stares of students as Emmett began to belch out the notes louder.

~*~*~*~

"Edward!" Bella hissed quietly trying to grab his attention in their last class of the day. "Edward!" she called out again when he continued ignoring her. Finally he tilted his head just a fraction of a degree without taking his eyes off of his note taking routine to indicate he was listening. "Can you please look at me?" she begged, taking quick glances at the teacher to make sure he wasn't listening into their conversation.

"I'm trying to listen to the teacher, Bella. Maybe you should try that too and take notes," he told her solemnly while quickly jotting another fact that the teacher just said.

"Oh don't pull that with me, Edward. You already have all of these facts memorized and everyone knows that you never take notes in this class anyways. It's your best subject," she frowned. Looking at his passive face told Bella that maybe Plan B needed to take place instead. Edward wasn't listening and capturing him with the help of Alice and Rosalie may do the trick for him to listen. Sure he could take the time to listen to the teacher drone about redundant things, but he couldn't find the time to listen to his girlfriend? Now something was wrong with that.

"How would you know I know this stuff? Besides, what's so important that you have to discuss it with me now?"

"You know what I want to talk about! You've been avoiding me for days! Why can't you just listen?"

"Listen, listen, listen!" he glared back, finally putting his full attention on her. The dark look in his eyes made Bella lean back a little farther away in her chair, but she didn't retreat to his harsh demeanor and therefore fixed a piercing gaze back at him. "That's all I've been hearing today!" he continued, looking almost as mad as he had last Friday afternoon. "Can't you get the hint that I don't want to get into it in the middle of class?"

"Well where can we get into it?!" she retaliated with anger. "You're never home, you never answer my phone calls, so therefore I can barely talk to you!"

"Excuse me," the teacher broke their conversation with a stern voice, "Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen, would you like to cease your argument right now or continue it in detention with me after school today?"

They both looked at each other shooting a nasty glare in the other's direction, but the both muttered, "Sorry," ignoring the curious glances and eavesdroppers of the other students in the class room.

Bella huffed with indignation and turned her head to the opposite side of the classroom away from Edward. She read and studied the posters on the wall depicting the anatomy of a human being and other animals she couldn't tell. She felt a poke on her left arm and then looked to find the source to be a little piece of paper folded neatly with the name Bella written on the top in an elegant script she knew only belonged to Edward. For a guy with his old reputation, she couldn't believe that his writing could look so…girly. It was even better than hers.

She looked up quickly to catch Edward's emotion, but his face was still impassive as ever. She picked up the note slowly and sighed, twirling the paper indecisively in her hand. She didn't know whether to open it now or later, but then she caught Edward scribbling something on the corner of his paper and then he tilted it in a forty five degree angle in her direction so that she could read it. Somehow he was able to tell what she was thinking, maybe because of her movements, but he wanted her to read his message to her now.

She unraveled the paper delicately as if it were an old artifact that could crumble under the wrong hands and then her eyes moved from left to right across his notebook paper. Because she was still mad at him from earlier, she tried to hide the smile on her face that inadvertently tilted her lips upwards upon reading the words in blue ink. He said that he was going to stop by her house at seven, but the last four words really brought the smile on her face though they were so simple.

_I promise I will listen._

She lifted her gaze to meet Edward's once again to find that this time, though his attention appeared to be entirely focused on the teacher, his lips actually made the effort of tilting upwards as well to pass off as a smile or even that trademark smirk of his.

Maybe Plan A would work after all.

* * *

**A/N**: As always, smiley faces and reviews are always appreciated :D


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Hey, sorry for my mistakes if there are any. I didn't edit it since I wanted to just post it out there and I sincerely apologize for my late update again. Things have been crazy since my French exchange student just left and I'm supposed to do hw I forgot to email to my teacher. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own twilight…just the plot line ^_^

* * *

**Out in the Open**

"Hey," Bella whispered upon opening her front door to see Edward with hands in his pocket swaying back and forth awkwardly. It gave her a flashback of the night he came to apologize the first time they met, except that now it was her turn. "Come in," she smiled and opened the door wider for him to enter.

"Thanks," he muttered, cleaning off the bottom of his shoes on the welcome home mat before he entered. He looked around the room from the pictures on the wall to the door leading to the family room as if it were his first time. The air was full of tension when he looked at her expectantly and she gave another smile before leading him down the hallway and upstairs to her room.

"My mom's not home, so it'll just be you and me. Did you want anything? Food? Drinks?" she asked, peeking over her shoulder to look at him. He shook his head but the crinkle in his eyebrows told Bella he was probably contemplating on what would go down in a few minutes.

The stairs creaked under their weight as the moved upwards and then she finally opened her bedroom door, motioning her hand around for him to sit anywhere. Rather than plop himself down or lie on her bed like he usually did, he took the seat in front of her desk and moved around so that he could face her. She saw the blank look in his face and sighed, closing the door and making herself comfortable on her own bed. Her legs were criss-crossed, hand tapping on her thigh nervously as she stared at him. He looked straight back at her without any movements as if he were studying her closely so she knew that it was her that had to make the first move.

"Look Edward, first and fore most I would like to apologize for what happened between Mike and I and also for the way you found out." Edward made a small scoffing eyes with his gaze still intently fixed on hers, but she ignored him and stared out the window, better than facing the stony look of her boyfriend. "You see," she now began to fiddle with the pillow next to her as she placed it on her lap, "Mike was telling me when we went into the kitchen that he had feelings for him. I thought I made it clear that we were just friends. But he wouldn't get the picture and so-"

"You kissed him?" he finished for her, causing her head to snap up with irritation.

"You said you'd listen, right? So shut up," she demanded, folding her arms across her chest like an unsatisfied child. Edward rolled his eyes but listened to her anyways, glaring at the wall behind her. "Of course there was kissing involved, but he was the one that came onto me. He kissed me for only like two seconds and then I pushed him off of me. I honestly didn't think he'd be so forward," her words came out in a rush and suddenly she felt a burden lift from her shoulders upon telling him the full story.

"Why two seconds? Why not just half of one? You enjoy it too much?" he scoffed. Bella's high off of the burden suddenly came down again after hearing Edward's words. He was just being so difficult. "You don't see me kissing other girls. I have tons come onto me but you don't see me trying to flirt back."

"I was in shock!" she defended herself, slamming her hands on the side of her bed. "Come on! Will you listen to yourself? Mike Newton kissed me. Mike! Do you think I would have expected that? I freakin' slapped him afterwards for crying out loud!" she yelled in frustration.

Edward cocked his head to the side when he heard her last words. _She slapped him?_ he thought, allowing a full on smirk to grace his features like old times.

"Wait, you slapped him?" he asked her aloud just wanting to confirm what he heard.

"Of course I slapped him! You didn't think I would just let him get away with that, right?" she looked at him incredulously. He smiled at her feistiness and wished that maybe he had been there to watch her do it. Or better yet, had been there before she did it so that he could beat Mike himself. He watched Bella as she laid the palm of her hand against her forehead as she shook her head. "But he apologized afterwards and so I apologized for slapping him. It was really hard and he had my handprint on her face," she muttered guiltily without looking at him.

Edward watched his girlfriend pout at her actions and he couldn't help but think that that was typical Bella. Apologizing to a guy for something he deserved.

He slowly got up from his seat and then walked up next to her bed, taking both hands away from his face so that he could hold them both and catch her gaze.

"I can't believe you apologized to that asshole," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers softly. "But allow me to apologize for running away and being an asshole myself without hearing you explain. You should have told me when it happened so that I could beat him up, but at least you told me anyways, right?" he smiled as he lifted her chin up within an inch from his lips. "Promise me that you won't kiss Newton again?"

"Only if you promise you won't beat him up. His face was really bright red before I had to give him ice," she looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"You mean, I can't beat him up for kissing my girlfriend?" his eyes squinted with irritation.

"You can't blame him. I mean, he didn't even know we were dating," she tried to reason with him.

"_Were_?" his voice and face were laced with hurt.

"Are," she corrected herself, watching as the tense look in Edward's face turned to one of relaxation. "You actually still want to be my girlfriend?" she looked hesitantly at him.

"Of course," he nodded, giving her that look he reserved only for her.

"Good. Because I love having you as my boyfriend," Bella smiled impishly and tilted her head to the side.

"You scared me for a second there," his eyes were wide showing the truthfulness in those words. "Because I love having you as my girlfriend. Of course we'll get into fights, but we'll always try to resolve them." He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and then looked directly into them. "Therefore, as your boyfriend and in order to resolve our first official fight, I promise I won't beat him up for kissing you."

Bella looked at him with bright eyes and then hugged him tightly, welcoming the warmth that his body brought hers. He then pulled away slowly and leaned in to meet her with a kiss, finally feeling the relief of having her soft lips against his own. He cradled her head and wrapped his arms around her, allowing this small comfort to relieve them of the anxiety the past week brought. He had been dying to do this for days and felt like a younger teenage boy who was having a kiss for the first time.

Bella's heart and stomach were fluttering with butterflies and she couldn't believe that she'd been missing out on this the past week. He pushed her back on the bed and slipped next to her without unlocking there lips so that they were lying side by side.

Bella finally pulled back and then smiled at him, her hand wrapped around his neck as she twisted a strand of his amber colored hair around her finger.

"Thanks for listening this time," she sighed as Edward brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. He breathed in and could smell the sweet strawberry scent of her shampoo and the mintiness of her breath.

"Thanks for being my girlfriend," he replied as he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer while they closed their eyes to rest before her mom would arrive. While Bella thought of how perfect this moment was, minus the part of how they got there in the first place, Edward couldn't help but smile against her lips thinking about the loop hole from the promise he just made with Bella.

~*~*~*~

"Oh my god!" Bella gasped as she covered her mouth with shock. "What happened?!"

Mike looked up dejectedly with embarrassment, his right eye a discolored black and blue with a bruise that was newly forming and would eventually turn darker in a few minutes.

"Um…n-nothing," he stuttered, scratching the top of his head so that his hand could cover his eye.

"What the hell do you mean nothing happened? Who the hell did this to you?" she asked with concern. She scanned around the classroom noticing the nervousness in Mike's posture and knew that it had to be somebody in the class who did it. Everyone was watching him with curious glances, some snickering and others giving looks of sympathy. She hadn't seen him all day until this class so it must have happened some time before school or in between a class.

"Well if it isn't black eyed boy. Don't you have something better to do than talk to Bella?" a voice came tauntingly from behind her. She noticed Mike cringe and turn his head away from Bella as if she wasn't there. There was a slight suspicion of who caused the damage, but that voice confirmed it as she slowly turned around to find Edward smirking belittlingly at Mike.

Bella grabbed his elbow roughly, pulling him to the back of his class and pushing him down on his desk roughly by all force against his shoulders.

"Ooh…rough, Bella. I like," he smiled, lifting his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh shut up, Edward!" she hissed as she took her place in the desk next to his. "You broke your promise!"

"What promise?" he gave her an innocent look.

"You know what I mean! You weren't supposed to touch or beat Mike up! I told you I already handled it!"

"Well how do you know it was me," his voice became defensive.

"Oh don't pull that with me, Edward," she shook her finger at him. "You know as well as I do that you put that black eye on his face. When, huh? Before school? After class?"

"Well let's just say hypothetically," he air quoted, "I beat him up. Who's to say I broke my promise?" he gave her the taunting look he'd given Mike earlier.

"I say! Do you not see that huge thing smack dabbed on his freakin' face! How could you?" she looked at him disappointingly.

"Maybe I punched him only once, but because of another reason?"

"Oh please, do explain what reason would cause him to get a bruise like that," she folded her arms.

"He was in my way," stated simply, extending his legs as he crossed them over one another and placed both hands on the back of his head in a relaxed position.

Bella blinked her eyes every five seconds, lasting a very long one and a half minutes as she stared at him in silence.

"He was in your way," she repeated slowly, her face still emotionless.

"Yup. Sometimes he needs to learn when to get out of the way when those superior to him are needing space to walk."

Bella continued to stare at him for another minute while Edward smirked triumphantly, knowing that she couldn't argue that he did break the promise. It was true. Mike had been in his way. Maybe a few feet away from him, but he was still in his space. He needed to be taught a lesson.

"You're a jerk," she muttered, turning her head forwards just as the bell rang for the start of class. She scolded herself mentally for not realizing the loop hole she had forgot to cover in that promise. She had to admit though…he was good.

"I know," he smiled to himself as he mimicked her actions, knowing full well that she'd get over it by the end of the period. "But I'm your jerk," he added softly, peeking from the corner of his eyes to catch Bella struggling to keep a smile from her face.

~*~*~*~

"Group 3, can I see you all before you head off to your next class?" Mr. Wilkins shouted above the students as they all shuffled out of their seats the minute the bell rang.

Bella turned her head to the right to see Edward on the verge of sleeping, so she slapped him on the forehead, causing him to make a snorting sound as his head snapped up.

"What, what, what?" he muttered groggily, rubbing his eyes to look at his surroundings.

"Wilkins is calling our group up to talk to him."

"Where's the rest of the class going?" he yawned, stretching his arms out to remove the kinks from them because of the bad position he slept in.

"It's the end of class. Come on," she tugged on his sleeve as he lifted himself off the desk.

"Good, you're all here," the teacher looked up at the five students standing across from desk. Edward looked to see Mike on the far end away from him, Lauren checking her manicured hands with great detail, Jessica looking nervous as she tweaked her hands behind her back, and Bella looking respectfully at the teacher. The way Jessica acted was peculiar to him since she would usually be doing what Lauren was, but if she was nervous, then he knew there was a problem. "As you all know, your projects were turned in before school started so that I could review them," the teacher spoke up in an authoritative tone, catching Edward's full attention. "I wanted to make sure they were all appropriate before I showed them in class tomorrow, but it seems that there's a problem with yours."

"Mr. Wilkins I-" Jessica started but was cut of when the teacher raised his right hand for silence. "Who's idea was it to come up with the bloopers?" he looked at each of them with narrowed eyes.

No one answered and Edward watched as Bella looked expectantly at Jessica who didn't respond, so she turned towards the teacher and answered for her.

"It was me, Mr. Wilkins. Is there a problem with it?" she looked at him with no hint of fear.

"Please Ms. Swan," the teacher shook his head. "Normally I would be impressed by the extra effort, but I'm disappointed that you're covering up for one of your group members. I know it wasn't you, because what is on this DVD here," he said, opening the right drawer of his desk as he pulled out a CD cover with a blue shiny disk in it, "contains certain clips that I am quite sure you wouldn't want to be shown to the class."

"What do you mean?" Bella looked at him in confusion, turning towards Jessica for an explanation.

"I'm guessing it is also a cause for the reason Mr. Newton here has a black eye," the teacher continued, glancing between Edward and Mike.

"Sir, I don't under-"

"Okay, okay!" Jessica threw her hands up and began rummaging through her backpack. "I made Lauren turn it in this morning," she started, causing Lauren to turn her attention to Jessica with a wary glance. "I forgot to make her change the DVD. Here's the one I originally intended," she said, sticking out her arm to hand over a disk similar to the one already in the teacher's hand.

"I'm assuming you deleted the bloopers or behind the scenes part, am I correct?" the teacher raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Mr. Wilkins. I'm sorry for that single part," Jessica apologized, eyes directed on the floor.

"Hold up," Edward's loud voice cut through. "What the hell was on that video?" his eyes were focused on the original disk. He noticed Jessica twitch nervously while the teacher eyed her curiously.

"I presume you were the one that put the video together?" the teacher asked Jessica. She nodded solemnly and extended her hand to take the case. He handed it over slowly while all eyes riveted to that single disk.

"I want to see it," Edward demanded, glaring in Jessica's direction. "If it has something that deals with me, then I think I have the right to see it. It's my project anyways and where the hell is video camera?"

"It's _our_ project," Bella corrected him, turning to Jessica with a calm face. "May we please see the video and see what's so inappropriate about it?"

"No," she shook her head indignantly, quickly placing the disk into her bag. "I'll give you your video cam tomorrow, Edward."

"Jessica, I swear to god if you don't hand it over I'mma-"

"You'll do what, Cullen? Huh? Punch me in the face like you did to Mike over there?" she shot back.

"What the fuck is on-"

"Enough!" the teacher yelled, grabbing the attention of the arguing duo. "How come you all don't know what's on the tape? Did you expect one single individual to do all the work in piecing it together?"

"She offered to do it!" Edward argued.

"Don't raise your voice with me, young man," he scolded Edward like a strict parent. "I don't care if she offered. This is a group project. Key word being _group_," he emphasized, eyeing all five students meticulously. "But it seems to me that Jessica here did it all. So I'm saying that it's up to her to decide whether or not you should watch it."

"Hymph!" Jessica smirked in triumph as she securely placed the CD in her bag and walked out with Lauren at her heels.

Edward stood glaring at the teacher and then grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her out the door towards their last class of the day together.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but eavesdrop. Jessica has some video tape of you guys?" Emmett's voice came up from behind them after two steps out of the classroom.

"Yea, but she won't let us fucking see it," Edward seethed, slowing down his pace a little so Emmett could fall into step. Bella looked around noticing how little students were left trying to rush to their classrooms before the late bell rang. They kept giving Bella and Edward peculiar glances as the looked down and then quickly walked away. Bella's face scrunched up with confusion and then looked up at Edward's face, recognizing that look as the face that meant 'don't mess with me'. She then glanced down like the other students and noticed why everyone kept giving them weird looks.

Their hands were intertwined.

She hadn't noticed it at all, having been used to it from all the other times before, but she figured they never held hands at school. Those students were probably just wondering if that's how they acted as 'friends' or if they were actually dating now.

"Um…Edward," Bella voiced her concern hesitantly, afraid he might yell at her accidentally to let off his steam. "Did you know you're holding my hand?"

Edward looked down at their hands and then stopped walking, his face scrunched up in confusion as if he didn't know how they ended up like that in the first place. Emmett, who was oblivious to the question asked and was a step or two ahead, turned around having realized he was walking alone and then glanced between Bella and Edward wondering what the hold up was.

"I want us to go public, Bella," he stated, his eyes still on their hands.

"Edward, what made you-"

"We've been dating for a while now and think it's about time people knew."

"What made you decide to do it now?" Bella asked him curiously.

"I don't know. I guess I just want to. What do you say?" he looked at her hopeuflly. Both were caught up with each other that they didn't notice the sound of the late bell ringing.

"I say okay then. Starting tomorrow we'll show everyone we're a couple," Bella smiled, pulling him in for a brief kiss.

"Aww…will you look at that? It's Edwella," Emmett cooed teasingly.

"Shut up," both Edward and Bella laughed as they walked together to Biology.

Although Edward was happy on the inside of the decision that they were able to come to, his head was still rewinding to the events in the classroom, trying to formulate a plan to get a hold of and see what was on the video. If Jessica was smart enough to delete the video after she would hand him his video camera tomorrow, which he secretly hoped wasn't the case, he would go to the extent of breaking into her house just to get it.

No one messes with a Cullen and gets away with it.

~*~*~*~

"Hey, thanks for picking me up. I'm too tired to driiivveee," Emmett yawned at the end of his sentence, wiggling his body comfortably in Edward's car.

"God, Em. I would have thought you would have stopped going to parties and drinking," Edward responded as he continued driving to school.

His mind, while he went to pick up Emmett, was too preoccupied with today and how it was going to play out. He was now officially able to flaunt his relationship with Bella out in the open and punch out any guy in the face for hitting on Bella, or maybe just even staring at his girl.

"I wasn't partying. I was late staying up at Rosalie's place," he smiled, reminiscing the night before.

"God, Em," he repeated with a look of disgust. "I didn't need to know that."

"Shut up. It wasn't like that. We just talked."

"Okay," Edward rolled his eyes in a disbelieving tone as he parked next to Bella's old truck.

Edward insisted that he take her to school, but stubborn as she was, she refused to get into any car with him after that speeding incident when they got into a fight. He argued that she drove with him on their date, but she said that it was only for special occasions. Her excuse was that she did not want Charlie's money going to waste for buying her a car if she wasn't going to use it. He muttered to her that it was actually a piece of junk, which caused him to get a slap in the head.

"Who else knows you're going official today?" Emmett asked out of the blue as he exited.

"No one besides you. Did you tell anyone else?" he asked him, slipping on his black jacket and locking the car doors.

"Nope. I wanted to see the surprise in everyone else's face. You should make it epic. And I know the perfect way to do it," Emmett smirked deviously, nodding his head towards the steps leading up the doors of Fork's High.

Although small rays of sun were able to bypass the clouds that seemed to cover the entire span of the sky, the dreary and windy winter did not keep the students from entering the high school building earlier than planned. There were the usual students surrounding their cars with their friends and other at the foot of the steps. Among them was none other than his girlfriend. Talking to Jacob.

Edward quickly slipped on his sunglasses and headed in their direction with Emmett eagerly following behind a few steps to watch what his best friend would do. Bella's back was facing Edward, allowing Jacob a full view of his approaching view. He saw Jacob's eyes dart over Bella's head and squint in his direction, but he quickly returned his attention back to Bella who continued talking animatedly having not noticed the slight distracted look Jacob gave.

"Hey, babe," Edward grabbed Bella around the waist as he whispered it loud enough so she and Jacob could here. "Good morning."

"Hey to you too," Bella beamed, turning around to find Edward eyeing her hungrily. "Where are -"

She was cut off as Edward abruptly crashed his lips into hers, the kiss being first eager and then slowly softening the pressure upon realizing how rough he was being. He felt Bella stiffen at first contact, but she immediately relaxed and cupped his cheek in her hand, giving in and wrapping the other arm around his shoulders as he molded her body into his own.

Bella had been nervous about today and how they were going to plan their 'announcement' to the school just like Edward was. But Edward's kiss did the trick by making her feel so elated and warm at the same time so that while that step was being taken, she didn't have to stare at the other students while doing it. The reaction of them _after_ she was done kissing though…that was a different story.

Edward pulled away smiling, happy that Bella didn't slap him for announcing their relationship that way. He could see Bella's lips a bit puffy and her cheeks turning a tinge of pink with her usual blush. They heard someone clear their throat and they both turned their attention to one of the people of their audience. Jacob was eying Bella curiously and giving off an awkward vibe as he then glared at Edward's direction. Edward only smirked in his direction, loving the feeling of gloating in front of one of his enemies as his arm was still encircling Bella's small frame.

"So I'm guessing you two are together, huh?" his voice was emotionless though Bella seemed to catch a glint of hurt or betrayal in his eyes.

"For a month or two, bitch," Emmett approached the group as he slid in between Bella and Edward, slinging his arm around their shoulders.

"Emmett!" Bella gasped, shoving his arm off of her.

"No, it's okay," Jacob shrugged, surprisingly both Edward and Emmett. Usually he had a temper and would charge back, so his impassive mood was unexpected to both of them. "At least my question is answered."

"No it's not okay. Apologize this instant, Emmett!" Bella pointed her finger at him.

"Hell no!" he shot back, crossing his arms defiantly.

"I'm sorry for his behavior," Bella turned towards Jacob as she laid a comforting hand on his arm. "He's just being stupid."

"Yea, okay," Emmett scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Like I'm the stupid one."

"Well you are!" she shot back.

All the while that they were arguing, Edward's eyes were focused on Bella's hand on Jacob's shoulder. He finally realized that Jacob was trying to get sympathy from Bella under the situation. He couldn't believe he missed the obvious and he had to admit though that that was pretty smart. It was a good way to get back at someone.

His eyes trailed up to meet Jacob's, where a smug smile was planted on his face as he returned the gloating look in Edward's direction.

"I have to admit…you're a sly bastard," Edward acknowledged his move. Despite the foul name calling, that was his way of giving credit to him, which Jacob understood.

"Why thank you," he smiled back, cocking his eyebrow by showing the surprise in the almost civil complement given by Edward Cullen.

"What?!" both Emmett and Bella yelled at the same time.

"Come on, let's go," Edward wrapped his arm back around Bella as he made his way into the building and left Jacob and Emmett in their wake. Bella waved apologetically to them as she was whisked away and then turned her attention to her boyfriend. "At least I have the girl," he mouthed behind at Jacob who only scowled in return.

"What was that all about?" she asked him once he turned to face her.

"Nothing. Let's just endure what the student population has for us," Edward nodded head all around. Bella finally lifted her head to find everyone's attention on the pair. People were whispering left and right, no doubt about their kiss that just happened a few minutes ago. Some boys had the guts to glare at Edward while girls openly sneered and gave snide comments under their breath towards Bella.

As the entered the building and walked through the hallways, the news had already traveled fast and all eyes were focused on them still. Even though the kiss happened outside, the looks students of the students that were in the inside made it seemed as if Edward and Bella had been making out in every corner of the campus.

"My gosh…we'll be the ones people will gossip about the entire day!" Bella whispered, trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone else as she focused on her feet.

"Make that the entire month," Edward whispered back. "And get used to it. I already have with all the girls pining over me," he stated cockily, earning a slap on his chest from Bella.

"You're an ass."

"That hurt," he mocked playfully, pouting with a frown on his face as he held his heart.

"Stop lying. Take my punch like a man."

"It wasn't the punch. It was the words. I can't believe you just called your boyfriend a donkey!" he gasped disbelievingly, trying to keep the smile off his face.

"You're unbelievable," she rolled her eyes, trying to fight of the smile as well.

"Alright, alright," he sighed. "I know you're already used to it too with the guys pining over you as well," he smiled. "I even heard that one went to the extent of kissing you, only to get a slap in the face!"

"Oh shut it," she laughed, secretly happy that they were able to make jokes about the incident without it being awkward. She knew that the only reason Edward would do it would be to say that afterwards the guy got punched by his girlfriend. She smiled at him and Edward brought his lips down to kiss her forehead in a sweet and affectionate way.

Despite that small act, they could hear students around them gasp and then talk more vigorously as if trying to spread news like when Lauren was caught doodling and had to read to the entire class an embarrassing poem that she made to Jacob. People were able to memorize it and it was passed from ear to ear, something to do with ravishing him and locking him up with her in a closet. For a week, Lauren and unfortunately Jacob had to endure students puckering their lips at them in the hallways jokingly and attempting to shove the two of them in the janitor's closet much to Jacob's disdain and Lauren's not so secret happiness.

"Well it seems that our every move will be relayed to the entire population of Forks," Bella shook her head though Edward could tell that she accepted what was going on.

"Well then let's give them a show," Edward smiled slyly as he moved in to kiss her.

* * *

**A/N:** PLEASE PLEASE READ

Here's a hint to everyone. If you are all disappointed that you didn't get to see a reaction to other people watching "the video", all I have to say is that it isn't the last you've heard of it…

Please review with smiley faces to make me feel better. Oh, and I've been getting lesser reviews and so I was thinking you guys think I've stopped giving sneak peeks. **But every reviewer who gives me a one word review or just a smiley face always gets a sneak peek of the next chapter.** It's been that way ever since the first time I've mentioned doing that and it will continue that way. So if you want that sneak peek, please leave a review and help me reach 300 before the end of the story.

But because I've been such a jerk in not keeping my promises, reviewers will get **two** sneak peeks…well either a longer one than usual or two parts. I'm seriously really really sorry.

If you have any ideas on how this story should end, please let me know because I seriously have no idea how to. I don't write this story by making an outline and all. I just sit in front of my computer waiting for some inspiration. Please help me with you ideas so I can brainstorm how many more chapters til the end : l

Thanks as always to you all for your continuous support.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for the amazing turn out in the number of reviews! I already reached 300 thanks to all you lovely reviewers. Besotted Brunettes was my 300th reviewer and have been great giving me many reviews, so you guys should check out their first story that they're trying to promote ;)

Anywho…I had to edit this one myself, so hopefully there are no mistakes. Thanks to Lauren for helping me though in fixing some of the scenes and also for editing that flashback part ; D Enjoy the chapter!

Oh and btw, I just wanted to say that the prank you'll read in a sec happened at my older sister's high school and I think it was ingenious! Lol…I just had to add it in there…

Oh, and another note lol… *** means that it's a flashback =)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight…just the plot line ^o^

* * *

**Teenage Drama**

"This is ridiculous!" Bella whispered, scooting closer to Rosalie and Alice in fear that some girl would suddenly attack her. "What the hell is their problem?"

"Please, you snatched one of the hottest bachelors in school. It's hard to do that and they're just jealous," Rosalie stated though she knew that Bella already knew that.

"Hey," Edward sat down next to her leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Nah uh, no way," she shook her head and leaned back a little. "You're only going to provoke the full on attack of these girls," she said, glancing around to find the eyes of many students in the cafeteria set on them once again. "I already heard one girl talk about shoving me in a classroom and super gluing the lock on the door so that I can never get out! Isn't that ludicrous?"

"Oh please," Emmett huffed as he too sat down with his large lunch tray in his hand. "Everyone knows you can escape through the windows."

Bella gaped at him with a look of disbelief and shook her head. She should have already gotten used to the unpredictable comments Emmett makes. "And you know this how? What if the windows are locked?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he shook his head after he took a large bite from his apple. "The locks are on the inside, which you can unlock manually by yourself. And I know this because Edward did it when I locked him in that way."

"You super glued the door shut on him?" Bella laughed, glancing between the two for an explanation.

"Eh," Edward shrugged, "it's a long story," he stated as he grabbed a slice of pizza from the large stack piled on Emmett's plate.

"No it's not," Alice jumped into the conversation. "They decided that they would play a prank, which Edward decided to be part of for the first time with Emmett and Jasper."

"Which is the last time I was ever an accomplice in something like that," Edward cut in.

"Anyways," Alice shot Edward a threatening glance for interrupting her in the middle of telling the story, "their plan was to sneak onto campus in the dead of night and then super glue all the classroom doors so that they could remain locked and school would be canceled since getting inside would be impossible. Another part of their so called "mission" was for Edward to search a class room for some "personal items" that they won't tell me about in a "specific" teacher's classroom that they also won't disclose. To cut the story short, Emmett forgot which classroom it was and while Edward was still in the one that he was in charge of to search, Emmett had super glued the door shut."

***

"_Alright guys. Get ready to- ugfh," Emmett started but tripped over the stairs and fell on his hands and knees. He abruptly stood up and patted his hands on his jeans though he could see from the corner of his eyes Edward and Jasper snickering quietly. They were all in front of Forks' High School at exactly 12:21 pm dressed covertly in dark clothing trying to act like criminals despite Emmett's lack of gracefulness. "You guys better shut the fuck up now or else I'll lock you in the school," he glared._

"_Okay," Edward rolled his eyes as they snuck to the front door of the building and Emmett began to work his magic and pick the lock. They all stayed quiet, their flashlights in their hands off so that they were under the cover of darkness. Edward and Jasper stayed on the look out to make sure that the cop car that usually patrolled that area didn't come strolling by that minute. _

"_Who's the master?" Emmett grinned cockily as he pulled the door handle and it swung open._

"_Nice work," Jasper nodded and patted him on the back as they all quickly rushed into the school._

_Their shoes squeaked noisily against the floor despite them tip toeing through the building and the sound reverberated in the empty hallway. The shadows of the lockers crept eerily on the floor while the distorted images of the posters taped to the wall looked like dark blood dripping down unceremoniously. _

"_Man…this shit makes me feel like we're in some horror movie," Edward looked around._

"_You'll get used to it. It took maybe my second or third break in for me to finally feel comfortable in the dark here."_

"_Lights on, boys," Jasper flipped his switch followed by three bright beams narrowing down their path._

"_You all remember what I told you right?" Emmett pointed his flashlight at the two. He grabbed two large toothpaste looking containers from his back pocket and handed one to Jasper. "You know what to do with the heavy duty glue, Jas. No mistakes because this glue hardens the second it comes into contact with the lock. And Edward, we trust you on this one. You need to-"_

"_Yea, yea. Break into the classroom and grab those files the teacher has on you. I can't believe that the teacher has some evidence on you for that stunt you pulled last week. You never get caught," he looked at him disappointedly._

"_Shut up, jack ass. That's why we need to rectify that little problem. Do as you're told. I can't have my reputation ruined."_

"_Don't tell me what to-"_

"_Shut the fuck up you two. Damn…just do your jobs," Jasper shook his head in annoyance and walked ahead already twisting the cap to the glue for his first target. _

_Emmett only sneered at Edward but then moved along to get the job done. Jasper and Emmett worked swiftly while Edward ran up the flights of stairs to the classroom. _

_Edward got to the teacher's room and by Emmett's expertise in teaching this certain art, he was able to unlock the door in fifteen seconds flat. He began rummaging through the teacher's desk, careful to remember where everything was placed so that it looked untouched. He didn't want any more evidence pointing to the break in that was evident to happen. _

_Little did he know that Jasper and Emmett were trying to quicken up the pace and so Emmett already moved ahead to glue the second floor doors while Jasper would finish up the first. _

_While Edward was fumbling through some files in the cabinet next to his desk he heard the handle of the classroom wiggle and then he panicked. He slammed the drawer shut and then attempted to open the door to no avail. He looked down and noticed that door was still unlocked, which meant only one thing._

"_This isn't fucking funny, Emmett, you stupid mother fucker! Open the fuckin' door!" he slammed his fist angrily._

_Emmett, who heard the screaming and had been two doors down, quickly ran to the classroom and looked at the label. He tried to stifle his laughter realizing that this was the classroom Edward was in but he shook his head to concentrate. _

"_Edward?" he called out._

"_No! I'm fucking Santa Clause, you dick head!" Edward growled as he continued to slam his fists against the door. "Now let me the fuck out!"_

"_What the hell is all this commotion? I can hear you guys all the way from downstairs," Jasper came up to Emmett's side. _

"_I locked him inside."_

"_I can see that, stupid," Jasper hit him in the back of the head. _

"_Edward?" Jasper called out this time._

"_How am I going to get out? Stupid ass next to you already glued the door!" he cursed. _

"_Alright, alright, calm down," Emmett tried to take command. _

"_Calm down?!" Edward yelled again causing Jasper and Emmett to flinch._

"_You have a window in that room, right?" Emmett decided to ignore his outburst._

"_Yea, so?" he nodded after he turned around to check. _

"_You should be able to unlock it from inside."_

_Edward walked up quickly to window and unlatched the hook, swinging the glass back so that it was wide open._

"_You got it?"_

"_No thanks to you," he yelled back, perching himself on the window sill as he looked down towards the bushes down the below. He felt like a damn bird about to plummet to his death. "I'm going to kill you," he cursed Emmett quietly as he closed his eyes and wished for the best._

***

"You jumped down from the second floor?" Bella gaped at her boyfriend.

"Yes I did," he nodded with a smirk. "Nothing I couldn't handle. Few scratches here and there, but it was well worth it."

"So it worked?" Bella looked at them all eagerly for the answer.

"Got us three days off of school to get all the door handles to be changed. The principle suspected it to be Emmett, but my man knows how to leave without a trace," Rosalie smirked proudly at her boyfriend. Emmett looked at Jasper and Edward gratefully knowing that they had actually gone on more of those missions to keep his spotless reputation clean. Jasper and Edward knew what he was thinking and nodded their heads in understanding.

"I love it when you look like that. It turns me on," Emmett raised an eyebrow and smiled seductively at Rosalie to make sure the girls didn't catch the guys' silent conversation. He didn't tell them before how many close calls he had to getting suspended, so he sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

"Oh god, please," Alice shook her head. "Please stop."

"Says the person who cuddles with her boyfriend all the time at lunch," Edward laughed, causing Alice to be among the group of other boys scowling in his direction.

"Where is your boyfriend, anyways?" Bella asked, finally realizing that Jasper was missing. She scanned the cafeteria and turned around to find Jasper storming towards them with a livid expression on his face.

"You guys got fucking married in Las Vegas last weekend?!" he yelled out, balling his fist with full restraint to keep it from swinging in someone's direction.

"First of all," Bella tried to calm him down, "Edward and I were in a fight last weekend if you didn't remember. And-"

"Second of all," Edward cut in, "where the fuck did you here that?" He began to laugh loudly which angered Jasper even more.

"I heard a bunch of girls talking about it last period. Is it true?"

"Wait…you heard this from girls," Alice began to giggle uncontrollably causing Jasper to glare at her as well.

"I'm guessing that you also believe that I've known Edward for years and I bore a two year old child with him that he didn't find out about until a now?" Bella pitched in giggling as well. Rosalie and Emmett started laughing while Edward shot Jasper an amused expression.

"Seriously…what's with you thinking about Bella and I getting married? First you thought it with the jewelry and now this? We're seniors in high school. Don't you think we're a bit young?"

"Have you ever heard of something called rumors, Jas?" Emmett shook his head while stuffing his mouth with a bite of pizza.

Jasper visibly relaxed and then took his place next to Alice, trying not to make eye contact with anyone because of his embarrassment. The whole group watched as Alice tried to comfort her boyfriend whispering something in his ear that caused him to instantaneously perk up and then look back at everyone else.

"Whatever made Alice change your mood, I don't want to know," Bella shuddered, making the rest of the group nod in agreement.

"Don't worry, dear cousin. Just don't go calling Alice tonight. We'll be a bit…busy," he smirked causing everyone to groan in disgust while Alice just giggled and held his hand.

"We so did not need to know that," Rosalie mumbled as Emmett tried to conspicuously throw a pepperoni at Jasper's head.

~*~*~*~

"God! This is taking forever!" Edward whispered in an agonizing tone as if he were being tortured.

"Shut up. You're being rude," Bella hissed quietly in the darkness.

"I'm sick and tired of watching their stupid movies. They all suck anyways. The teacher should just give them all a failing grade and get over with it."

"I have to agree with Cullen on that one," Mike whispered on Bella's opposite side.

"See! Even dumbass Newton over there agrees. Looks like he has some brains after all!" Bella heard Edward say and could picture the smirk on his face.

"I resent that," Mike whispered harshly. "Fuck you."

"Ha, no thank you," Edward scoffed. "Sorry Newton, but I don't sway that way."

"Shut up you two and stop bickering like idiots!" Bella scolded. "This is our last week before winter break. Can't you two just get along for once?"

The two boys glanced between each other and then at Bella.

"No," they answered in unison, turning back towards the screen that just blacked out.

"Alrighty then!" the teacher stood up and then clicked the lights open. "Round of applause for their movie," he began to clap as the students followed. The group who made the movie was standing up in the front and smiling at the attention they were getting. "Any questions or comments about their work?" the teacher asked the class.

Edward raised his hand with a smirk and Bella scowled in his direction knowing that what he was about to say was an insult.

"Yes Mr. Cullen."

"I thought your movie was the shit," he smiled innocently at the group.

"You think?" a boy by the name of Andrew who was in the group smiled at the appraisal their movie got from one of the most popular boys in school. "It was really that great?"

"If you think shit means scenes slapped together with bad acting and horrible graphics, then yes. Your movie was the shit."

"Mr. Cullen!" the teacher yelled. "Detention with me after school for one hour!"

"But you asked for our opinion!" Edward argued, glaring daggers at the teacher.

"This is a school environment and swearing in class is prohibited by school policies, which you signed in the beginning of the year." He saw Edward about to speak up again but he held his hand up dismissively. "Say one more word and I'll make that detention the rest of the week after school." Edward immediately shut his mouth but continued to glare at the teacher.

"Anymore comments that aren't derogatory?" he asked again, his eyes threatening any student who would dare say something rude. When nobody else raised their hand he nodded towards the group standing up to take their seats. He then took his own at his desk and then rummaged through the paperwork to find out the last group that was to go. "Ah…Cullen. Your group up front now," he spoke aloud without lifting his head. "Time to prove to the class if your movie is _the shit_ or not, according to your own words," he added with dismay.

"Here we go," Bella sighed as she slid out from her desk and was the first to turn towards the front of the classroom. "You're going to make us get a bad grade because of your big mouth you can't seem to shut up," she whispered towards Edward as he neared her.

"I was only following his directions. He was the jackass. Plus their movie did suck and you seriously can't deny it," he eyed her, knowing that the way she turned her head away from him meant that she was trying to hide the truth that she did agree on what he said about them.

"Whatever," she mumbled. "You seriously better not have screwed us up."

As they reached the front, Mike and Edward flanked her sides while Lauren and Jessica stood a safe distance away from the rest of the group to the side. Bella cleared her throat after a few seconds of silence and then looked at the rest of her group. Lauren as usual was checking her manicured nails, Jessica was tapping her high heeled shoes nervously on the floor, Mike was scratching the top of his hand still trying to hide the fading black and blue mark on his eye, and Edward was smirking down at her knowing that it was her that needed to do the talking. She huffed in annoyance and then flashed a smile to the class. "So basically since we were allowed to do our movies with any topic, my group and I decided to not make this video so elaborate, but to somewhat piece together the lifestyle of teenagers our age for the year 2008. We sort of did this like a documentary with confessions and sort of like drama situations where you may even be able to pick out the truth in majority of what we say, but hopefully you guys will like it and will enjoy what we put together," she finished off, turning towards the teacher for further instructions.

"Well then," he handed the remote and CD to Jessica who was the closest to his desk, "will you put in the DVD and press play?"

Jessica nodded and took the things, stepping around Edward and Bella with a large space between them as she made her way to the television set next to them. Once she popped the movie in, she pressed the play button on the remote and flipped the light switch, quickly scampering to her place next to Lauren. Their movie was about five minutes long, though they all knew that they kept having to redo certain scenes since sometimes it would get out of hand and they'd keep fooling around. As Bella and Edward watched, they had to admit that Jessica really did know how to use that software. She knew how to pan in and out with the angles of the views, had good transitions between scenes, and really knew how to put them in a certain order that flowed perfectly like a running river. They laughed along with the class at certain parts that they unintentionally made funny and then at the end, Jessica even decided to put credits in, listing each person's name with their picture next to it.

The whole class burst into applause without the teacher telling them to and in the darkness where you could barely make out anything, their group was giving high fives to one another, forgetting that they were all in the fight in the first place. Edward had to admit though that Jessica did a brilliant job so he might as well forget what was on that tape anyways.

"Settle down, settle down class! Can someone please turn on the lights?" the teacher called out above the uproar. Their group knew that the teacher was secretly pleased at the turn out though he didn't show how well it was placed together when he was yelling at them the other day.

"Oooh! Deleted scenes! No way!" one of the students yelled out loud as everyone hushed down and then turned their attention back towards the screen.

"What?!" Jessica screeched her hands fumbling with the remote. The dark room was once again illuminated with the light that the TV reflected. It showed the lopsided angle of the camera on the bed and then the speakers emitted soft sighs that could be heard coming from the couple making out on screen. Based on the silence of the crowd, no one was able to make out yet who that certain couple was except for the few individuals standing up front who were paralyzed with shock. "I swear to god I thought I cut it out of that copy!" Jessica cried out in a frantic voice.

"Jessica, stop the tape now!" the teacher demanded since she was the one that had the remote.

"I'm trying!" she yelled back. "I just can't freakin' tell which button it is in the dark!" The students could hear the clutter as she accidently dropped the remote and she immediately flopped down on her knees, slapping the ground to find the tape. "Help me, Lauren!" she yelled, though no one came to her aid as everyone's eyes were now glued to the screen.

Though no one could see it, a mortified expression was plastered on Bella's face as she gawked at the footage being shown of her. Anger was apparent in Edward's face, ready to yell at Jessica for her stupid act. Bella was too horrified to gauge the reactions of the rest of the students, but Edward wasn't afraid to. He turned to his right to find all the students staring, some boys were smiling like they were watching porn while some girls were giggling, probably imagining they were in Bella's place. The rest of the class who didn't enjoy the sight grimaced in disgust at the screen with how much he and Bella were all over each other.

"_We're all alone."_

The sound of his voice on the screen made him revert his attention back to the situation at hand. Gasps could be heard around the entire classroom when Edward spoke on tape, and if he thought that the students didn't recognize who was in the footage, the sound that they made confirmed that they did now. Edward couldn't work his muscles to grab something and smash the TV, but even before he could, the scene quickly changed and he recognized his own kitchen with Bella standing near the fridge with Mike across from her.

"Oh god," Mike moaned with horror, which made Edward instantly realize what this would show.

"Jessica, turn off the god damn tape!" Bella finally yelled coming out of her reverie and going down on her hands and knees to help her search for it. Everyone was in utter bewilderment or too caught up in the movie to realize that all they had to do was feel for the light switch to turn it all off. They could have even ran to manually turn off the TV set, but it seemed everyone was too caught up in the moment to think clearly.

Edward watched the tape with curiosity, wanting to actually witness what his and Bella's previous argument had been all about. He saw as Mike tried to persuade his girlfriend that they had this "undeniable" attraction for what another, and if he was in any other situation rather than this precarious one, he would have laughed at the stupidity of it all. But all he could do was grow even more angry as the seconds ticked by and he watched as Mike grabbed Bella and pulled her in for the kiss. He could hear the students all gasp with shock once again and to his satisfaction, she did push him away after two seconds like she had told him. He was excited to see the upcoming onslaught and right before he saw Bella's hand raise in the video to slap him, the tape went dead and blacked out, leaving the entire classroom in a blanket of darkness and utter silence.

~*~*~*~

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Go away!" Bella's muffled voice screamed from her pillow covered mouth towards the door.

"Honey…your friends are here to talk to you," Renee's soothing voice came through.

"Well I don't want to talk to them!" she yelled back clearly and then collapsed once again face down on her pillow.

"Come on, babe. Please let us in," Edward begged.

"Bella, we just want to talk to you," Alice's soft voice followed.

Bella shook her head vehemently as her mind went on flashback as an onslaught of fresh tears began to soak her pillow and drip down her already tear stained face.

***

"_Someone turn on the damn lights now!" the teacher's voice boomed in the threatening darkness._

_No one dared move except one set of footprints whose heels clinked slowly yet loudly in the silence of the classroom. The lights went on a few seconds after and as everyone blinked and readjusted their eyes, all zoomed in on the group up front whose facial expressions were priceless._

_Edward's eyes had snapped with fury as they glared at Jessica threateningly. She was cowering against the wall, her bottom lip quivering with fear as she was stared down by one of the most threatening people on campus. Mike was beat red with embarrassment and he kept his eyes glued to the floor trying to avoid any eye contact with anyone in fear of what their reaction would be. Lauren was to the side, surprisingly not checking her nails, but actually smiling with a smug look of triumph on her face at how the whole school would now perceive Bella as some two timing cheat who loved to play with boys. Lastly, Bella could remember herself on the floor slumping, her head bent down with her brown hair covering her eyes so the students couldn't see the silent tears that dripped down her face._

_She couldn't believe that Jessica would do something as cruel as that. Everyone in the school right now knew that she and Edward were dating, but then since that video showed her kissing Mike and it being cut off right before it showed her reaction of slapping him, people would think that Edward would be pissed off at her for cheating on him. It would seem as if she were a slut and she couldn't hide the fact that it made her feel dirty like her low life ex-best friend, Victoria. _

"_I am so sorry," Jessica whimpered cowardly from the side, causing Bella's head to snap up in her direction. "I honestly didn't know that that scene was still on there in this copy."_

_Bella sniffed to hide her crying and then wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her jacket. Edward, immediately sensing his girlfriend's discomfort on the floor, went down and helped her up to her feet, rubbing her back and bringing her in for a hug so that she could hide her face away from the class._

"_I can't believe you're not mad at her for cheating on you!" a girl from the class snapped out loud, causing a huge commotion of nodding and mumbles of agreement._

"_She didn't cheat on me, you fuckers!" he yelled back in anger._

"_Edward, stop," Bella whispered._

"_No," he shook his head while still trying to rub her back comfortingly. "These shit heads need to get their facts straight."_

"_Sure didn't seem like that in the video," Andrew snickered with his group of friends though everyone heard that comment._

"_Your video truly does show the drama of teenagers this year," another person's voice piped in as everyone began to shout out comments._

"_Did you see the way Bella could kiss." _

" _Damn I wish that were me."_

"_She's such a slut!"_

"_Did you see that she was wearing the same clothes?"_

"_Ew! That means that she was playing the two of them the same day!"_

"_Can you believe _Newton_ got some?"_

"_ENOUGH!!!" the teacher yelled, his anger no longer contained as he stood up and slammed his hand down authoritatively on the desk. _

***

Bella's head swirled with all the insults and derogatory comments thrown her way. She remembered that she ran out of the classroom once the teacher ordered for silence, and Edward ran after her. He tried calming her down but then the bell rang and students began to filter out of the classrooms and into the hallways breaking their moment of solitude. Mike ran after them apologizing again and he handed Edward and her their things. Edward tried to ignore him since he already paid him back with a black eye, but he shot hostile stares as people looked at the couple peculiarly down the hallway. News traveled fast and when they got to their last class, the whole place seemed to hush up upon their arrival, trying to minimize the new gossip that just spread.

"You can't hide in here forever you know?" Jasper whispered next to her ear causing her to shoot up from her bed in surprise. Everyone from Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were all huddled in her room gazing at her with looks of sympathy.

"Stop it you guys," she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand to remove the tears. Her eyes were still watery and her vision was blurry, but she blinked the last remnants of tears away as she tried to focus her attention on her friends. "I want to be alone right now."

"No, you need friends to support you," Rosalie rubbed her hand on Bella's arm.

"Haven't you guys heard of privacy? That's why I locked my door."

"Well when you have me and this whole gang of friends," Emmett lifted up the credit card he used to pick her door open, "you hardly get any privacy."

She laughed softly with amusement and then lifted her pouting head to attempt a small sincere smile.

"Don't mind me at all. I just want to forget about today," she sniffed, grabbing the tissue box and blowing her nose loudly.

"I don't mean to be such a downer, but you have to know that it will get worse tomorrow, Bella," Rosalie frowned, her eyes portraying how sorry she was for her friend. "You're gonna have to learn to ignore it."

"Gee thanks. Way to make a girl feel better," she quipped.

"Bella, you know what I mea-"

"I know, I know," she shook her head and sighed. "I guess it just caught me by surprise. I've heard things like this back in L.A. and I handled it pretty well, but I just never thought it'd happen here, you know?"

"It's okay. You still have all of us to hang onto. And I'm not leaving you," Edward smiled and bent down to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"And we'll get her back. No one messes with my family and gets away with it," Jasper growled, his eyes looking far off as if imagining the revenge he would plan.

"There's nothing you can possibly do, Jas. I know you won't hit a girl, so just drop it. No use crying again over spilled milk, right?"

"He may not be able to hit a girl, but who's to say I can't," Alice smirked, her eyes glinting deviously as she mimicked the far off look Jasper still had.

Rosalie nodded her head and answered cunningly in agreement.

"You need to learn Bella, that there are other things besides physically, in which we can get them back."

~*~*~*~

"What is the meaning of this shit?!" Lauren screamed storming towards their group angrily after school ended.

All of them were standing at the foot of the stairs ready to take off and hang out at Edward's place when they all turned to hear Lauren's screeching. Bella had endured the week maturely, glad that Friday had come around meaning that they would finally have two school free weeks for winter break. People still continued to whisper behind her back and some mumble rude comments to her in between classes, but she learned to ignore them like she used to. Edward still acted normally like he was her boyfriend and people soon got the picture as word got around that Jessica manipulated the video to falsely portray what really happened. People now began to accept the fact that she and Edward are a couple, and that was all that mattered.

Acting like the mature person in the situation was the best way to go and besides, after her break down that day, Alice did follow her word and the following day, Jessica sported a black and blue cheek while Lauren had a huge bandage on her temple. As she approached them, she still had that patch on her head that always made Emmett turn and give Alice a high five.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie turned around, her eyes narrowing knowing why Lauren was pissed off. The rest of the group eyed the two curiously since they had no idea why Lauren was daring to pick another fight with them.

"You know what I'm talking about!" spit flew from her mouth as she threw a crumpled piece of paper at Rosalie's chest. Everyone watched as it bounced off and landed on the floor, though Emmett was the only one that kept his eyes remaining on his girlfriend's chest where the paper just hit.

"Eyes up, pervert," Bella whispered snickering. He only winked in return and then bent down to pick up the paper to read it.

"Oh I see!" Rosalie laughed, though everyone could hear the fake hint of annoyance and gloating in her voice. "I'm glad you got the note."

"I'm sorry to inform you, but you have been removed from Fork's High Cheerleading squad due to-"

"Inappropriate behavior?!" Lauren cut Emmett off while he was trying to read the letter aloud. "What the fuck did I do to deserve this?"

"Rude much?" Emmett scoffed pretending to sound offended. "You shouldn't interrupt people."

"Exhibit A," Rosalie laughed.

Everyone watched as Lauren's eyes darted to the side catching Jessica's figure as she tried to walk aside unnoticed, but everyone's attention turned to focus on her.

"Hey Jes! Did you get the letter?" Lauren yelled, motioning her hand to come over. Jessica raised her head to the sound of Lauren's voice and she frowned slightly upon seeing everyone that was staring at her.

"Yea, I did," she replied glumly, lifting her hand up to show the folded piece of paper in her hand. Instead of talking any further, she tried again to leave without being brought into the conversation, but Lauren extended her arm and linked it with Jessica's, pulling her back so that she didn't have to confront Rosalie about the situation alone. "Lauren, what the hell are you doing?" she snapped.

Lauren face scrunched up with shock being taken off guard by Jessica's snippy attitude, but as quick as it came, the emotion left just as fast leaving her with an attitude of irritation.

"Don't you see what Rosalie's planning? She's just doing this because she's friends with Bella!" Lauren spat.

"I'm right here you know," Rosalie waved her hands in front of their faces.

"I can see that," Lauren growled back and glared.

"See?" Rosalie cocked her head to the side. "Exhibit B. That's the kind of attitude that got you kicked out of the squad."

"Did the coach say this was okay?"

"I'm captain of the team, so if this is my decision, the coach supports it," she replied haughtily, daring Lauren to threaten her authority. When Lauren didn't respond, Rosalie's smirk widened and she laughed in triumph. "I expect to see your uniforms in the locker room first thing when we get back from break. Have a good one!" she waved enthusiastically, grabbing Emmett's hand as she tugged him to go.

Jasper pulled Alice's hand away to follow them as well and just as Edward was about to move in tow with his arm draped over Bella's shoulder, Lauren stood in their path and shook her finger angrily at Bella.

"You're such a bitch! I hope you know the whole school hates you!" she seethed as she stomped back up the stairs and into school building.

"I'm not even going to say anything," Bella rolled her eyes. She found that that comment was Lauren's last chance to make a come back after a humiliating defeat and she honestly only felt sympathy for that girl. Despite the rumors here and there, going through school was bearable and if someone called her bitch, that's fine by her. That's there opinion and the only way she could agree with that is to a person she finds is her enemy because she knew that it was only to them she would show them her bitchy attitude.

"She's pathetic," Edward leaned down to kiss Bella on the top of her head.

"Wait!" Jessica called after them, replacing the spot the Lauren had just been in.

"What do you want?" Edward demanded, tightening his grip on Bella as if to protect her. He was still pissed at her and although he was satisfied with the damage that little pixie already inflicted on her, he still wished for her to get lost. He couldn't imagine what had brought him on before to date a girl like that.

Bella on the other hand felt sympathy for the girl before her. It wasn't the same kind of sympathy for Lauren which was like pity because of how weak she thought she was. This sort of sympathy was like she didn't really blame Jessica? She wasn't really sure. Of course there was blame because she _had_ been the one to make the CD, but when Bella observed her throughout the classes she had after the incident, Jessica would always send her apologetic looks that seemed sincere to her. Just like the look that was directed her way right now.

"I know you guys hate me right now and-"

"That's an understatement," Edward muttered under his breath though Jessica continued to talk.

"-you probably think that I deserve to rot in hell, which I probably do. But please understand that it was all a mistake. I honestly did not think that that was still on the video. I wish I could go back and change that, but I can't. I tried to clean up my mistake and told everyone the truth that-"

"You were the one that spread around the school how I slapped Mike?" Bella questioned. She had been wondering that past week how everyone empathized for her situation and somehow knew that it was really Mike's fault for coming onto her.

"Yea, I did. I know it won't make up for that mistake and I regret it but please forgive me. I had no intention of showing it in the first place and-"

"It's okay," Bella spoke in the middle of her rant.

"-I know that you think its okay so I'll keep asking you for forgiv– Wait. What?" Jessica paused. Her face contorted with confusion after Bella's words registered in her mind.

"Yea…_what_?" Edward repeated, looking at Bella as if she lost her marbles.

"I said its okay. I forgive you," Bella played a small smile on her lips.

"Why?" Jessica and Edward asked at the same time. This caused him to make a face of disgust at Jessica as if saying the exact same words with her simultaneously was some sort of disease.

"Shouldn't you be happy that you're forgiven? Why do you need to know the specifics?" Bella looked at her with amusement.

"B-because…well I am glad. Thank you. But…I thought you would've needed a bit more persuasion to see things my way."

"Well I think you're actually sincere about your apology. Why prolong your guilt trip when I'm over it? What's done is done. You can't change the past, so why not just get over it? Would you rather have us continuously spitting insults at one another?" she laughed.

"I guess not…" Jessica finally smiled and laughed along still feeling awkward. She then turned towards Edward hesitantly and looked up into his brooding face, waiting to see if he would accept her apology. Bella elbowed him in the rib causing him to grunt and scowl at Bella, but she only nudged her head for the go ahead to accept her explanation.

"Fine then," he muttered begrudgingly. "Apology accepted."

This caused Jessica to finally grace them with a true wide smile. She then bowed her head as if to show respect and stepped off to the side to allow them room to move so that they could go back to their cars to drive off campus.

"I hope you have a great winter break. I wish you both an early Merry Christmas," she waved them off as they passed her.

"You too," Bella gestured back as she leaned into Edward's shoulder to ward of the cold winter air.

"Oh and Bella, Edward?" Jessica called back.

"Yea?" they answered reflexively. Both whipped there head to see her with her arms crossed to protect herself against the huge gust of wind and her head tilted to the side with a kind smile on her face.

"I just wanted to let you both know that…you honestly make the perfect couple."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading everyone! As always, please review! Smiley faces always appreciated and remember that **every review**, no matter how short or long it is, gets a **sneak peek**! Thanks guys! :D


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: Hey everyone! So I managed to get another update in a week! I'm not late :) Anywho...thanks to all you lovely readers again who gave me reviews. Thanks also to Lauren for being my awesome cyber pal and beta who gave me the options of this chapter's title but I just put all three since I couldn't decide lol :P Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Twilight...just the plotline ^_^

* * *

**December Delights, Present Picking & Holiday Hoopla**

Conforming to the usual dreary weather of Forks, Washington, Christmas day was rolling in fast with delicate snowflakes falling upon the buildings and inhabitants of the small town. The roads were covered in a blanket of white snow and everywhere one turned, they could see a set of footprints or snow angels imprinted on the floor. Giant snow men covered lawns and parks, all decorated not with the traditional buttons and carrot noses, but with licorice and Hershey's kisses that adorned their faces.

Upon entering Central Park located a few blocks from Fork's High, a total of six snow men/women were decorated surrounding one another, each representing the makers' attributes and creativity. They belonged to none other than the Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. All six had begun to morph into the Christmas spirit; girls were singing carols while the boys tried to inconspicuously toss snow balls at them. It seemed that the holiday brought them a lot closer and they were all inseparable. Ever since school was out, not one day passed that they haven't seen each other. They were constantly out and about doing different activities varying from going to clubs or parties, or even volunteering at the children's hospital due to Alice's persistence. Everyone was so caught up in bustling around, that _everyone_ forgot to do one of the most important things during the holidays. That is…except for Alice.

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Good Tidings we bring, to you and your-"_

Slapping noises could be heard from a hand blindly trying to find the source of the noise and then finally a head popped out from under the covers of a blanket. Bella had one eye entirely shut while the other eye squinted trying to spot her phone on top of her bedside table. Her hand finally came into contact with the cool metal surface of her cell and she quickly flipped it open bringing it to her ear.

"Hullo?" she croaked, her voice still hoarse from sleeping.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Alice?" Bella groaned at the chirpy voice on the other end. "Why are you calling me at," she glanced at her phone as she sat up, "eight thirty in the morning? And why are you asking me if it's Bella? You called my cell didn't you?" She sleepily glanced at her phone a second time to verify that it was indeed her phone.

"Well you're voice kinda sounded…weird," she giggled. Bella frowned and thought she'd rather have a croaky voice in the morning than have the cheerful one Alice speaks with every day. She thought that it just had to be tiring and abnormal to be that happy all the time. "About why I called you," Alice broke Bella away from her thoughts, "I have something to tell you, but I have to tell the others at the same time."

"So why not wait 'til later?" she whined, rubbing her throat to relax it so her voice would come out evenly.

"My dad bought me this cool thing that could connect a lot of people on the line at once."

"Wait. I have a question. Were you the one that changed my ringtone?" Bella asked, knowing that she would never choose a Christmas song to play on her phone.

"Sure did," Alice laughed. "Do you like it?" her voice sounded hopeful.

"No," was Bella's blunt answer.

"Fine then," Alice huffed. "Wait a second then while I'll call the rest so we can talk."

"Alice I-" She was cut off by the sound of the other end clicking signaling that she was on hold. "Perfect," she sighed, pulling her blanket up higher over her body to protect it from the freezing morning air.

"Bella?" Alice's voice came back on line after ten seconds. "You still there?"

"Unfortunately," she sighed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she replied just as she heard four different dial tones ringing.

"Huh?"

"Babe?"

"Hello?"

"Grmphh…"

All four greetings were heard simultaneously and Bella had to admit that a six way chat was kind of cool.

"Yea! It worked!" Alice squealed loudly making Bella and the others bring their phones a few inches away from their ears. "Let me just make sure everyone's still here."

"Bella?"

"Check."

"Rosalie?"

"Present," came her soft whisper.

"Baby?"

"Jasper here."

"Edward?"

"Mphf."

"Emmett?"

"Pepperoni pizza," he replied groggily, half asleep and half awake.

"God Em, can't you think of anything besides food?" Edward's voice sounded much more awake than his last incoherent answer.

"What? Huh?" Emmett became louder, signaling that he was finally fully conscious.

"Nothing, hon," Rosalie laughed.

"Alright, that's good. Now one more person. Rebecca?" Alice called out. No reply. "Rebecca?"

"Who?" everyone spoke up, even Emmett.

"Hehe…just checking to make sure you're all paying attention," Alice giggled on the line.

Everyone let out soft curses under their breaths.

"Why are you calling us soooo early?" Emmett whined just like Bella had a few minutes ago.

"Simple." Everyone could sense that Alice already had a big smile on her face and based on her tone of voice by that simple word, everyone knew only one thing.

"_Shopping_?" everyone groaned, even Rosalie who usually supported Alice's decisions.

"Of course!" she replied, her voice a little hurt by everyone's negativity. "Don't you know that Christmas is in, oh what was it…_three_ days?!" she screamed out the last words.

"There's nothing like last minute shopping," Bella whispered which caused Edward and Emmett to snicker.

"Excuse me Ms. Swan," Alice bit back, "I'd rather buy all the best things than be left with all the crappy stuff since all the early shoppers already took it. We're already late as is since we didn't participate in Black Friday, so we have to get a move on."

"Isn't it the thought that counts, babe?" Jasper tried to reason with her.

"To you maybe!" she growled. "But I want the best for you guys. And don't you go against me mister. You're supposed to me on my side."

"Alright, alright, sorry," he mumbled sheepishly. "I'll go then. Everyone else in?" he questioned, his voice sounding desperate as if begging everyone else to not leave him alone.

"I'm in," Bella sighed knowing that Jasper would save her too if she were in that predicament.

"That leaves me no choice then. I have to go," Edward sounded defeated.

"Damn you guys," Emmett cursed as everyone heard him already getting out of bed meaning that that was his way of agreeing.

"More shopping can't hurt anyways, right?" Rosalie seemed to be the only one that totally agreed now despite her earlier groan.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed again. "We'll meet at the mall in an hour. See ya!"

~*~*~*~

By ten-o-clock, a little later than planned, everyone met at the entrance of the mall with sullen expressions on their faces. Upon taking in their surroundings, their moods shifted and began to uplift once they saw all the early shoppers eager to buy presents for their loved ones. The Christmas decorations hanging from the ceilings or the ones taped to the wall brought on the holiday spirit and so everyone felt a little more relieved than before.

They decided to pair up as couples so that they could purchase the gifts for the others so that their presents wouldn't be spoiled. Jasper looked scared out of his right mind when Alice jumped at the chance to head to a store first, dragging him along like a parent pulling their disgruntled child. Rosalie and Emmett laughed at his expression but first headed to the food court to snatch up some food, probably by Emmett's request. Bella and Edward were left to their own devices where she chose the stores that were neither overpriced nor too cheap. Occasionally the couples would run into one another and they waved back, but the only paranoid one was Alice, who upon seeing them, would actually begin to panic and try to shove all their shopping bags behind their backs as if they would jump them to see what their presents were before Christmas day came. When five o'clock came around, they met at the food court as planned so that they could switch partners. They planned to have two groups with the girls separated from the boys. Therefore, all of them could go shopping for their girlfriend or boyfriend with the support of their friends giving them opinions. Everyone had brought their own cars this time so that when they met, they could throw all their gifts into their own cars so they didn't have to lug it with them around the entire mall.

At around eleven o'clock, the sun had already set having been replaced by the full moon in the night sky and the cricket's redundant chirpings. The stores were already closing in the mall and all that remained were a few individuals hurrying to try and pay for their last minute purchases. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were found slumped in chairs at the food court waiting irritated for the girls to come back. Each boy had about five bags in each hand, none of which belonged to them. They had already put their gifts in their cars but the girls, when they would run into them, would hand them certain bags that were the gifts for their own family members since they didn't want to carry it. The boys already had to keep making trips back to their own cars throwing their girlfriends' things into their own truck since they couldn't get it in their car. When they would wander around aimlessly bored and would suddenly spot the girls near them, the tried to hide behind a clothes rack or run behind a trash bin in the middle of the walk way, but all their attempts were proved futile since the girls found them one way or another and handed them more bags. Now that the day was almost over, Jasper kept glancing at his watch every few seconds while Emmett stared amusedly at Edward who kept blowing big bubbles with his bubble gum. He tried to poke at it like a little kid but Edward kept punching his hand away.

"It's about damn time!" Jasper shot out of his chair, the legs squeaking with a loud bang as it fell on the linoleum floor. He quickly bent down to pick it up but then stared at the three girls approaching forms. Edward and Emmett followed his actions but cautiously so as to not knock down their own chairs.

"You can keep your damn clothes! I wouldn't want to shop at a store anyways that kicks out people who are willing to pay for your stupid low wages!" Alice screamed at a store attendant behind her who just shut the door and locked it with her keys. She stuck out her tongue and then closed the blinds leaving Alice in red tantrum. "So immature!" she yelled back despite the lady already having gone to do her own business.

Bella and Rosalie were already power walking ahead of her trying to act as if they didn't know the crazy four foot eleven inch girl causing a scene. Bella was her predictable blushing self while Rosalie, usually the one to handle situations easily in her stride, was trying to motion for the boys to pick up the bags and leave fast.

"Hurry up!" Rosalie hissed reaching the table before Bella and helping the boys stuff the bags in their hands.

"This is the last time I'm going shopping here!" Alice's voice was trailing closer to them now that they already made it by the building. "Hey! Why are you guys walking so fast?" she called after them, her boots squishing wetly against the snow covered asphalt as she tried to catch up to them.

All their cars were parked on the same aisle, each one a few cars further from the next. The first car they got to was Alice's, of course, and they all congregated there waiting for her to finally reach them.

"You're a maniac."

Alice glared at Emmett but then turned back to her boyfriend. "Do you have my bags?"

"Yea. I have them in my car, so I'll follow you home and then drop it off.

"Can you do the same for me?" Bella looked up at Edward expectantly. He smiled and bent down to give her a soft kiss on the lips, which was his answer.

"Aww…how sweet," Rosalie gushed. "All my boyfriend does is stuff his face with food and give me coupons to a restaurant as a romantic gift."

"What?" Emmett exclaimed, looking at his friends to make sure they didn't believe that. "I so do not!"

"I'm just kidding," Rosalie laughed and slapped him. "Your romantic nights are nothing like I've ever seen," she replied as she cuddled against his chest for warmth.

"I hope not," came his protective answer.

"Alright, people. So back to business. Everyone coming to my house on Christmas, right?" Edward asked.

"Yup. You better have the booze, man," Emmett grinned.

"Family already has it planned," Jasper nodded.

"Mine's too," Alice jumped up and down.

"I'll bake some desserts," Rosalie glanced at Bella, "alone."

"Haha. Very funny," Bella rolled her eyes. "It's you that always starts the fight by throwing the flour everywhere. But what do you mean everyone's going to your house?" she eyed Edward. This was the first time she ever heard of the plans but everyone else seemed familiar with it.

"Oh that's right! Sorry Bells," Jasper went to her side. "Your mom already knows about it and so does Charlie. All our families go to Edward's house because they have this massive party for Christmas that practically the whole town of Forks is invited to. You'll see people from our school that you barely spoke two words with."

"But we get the true personal invites that are front row tickets," Emmett flashed a bigger smile, "and there's booze."

"God Em, seriously?" Alice looked at him disapprovingly. "Can't you think of something else?" His only response was smiling seductively and making his way towards Rosalie again, wrapping his arms around her from behind as he kissed her neck. "Ugh, I guess you can," Alice shivered.

Rosalie giggled and then slapped him in the arm although she allowed him to remain hugging her from behind.

"As great as it is to see everyone cuddle and chatter, I would rather be in front of a fireplace where it's nice and cozy," Jasper spoke up as he began to walk backwards towards his car. "You guys up for going to my place after you drop of your stuff?"

"Yup," the all answered in unison, scurrying back to their cars as they found comfort in the idea Jasper had in mind.

~*~*~*~

Christmas day had finally arrived and Bella stood in front of her floor length mirror examining her appearance. She was excited and nervous at the same time about the party at Edward's house. It was only yesterday at the last minute that she was informed it was a formal party where everyone was required to dress up and according to Alice's words, "Look their very, very, very best." After the torturous whole day shopping expedition Alice made them all go on, she dragged Rosalie and her again yesterday to pick out dresses for the party much to their annoyance. But now looking at herself, she was glad that she went because maybe it would pay off after all.

She woke up early at eight a.m. with a call from Edward wishing her a Merry Christmas. She had no complaints and happily got out of bed since it was a special day that allowed lots of presents to be opened. He told that that he couldn't wait to see her and she confessed to him that she didn't know if what Alice bought her was over the top, but Edward reassured her that even if she were to come in sweat pants, she would be the most beautiful girl in the room. Bella smiled at her reflection thinking about his words a few hours ago and upon looking at the dress Alice picked out on her, she hoped that Edward indeed felt that way when he would see her.

Earlier she had ran in the living room and looked down at the pile of presents, already beginning to sort them out according to the names on the tags. Her mom came down in her pajamas as well grinning at the site in front of her and jokingly chastising Bella for her loud footsteps that stomped down the stairs causing her to wake up. Charlie decided to come knocking at that exact moment as they had planned to share family time with just them in the morning before the party. They exchanged the gifts they bought for each other. She gave her dad some more fishing gear and as a joke, a cook book so that he could learn how to cook for himself. She bought her mom a set of earrings and two books that her mom had been dying to read since she loved reading. Her mom had given her perfume that she decided to wear tonight as well as some winter clothing to add to her closet since she felt Bella needed more. Charlie, not really good with connecting to his female daughter, decided to just hand her a twenty five dollar gift card as well as a gold chained bracelet that had the name Bella in cursive imbedded in it. With that bracelet on her right wrist, Edward's necklace around her neck, and a set of gold diamond earrings that she borrowed from her mother, she felt that that was enough jewelry to wear for tonight.

"Bella, you ready? Charlie's already come back dressed-" her mom stopped mid sentence to smile in awe at her daughter when she entered the room. "Oh sweetie, you look like an angel!" she gushed, covering her mouth with both hands.

Bella had on a strapless champagne floor length gown that accentuated her curves and petite figure. In the middle of her chest was a circular brooch that allowed a little of her cleavage to be visible. Her back was bare until a few inches above her bottom with criss cross of straps that held the dress together at the back. She was glad to be wearing her two inch high heels that were open toe with diamond like accents on the straps and another strap that wrapped around her ankle to keep it secure. She nearly had to fight Alice since she kept trying to persuade her to buy these three and half inch shoes.

"What's taking you-" Charlie paused as well as he came in and then his eyes widened at his daughter. "Bells, you look like a perfect young lady," he cleared his throat not used to complimenting or seeing Bella in that matter. "But um…don't you think that uh…your dress is a bit revealing?" he struggled to get the words out. He just couldn't imagine his baby girl looking all grown up.

"Oh hush now!" Renee slapped him and then came running up to Bella to grasp her shoulders and get a good look at her. "This will knock Edward dead," she gushed.

"Wait, you're dating that Cullen boy? The one hosting this party?" Charlie's voice became hard and serious.

Bella's eyes widened at having forgotten to tell Charlie. She had told Renee about week or two after Jasper and them found out and she meant to tell him but it slipped her mind.

"Umm..yea, dad," she replied hesitantly, looking at her dad with fear. "For a few weeks now." She thought that shortening the amount of time they had truly been together would appease him, but he looked like he was going into cop mode.

"Have you met him, Renee?" he looked at her. She turned around from Bella to face him and smiled walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be okay with him dating our daughter if I didn't approve, Charlie. So calm down. Trust Bella's instincts."

"I've lived here longer than you have, Renee. I've seen Jasper and Emmett and I know Cullen is their best friend. Somehow mischief always happens around them and I don't want my daughter getting involved with that."

"If you're okay with Jasper and Emmett, why aren't you okay with Edward? He is a fine young boy and treats our daughter well. Meet him more formally at their the party and you'll see."

"Yea, dad. He's an amazing boyfriend and I really think you'd like him," she added, taking a few steps towards him so she could give him a hug. This took him off guard which she knew it would, but after a few seconds of a stiff reaction, he finally brought his arms around her and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Bells, I want you to be careful. Don't go gettin' into trouble. Do you hear me?" he pulled her away from his chest to look at the same eyes that mirrored his.

"Yes, dad. You can trust me."

They arrived in front of Edward's house which truth be told, looked like the size of a mansion. About twenty to thirty cars were already jam packed but Edward set up a reserved area where her family and the rest of the gang could have special parking in the front. Charlie usually never went to this party despite the many invites Jasper extended to him, but since Bella kept persisting ever since she found out about it, he had no other choice but to be dragged along with Renee in tow.

"Wow…talk about extravagance," Charlie whistled as he turned his head around to get a good look at the property.

"You sure know how to choose the right man," Renee joked and Bella blushed.

They began walking over the gravel and onto the front porch steps where loud music could already be heard from behind the closed door. A few people were lingering outside probably to get fresh air and Bella felt bad for being late to the party. It seemed like there were already a hundred people but she tried to see it in Alice's eyes and thought that she was being fashionably late, so it would be okay.

"Do you suppose we knock?" Charlie looked hesitantly back at Bella and Renee who were trailing along behind him.

"No. They probably won't hear it anyways. Just open it," Bella motioned with her hand.

"Here goes nothing," Charlie mumbled as he swung the door open to be met with a sight that took their breath away.

"Amazing," Renee's voice was entranced as she first to the liberty to walk in.

Although Bella had been in Edward's house many times before, she had to admit that all the Christmas decorations were over the top and extremely beautiful. It made the house look all the more appealing than how she normally saw it. The stairs had garland wrapped around the banisters and one can spot several decorated Christmas trees within several rooms if one looked around just from the foyer. The house seemed to be divided into two parts. The left side where the piano was located was filled with the adults who all seemed to have glasses of champagne in their hands, mingling with each other. To the right seemed to be the teenage side where the loud music was coming from and there was a cleared off space where most of the teenagers were dancing while others sat comfortably on the couch relaxing to the side.

"Bella! So glad you've finally come!" Esme gracefully made her way towards them with Carlisle dressed just as nicely as her by her side guiding her with his hand behind her back. Both had bright welcoming smiles on their faces and they seemed truly happy to seem them. Esme had a beautiful silver gown that cascaded all the way down to the floor. The top cut was modest with a little v that dipped in the middle and one inch straps on her shoulder to hold it up. Carlisle had a designer wrinkle free suit with a regular white shirt but a silver tie and boutonniere to match with his wife.

"Thanks for inviting me," Bella stepped forward to give Esme and Carlisle a thankful hug. She turned around and then motioned her hand to introduce her parents. "This is my father Charlie and my mother Renee."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," both Esme and Carlisle extended their hands to shake Renee's. "And it's nice to see you again, Chief," they repeated their gestures to Charlie who shook it firmly.

"Same to you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," he nodded stiffly, which Bella could tell he sort of felt out of place here.

"Please, call us Carlisle and Esme. No need for formalities, right?" Carlisle chuckled. "Oh, and Merry Christmas to you three by the way."

"Merry Christmas to you too! Carlisle, Esme, I must say that your house is beautiful," Renee looked around once again in awe.

"Thank you. I'm glad to have finally had you both come over. Why don't you join us adults over on this side," Carlisle motioned with his hand. "Jasper and the rest of them are with Edward some place and I'm sure Bella would love to find them now," Carlisle smiled giving Bella a pointed look upon noticing her with her head held high trying to find those familiar faces in the crowd. Bella blushed and then looked towards her parents asking them with her eyes if it was okay.

"I guess Edward found you first," Charlie muttered so quietly that Bella was unsure if she heard it above the loud music. When she saw Charlie's eyes set behind her and everyone's attention drawn in the same direction, she knew she heard him right in the first place and so turned around to meet her prince charming.

Edward was pushing himself through the crowd as he made his way over to them and from what Bella could tell, he looked as handsome as ever. If she thought he looked good at school, her breath was caught in her throat upon seeing him now. He had a similar style suit to his father except for the fact that his tie and boutonniere matched her own outfit thanks to Alice who probably tipped him off. The way he chose to set his auburn hair into his messy do showed his strong confidence which strengthened the way he held himself together as if he owned the place, which in all technicality he did. Despite the rugged bad boy look with that cocky strut of his that he still had, she couldn't feel anything but more attraction for him and the way she saw his eyes shine as he made his way over towards her made her feel weak in the knees. It finally dawned on her that maybe, just maybe, she had fallen in love with him.

"Bella," Edward's eyes widened when he finally saw her fully. His eyes roamed her features and he walked straight to her, his attention held only for her. "You look…incredible." His mind scrambled for words to describe her though he felt that nothing could give the perfect description of his girl. Bella blushed and when Edward saw her cheeks redden, he couldn't help himself and so bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before turning his attention to her parents. He wanted nothing more than to have Bella all to himself, just him and her, but he knew that it would be rude of him not to acknowledge the others she was still with.

"Renee, it's nice to see you've made it," Edward smiled and moved in to give her a hug like he did last time. "Like mother like daughter. You look beautiful tonight as well."

"Stop being such a charmer," Renee laughed at his flattery. "You look quite handsome yourself."

"Chief Swan," Edward turned his attention next to Bella's dad who had a grim expression on his face. He held out his hand to greet him while Charlie stared at it contemplating.

"Dad," Bella urged him with embarrassment when not only Edward was looking nervous, but also his parents and Renee. Charlie looked at his daughter and followed her glances at the other people around him and he didn't care if they though he was acting like an overprotective father.

"Edward," Charlie mumbled and grasped his hand and shook it. Everyone could tell that he was sizing the boy up since his eyes bore into Edward's as if he could read through his mind. "I suppose you're dating my daughter, huh?" he looked at him seriously.

"Yes, sir. For a while now. I just want you to know that I have nothing but utmost respect for your daughter," he nodded, glancing at Bella with that look of his for her.

"Well…um…good then," Charlie cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You'll answer to me if you go breakin' my daughter's heart."

"Yes, sir. Bella means too much to me so I highly doubt I will."

Edward stared at Charlie's face not wanting to back down while the others kept sending awkward glances at one anther.

"Well then," Carlisle clapped his hands together and put a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "How about we get you a glass of some champagne. It's Christmas after all, so let's celebrate!" he steered him over to the left side to join the others.

"I agree," Esme smiled and lifted her arm where she linked it with Renee's. "Enjoy yourselves," she winked over her shoulders at them before disappearing around the corner with the others towards the bar.

Edward turned around to face his girlfriend who was staring up at him while biting her bottom lip. He could tell that she was fidgeting with her hands behind her back and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Edward, I didn't get to say earlier but-"

Edward cut her off by quickly grasping her around the waist and kissing her fully on the lips catching her off guard. In her mind she kept telling herself that Edward would always do things like this and should have been used to this by now. So she gave in and kissed him back deeper with much more meaning in it than they did a few minutes ago. He pulled away with his eyes still closed and she could tell he was trying to catch his breath like she was.

"I wanted to do that when I first saw you," he smiled, finally opening his eyes to see Bella's wide doe like ones.

"Then why didn't you?" she asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

Edward laughed out loud and pulled her in for another hug. "Do you want your boyfriend to get shot by your dad who just so happens to be a cop?"

"Good point," she laughed along and shook her head while she pushed on his chest to look up at him. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

"Merry Christmas, Bella," he smiled.

"Ahoy there! Look who decided to join the party," Emmett came bustling through the crowd. He had a bottle of Hennessy in his hand and though he acted like he was drunk, Bella knew Emmett enough to know that he hadn't even started drinking yet and was only excited. "You look beautiful, Bells!"

"Thank you," she blushed again. She knew that she would be doing that a lot tonight.

"Emmett! What the hell did I say?" Edward looked somewhat angry as he untangled his fingers from Bella's and pushed the bottle in Emmett's hand behind his back. "The alcohol is supposed to be hidden! I told you we could only drink it up in our room!"

"Oh. Oops…sorry. Forgot that for a second, man," he grinned impishly. "Don't worry though, no one saw me."

"Yea, sure," he scoffed. "Where's the others?"

"In the room of course," he shrugged. "You wanna head over there?"

"Yea," he nodded and moved back to hold Bella's hands. He led her through the dance floor and Bella could recognize a lot of faces from students at school. She knew that Edward and them barely knew half of them, but by the way he passed them without a second glance, she knew that they were probably used to this by now. She got a lot of greetings of Merry Christmas and compliments to her attire as she passed by the people who she was familiar with. Every time they would try to start a conversation, Edward's arm would tug her away since he wasn't looking back at her and she had to apologize waving her hand back to them.

When they finally reached the other side of the dance floor, the hallway came into view and they headed towards the other staircase that led to the upstairs as well. The loud music became fainter and fainter as they distanced themselves from the rest of the population. Stray people could be found here and there and Edward paid them no attention. While Bella was unsure if some people would try snooping in the areas, Edward seemed to read her mind and told her that certain rooms were locked.

"Well what if there are people like Emmett who know how to break in?" she questioned.

"Please," Emmett turned around smirking when he heard that comment. "No one is like me. And plus, Edward has an alarm system for certain areas. He and his parents have monitors in their pockets that alert them if there is a break in into any of these rooms. Last year they caught a couple trying to get down in his parents' bedroom," he guffawed. Edward turned to look at her with embarrassment and then quickly looked away when she arched an eyebrow. "You should have been there to see their faces! Jasper and I came along with Edward and his parents to back them up in case it was a burglary, but man…that Christmas party was hilarious."

Bella rolled her eyes but then almost ran into Edward when he immediately stopped in front of a door. She glanced at the object on the door knob and tried to fight another eye roll. She looked at Edward and Emmett with disgust and they laughed.

"It's the only way we know people won't disturb us," Emmett laughed aloud again.

"Seriously? Did you really have to put that cow boy hat there?" she shook her head. These guys were so immature.

"In all honesty, it was Alice's idea. It stopped some people from coming in, though we'd catch a couple horny people trying to peek inside."

"You guys are stupid," she finally rolled her eyes and removed the hat.

"Hey! You're ruining our privacy!"

"Get over it," she patted him on the head and walked into the room.

"Bella!" Alice jumped up from her seat followed by Rosalie and Jasper.

The room was dimmed in a soft lighting with Christmas lights lining the corners of the ceiling. A Christmas tree was decorated and lit in the corner full of presents stacked underneath while all the other games were normally set as they should be. The small kitchen had the light on where popcorn could be seen in the microwave cooking and the clear refrigerator door could be seen filled with alcohol, soda, and water. The pool table was nearest to that where the balls were untouched but ready for a break and the poker table with six seats still open for a game. The big flat screen TV was situated on the far end of the wall while couches or bean bag chairs were surrounded in front of it. He had all the game systems from the xbox360 to the wii. Jasper and the girls had snacks littered around them and it looked as if Rosalie and Jasper were competing in a game of shooting. "Merry Christmas!" Alice wrapped her arms around Bella to give her a hug like she had the first time. She dropped the hat on the floor and would've stumbled backwards if it weren't for Edward who caught her on time and held her up.

"Wow Bells, you look beautiful," Jasper smiled and leaned down to give his cousin a kiss on the forehead.

"I agree," Rosalie came forward and embraced her.

"I know right?" Alice giggled. "You can thank me for that."

"Yes, Alice. Thank you," Bella beamed and looked at her friends.

"You all look perfect as well," she looked at everyone in the room once they shut the door for privacy.

She hadn't noticed earlier but Emmett had on a black suit as well with his attire matching Rosalie's dress. She had on a navy blue halter top dress where the fabric would form a criss cross across her chest. It was an inch or two above her knees and it molded to her body perfectly. With the three inch stilettos she wore, Bella thought she looked drop dead gorgeous.

Jasper was the type to separate himself from the other guys' outfits and decided to wear a white one as opposed to the normal black. His matched with Alice's black dress that was conservative and elegant at the same time. It was a floor length gown that was also a halter top with a daring v cut made by the fabric loosely hanging lower to show her cleavage. Bella could tell that she was wearing high heels as well by the amazing few inches she seemed to have grown from the last time she saw her.

"Finally we're all here now!" Emmett bounded towards the kitchen and slammed the bottle he had on the counter before searching the cabinets for something.

"What are you looking for, Em?" Jasper asked curiously as everyone turned to look at him.

"Right cabinet, second shelf," Edward spoke up seemingly knowing what this was all about. Emmett nearly jumped up and yelled with giddiness as he came running back to them somehow balancing six shot glasses and the bottle. He handed everyone a shot and twisted the cap, pouring everyone their fair share of alcohol.

"Are you guys ready to start the party?" Emmett grinned triumphantly holding up his shot of Hennessy.

"Ready as we'll ever be," they all nodded and mimicked his actions.

"To the friends and family we love and appreciate. Merry Christmas," Emmett cheered.

"Merry Christmas," they all smiled and clinked their glasses, thus beginning the tradition they would perform with the first of many Christmases they would spend together.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! As always, I love smiley faces and each review gets their sneak peek!

Oh! And next chapter they will open their presents...so if you have any ideas for gifts that they're going to get one another, leave that in a review because I'm somewhat stumped.

Thanks for your support :D


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Hey everyone! So to be honest, school is starting soon and I'm getting really busy so I made this a crazy 12,000+ word chapter that's 27 pages on Word since I have no clue when my next update will be. I still have homework to finish up and this link crew stuff for incoming freshmen, so I gotta get crackin' and set my priorities straight. Usually my chapters have increased to only 8,000 words in 13 to 15 pages, so hopefully I'm not spoiling you guys :P I know I said my story was soon ending but I think I'll try and make it 25 or so chapters. It's just an estimate. Updates will take longer than a week unfortunately, unless I get a lot of reviews 'cause honestly they really boost my energy to write. So that's just a head's up.

Anywho…I just hope you like it because this was the hardest chapter to write yet I find it to be my favorite. I'd also like to give a few shout outs:

First to **OutsideJokes**, **..** and **MilesOfSmiles13 **who gave me ideas on gifts to give which I have included in my story.

Thanks to my **AMAZING** cyber buddy, a.k.a. my beta **Lauren**, who totally helped me with this chapter on the BIG event of the chapter and also helping me with presents.

My last shout out goes to one of my best friends, **NATASHA**, who I want to wish a big **HAPPY 17****th**** BIRTHDAY!!!** She turned 17 this Sunday and in a few hours we're about to throw her first surprise party in years so I have to get this posted before I leave…

**PLEASE READ BELOW NOTE IMPORTANT TO STORY:**

To set the mood, once you read the part where it states that Bella hears music fill the room which is a lot later in the chapter, pop open youtube and listen to Sentimental by Kenny G, the greatest saxophone player ever!

So finally, read along now and enjoy! :D

* * *

**My Gift To You**

"Haha…no way!" Emmett stared in awe as Edward pulled out a quarter from his ear. He quickly grabbed it from his hand and began inspecting it an inch away from his face as Rosalie hovered over his shoulder to do the same.

Jasper, Edward, Alice and Bella were laughing their heads off as they watched the two's bemused expressions. It was an hour until midnight and they were back up in the entertainment room. Emmett and Rosalie were almost drunk with fifty percent of their body functioning coherently. The entire night was spent talking, playing games around the room and then joining the other teenagers on the dance floor for a few hours to let out some energy. Although the same amount of people that came to the party were still downstairs not ready to leave, the six had come back upstairs just a few minutes ago so that they could open up their presents before the clock struck the end of the holiday.

"Thanks for the gift, man!" Emmett seemed genuine as he picked himself off from the floor and nearly threw himself on Edward to give him a hug.

"Holy shit, Em!" Edward grunted as he pushed him off of himself. "It's just a damn quarter."

Everyone laughed again when Emmett ignored him and focused his attention on staring admiringly at the quarter.

"I don't think anyone will be able to top that gift," Jasper smirked at his friend. "Not even the _real_ presents that are for him."

"What can I say," Edward shrugged cockily. "I know I'm the best."

"We'll see about that!" Alice huffed, pushing herself off the couch onto all fours as she climbed underneath the tree where she grabbed her bag full of gifts for everyone. "Here you go, Em. Open it up!" she handed him a rectangular box with blue wrapping paper covered with snow men. She turned around and then dug through the bag again as she tossed everyone similar gifts that only differed by the name tags written on it. "Open it all at the same time," she motioned towards them since Emmett was already halfway done ripping his.

"Ooh!" Bella squealed, frightening both Edward and Jasper since it was an exact replica of the sound that usually came out of Alice's high pitched voice. "Thank you," she gave Alice a hug still tightly clutching her new low v cut black dress that was backless and had a matching pair of heels.

"Do you really like it?" Alice smiled at Bella's obvious approval of her choice.

"I know I do," Edward hungrily eyed the dress and Bella. "I can't wait 'til you try it on for me."

"This is awwwwessssommmee," Rosalie slurred, interrupting him as she limply held in her hand a set of Dior items that included a hand bag and sunglasses.

"I'm glad you like it," Alice eyed Rosalie nervously as she watched her sway in her seat. "Just make sure you don't empty your contents inside the bag tonight."

"How did you know I needed new jeans and shirts?" Edward asked after he got up and hugged her as well, refolding his gifts neatly into his box.

"Please, I didn't know. All I knew is that your clothes were getting out of style, so I had to keep you well suited in society," she smirked, causing him to frown.

"I still think you look sexy no matter what," Bella stood up and kissed him on the lips to remove the pout he had. He smiled charmingly up at her and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

Everyone turned to look at Emmett expecting his response, but all he did was hold up the shirts he had in confusion as he glanced between each one and then at Alice.

"Clottthhhesss? Aggggaaaaiiiinnn?" he whined as he basically threw them back in the box and closed it with the contents still hanging out messily. "I got this last year!"

"Fine then! Next year you won't get anything!" Alice glared in annoyance though she knew it was just the alcohol talking. "That way, you won't be disappointed because there will be nothing there for you in the first place!"

Emmett, not really comprehending her words, just shrugged and then slumped back onto the couch as his eyes fluttered momentarily to a close.

Everyone's attention then shifted to Jasper who was slowly opening up his box and when they saw his eyes widen, everyone knew it must be good.

"Thanks for the gift, babe," Jasper leaned in to give Alice a kiss on the lips as he lifted the object from its secure spot.

He examined a silver ring in his hand and Bella and Edward inched closer to get a good look.

"What exactly is it?" Rose squinted from the other side of the room.

"I got him an engraved silver ring," Alice smiled. "It says on the inside 'Meant to Love You' and it has our names together with a heart in between. He can wear it on his finger or on a string around his neck like sexy Duke did in the movie 'She's the Man'," she giggled.

"But I'll be a lot more sexy when I do it," Jasper laughed and then thankfully kissed Alice again. "But now it's my turn to give you all my gifts," he got up and went under the tree handing each person their appropriate presents.

Alice was the first to unwrap hers and Jasper was watching her with curiosity, excitement and nervousness all at the same time.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice gasped, reaching into a velvet ring case to remove her gift. It was a sapphire silver ring with its own engraving of 'Jasper & Alice Forever' since the size was small and couldn't fit so many words within it. "I love it!" she wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck and almost toppled over as she went to kiss him.

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled widely. "I've been saving up for it since last summer. I got it because it matched your eyes. It's our promise ring we were talking about before. I'm glad you and I had similar ideas in mind in terms of gifts for one another for Christmas. We couldn't be any more perfect for one another."

"And I couldn't agree with you more," Alice beamed and kissed him again.

Rosalie opened hers second and then started laughing. Everyone besides Jasper looked at her in confusion but when she held up the book, Emmett and Bella understood and started laughing as well.

"Where the Wild Things Are," Edward read the cover while he and Alice exchanged glances. "Isn't that book a bit…childish?"

"Yessss, but it was _my_ favorite book back when I was younger," Rosalie seemed to think back happily. "They used to tease me about it but I would always read it every night. He also got me a leather bound notebook. I used to have one just like this when I was little," she lifted it up to show everyone again. "He and Emmett used to read my stuff and I would always get mad. Bella would have to help me steal it back. But anyways, thanks Jas," she smiled, surprising everyone by having sobered up as she went up to hug him. "I'll read this before I go to sleep one night and I'll begin writing in my journal."

"My turn," Emmett ripped open his own package. He looked like an excited little kid and when he realized what his gift was, he clapped his hands together with thrill. "A rock band guitar!" he yelled, rotating the box to read the writing on the sides.

"Yup," Jasper laughed. "I wanted you to feel special to have your own guitar at Edward's house when we play the game and we kick your," he glanced at Bella nervously and finished, "butt. Now turn it over on the opposite side. You also have an envelope there taped to the side."

Emmett raised an eyebrow when he searched for it and then quickly ripped that open too.

"Three all you can eat passes at Home Town Buffet on seafood night," he read aloud. "Thank you. I really enjoy eating," he stated fondly and seriously.

"I think we all know that," Bella laughed.

"Alrighty then. My turn," Edward exclaimed as he carefully unveiled a smaller package in comparison to Emmett's. "Oh shi-" he immediately caught himself before Bella could reprimand him. "I mean…oh shoot! An ipod touch?" he looked at Jasper with wide eyes. "With my name and a music note engraved on the back?"

"Yup, man. You deserved it," Jasper nodded. "Just make sure you take care of my 'lil sis there," he glanced at Bella protectively. "That's why I gave you another gift," he pointed at the floor.

Edward's eyes widened some more as he reached for it. He opened it carefully and started laughing uncontrollably without it being fully unwrapped.

"What is it?" Bella tried to peek.

"It's a book titled 'Practicing Abstinence Until Marriage'," he continued with his boisterous guffaws as he clutched his sides. "Too bad it's too late for that," Edward snickered.

"What?" Jasper turned a deep red while Bella glared at him.

She reached over and then took the heavy book, throwing it directly at Edward's head with more force than necessary.

"Ouch!" he yelped as his hands began to rub his hand to quickly ease the pain. "I was only kidding!"

"Damn right you better be," Jasper growled.

"Ignore that stupid boy," Bella grunted while she began to open up her present. The scowl that once marred her face turned to one that looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"I know it's not much," Jasper started, "but I-"

"No, no, no," Bell shook her head and looked at Jasper smiling. "It's perfect."

She got up and then went over to Jasper to give him a kiss on the cheek. He had given her red licorice which had been her favorite candy he used to buy ever since she was little, as well as a photo album. She browsed through the pictures to find it beginning with her family and then with her, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett as kids. It gradually led to her life now with photos including Alice with the whole gang and individual shots with just her and Edward. It had so much sentimental value and Bella knew she would cherish it forever.

"Well now that Jasper's gifts are done with, I say we should all open Emmett's and Rosalie's gifts next to keep them awake," Edward suggested, slipping Bella off his lap to go into the kitchen. "I know they'd like to see our reactions when we open their gifts for us." He grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and handed them to the duo who gulped it down and became a bit more lucid.

"I agree," Alice nodded as she went under the tree to help the now fully sobering Emmett and Rosalie find the gifts.

"Here you go," Rosalie handed everyone two gifts; one from her and one from Emmett. "Alice and Bella, open mines for you guys at the same time," she ushered them.

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. They carefully tore the wrapping paper off and then peaked inside the box.

Edward was over Bella's shoulder watching and the minute he got a peek, he let out a low whistle and quickly went to help Bella take it out while Bella blushed crimson.

Alice didn't seem to be too surprised at hers but got out her clothing that made Jasper's eyes widen at the material.

Both girls had lacy lingerie; Bella's being black and Alice's red. Bella had boy shorts with a tank top that was definitely see through and Alice had a thong with a short dress over it that went three inches about her thigh.

"Babe…if you wanted Edward to actually follow that book Jasper gave him, I don't think getting them both lingerie was the way to keep them subdued," Emmett snickered.

Jasper was too consumed in picturing Alice wearing the attire that the minute he heard Emmett say both, his eyes snapped up to look at Bella's own set that he hadn't noticed before.

"Don't worry Jas," Bella calmed him even though she couldn't even see him from her peripheral vision. She just knew him that well to know he would be glaring at the offensive material. "Edward won't be seeing me in this."

"Because you'll have nothing on," Edward whispered seductively in her ear quietly which caused her to giggle and roll her eyes.

"Thanks Rose," Bella smiled while Alice mimicked her actions.

"Now guys open yours," Rosalie clapped her hands together.

Edward and Jasper opened there's slowly while everyone awaited their responses.

"Thanks for the CDs," Edward looked up from his box which held a few classical CDs that Rose knew he liked. "What music shop did you go to in order to find this?"

"The one downtown next to the coffee shop," Rosalie smiled. "Do you really like it?"

"Without a doubt," he nodded.

"How about you?" Rosalie asked while Jasper was staring at his gift.

"I'll definitely use it and I like it. Thank you," he grinned. She had given him some sporting wear such as basketball shorts and t-shirts for when he would work out with Emmett. She also got him a new tennis racket with three balls.

"Alright! Everyone open my gifts at the same time!" Emmett's loud voice yelled with eagerness.

Everyone followed his directions while Emmett's eyes kept darting to each person faster than a mouse could move across a computer.

Bella started laughing the minute she opened hers and looked up at Emmett smiling. It was a glass jar in the shape of a spotted cow. When you lifted up his mouth, the container would let out a loud 'moo'.

"Thanks for the cookie jar," she giggled.

"No problem. Just make sure you don't break this one if we go on another mission," he winked.

"Super glue," Edward stated with no emotion as he held up the toothpaste looking tube.

"Yup," Emmett grinned. "That way, when we go on another mission together, you can do the super gluing next time so that you won't have to lock yourself in and jump off a second story building."

"F.Y.I.," Edward looked at him pointedly, "I didn't get myself locked in. _You_ did. And second of all, who says I'll even go with you?"

"Let's just move on," Emmett waved him off dismissively though he patted Edward on the back.

"Boxing gloves, Em? What the hell is this?" Alice asked confusingly as she eyed the pair of gloves pensively. It was red and looked almost bigger than her head.

"Well, you little pixie, since I figured you love using us boys as a punching bag when you get mad, I thought that you'd like some gloves so that you can actually use a _real_ punching bag. What do you think?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"I think that using you is perfectly fine by me," she quipped back. "But thank you anyways."

"Sure thing," he saluted. "And now you, Jas. How do you feel about your gift?"

Jasper had his twirling on his hand before he gently placed it onto its rightful place on his head.

"It's fine by me, partner," he stated in a southern cowboy accent. "I needed a new cowboy hat to ride my horse."

"I bet you do…I bet you do…" Emmett raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively which caused Jasper to reach for the nearest pillow and chuck it at his head.

"Not everything is dirty, you know!" Jasper laughed, dropping his accent.

"Sure thing," Emmett guffawed. "But I meant for that hat to be placed on the door. Now anyways, Rosie and I will open each other's gifts!" he looked excitingly at his girlfriend. He handed her a small box with a bow while she gave him an envelope.

He looked at it questioningly but opened it up anyways.

"Two tickets to that resort place for a weekend," Emmett grinned slyly at her as his eyes lifted to meet hers. "Thank you."

"Well I knew we needed our alone time," she gave him a peck on the lips and then turned her attention to her own gift. She opened it up slowly and gasped.

"Oh my! It's beautiful Em," she took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly on the lips. She lifted up the necklace to show everyone in the room. It was a silver pendent that was heart shaped and had the letter 'R' in the middle of it.

"Wow…all the girls got jewelry from their boyfriends. I sure hope mines did the same," Bella eyed Edward teasingly.

He rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her on her cheek.

"I already gave you one. So stop being spoiled," he smacked her lightly on the butt.

"Hey!" she jumped up and hit him back on the arm. He laughed and then gave her a kiss before returning his attention back to everyone else.

"Now it's mine and Bella's turn," he nodded at her.

"Wait!" Emmett held up his right hand while his left searched in the inside pocket of his jacket. He withdrew four plain white envelopes and tossed it to everyone.

"Ooh! Now this is a good present," Alice smiled as she fingered two twenty dollar bills. Everyone had the same forty dollar amount as Alice and thanked Emmett.

"Yeah. That was just my joke gift," Emmett motioned towards the items everyone opened first. "Though I do wish you take my advice with what I said about them," he eyed them cheekily.

"Well now that we got that settled, can we give you our gifts now?" Bella asked everyone who nodded their heads in acceptance. "Open mines first," Bella instructed them as she handed them all both hers and Edward's presents for them. She resettled herself on Edward's lap and waited for the first person to finish opening their gifts.

"You know it's quite hard to open my gift from you when your back is blocking my view," Edward's muffled voiced came from behind her. She turned around and smiled apologetically and just shifted her position so that she was horizontal and still capable of sitting on his lap.

"Better?"

"Much," he smiled as she began loosening the ribbon on his.

"Thanks, Bella!" Alice chirped as she bounded towards her to give her an embrace.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course! I saw you watching me when I was staring at these Jimmy Choos longingly," she laughed and then stopped suddenly giving her an apprehensive look.

"You knew, didn't you?!" Bella smiled accusingly at her friend's attempt at innocence. "You knew I'd buy you them!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she giggled and sat by Jasper who just stood up to give her a hug as well.

"Thanks for the gift, Bells. I haven't played guitar in a while so thanks for all the picks and other stuff for it."

"I know. Your mom told me you quit for years and I remember you playing for us when we were kids. I want you to start again because you're honestly the best."

"Like you can remember how I sounded," he scoffed.

"I do!" she crossed her arms with a pout. "You played me a farewell song," she spoke softly and her words came out slowly, "the day before I left to L.A. I was crying, remember?" she smiled sadly.

Jasper looked up and then remembered the memory, smiling slightly too about that moment. He had practiced in secret for weeks when he first found out she was leaving. He was so sad and wanted to impress her so he shut himself from the world in the middle of the day for hours trying to perfect the song for her his favorite cousin. The room was quiet for minute and then Jasper shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Well then I'll have to play something that will leave you with a better memory now, won't I?" he kissed her again on the top of her head and then went back to his seat next to Alice.

"Aww, Bella!" Rosalie gushed as she lifted up a charm bracelet. "This looks like the bracelet I had wanted that Christmas when you left."

"I know it's late to give it to you but-"

"No! I love it," she got up and hugged her. "And I also like the movie. Bring It On?" she laughed. "Those were the days. I missed making fun of those cheerleaders. Though if I did that now, I'd be a total hypocrite."

"Well if we do, we won't tell anyone," Bella winked.

"Alright. It's my turn," Edward spoke up feeling out of the loop as he opened his up. Inside was a black picture frame with silver lining that included a picture of Bella and him. He remembered they were all at the park having a picnic with all six of them. Bella was lying against his chest looking far off at a distance while Edward was smiling down at her without her knowledge. Alice had taken the picture and showed it to Bella, and she knew she wanted to frame it for him. She had also given him blank piano sheet music since he always talked to her about composing music.

"Do you like it?" Bella eyes looked at him while she bit her lip again nervously.

"Of course. Thank you," Edward dipped his head to capture their lips. "I love it."

Their moment was broken by Emmett's loud voice that once again filled the room.

"Mr. Twinkle?" Emmett's eyes widened at the sight of the unwrapped bear. He glanced up at Bella to confirm his suspicions and she nodded her head with a big smile.

"Twinkle?" Alice rolled back in laughter clutching her stomach. Emmett only glared at her and then hugged the teddy bear tight to his chest.

"Yea…at night when I used to get scared when I was little, I'd hold him and his eyes would twinkle in the dark and keep my happy. It was a special bear…"

"No…I think it's a _possessed_ bear," Edward began laughing. "What kind of bear would _twinkle_ at night?"

"A demon bear," Alice nodded in agreement though she had a smile plastered on her face and was still trying to control her giggling.

"He can hear you!" Emmett covered its ears and placed him safely behind him.

"I also got you a thirty dollar gift card to that magic store we used to go to when we were little. Hopefully we can go learn new tricks there," Bella smiled enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Bells," he gave her a hug and sat back down.

"Open my gifts now," Edward looked around. "We saved the best for last."

"Oh that's bull," Bella rolled her eyes but began to unwrap hers as well.

"A fifty dollar gift card?" Alice raised her eyebrow while she looked up from Edward who pouted. "Not that I don't appreciate it," Alice quickly tried to correct her mistake, "but I thought it would be something of…sentimental value."

"Well last Christmas when I gave you some clothes, you returned everything! Who's to say you won't do it again?" Edward crossed his arms.

Alice tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully and then smiled. "Fine. I'll give you that one. Thanks for the gift."

"Oh man! A stereo system!" Jasper yelled out excitedly as he uncovered his gift. "How did you know I wanted one for my room?"

"Let's say a little birdie told me," he not so conspicuously winked at Alice who turned away to avoid Jasper's gaze.

"Edward!" Rosalie gasped as she jumped up to give him a hug. "Two tickets for warp tour?! I totally wanted to go there to see a couple of bands. Thank you so much!"

"No problemo."

"Haha. Fuck yes!" Emmett stood up ignoring Bella's 'shut up' comment. He held out in front of him a small card the size of a credit card.

"Another gift card is worth swearing?" Bella muttered.

"Nope," Emmett grinned. "It's a membership card to the In Shape Gym that just opened up. He paid for the first month which is pretty damn expensive. But that's not the best part," he patted Edward on the back encouragingly. He turned his back around from everyone's view and then quickly turned back around to face everyone as his hands released a long line of square foil wrapped packages.

"Condoms?" Jasper started laughing out loud.

"Condoms," Emmett reiterated with excitement.

"Stop giving him ideas!" Rosalie took the pillow Jasper chucked at Emmett earlier and threw it at Edward. He quickly ducked behind Bella's form causing her to get hit in the head.

"Hey!" she yelled and threw another one at Rosalie. She didn't wait to see that it missed since she had already turned around to smack Edward on the head. "Thanks for using me as your shield."

"No problem," he laughed heartily, earning him another slap.

"Alright, alright," he held up his hands in defeat. "Now open up your gift. It's the last one."

Bella sighed and then slowly untied the ribbon while everyone watched her. When she opened it, she turned around with a shocked expression.

"The deluxe edition of The Little Mermaid?"

"What's so special about that? Our gifts for our girls were way better," Emmett spoke up without a thought which this time made Rosalie smack him.

"Well for your information, The Little Mermaid is a Disney movie and is currently locked in the Disney vault which means that it is only sold every ten years or so. So it's really hard to get it. And second of all, I mentioned that this was my favorite movie when I was a kid to him once. And that was even before we started dating. I told him I lost my copy and I just can't believe he remembered it," she smiled down at him and kissed him on the lips.

"Well I still think our gifts were way better," Emmett shrugged while Bella threw another pillow at him without detaching herself from Edward's lips.

"Well then," Bella finally got up from Edward's lap and straightened her dress. "Let's start cleaning up all this wrapping paper now," she suggested, grabbing the garbage bag and beginning to stuff it with all the rubbish.

Everyone reluctantly got out of their comfortable seats to assist Bella in cleaning. They finally finished in less than five minutes due to having six helping hands and they eventually found themselves still in the same room, yet all separated as couples.

Rosalie and Emmett were situated on the love seat dozing. Emmett was on one side sitting down with his arm draped over the headrest while Rose was lying down across it with her head on his lap and her feet crossed dangling off the edge.

Jasper and Alice were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace snuggling up together for warmth. He had his arm wrapped around her while Alice leaned on his shoulder and drew shapes unconsciously on his leg with her fingers delicately tracing it.

Bella and Edward found themselves to be in the exact same position minutes before; Edward sitting down on the single black leather couch with Bella leaning her back against him. He could smell her shampoo in her hair and he felt intoxicated just by her presence.

Each of the couples stayed quiet, occasionally talking to one another, for what seemed to be about fifteen minutes. All their thoughts centered around the same topic, which was that they were all relaxed and happy that this was probably one of the best holidays they each had ever had.

"I have a present for you," Edward whispered into Bella's ear from behind, slowly kissing her earlobe and down her neck. Bella's breathing quickened and she looked around to make sure that the others weren't looking.

"But you already gave one," she sighed, leaning her head back for more exposure.

"But I have another one," he grinned, stopping his ministrations and leaving Bella disappointed. She turned around with a pout and quirked an eyebrow. "You didn't think a DVD of the Little Mermaid would actually be the only gift I give you for our first Christmas together?" he eyed her with amusement.

"Then this better be a good one," she smiled and was pulled up to stand by Edward.

"We'll be back you guys," Edward spoke towards Jasper and Alice who were still cuddling. He didn't wait for an answer and pulled Bella's hand to the door. Before he could open it, he turned around and stopped Bella on her tracks. "You're going to have to find it yourself," he looked at her seriously.

"What?" she scrunched up her forehead.

"You trust me, right?"

"Hmm….that's a tough one-"

"Bella," Edward whined.

"Fine," she giggled. "I do trust you."

"Then close your eyes and count to ten, okay?" he held both of her hands in his. She eyed him and pouted while he awaited her response. He seemed adamant that she did as he said and so after a staring contest that lasted for one minute, she knew he wouldn't budge and so sighed in defeat.

"This better be worth it…" she let her eyes slowly close. She felt Edward's hand pull away from hers and then the sound of the door open and close in front of her. After quickly counting down, she opened her eyes to find Edward gone and a little card left in her right hand. She stared at it accusingly as if it were the reason she was left all alone and brought it up to her face for examination. The card was colored off white with gold trimmings on the side and on the front the words '_Your 1__st__ Clue'_ was written in the elegant script that could belong to none other than her boyfriend. Bella couldn't hide a smile any longer and felt excited about what she was going to read as she flipped it open.

_My lovely Bella,_

_We met only a few months ago and I can't help but think that you've taken me on a journey with as many ups and downs a teenage relationship could ever have. You are my first real girlfriend and as you hold this card in your hand, I want to take you down memory lane to some of the best and possibly bad moments we've had. I hope you enjoy taking this quest as much as I've enjoyed living it. Here's your first clue:_

_When I first saw you we never got to talk._

'_Til you literally ran into me during your walk._

_You dropped some _papers_ on the floor and never told me your name._

_Hope you can understand this message as you start on my game._

_Don't hate me because I can't rhyme well. So bear with me. It's the effort that counts._

- _Edward_

The smile that once lit Bella's face turned into a scowl as she reread the clue once again to figure out what in the world he was talking about. She thought that Edward was probably high when he was writing this, but she kept wondering why he put emphasis on the word 'papers'.

She thought hard on the first line and knew he was referring to the mall. She saw him with Emmett while she was talking with Alice and she ran away before he could talk to her. She didn't know if anything she could get her hands on would pertain to that moment except for maybe shopping bags. But earlier when she was under the Christmas tree cleaning up all the wrapping paper, none of the bags had a card.

She then skipped to the second line and laughed silently as she thought about how embarrassing it was on her first day when she ran into his chest and fell on the floor. She remembered finding him arrogant and didn't want to fall into his trap and be a pawn in his game. She had to admit that he did look really attractive, but at that time she didn't want to admit it.

When she read the third line and got to the part about the papers, she tried to remember what she had in her hands. She remembered that she wouldn't let him help her pick them up and that the reason she ran into him was because she was concentrating on…the map and trying to figure out her schedule. That's when it clicked.

In Edward's backpack, he always brings this binder to class. In the front slip, he has his class schedule with the map on the front. She always questioned him about it and thought it was silly of him to have it there, but he ignored her since he said he did that ever since he was a freshman. She quickly ran out the door and headed towards his bedroom where she knew he always threw his school stuff at the corner of his room next to his bed.

When the door shut behind her from the entertainment room, both Alice and Jasper turned their heads to find themselves alone in the room besides the passed out bodies of Emmett and Rosalie.

"I saw the clues before hand and if she's taking that long with the first, who knows how much longer it'll take with the other clues," Jasper laughed aloud.

"Edward wouldn't make it that difficult. I helped him plan it out," Alice looked at her boyfriend with contempt.

"I bet you ten dollars it'll take an hour for Bella to reach the end," Jasper extended his hand.

"You have so little faith," Alice shook her head laughing but held out her hand. "I say fifteen."

Bella made it into his bedroom with ease besides the dodging of teenagers in the hallway. Surprisingly his bedroom was unlocked and she figured Edward must have done it after he left so that the alarm wouldn't go off. She made her way to the corner and found his binder outside of his backpack prepared for her taking. In front was another card labeled '_Your 2__nd_ _Clue_' with a white carnation lying beside it. She smiled and picked both items up, smelling her favorite flower as she opened up the card to read the next clue.

_At first you never liked me at all._

_I asked for friendship and yet you'd stall._

_I said rude comments based on a lie,_

_Which unfortunately made you run and cry._

_I was acting like a total ass._

_It all happened at once, do you remember which class?_

Bella laughed out loud and shook her head thinking about her boyfriend. His rhyming poems really needed a lot of work but she knew what he was talking about. It was their biology class when he first brought up her past in L.A. She knew that he would want her to find his biology book and when she searched his backpack and desk, it wasn't there. So her second option was going to the study room where occasionally the six of them would go into to study for a huge exam.

She made her way out the hallway again and locked Edward's door from the inside to make sure no one could get in. She then rounded the corner and then easily slipped into the room and turned on the light. The desk to the side as predicted had his biology book with another carnation alongside it. She opened the textbook and found the card inside labeled '_Your 3__rd__ Clue_'.

_Our friends were mad at what I said._

_If I didn't say sorry they said I'd be dead._

_So I came to you on a rainy night._

_To apologize for my actions and end this fight._

_Now go to a similar area where all this took place_

_Where you'll find the next clue hidden _underneath_ just in case._

Her thoughts reflected back to that night and how she was surprised to find Edward at her doorstep. He was dripping wet with his hair plastered to his forehead and he was shifting nervously when he hesitated to apologize. She smiled reminiscing and then made her way downstairs through the throng of people crowded around on the dance floor. Fortunately no one pulled her aside to talk and she made it to the front door after much shoving and ducking. Nothing visible could be found when she looked at the door and so she opened it and took a step outside. It was lightly snowing and only a few people were outside talking. They glanced at her, some smiling or nodding, and then she returned her attention to the task at hand. She looked around and found her carnation lying on the floor to the side so no one would step on it, but the card wasn't there. She turned her head to find that there were potted plants near the door so since the third clue emphasized 'underneath' this time, she began lifting the pots up to check underneath. There were about ten potted plants so she felt ridiculous carrying some of the heavy ones and checking to see if it was underneath there.

"Excuse me?" a middle aged woman came up to her with a slight scowl to her face. She had a shawl wrapped around her bare shoulders and she had her hands on her hips accusingly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Um…" Bella looked around confused and stood up straight, patting her hands together to remove any soil that managed to get on her hands. She held the three flowers and cards securely as she looked at the woman. "I don't know what you're talki-"

"Oh don't go acting all innocent, Missy!" she shook a pointed finger at her. Bella didn't know if this woman was drunk or if she was being dead serious. "I will tell Mr. and Mrs. Cullen on you! You actually believe these rich folks would leave a spare key underneath there so you can break in later? You're one of those low and reckless teenagers who need to be put in jail!"

Bella's eyes widened at this stranger's accusations and she was taken aback, unable to make a comment since her jaw seemed to be gaping incredulously at her. "Miss," Bella began, trying to calm her anger, "I think you have the wrong impression. Don't accuse me of-"

"Here he comes now! Let's see what he'll make of you!" she seethed, glancing behind Bella after having ignored what she was trying to say. "Mr. Cullen! Over here!" she yelled, motioning her hand for him to come over quickly.

Bella turned around to find Mr. Cullen smoothly making his way towards them with a smile on his face. He walked with the same confident strut as Edward, minus the cockiness, and he put a reassuring arm on Bella's shoulder as he stood by her side and looked charmingly at the woman.

"Well Merry Christmas to you, Mrs. Evans," he nodded. "I haven't seen you all night and I assume you've been enjoying yourself? I'm glad you've met my future daughter in law," he winked at Bella.

Bella's cheeks immediately turned scarlet and it wasn't because of the cold. The woman, who Bella just found out to be Mrs. Evans, glanced between the two and then at Carlisle's arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Yes, well…" she mumbled, her eyes darting from side to side. "Merry Christmas to you too. I just think you should know that you should be careful with this young woman," she said, nodding towards Bella as she seemed to gain her confidence back. Bella narrowed her eyes at her while Carlisle stared in confusion between them.

"What makes you say that, Anita?"

"I found her snooping under the potted plants, Carlisle. I believe she was trying to find a spare key. You need to keep your house safe from teenagers like her. I think your son Edward can find a more suitable match."

"Hey!" Bella finally spoke up with anger. "I don't know who you are Mrs. Evans, but don't go judging mine and Edward's relationship. He and I are-"

Carlisle removed his hands from around Bella's shoulder as he held it up for her to quiet down. She frowned but followed as he ordered, still openly glaring at the woman who was smirking triumphantly to the side.

"Potted plants?" he looked at Bella with a questioning glance. Before she could answer, he then turned towards Anita with a frown and his composure seemed to turn from friendly to distant in a matter of seconds. The woman, who first appeared to be happy, looked nervous under the scrutiny of the man and slouched her shoulders with discomfort. "Mrs. Evans, I appreciate your concern for the well being of my property, but I do wish that you resist the urge to disrespect the guests in my house. Bella Swan is an admirable young lady and I know for a fact that I am lucky to have her dating my son. She has been a good influence on him and I do hope that you show respect to her, for I believe that the reasoning behind the actions you saw her performing must be other than planning a break in." The woman stared with her mouth open and then her image turned sour, hate emanating from her eyes towards Bella. "And Bella," Carlisle spoke up again, causing her attention to snap upwards to him. "Potted plants?" he repeated, with a hint of a smile.

She blushed again and shook her head. "Mr. Cullen, I-"

"Carlisle," he corrected her.

"Carlisle," she repeated, holding up her hand that held the carnations and cards, "you see, Edward-"

"Speak no more," he shook his head and smiled widely. "I believe it said underneath if I am correct?"

"Yes," Bella looked at him with surprise as the woman, Anita, stood still on her spot eaves dropping on the conversation. "How did you know?"

"Let's say a little birdie told me," he smirked. Bella couldn't resist the urge to laugh as she looked at the exact replicated smirk that Edward had. "It's under the Welcome mat," he nodded towards the floor. "You didn't hear it from me."

She turned around and thought in her head how stupid it was of her to not check there in the first place. Edward knew she was weak and she knew he wouldn't make her lift them up. They actually were quite heavy.

She bent down and lifted the mat to find that it indeed had the '_Your 4__th__Clue_'card hidden in its care. She stood up and brushed it to remove any dirt, turning to walk back towards Carlisle with the woman curiously tilting towards the side to see what was in her hand.

"Thank you, Carlisle," Bella grinned as she looked at the card and read its contents.

_Fast is the way I like to go._

_You begged for me to stop and move it slow._

_You got out and yelled while ranting a list._

_I made you stop by initiating our first kiss._

_So now go to the thing that's referred to as fast._

_Go to mine since yours obviously wouldn't last._

_P.S. Hopefully your mind is still pure and hasn't been tainted by Emmett. So I hope you won't think that this clue is dirty at all. When I read what I wrote on this card, I realized that I'm already corrupted because my thoughts wandered elsewhere. I just had to say that. _

Bella started laughing quietly and rolled her eyes at Edward's P.S. That was typical him.

"Something amusing?" Carlisle grinned as he looked down at Bella's blushing face.

"Um…just your son, sir. He has a…great sense of humor," she giggled at the last part.

"Well I hope you finish this treasure hunt. Won't want to make Edward wait too long, right?"

"Treasure hunt?" Anita spoke up from behind them. They both turned having forgotten that she was there while Bella tried to ignore her.

"Yes, Mrs. Evans. If you would have waited to hear Ms. Swan's explanation, I think she would have been more than happy to tell you that my son has set her on a treasure hunt to find a Christmas present."

Anita flushed and then looked towards Bella. She didn't say anything and they both figured that she was trying to keep her pride in tact and so she wouldn't go apologizing to a mere teenage girl.

"Well then, thanks again for your help, Carlisle."

"No problem. Keep up the good work," he smiled as he waved off to her making her way down the porch steps to the cars.

She was happy that she found Edward's Volvo parked nearest to them because she was freezing and regretted not bringing her jacket outside since it was snowing. On more than one occasion, she almost slipped and fell but she managed to catch herself each time before she let that happen.

She could see another white carnation blending in with the snow that was mounted on Edward's car and she picked it up with the '_Your 5__th__ Clue_' card.

_Our first date was a night I would try and impress._

_But it was you who blew me away in that midnight blue silk dress._

_Always nervous as can be, rambling on your soliloquy._

_I suggested getting you _this_ so that the night could go on in ease._

_So get back inside since I figured you'd forgotten your coat._

_And go and find the place where you can find _this_ and make another toast._

She thought to herself how well Edward knew her enough to predict beforehand that she'd go outside with a jacket. But other than that, Bella thought that this clue was rather easy because besides that night being one of the most romantic dates she had ever been on, she remembered quite well the rambling that Edward was referring to. She tried to shake off the embarrassment as she quickly moved herself back up to the porch and inside the door. She was assaulted with the loud music and tried to concentrate once again on finding the champagne.

She knew for a fact that the right side of the house would not have it since it contained all the partying teenagers, so she made her way towards the elder people's side. She walked past the crowd and was happy to see that her parents were spending time together while mingling with other adults. After a minute of staring, she went back to looking for the bar and spotted it. She made her way over but then couldn't find anything pertaining to champagne until a man passed by her holding a tray carrying many glasses full of champagne. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he turned his head towards her.

"Miss, this is only for those twenty one and older," he looked at her in disapproval.

"Oh," Bella shook her head. "No, I was wondering if-"

The man seemed to tune her out since his gaze focused on the things that Bella was holding in her hand. "Oh, my deepest apologies," he looked at her with regret. Bella looked at him with uncertainty at his sudden change in attitude. "Edward told me about you. You're his girlfriend, Bella, right?"

"Oh, yes," Bella nodded.

"Sorry about snapping at you earlier," he smiled impishly. "I've been getting a lot of teenagers trying to act like adults and grabbing the glasses."

"No problem," Bella smiled.

"Anyways, he's right over there," the man carefully balanced the tray on one handed and pointed a finger to the corner of the room.

At first Bella thought that she found Edward, but she found yet another servant standing oddly uncomfortable at a corner with his own tray holding a single glass with '_Your 6__th__ Clue_' card and the carnation.

"Thank you," she smiled at the man and then walked across the parlor towards the next step. When the man made eye contact with Bella a few feet away from him, he immediately straightened his appearance and then smiled.

"You must be Bella," he held out the tray for her to grab the items.

"Hello," she smiled and picked it all up. "Thanks for holding this. I hope I didn't make you wait long."

"Not a problem."

"Is this real champagne?"

"No, Miss. Edward told me that you were already loosened up from earlier and so it's just the same thing he gave you on your first date. He prepared this tray for you." When the man said this, he seemed to try and loosen his tie and he stared off away from her as if in discomfort.

Bella thought it was weird but then realized what Edward would have done. With the way she figured Edward explained, the man probably though that _loosened up_ meant that they did _something_, when in actuality it was the two shots of Hennessy that she had upstairs.

"Whatever my boyfriend said, it's not what you think," Bella tried to reassure him.

"Okay," the man nodded, though he still seemed unconvinced. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," she told him as he walked away quickly.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes at Edward's unbelievable antics before she read the next clue.

_Being hit by Alice and the guys was worth kissing you a lot._

_Because you and I became official once we both got caught._

_On that day I gave you something that once belonged to this woman._

_It's worn right now on your neck so go to her for that reason._

As if on cue, Edward's mom came strolling past her towards another group and Bella quickly rushed over to her before she could start another conversation.

"Esme!" she called out excitedly, holding her forearm to stop her from moving another step.

"Oh, Bella!" she exclaimed, turning around to give her her full attention. "How lovely to see that my son hasn't kept you all to himself."

"Yes, well," Bella grinned, "I actually needed-"

"No need," Esme held up her hand just like Carlisle had. "Here you go," she reached into her purse to produce a white carnation and the '_Your 7__th__ Clue_' card. "I hope my son hasn't got you running around our entire house," she laughed, handing her the items.

"Well I keep telling myself it'll be worth it."

"Edward didn't suggest giving you wine, did he?" she eyed the glass in Bella's hand.

"No!" she shook her head afraid that Esme would think bad of her. "Edward prepared it for me and it's just apple cider."

"Oh, good," she nodded. "Well run along now and finish your quest. Good luck, sweet heart."

"Thank you," Bella smiled as she waved her off. She looked down at her cup and took a good sip. She nearly choked since she expected the sweet flavor of apple and instead got the bitter taste of alcohol. "Stupid Edward," she cursed aloud, almost having spit out the drink on her dress. She would have yelled out the servant's name, but then realized that he said Edward prepared it. "That sneaky…dork," she finished lamely. "I can't believe he got me real Champagne."

She tried to get the taste out of her mouth by moving her tongue around. She placed the glass on a counter where other empty ones were before she tried to find a more secluded spot to read the next clue. When she opened it, she noted that it was a lot longer than the rest and she hoped it meant only one thing.

_Congratulations on finding your last clue!_

_I hope you really enjoyed it as much as I still do. _

_I'll never forget this journey with the good and the bad._

_I'm glad you went through this again with the plans that I had._

_I would have made another card and made you go look,_

_But I thought you'd be pissed after that drink you just took._

_I can imagine the disgust you had on your face,_

_But forgive me because now I'll lead you to the last place._

_Go upstairs down the hallway, fifth door to your right._

_It's that spare music room I showed you one night._

_There you'll find the last gift and not another clue._

_I've put much thought into it, so hurry up, I'm waiting for you._

This time Bella was so excited and forgot about the little prank Edward just pulled. She quickly rushed through the crowd and took the stairs that were in the front rather than having to go back through the crowd. She began to follow Edward's instructions and when she looked up to count the doors, she caught sight of one without counting that automatically told her that that was the room. At the foot of the door was a bouquet of white carnations and a smile lit her features as she walked up and bent down to pick it up. She added the additional ones she collected into the bouquet and brought it to her nose to smell the fresh scent. She hadn't seen it there earlier in the hallway, so he must have put a lot of thought and planned it all step by step to plan it accordingly.

She felt her heart beat accelerate as her mind thought of all the possibilities that awaited her behind the door. She must have stood outside staring at the handle for quite some time because she heard other teenagers passing by whispering guesses of why she was standing outside in the hallway like that. She sighed and gathered her wits, turning the handle to open up the room.

The switch wasn't on but despite the lack of florescent lights, the room was illuminated by the various candles lit up all around that glowed, bringing the room to life. Edward had his hands in his pocket looking out the window on the opposite wall, but when he heard the sound of the door opening, he turned around to come face to face with Bella's overwhelmed expression.

She gradually stepped in and closed the door behind her feeling emotional as her eyes began to water and leave her vision blurry. She looked around and noted all the rose petals he scattered on the floor with the candlelight and the little desserts and drinks he had set up on a table in the corner. She took her hand and tried to brush away the tears from her eyes without smudging her makeup.

Her eyes lifted up to meet Edward before her and she felt like her heart just about stopped in her chest. He had on a crooked smile with his head tilted to the side surveying her. He took his hands out of his pocket and out of habit, raked it through his hair nervously. He had taken off his tie which was strewn on a chair to the side and he had the first top three buttons of his shirt undone.

When he looked at Bella, he had the exact same feelings she was experiencing. For the past twenty minutes, he had taken to pacing across the room back and forth, back and forth in front of the door. He repeatedly checked his watch for the time and tried to say the speech he had prepared for her in his head. He wanted it to go perfect and was afraid he'd somehow mess up and say something stupid. But when he heard the door open and saw Bella come into view, all his nervousness vanished and his thoughts seemed completely coherent in his head. He didn't care now how he'd say it, as long as he did. Because as the beautiful woman looked up at him with tears filling the brim of her eyes, he couldn't hide the fact anymore that he loved her. He loved Bella Swan.

He made his way towards her in three quick strides and brought her head in between his hands as he stroked her cheek and wiped away her tears. Brown eyes met green and as they glistened with the reflection of the glowing candles, they knew that the person they had in the arms was _the_ one.

Bella silently lifted up her right hand to wrap across his neck as she pulled him downwards and she tip toed to give him a sweet, heart felt kiss. She pulled away and landed back down on her feet as they smiled at one another.

"Hey," Bella murmured, biting her bottom lip.

"Hey," Edward replied in a husky voice, brushing a stray hair away from her eye.

"This is beautiful. I loved everything that you did here," she glanced around in admiration as her eyes seem to gloss over once again.

"Really?" he looked at her eagerly. "Because I love so many things about you. I love that you get cold when it is seventy one degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle in your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend day with you, I can still smell strawberry scent on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, and it's not because it's Christmas. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

Bella's eyes widened at his confession and she stared at him open mouthed.

"Di-Did you make that up," she stuttered, wondering if he was speaking the truth.

He grinned down at her with that smirk of his and let out a soft chuckle.

"Actually, that's a quote from 'When Harry Met Sally'…except with a few changes. I thought you watched the movie. You like?" he lifted his eyebrows up and down.

Bella looked at his grinning face and felt the urge to slap him upside down. She thought that he made that up all on his own and it was absolutely perfect. She thought he was going to say those three words and that she'd return the favor, but obviously she was wrong.

"You _are_ an ass!" she punched him as hard as she could on the shoulder and turned to run out.

"Bella!" he immediately started laughing and grabbed her, pulling her body tight against his as he brought her into a hug. "I was only kidding!"

"Kidding my ass!" she struggled against his iron grip and began to punch him in the gut. He tightened his abs, thanks to the work out that Emmett forced him and Jasper to suffer through, so her blows hardly made an impact on him. "Way to ruin a perfect moment!" she hissed.

As if he sensed her change of tactics, he automatically removed one hand from his grip and cupped his lower region just as her knee came up to kick him. "Hey!" he cried out and quickly turned her body around so that her back was up against his chest. "Watch the family jewels."

"Trust me. They won't be so precious once I'm through with you!" she growled. To her dismay, her threat didn't do much scaring since this only caused Edward to laugh some more. "This isn't funny!" she deliberately stomped her foot and crossed her arms. After a minute of hearing Edward's laughter calm down and still seeing her give him a cold shoulder, he decided that he would make her get into the mood.

"Bella…" he whispered, bending down to continue the ministrations that he left off on in the previous room. He dipped down and kissed her neck languidly, knowing it would work by hearing and feeling her breath quicken. "I'm sorry. I'll be serious this time," he promised.

"That's not fair," she sighed. "Stop it. You're cheating."

Despite her protests, she didn't make any attempts to do just that and once again tilted to the side and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Edward's arms changed from holding her in place, to stroking both arms up and down leisurely as it gradually made its way securely on her hips. He pulled her closer to him in an intimate position and felt her body relax.

"Are you," _kiss_, "willing to," _kiss_, "stay here," _kiss_, "with me?" he questioned her seductively, sucking on her pulse point. "You won't run away now, right?"

"That…depends," she slowly turned around and brought her hands around his neck so she could fully face him. She kissed him deeply on the mouth and pulled away quickly before Edward could move any further. "Will I get my present?"

"I thought that having me at your mercy was enough," he cocked an eyebrow and smirked down at her.

"Please," she pulled his head down and nibbled on his ear so she could whisper quietly. "I can have my way with you any day." She grinned slyly and then pushed away from him so that they were a foot apart. "Now where's my gift?" she extended her hand leaving Edward pouting this time.

Edward eyed his girlfriend's cocky composure with her hand on her hip and his own trademark smirk on her face. He only wished it was _his_ hand that was on _her_ hips and _his_ lips on _her_ smirking lips.

"You're a tease," he shook his head but was once again slightly turned on by the demanding side of Bella.

She watched him as he reached into his side pocket within his jacket and pulled out something that was hidden within the palm of his hand. He kept it in a fist and then extended his hand so that it hovered above her own.

"Well?" she looked at him in confusion when he didn't drop the object in his hand. When her eyes once again sought out his, he finally dropped it. The reason he was hesitant was because he kept telling himself that this was the moment. This was the moment he would tell her once she'd open it up."

"I hope you like it."

She looked down and held the object delicately with two fingers barely studying it.

"A small key?"

Her face still held the same confusion that it held moments before. She caught his eyes glance down at her locket and then her eyes widened when her free hand moved upwards and came into contact with the locket on her neck. She looked down at the heart shaped jewelry and back at Edward to see his eager face waiting for her to open it.

She slowly brought the key up as well and then saw closely that it was made of pure gold as well. It looked like one of those old keys you can find in movies and she admired the craftsmanship and the detail on the handle of the key. It had a hole at the end so that a string could hold it somehow and then she placed it into the lock. It fit in perfectly and as she turned it, she could hear the mechanism give a quiet click as it unlocked in the quiet room. She took a look at Edward who had managed to move directly in front of her without her noticing.

He took the key from her and walked around so that he was now behind her. She felt him unclasp her necklace and then place the key securely into the chain so that it slid right next to locket itself. She glanced up to look at him but found him walking away from her towards the wall that held the shelves of CDs and the CD player.

She couldn't keep her curiosity at bay any longer and so picked it up from her chest to open it. The inside was still a shiny gold that looked brand new and could fool anyone who didn't know it was a family heirloom. She looked down on the left side which contained a picture of her and Edward. She didn't know when it was taken for it was candid, but she thought that no other picture could capture the adoration that could be seen in this one.

The picture was taken outside on a nice sunny day where the rays of sun were shining down on their faces with a sky providing a brilliant light blue, cloudy background. Edward was on the right side looking down at her with his crooked smile and she was looking back up at him smiling that smile that Edward said reached her eyes. The two of them were gazing intently at the other and to outsiders, one would automatically label them as a couple in love.

She then turned her attention and studied the cursive on the right. She found it to be a phrase in Italian and she frowned when she realized that she wouldn't be able to translate. All of a sudden she heard music fill the room and she looked up to find Edward holding out his hand invitingly.

"Care to dance with me?" his eyes looked at her innocently. She glanced down at his extended hand hesitantly and bit her bottom lip. "You promised…" he encouraged her, his lips tugging up with a small pleading smile. Bella remembered herself promising that on their first date and she couldn't deny that to the handsome man who worked so hard to make tonight perfect.

"I'd love to," she smiled and joined her hands with his as he expertly twirled her around and brought her close against his chest.

He had his left hand holding hers delicately while his other was sprawled across her lower back. She laid her own free hand on his shoulder and then brought her head down to rest against his chest right on top of his heart. They swayed to the music elegantly and both felt content just being held in the others' embrace.

"Edward?" Bella's soft voice broke him from his stupor. He looked down to see her with her head still against his chest listening to his heart beat with her eyes closed.

"Yes?"

"What does it mean? The words in Italian inside the locket?" she sighed. "I can't seem to translate it."

He had been waiting for her to ask that question when he saw that she already peeked inside while he was picking out the music. He smiled, bent down to give her a kiss on the top of her head, and then rested his chin lightly on it as they continued to slow dance.

"Siente niente bicchierino del mio tutto," the Italian words rolled off of his tongue as if he spoke in that dialect. She finally removed her head from his chest to look back up at him, her worry lines on her forehead slightly showing because of her apparent cluelessness.

"Those are the words…but what do they mean?"

"Bella," he gave her that true smile he reserved only for her. Somehow they came to a slow stop while the music still played and he held onto both of her hands between them. "I want you to know that since the day I met you, I'll be honest…it was a game between Emmett and I. I was still that cocky bad boy who fooled around and was spoiled because I always got what I wanted. I took everything for granted and felt like I ruled the school alongside Jas and Em.

"But when you came along…you were a challenge. A challenge that made me pursue you with a different intent. Maybe or maybe not your relationship with Jasper and the others had an influence, but what I do know is that the first step we took in becoming friends is a decision that made you closer to me than anyone before. I confided in you things that I hadn't even told the others despite knowing them for years. And yet you came along and I trusted you automatically. I trusted you with my secrets, my dreams…basically everything.

"That day when I asked you to be my girlfriend and gave you that necklace…I was hoping it would be a promise, and a promise it was. Because you never let me down. You changed me for the better and made me who I am today. You turned my life around and taught me about kindness. You taught me respect. You taught me to cuss less," he joked, causing her to laugh through the tears that now gathered in her eyes as she listened. "But most importantly Bella, you taught me how to love. Not just the love that I have for my parents, or even my friends, but because of you, I was able to fall _in_ love. You are an amazing woman and sometimes I wonder how you could have ended up with a guy like me. But I am positive that you're the best thing that has happened in my life. And with what the necklace states, siente niente bicchierino del mio tutto, which has been passed down to the loved ones of my family members, I must whole heartedly agree with its meaning. Because it states: you are nothing short of my everything.

"Bella, you are everything a man looks for in a woman, and to me, everything I could have ever hoped for. So this is my last Christmas present for you, Bella Swan. I hope you accept it, because my last gift is given to you and only you; it is my heart. I love you."

Tears were now freely falling down Bella's face and Edward cupped it in his hands, brushing her curled hair back so that it wouldn't mingle with her tears. Despite the crying and the tears that she shed, Edward felt that she never looked more beautiful than how she presented herself tonight. In the candle light reflecting against her pale skin, he saw the woman he had come to love and was glad that he finally told her. He continued to stroke her cheeks while he stared lovingly at his girlfriend.

Bella let out small laugh through her sniffling and then quickly wiped away her tears to clear her vision so that she could look up at Edward. She brought her hands up to his face and then without another thought, kissed him deeply. This time she didn't pull away from him quickly, but allowed him to continue kissing her for minutes which just about showed how much he truly loved her.

He tangled his hands within her soft tresses while she bunched up his shirt by gripping it in her hands tightly to bring him closer. When the need for oxygen was finally taken into consideration, Edward was the one to pull away first so that he could give her a chance to catch her breath. His eyes were still closed as he savored the feeling of her soft lips moving against his and when he opened it, he found Bella's innocent brown eyes staring up at him with a new light he hadn't seen before.

"What are you thinking, Ms. Swan?" he spoke huskily again and smiled, bringing his lips down to give her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Well, Mr. Cullen," Bella moved her head back so that her neck craned upwards to get a good look at him. "I was just confirming the thoughts that seemed to be swirling around in my head."

"And what would those thoughts be?" he leaned in forward so that he was a breath away from touching her lips.

"My thoughts are that I," she spoke slowly, raising a hand so that she could rake it through his soft hair, "Bella Swan," she arched her back so she was pressed more intimately against his chest, "love you," she brought her lips forward so that it brushed against his lips and finished softly, "Edward Cullen."

At that moment, Edward felt like the happiest man as he finally broke out into a smile against her lips and connected them once again with his. If he thought their kiss just moments ago was the most cherished one of them all, the one they were having right now topped it by miles. Not only did he feel like he was the happiest man on earth, but he also felt like the luckiest.

After pulling away from the other's lips, they comfortably held each other in a tight embrace and continued to dance to the soft music that continued to fill the room. Edward had his arms encircled around her back and Bella had both arms wrapped around his neck with her head lying against his chest to continue listening to his heart beat. As they danced and kept quiet, leaving the other to venture in their own thoughts, it was in that very moment that both decided nothing could be more perfect than holding the other in their arms forever.

* * *

**A/N:** As always, please please review and smiley faces are always appreciated. **Reviews** STILL get their **Sneak Peek** no matter what. I spent some time writing ahead just a little to prepare it for those of you willing to click that button on the bottom and state a word or two, or even that simple smiley face. Oh and the italian phrase...I give credit to Lauren for picking it out and for yahoo translator for putting it in Italian. Sorry if it may be translated wrong 'cause my beta and I do not speak Italian at all. Anywho...So thanks once again to all you readers for your support :D


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Surprise! My update was actually _only _one day late! Better than none, right? I got too bored and didn't even start my book for hw I was supposed to do since school starts next week *scream* So I instead wrote. It doesn't have so much action, but hopefully the next chapter or the one after that will make up for it. I should be wrapping up this story soon, so things will start going very fast. I apologize for that. And I'd also like to apologize to **Looking. After. Edwards.** **Heart** who helped me in the last chapter but when I put in her name, it got deleted from the chapter. So thanks to her once again for helping me with the gift ideas. Thanks to Lauren as well for editing.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Twilight…just the plotline :D

* * *

**Jealousy, Valentine's Day, and the Surprise**

It had been great after Christmas day and Bella went off to talk to the girls as Edward moved onto the guys to tell about how perfect that night had been. After that eventful holiday, vacation seemed to pass by like a breeze and they were all back to their unwelcoming high school. It all went too fast for their liking but they managed to get past the first few days of school groggily since they were trying to readjust their sleeping methods.

Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Jasper were already seated at their lunch table beginning to brainstorm some ideas on what to do for the upcoming weekend. All the girls were mainly chatting excitedly while Jasper looked bored off to the side waiting for the rest of the guys to come. Rosalie had become accustomed to officially sitting at their table now since the whole school practically knew that she was dating Emmett. Somehow speculations were going around before Bella and Edward came out, but this year's interaction with one another confirmed it since they openly began showing their affection for one another.

"Gosh, you girls talk too much," Jasper muttered bitterly.

"What was that?" Bella smacked him on the arm laughing.

"I said Alice shops too much."

"Hey!" Alice frowned and punched her tiny fist on his shoulder hard.

"Okay, sorry. I was just kidding," he held his hands up and allowed the girls to continue. As he was looking around, he was relieved to find Emmett except for the fact that he was approaching them with a scowl on his face.

"Hey," he grumbled as he slammed his lunch tray on the table and took his seat next to Rosalie.

"I'm guessing he's grumpy because he missed breakfast again, huh?" Rosalie muttered to Alice beside her who nodded in agreement with Jasper.

"Maybe because he spends all his nights with you," Jasper muttered again.

"Watch it," Rosalie chastised him as she too, punched him on the shoulder.

"You know you girls are pretty strong!" he glowered, rubbing his sore spot. "Oh, except for Bella," he smirked.

"Oh, is that so?" she raised an eyebrow and threw her hardest punch on the same shoulder Rosalie and Alice hit.

His only reaction was to glance for a second at his shoulder before flashing a smile at Bella.

"As I said…except for Bella."

Alice and Rosalie were laughing while Bella crossed her arms with irritation looking as if she were preparing herself to throw another one. Jasper would have joined in too because of the expression on his cousin's face, but he was afraid that if he did laugh, he'd actually let out a cry of pain because on the inside, he was hurting like _hell_.

"Hey everyone," Edward came up across to sit opposite of them next to Bella. "Hey babe," he gave her a peck on the lips before doing his usual routine of grabbing a slice of pizza from Emmett's tray. Jasper was secretly glad his presence distracted Bella from her former thoughts.

"You know," Bella began after she swallowed a bite of her Special K bar, "you can buy your own food, right?"

"Why should I when I get it free from Emmett? Plus, he always used to snack on my fridge afterschool so we're kinda getting even," he spoke through a mouthful.

"Sure…" Bella nodded as she took a drink out of her bottle of water and continued her conversation with the girls.

"Jasper, move into the seat next to Emmett," Edward nudged his head. Jasper could tell he wanted to tell the guy something privately so he whispered to Alice he was moving even though he knew she would be too occupied in the girls' conversation to hear anything.

"What's up?" Jasper whispered as he slid into the seat and leaned his head forward. Everyone did the same and Edward looked really excited.

His mind kept on revolving around Bella and he felt like some love sick fool though he wasn't complaining. Earlier he had been thinking about their New Year's Eve which was spent altogether but this time at Jasper's house. Rather than having it a full blown out party, it was only their intermediate family that came and celebrated the New Year together. Edward was excited the entire time because he was going to start the year with a woman he loved and knew loved him back.

Rosalie and Alice had told him Bella loved the cliché where the boys always kissed the girls once the clock would strike midnight. So as his plan, he kept dropping hints throughout the entire day that he thought that the kissing idea was entirely stupid. He could see the frustration in her face since he knew she disapproved of his opinion, but she never voiced it aloud because he figured that she wouldn't want to admit that to him. So as they began the countdown, he noticed that Bella situated herself on the opposite corner of the room without looking at him to try and avoid any awkward moments. So once the last second was called out, he ran up behind her and pulled her in for her first kiss of the year, happy to begin it together. He remembered as he pulled away from her, the look on her face was the same as the look of pure happiness when she heard that he loved her.

"Guess what you guys," Edward grinned like a kid in a candy store.

"You got some," Emmett's voice perked up having gotten food into his system.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Jasper made a sound of disgust.

"Nope. I have Bella's Valentine gift picked out already," Edward grinned.

"What is it?" Jasper eyed him wearily. "And isn't it a month too early?"

"First of all, no it's not too early since I had to get it all planned out. And secondly, you won't find out until Bella does."

"Then why the fu- I mean...why tell us?" Emmett asked. Even though Bella and the rest of the girls weren't listening at all, they had already become used to minimizing the amount of cursing they all used to say.

"Because I'm just excited that I got it!"

"Well I got news for you too that I forgot to tell you both. Alice and Bella probably already know from Rosalie earlier, but on New Year's day, Rose and I exchanged our 'I love you' to one another," he spoke nonchalantly as he took a swig of his soda.

"Are you serious?" Jasper patted him on the back. "Way to go, man!"

"How can you not have told us before? You don't seem too excited," Edward asked.

"Well I am!" Emmett quickly defended himself. "It's just that I've known for a while now before then so it just seems second nature to me, you know?"

"That's deep man…that's deep," Jasper bowed and snickered while Emmett kicked him.

"Hey, Edward," a girl took a seat next to him and giggled. "How was your winter break?"

She twirled a lock of hair flirtatiously and Edward recognized her as a girl he went on a date with last summer.

Edward raised an amused eyebrow at her risky display, especially at _their_ table, but he put up a smile nonetheless toning down the usual charm so as to not give the wrong impression. He turned to her so he was fully facing her on his left side. "Pretty good…Veronica, right?"

"Uh huh," she nodded. "You know, biology is getting really tough for me. I heard you used to tutor before for Rebecca. Do you mind coming over my house some time so you and I could…you know…catch up…" she bit her lip as her eyes roamed his body.

"You've got some nerve," a cold voice spoke behind Edward slowly. Everyone's attention turned towards Bella who was glaring at the girl. She leaned to the side to see who was sitting on the other side of Edward where the voice came from and her mouth frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf?" she crossed her arms while Rosalie and Alice stared her down as well. "Listen carefully. You've. Got. Some. Nerve."

"Oh really?" she scoffed.

"Edward will not be helping you because he's helping me."

"First off, I wasn't talking to you," she stood up so that she was looking down at Bella. "And second of all, Edward can speak for himself."

"Well…" Edward hesitated as he looked up at Veronica. "I was already going to tell you that I'm studying with my friends here," he motioned around the table, "and with my girlfriend," he draped an arm around Bella.

"So I see you've managed to stick with this skank all break," she eyed Bella disgustingly.

"So I see you're a tramp who likes to throw herself on other girls' boyfriends," Bella stood up to match her height as her temper seemed to be on a short fuse today.

"Babe," Edward warned her as he took a hold of her hand and pulled her down to her seat. He instead looked at Veronica and smiled once again. "I'm sorry I can't help you with biology, but maybe you can find someone else to tutor you. I'm sure there are others who know biology better than me."

"Whatever," she mumbled as she walked back to her group of friends who seemed to have been able to lip read and were now shooting death glares at Bella. "If you change your mind," she turned back around, "you know where to find me."

Bella turned back around with a frown on her face as she looked at her friends. "I can't believe she did that! Biology? Help? Catch up?!" Bella nearly screamed the last word. "The hell you're gonna find her!" Bella's fist tightened as she spoke threateningly to Edward even though she was staring hard at the table.

"Geez…I guess I'm still as irresistible as ever," Edward smirked and nudged his girlfriend to make her laugh and calm down. "But too bad for those girls since I already have my sugar plum, sweetie pie, pumpkin, snicker doodle already," he scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist to kiss her on the side of her neck.

"Shut up," she smacked him on the chest, though Edward caught a glimpse of her smile before she attempted to turn her head away.

"Snicker doodle?" Jasper grimaced.

"Shut up," Edward grinned and kicked him under the table.

Everyone laughed and Jasper was the only one pouting and mumbling under his breath, "I thought my punching bag days were over."

~*~*~*~

Red. Pink. White.

Those were the three colors of items most girls carried in the arms around school today. Balloons were nearly blocking the florescent lights in the ceilings of the hallways while other girls were trying to shove their stuffed animals that their boyfriends got them. What amazed Bella and the others the most was that a girl was walking around campus with a full body size cut out of an actor named Rob Pattinson in the movie Twilight. That is what a secure boyfriend would do for his girl; buy her a huge cardboard figure of a man his girlfriend would die to have a date with.

Valentine 's Day was thankfully set on a Friday this year, lucky for those couples who planned a romantic evening together. The group of six were separating into their own duo that night, where Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all planned a romantic evening for their girlfriends.

"Hey," Bella smiled at Jacob when she approached him at the foot of the stairs in front of school. She had looked around trying to spot the others, but since she couldn't, Jacob was a nice guy she liked to hang around with.

"Hey there Bella," he smiled down at her from his tall frame. "Lollipop?" he offered her.

"Why thank you," she laughed and took the heart shaped candy from his outstretched hand. "Mmm…cherry?" she nodded in approval once she unwrapped it and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Yup. Been handing them out all morning for pretty people such as yourself," he smiled.

"Oh, I see," she looked around and her eyes stopped at someone. "So I didn't know you thought Anthony was pretty," she nodded towards one of the other football players who was within a group of others with the same lollipop.

"Well…don't tell anyone else. Don't want others who don't have it to be all jealous," he rolled his eyes while Bella laughed. When she turned to the side she caught sight of Edward walking straight towards them with a determined look on his face. It was her turn to roll her eyes.

Edward was being jealous once again when it came to Jacob. Although he knew that she loved him, he trusted her except that when she would talk to Jacob, he just didn't trust him.

"Hey baby," he interrupted Jacob in whatever sentence he was trying to say to Bella. He cut in between them and bent down to give Bella a kiss on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day."

He produced a bouquet of red, pink and white carnations rather than the traditional roses since of course, he knew those were her favorites.

"Carnations?" Jacob asked causing Edward to turn around with a slight scowl on his face.

"Yea…have a problem?" Edward challenged. Bella rolled her eyes again thinking back to how many times they kept having to do that.

*****

"_Tutoring. Did Mr. Campbell ask you to help afterschool for some extra credit?" Edward asked Bella when they got out of school a few weeks after they got back from break. _

"_Yup. He asked you too?"_

"_Don't look so surprised," he nudged her with his shoulder causing her to giggle._

"_Well I know you're smart. I just didn't know. So you have to go there today, right? 'Cause I do," she turned a corner rather than heading out towards the front doors like they usually did. He followed her and nodded._

"_Yea. He told me so. I wonder if people will actually show up. There'll probably be other tutors there too."_

"_This will be a boring hour if hardly anyone comes."_

"_Maybe we can let the other tutors handle it while you and I sneak off to an empty classroom and mak-"_

"_That's so tacky!" she slapped him on the shoulder laughing. _

_They reached the classroom and were surprised to find practically every seat filled in. In the front of the classroom there were three other students waiting who were probably the other tutors. Mr. Campbell was writing something on the white board which they soon caught on to it being the names of all the tutors. There were six tutors in total so they were waiting on someone else. _

"_Hey there Bella, Edward. Thanks for coming," he nodded towards them in greeting but continued writing while talking. "Just stand in the front here and give me a sec."_

_The classroom was loud but they found that the people who came for help actually did need it. Once Campbell had introduced everyone and told them that if they were to need help they just had to raise their hand and any tutor available would assist them, the job was pretty easy. Edward sometimes felt that some of the questions asked had answers ridiculously in front of their faces, but that only made his job easier. What he didn't like about it was the fact that one of the people that continued raising his hand would always be assisted by Bella who would gladly help him. That person was Jacob._

"_Bella! Help again please!" he called out at her while she was bent down looking at another student's work. _

"_Wait a sec," she held up a finger._

"_No, no. I got it Bella," Edward looked hard at Jacob who only started laughing. Edward approached his desk swiftly and stared expectantly at Jacob waiting for him to ask his question._

"_You see math isn't really my subject. So I always kinda nee-"_

"_I don't need to hear your life story," Edward cut him off rudely while Jacob only smiled. "Ask the damn question."_

"_Alright, alright," he chuckled and pointed at a math problem in his book. "I don't understand how to do it."_

_Edward nodded and instinctively grabbed a scratch paper on his desk and began to do the work. He finished it in about thirty seconds and turned it so that Jacob could have a good view of it._

"_Understand?" he asked lazily while looking back at Bella who was watching them curiously._

"_Nope. I thought you'd like to show me step by step on how to do it," he smirked and leaned back on his chair._

_Edward tried not to yell at him and so slowly tried to explain it to him. After his second rerun on explaining it and Jacob's failed attempt to understand it, Edward finally slammed his fist on the desk and leaned in to whisper in Jacob's ear._

"_Are you trying to fucking purposely piss me off so that my girlfriend can help you?" he seethed._

"_What makes you think that?" Jacob only smiled. "I just think Bella knows what she's doing."_

"_And you think I don't?" he glared._

"_Alright…what's the problem now?" Bella held her hips as she came up to the two of them._

"_I don't know…why don't you ask your boyfriend?" he raised an amused eyebrow._

"_Edward?"_

"_This dumb ass here can't understand the work. He keeps challenging me thinking I'm not doing anything right when_ I_ am the tutor."_

"_Edward," this time she repeated his name in a pleading tone. _

"_Are you kidding me?" he looked at her pouting face. "You're siding with him?"_

"_Edward," she pulled his arm so they stood a few feet away so Jacob couldn't hear them. "Did you try explaining it nicely?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Well, try not to be so…rude or something."_

"_You know what, just go flirt with him or something!" he threw his hands up and walked towards another student on the other side. "And by the way," he turned around, "I handled a better jealous situation than you when it came to Veronica that one time in the cafeteria."_

_Bella's eyes widened at him trying to put the blame on her and so she stormed up to him and grabbed his arm roughly._

"_Hey!" he yelled, trying to yank his arm away without jolting her whole body with it. _

"_No. You listen to me!" she seethed, bringing him outside the classroom so they were alone in the hallway together. She held the bridge of her nose with one hand and the other gripping her waist as she looked towards the ceiling to calm down. Edward just waited annoyed for her to speak so he leaned against the wall casually. "Are you jealous of Jacob?" she finally asked him._

"_Ooh…point for Ms. Isabella Swan," he stated mockingly._

"_Why Jacob? You know he and I are just friends."_

"_And you knew Veronica and I were too!"_

"_Actually," she pointed a finger at him. "I had no clue who the hell she was."_

"_Well what about Mike?" he shot out helplessly. Bella only laughed._

"_Mike? Are you serious?"_

"_Just because I can't remember any names right now of the guys that flirt with you doesn't mean there aren't any!"_

"_Listen to yourself!" she sighed exasperated. "Guys. That. Flirt. With. Me," she repeated his words. "Did you ever say I flirt back? No. Because I don't. Besides that Veronica girl, I've come to accept the fact that I know a bunch of girls that try and throw themselves at you every day. But you don't see me throwing a fit. It's because I trust you and I know that it's helpless for you to turn off that charm that I so happened to fall in love with. But I see that you don't give any of these girls a hope that they do have a chance with you. So don't blame that on me about this whole jealousy crap, because I love you," she cupped a hand against his cheek. "I love you Edward Anthony Cullen. So please don't get jealous. Stop picking fights when you know that I'm with you and only you, okay?"_

_Edward stayed silent as he looked into her imploring eyes. She lifted herself up on her toes to give him a kiss on the lips before opening the door back to the classroom and leaving Edward pondering over what she just said out in the hallway alone._

*****

Obviously as she watched the boys in front of her beginning to argue, she was happy to say that Edward did tone down his jealousy, but when it came to Jacob, that sort of thing hardly ever happened.

"I would figure that you would go with a traditional method of roses," Jacob smirked condescendingly at him as he continued their argument.

"Well I know what my girlfriend likes and it these right here," he pointed at the bouquet he gave her. "So why don't you mind your own business?"

"Oh I know she liked carnations. She told me one time," he smiled at Bella and reached behind his back pocket. "So…" he finally pulled out a white carnation, "I got her this." He handed the flower to Bella and pretended to bow. "For you Miss Swan."

"Thank you!" Bella's voice sounded surprised while she smiled and took it.

"From a friend to a friend. Happy Valentine's Day," he smiled at her.

"Yea. And that's all you'll ever be to her," Edward murmured loudly so they could all hear. "Come on, let's go," he wrapped an arm around Bella and led her up the steps. She turned around and waved a goodbye and thank you nod to Jacob who only smiled in return.

"Thanks for the flowers," she turned her attention back to Edward and looked up so he could lean down to give her another kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too by the way."

"Let me see what he gave you," Edward took his free hand and tried to find the one carnation that he Jacob handed her.

"Here," Bella proudly displayed it in full view.

"Good," Edward smiled deviously as he slipped it out of his girlfriend's grasp and threw it on the floor, stomping his foot on the petals so that it was totally crushed.

"Edward!" Bella yelled looking at him appalled. She glanced over her shoulder and hoped that Jacob hadn't seen what her boyfriend did. "You are such an ass!"

"Bella! Edward! Wait for us!" Alice's screeching came from behind them.

"Wow," Edward started laughing. "Jasper outdid last year."

Alice came bounding towards them with a big smile on her face while Jasper's long legs were the ones trying to keep up with Alice's fast pace. She had about ten balloons in one hand attached to a bouquet of roses. She had a huge teddy bear wrapped underneath Jasper's arm since her other arm was occupied with carrying her usual school bag and a gift bag with frilly tissue paper sticking out of it.

"Um…that's quite a load," Bella's eyes studied everything closely once they were directly in front of them.

"Damn Jas…you like to spoil your girl," Edward smiled.

"Better than just getting my girl a bouquet alone," Jasper smirked.

"Hey," Bella pouted. "I told him not to bring me anything and I'm surprised he got me this since it's more than I asked. I didn't want to carry anything around at school."

"Plus, you know I have a gift for her later."

"Oh yes," Jasper rolled his eyes. "The gift you won't tell us 'til Bella finds out first."

"What gift?" Bella looked up at Edward.

"You'll just have to see," Edward smirked and kissed her on the forehead.

"Where's Rose and Em?" Alice began looking around the front.

"Em called me and said he'd be picking up Rose, but that was like half an hour ago," Edward shrugged.

"I bet you Emmett was giving her his Valentine's Day present early if you know what I mean," Jasper laughed.

"Gross," they all shuddered and headed inside the building shaking their heads.

~*~*~*~

"What's taking so long," Edward yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Renee had let him in before she left to go on a date with Charlie. Supposedly he finally found the guts to ask her out and this would be their official first date.

"Wait a second!" Bella screamed back.

"My god…women," he sighed and banged his head against the wall. "I think you should just grab your coat and…"

His words trailed off as his eyes caught sight of Bella walking down the stairs. It was a cliché from a movie. Girl walking down from the steps looking beautiful as her date awaited her at the bottom. But if Edward were to be honest, she did take his breath away.

Despite the fact that he told her not to get too dressed up, she still fixed herself up well. Since the weather was just perfect with a bit of a breeze at night, she settled on a white sun dress that reached to her knees. It had a tight bodice with a lace around her waist to accentuate her hips discreetly and a red sweater that matched with the flowers on the hem of the dress to go with the Valentine's Day theme. She wore white high heeled shoes and her hair was clipped back in half with curls held up with a claw. She smiled brightly at him with light make up and Edward smiled as well.

He wore regular black slacks with the formal shoes, but he had on a casual long sleeve buttoned down shirt that so happened to match her red. It was untucked but Bella thought he looked handsome nonetheless.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she smirked as she descended the last step.

He stepped towards her and embraced her around her waist so she could be held up against his chest.

"I love you," he whispered and gave her a soft, soundless kiss on the lips.

When he pulled away, Bella murmured her, "I love you," back and was led outside to his car.

She strapped in safely and waited for Edward to start to car.

"So where are you planning on taking me for our first Valentine's date together," she held his hand while he kept the other on the steering wheel while driving.

"Wow…you're trusting me to drive one handed?" he chuckled glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Well if you can't then…" Bella began to pull her hand away but Edward quickly gripped it.

"Of course I can," he smiled and brought her hand to his lips so he could kiss the back of it.

"So you didn't answer my question before," she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Can you repeat it?" He honestly didn't process what she said since he was too occupied in thinking about showing her the gift he got.

"I said…where do you plan on taking us, because from where you're heading…It seems to me that we're going to your house." Bella looked to her left to gauge his reaction but when he only raised an eyebrow, she mimicked his movement questioningly as well. "So we're going to your house?"

"Yup," he nodded as he turned to the last corner.

"Why didn't you just tell me to meet you here then?"

"What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't pick up my girlfriend for a date?"

"The kind that made me do that last weekend," she rolled her eyes and released his hand so she could cross them over her chest.

"Technically that wasn't a date," he gripped the steering wheel with both hands as he shot her a pointed look. "We were having a study session."

"Correction. A study _date_."

"Baby," he shook his head as he parked the car in the driveway. "Just because I said it that way does not mean it is a date." He got out of the car and quickly rounded it so he could pull her door open and help her out.

"Well when I hear date," she retorted as he softly shut the passenger's door and led her holding her hand to the door, "I take that as a date as in just boyfriend and girlfriend time."

"Well why did Jasper and the rest of them come afterwards?"

"That's what surprised me," Bella shrugged. "You ruined our date."

"Did not," he huffed.

"Did too," she stuck out her tongue

"Did not."

"Did not."

"Did too," he quickly countered

"Exactly," Bella smirked. "I see that you see it my way."

"You tricked me!" he pouted.

"But you know I'm right," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and quickly sat on the bench on the porch waiting for him to open up the door.

"You're devious," he shot her a narrowed eyed look.

"But you love me," she blew him a kiss and a wink.

"Yes, I do," he turned around and whispered audible to only himself.

He led her inside to the formal dining room where he had the table prepared for two. They had the house entirely to themselves since his parents were out on their own romantic evening. Next to the table was about three carts each holding the courses.

"Let me guess," Bella turned around to look at Edward who was leading her by holding her waist, "your mom helped you?"

"Nope. I cooked it all by myself," he smiled and planted a kiss as he moved forward to pull back the chair so she could sit. He went to the side and began playing soft music, returning to the table to settle himself down on his own seat.

"Is it safe?" she joked, though she eyed the platters nervously.

"Do you like poison?" he quipped, rolling his eyes as he took out the salad first. Bella eyed it and only reassured herself that it wasn't hard to make since one basically just cuts lettuce up and throws it in a bowl. Bella began to eat it slowly and when she didn't fall out of her chair, she began to eat at a normal pace. Salad was simple to make and if Edward made it properly, she only hoped his other meals were done properly as well.

"Good salad Edward," she complimented him as she wiped her lips upon finishing the plate a second after he did.

"I see you're still alive. That's a good sign," he smiled and stood up. He grabbed two plates covered with a top and laid it down in front of each of them. "Ready for the main course?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she laughed apprehensively.

When he lifted the tops and unveiled the meal, her laughter only grew while Edward grinned at the sound of her melodic voice.

"Is this what I think it is," she spoke in between chuckles.

"If you think it's Sphaghettios, then yes, it is what you think it is," he smiled.

"You made this?" she quirked an eyebrow. He nodded and she only rolled her eyes and placed her spoon in the bowl. "I thought it was the Campbell company."

"I didn't see them in the kitchen when it was getting heated on the stove," he countered. "I couldn't cook something else that might actually poison you. Me and real food don't go well together."

Bella laughed into her napkin and shook her head. "Well I think this is a lovely meal," she giggled and leaned forward to give him a kiss. "Thank you."

They ate their spaghettios while occasionally talking about random topics. Once finished, he finally presented her a dessert which was surprisingly a chocolate cake that he did bake by himself.

"Don't look it me like that," Edward spoke as he handed her a slice. She was giving him a weird look since she found it hard to believe.

"I thought you and real food don't go together."

"Well let me tell you. It took me three tries to perfect this baby right here. My mom was pissed because she kept having to drive to the store to get all the ingredients again since I had to stay back and clean the mess in the kitchen each time. Can you believe the cake actually exploded when I took it out? I didn't know that was possible!"

Bella laughed and then took her fork to place a bite size piece on it. Edward did the same and they clinked their forks together.

"Cheers," he winked as they both took it in their mouths.

In truth, Bella thought it was delicious. The cake was still warm and the filling was nice and gooey. It basically melted in her mouth and she let out a soft sigh.

"This is sooo good," she closed her eyes, relishing the taste as her voice somewhat came out as a moan.

"That's what she said." Bella opened her eyes to find Edward smirking. "Do you have any idea how badly you're turning me on right now?"

"Oh am I?" Bella smirked as she took another bite and moaned. "God Edward. This tastes so good. We have to do this again," she spoke slowly.

"Alright," he stood up and quickly raked his hands through his hair. "I'll be right back," he stated uncomfortably, afraid he might jump over the table and ravish her.

He hurried himself out of the dining area while Bella laughed and began to normally eat the delicious cake. She finished it within two minutes in the time period which Edward had still not returned. She looked at the taunting slice that Edward had and ignored the voice in her head chanting 'A moment on the lips is a lifetime on the hips'. She grabbed his plate and set it on top of her empty one as she dug into her second slice. By the time Edward came back, she was already wiping her lips since she finished the cake.

"Now that I've calmed- Hey!" he stopped abruptly, looking at his plate. "Did you eat my slice?"

"No," she scoffed and turned around to laugh.

"If you're not gonna admit it, then you don't get your gift," he held an item secretively behind his back.

"Okay, okay," Bella relented. "I ate it."

"Good," he announced. "I'm still not giving you your gift."

"What?!" Bella frowned as Edward took his seat.

"Okay," he chuckled. "Here."

He handed her a pamphlet while Bella hesitantly took it in her hand. The title was labeled "Paradise" with a picture of a resort on it. Bella's eyes lifted while Edward watched her with a smile.

"I don't get it."

"Open it," he motioned with his hand.

Bella slowly unfolded the brochure and watched as a paper slid out. It was a ticket labeled with Bella's name on it supposedly to this resort.

"Oh my god, Edward," Bella looked up at him shocked.

"Open it again," he motioned once more.

Since the pamphlet was folded in three, she unraveled it once more to find a larger ticket slide out.

"Oh my god!" Bella gasped as she picked up the airline ticket. "To Florida?!"

"Yup. It's for spring break in April."

"Edward, this is too much," she tried to reason, looking at the ticket in her hand.

"Well don't bother on returning it to me. It's just you and me going. I have the reservations all made so you can't stop it now."

Bella looked up at him with wide eyes as she practically jumped across the table and launched herself at him for a hug. They nearly toppled over the chair but Edward quickly steadied themselves and hugged her back.

"I love you so much, you know that?" Bella told him though her voice was slightly muffled by his shirt and her tears.

"I love you so much too," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N**: You all pretty much know the drill :D Smiley faces and reviews are always welcomed! Remember once again, each **Review** gets a **Sneak Peek**. Thank you everyone for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Please don't hate me! I am seriously so, so, so sorry! School has already kept me tied down and you have no idea how much crap they've already loaded me with. Please understand. I appreciate those of you who are reading this and have stilled managed to stick with me despite everything. I know I keep saying this story will end soon, but then I'm thinking that I don't want to move it too fast. So my estimate is about 25 to 30 chapters. But sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. I just wanted to get it out there rather than have you all wait a week or two later for a longer chapter. But anyways, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight…just the plotline ^_^

* * *

**Guardian or Stalker**

"No."

"What?"

"Bella, I said no. And that's final."

"But Dad!"

"I said n-"

"Mom said so!"

"So you're telling me that she knows it's just you and Edward going? _Alone_?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought," Charlie scoffed as he brought the paper up to his face to continue reading.

"Dad, that's not fair!"

"When did you hear about this?" he inquired.

Bella stayed silent once more wondering whether she should lie or tell the truth, but she knew Charlie could see right through her. They were one in the same. Despite being raised by Renee most of her life, she took on more of her father's characteristics than anything else.

"Valentine's day," she nearly whispered.

"Valentine's day?!" Charlie yelled in surprised while Bella cowered. "You've known about this for over a month and decided to tell me just now when your spring break is next month in April?"

"Yes," she responded though it sounded more like a question.

After having received one of the best gifts in her life, nothing else seemed to matter. The month of February and the days of March were whizzing by faster than the blink of an eye. She had told the others about it excitedly the day after and they were all happy for the two of them. Though they were sad that they didn't get to spend spring break all together, they promised to make it up to them another time.

Bella felt ashamed that she didn't tell her parents sooner, but she was too excited and preoccupied to have her hopes let down so soon if her parents' reactions were going to be bad. And by the road Charlie seemed to be traveling right now, things were indeed going bad.

"I don't want you to be going across the country with some boy you just met," he spoke calmly while Bella was pouting like a five year old child.

"First of all dad, he's been my boyfriend for _months_. Secondly, Edward already bought the tickets! You can't refund them."

"Well tell him to bring someone else then," he took a sip of his coffee without sparing her a glance.

"Daddy!" Bella whined on the verge of tears as she stomped her foot. "Please let me go! I'm almost eighteen now and I am responsible. If you can't trust Edward, then trust me!"

Charlie finally took his eyes off the paper to look at his only daughter jutting out her bottom lip with her eyes wide and glossy in an attempt to show off her puppy dog look. Charlie could feel his will losing its sternness as Bella actually went down on her knees to beg with her hands intertwined as if in prayer.

"Bella…" Charlie sighed while closing his eyes. Bella knew she was getting to him and so took her window of opportunity to give it her all.

"Dad please! I promise if you let me do this, I won't ask for anything from you again."

"I've never heard that one before," Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Dad!" Bella's high pitched voice echoed in the kitchen.

"Ask Renee one more time," Charlie emphasized with his hand and with serious tone. "I want you to tell her all of the details, Bella. I mean _all_ of it; itinerary, who's going, your step by step plan. Then come back to me and if she says yes, I'll think about it."

"You'll think about it?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Would you rather I not think about it at all?" he challenged her while he turned his attention back to reading the paper.

"Nope!" Bella quickly stood up and patted her knees that were previously on the floor. "Thanks, dad!" she moved forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go back home, okay?"

"Sure, Bells. Love you."

"Love you too," she quickly waved as she made her way over to the door. She opened it and walked out just as she was looking down at her cell phone to check the time. She was too absorbed In her thoughts to see the figure in front of her.

"Oof!" Edward clutched his chest as Bella ran into him. He immediately caught her and watched her rub her forehead with a grimace.

"Why were you directly in front of the door?" she muttered as she moved past him and walked to the passenger's side of Edward's car. He unlocked the door shaking his head as she got in and he followed.

"I was pacing waiting for you to tell your dad's answer since I was nervous," he replied as he put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. "Anyways, where are we heading now?"

"Back to my house," she sighed, slumping into her seat. "My dad said I have to tell my mom all the details."

"Didn't you just do that before you came here?" he glanced at her.

"Well…" she bit her lip. "Not _all_ of the details."

"Bella," he sighed in disappointment. "What if she says no this time?"

"She won't," Bella shrugged, though her brain was trying to persuade herself that that was the case.

"You sound so sure of yourself," he stated sarcastically. Bella rolled her eyes and snorted just as Edward shot her an amused look. "That sound coming from you?" he quirked an eyebrow. "I would have expected something more lady like."

"Shut up," she laughed, leaning her head against the car window as she looked out.

The rest of the drive to her house was silent as they both submerged themselves into their own thoughts. By the time she pulled up to the driveway, she noticed her truck was the only vehicle parked and Renee's was missing.

"Oh crap!" Bella muttered, hitting her head on the dashboard.

"Bella?" Edward tried to stop her. "What's the problem this time?"

"My mom's going out with Jasper's mom and their other siblings. Usually she comes home late."

"Why don't you just call her?"

"Why don't we just basically leave for Florida without telling anyone," Bella rolled her eyes as if what he said was ridiculous. "You can't drop the news through a phone call. It should be face to face."

"But I broke up with so many girls that way..." his voice trailed off as Bella sent him a withering look. "Anyways," he cleared his throat, "let's just watch a movie at your house with just me and you. I've had my share of the boys and you of the girls. I'm sure spending a lot of time with Alice has worn you out these past couple of days," he gave her a knowing look in which she smiled. "See," he held her chin and used his thumb to trace her smiling lips. "How about we make this a date," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"A date huh?" she took his hand in hers and hovered her lips an inch away from his.

"Uh huh," he nodded and slowly leaned in toward her as her eyes fluttered to a close.

When they felt the other's lips slightly brush against their own, they quickly jumped apart by the sound of tapping against the car window. Bella actually jumped up high enough to slam the top of her head on the roof of the car while Edward slammed the back of his head against the window. They were both rubbing their heads when they took a look at Emmett making kissy lip faces at them.

"Stupid," Edward grumbled as he open his car door abruptly causing Emmett's face to slam against the window.

"Ow! Fuck!" Emmett hissed as he tentatively touched his nose.

"Emmett!" Bella gasped as she jumped out of the car to help him out. His nose started to bleed and she quickly rushed him to the door of the house to get him cleaned up. Edward only shrugged thinking he deserved it as Rosalie followed them into the house and Jasper and Alice slowly came to his side.

"That was unnecessary," Alice shook her head.

"I think you broke his nose," Jasper shrugged as unfazed as Edward.

"Oh well. He deserved it for ruining the moment anyways," Edward sighed as he led them into the house. "I guess we'll all be watching that movie now."

~*~*~*~

"Come on!" Bella slapped her hand against the steering wheel impatiently as she held the phone tightly to her ear. "Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

"Hello?" came a groggy voice from the other end.

"Edward!" Bella screamed while Edward brought the phone farther away from his ear so as to not break his ear drums. "I told my mom and she said it's okay!"

"Really?" he sighed, sitting up from his bed. "Why couldn't you wait to tell me later rather than at," he paused to look at his bedside clock, "seven in the morning?" The end of his sentence came out in a moan of disgust.

"Because silly," Bella rolled her eyes just as she made a turn. "Wouldn't you wanna know? I'm on my way to my dad's house to tell him about it."

"Did you want me to come or something?" he sighed once again as he got out of bed to brush his teeth. He was exhausted since all of them stayed up until two in the morning watching and talking before they headed home. He was trying to prolong his stay so that he could be there with Bella to support her when she talked to her mom, but she was right in saying that she would come home late since Renee didn't show when he was there. "What time did your mom come home anyways?"

"Around three," she yawned, though her voice still held her excitement. "I stayed up because I couldn't go to sleep. She was in a good mood so I knew it was the right time to let it all out. She was mad at first, but thought it was okay. But you don't have to come. I just wanted to let you know."

"Well I'm up already. Are you sure? And aren't you exhausted?"

"It's nothing coffee can't fix. And yea, I'm sure I can do this on my own. I'll stop by your house afterwards to tell you about it."

"Sure," he mumbled since his mouth was already occupied by a toothbrush and tooth paste. "Ser yer lader."

"Bye," she sighed and hung up just as she came to a stop at Charlie's house.

She checked her appearance in the rear view mirror quickly before hopping out of the car and bounding the steps towards the front door. She took a moment to compose herself before her hands turned into a fist preparing to knock. Before it could complete its course, Charlie opened the door as though expecting her already, clad in his police uniform and with a cup of coffee to his lips.

"Mornin', Bells," he smiled before turning around and heading towards the kitchen.

Bella eyed him curiously but then replaced that expression with her previous happy one.

"Good morning, dad," she spoke aloud as she shut the door behind her and followed him into the next room. "How did you know it was me at the door?"

"I figured you'd want the news pretty early," he chuckled as he resumed to his seated position at the table reading the newspaper just as he did yesterday. "Plus, the noise of your truck kind of gave it away."

"Okay, okay. So back to business," Bella lowered down the newspaper so her father's head was visible. "I talked to mom and she was fine with it. So can I go now?" she bit her bottom lip anxiously.

He paused and watched her, giving her a moment of suspense while her face twisted into an expression of agony.

"Alright, alright!" he chuckled after a minute or two of silence. "I'll let you go."

"Oh my god!" Bella screamed and quickly threw her arms around her dad for a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she let out a breath of relief.

"Nah uh uh," Charlie shook his head. "Let me finish. I was going to say that I'll let you go, but on one condition."

"Condition?" Bella pulled away nervously as she looked directly at Charlie's mischievous face.

"I want someone else to go with you."

"What?!" Bella's eyes widened while she folded her arms. "Who?"

"You just have to find out when you meet that person at the airport."

"So you just want me and Edward to travel with some random guy?"

"No," Charlie looked at her as if she were crazy. "It's a guy I trust."

"You're not talking about yourself, right?" her face scrunched up.

"No," he chuckled, shaking his head. "It's not yours or Edward's parents either."

"Then who is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Dad, I want it to only be me and Edward."

"It's either you, Edward, and the person, or you're not going at all," he spoke firmly.

Bella frowned and saw that her dad had officially put his foot down and he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Does mom know about this?" she questioned, hoping that Renee would side with her.

"Yes she does since I talked to her earlier yesterday and she approves," he stated to her disappointment. "So do we have a deal, Bells?" he held out his hand.

Bella eyed it apprehensively but knew she wasn't getting anywhere. After a moment's hesitation, she sighed as her hand made contact with Charlie's hoping she wouldn't regret this decision.

"Deal."

~*~*~*~

"You did what?!" Edward chocked, splattering orange juice from his mouth. Bella frowned and reached for a napkin to hand him so that he could clean up the mess. "What in the world do you mean?"

"I made a deal with my dad," she shrugged. She tried to act casual about the whole thing, but on the inside she was fuming, scared and nervous all at the same time. She was surprised that she managed to suppress all of the emotions. Maybe letting out that long shrill-pitched scream in the car earlier once she left Charlie's house actually did do her some good. "It was either that or nothing at all," she took a sip of her glass slowly while keeping her eyes steadily on his.

"Nothing at all then!"

"What?" Bella crossed her arms allowing some of the anger to seep through as she slammed her cup down. "You don't want to go then? I can tell him that if you want me to-"

"No, no, no," Edward sighed, shaking his head in regret. "I didn't mean what I said."

"Oh really? Because I heard-"

"Bella, you know I'm just surprised. That's all. It's just that…you know…" he couldn't find the exact words while he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "For all we know, it could be some guy that we hate. They'll probably follow us twenty four seven. I already know that feeling literally. Had a few girls stalk me back in junior year."

"Let's take this one step at a time. I can only be mad at you now for what you just said…or we can get into another spat at yet again you mentioning all your little flings you had before," Bella glared.

"We weren't dating then," he tried to clarify.

"Doesn't mean your current girlfriend wants to hear about them," Bella eyed him threateningly.

"But I-" He stopped short when he saw Bella on the verge of snapping. "All right," he sighed. "Anyways, I guess the deed is done then. When will we meet this…stalker," he began to eat his breakfast once again.

"At the airport?" she bit her bottom lip.

"You're serious?" He looked up from his plate to see that she indeed was. "That long? God…this puts a damper on my mood."

"Tell me about it," Bella leaned her elbows on the table and cupped her chin in her hands. "I'm already counting down the days."

~*~*~*~

"Luggage?"

"Check."

"Passport?"

"Check."

"Plane Tickets?"

"Edward has it."

"Lingerie?"

"Che- What?" Bella turned around quickly to see her mom's amused expression.

"Just kidding sweetie. I'm only making sure you're paying attention," she laughed and winked at Charlie's disgruntled expression as he leaned over the back of the truck to remove Bella's suitcase.

They were standing outside of the nosy airport, the smell of gasoline and cigarette smoke evident in the air. She was supposed to meet Edward here as well as the rest of the gang since they insisted on seeing them off at the airport. Edward wanted to give her a ride but her parents, mainly Renee, didn't want to let her go and was adamant on spending as much time with her as possible since she would be gone for a week.

Bella was beat red but was relieved to see that her mom was joking. She thought that she did peek into her bag because she truthfully did bring along the lingerie Alice bought her for Christmas. Hers and Edward's rooms were separated, but who knew if someone decided to have a sleep over. She had to be prepared just in case.

"Bella!" she heard Edward's voice call out to her. She looked up to see that he was with his parents parked a few cars ahead of them. He turned towards his parents who he gave both hugs and a kiss to his mother. They waved him off as well giving Bella and her parents a smile and wave for recognition. She watched as Edward jogged towards them with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey," he smiled, giving her a rated G kiss on the cheek to keep up appearances in front of her parents.

"Renee," he greeted, giving her a hug while he looked up at Charlie in a formal manner. "Mr. Swan," he nodded, reaching out his hand to shake Charlie's extended one.

"Edward," he nodded stiffly. "You'll take care of my girl now, won't you?"

"Of course," he smiled, making his way to Bella's side while taking her luggage with him so he could carry it. "And I thank you both for allowing her to come with me once again. I assure you that we'll check in with you ever day so you know your daughter is safe."

"I'm gonna miss you!" Renee choked, suddenly lurching forward to wrap Bella in her arms.

"Mom!" Bella whined. "Don't make this like sixth grade science camp all over again! I'll be gone the same amount of time."

"I know," Renee, sniffed as she pulled away and took out a Kleenex to dab her eyes. "I'm sorry. I hope you two have a wonderful trip together."

Charlie wrapped his arm around Renee comfortingly while his eyes showed genuine concern for her. Her parents were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, though Bella found it awkward thinking about it that way. But it was good that they found each other once again.

"Anyways," Charlie cleared his throat while Renee stuck to burying her face in the sleeve of Charlie's shirt. "Your guardian will be here any minute now," Charlie looked around apprehensively. He ignored the slight twitch both his daughter and Edward made upon hearing that. Between the excitement of leaving for vacation and saying goodbye to their parents, they had forgotten about that last detail. Charlie stuck to naming the person that was supposed to come along as their 'guardian'.

Bella and Edward preferred to call whoever it was their 'stalker'.

"Where's Alice and them?" Bella checked her cell phone. "They're running late to see us off. We might not be able to say goodbye if the person comes before them," Bella looked sadly at the incoming cars as she longed to say her last farewells to them.

"About time!" Edward let out a sigh of relief. They saw their friends pull up in front of their own truck with all four of them stuffed inside. Jasper was driving with Alice in the passenger's side while Rose and Emmett were trying to fit themselves in the small backseat.

"Bella!" Alice immediately called out upon opening her door and rushing to greet them. She brought the two into a hug and even hugged Bella's parents.

"Hey," Jasper waved while Emmett and Rosalie tried to smooth out their wrinkled clothes from being squished in the tiny compartment. Rather than saying goodbye to them as expected, they were surprised to see Jasper and Emmett round the back of the trunk and open it to reveal four large roller suitcases and a few carry on bags.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Edward held his hands up as he approached them. "What's going on?"

Jasper and Emmett could be seen grinning while giving Edward a what-does-it-look-like-I'm-doing look.

Edward turned around confused to see Bella with the same perplexed expression and Rosalie with Alice by her side giggling.

"Edward, Bella," Charlie cleared his throat, taking a step forward and placing a firm hand on Jasper's shoulder, "I'd like you to meet your guardian, or shall I now say...guardian_s_."

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it people! As always, smiley faces and reviews are welcomed! Every **Review** gets its **Sneak Peek**! And because I've held out on you all for weeks, I'll provide you with a longer one this time :D Thanks everyone!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Hey guys! Inspiration hit me and b/c it was a three day weekend this past week, so I got to write and finish this chapter. It's a bit longer than the last one, so I hope you enjoy it!

And as always, thanks to my amazing cyber pal, Lauren, for being the best beta ;)

Oh, and a side note: to those who like the book Ella Enchanted, my best friend wrote her first fanfic ever on it, so please read it and check it out! I'd totally love you guys for it. She's one of the best writers I know and she's the one who got me hooked onto fanfic in the first place, so if you guys could show her some support too and leave a review, we'd love you sooo much! It's called "Never Too Far Away" by Thriasia. It's a love/hate relationship of romance and humor, so if you're interested, please check it out :-) So thanks once again!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Twilight…just the plotline ^o^

* * *

**The Plane, The Jealousy, and The Argument**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" Rosalie trailed on uneasily as she gripped the armrest and was on the verge of crying.

"Baby, it's okay. Calm down," Emmett laid his hand on top of hers and tried to soothe her.

"Like shit I will," Rosalie bit out while she shot him a murderous look. She closed her eyes and began chanting once again the words she repeated since she stepped foot on the plane.

"I can't take this anymore!" Edward almost yelled, causing a few passengers still trying to find their seat to glance at them. He was on the other side of the aisle looking at the cause of the annoying noise he had just had enough of. For the past eight minutes and thirty two seconds straight, he kept on hearing Rosalie's mouth chatter in fear of heights. He had been counting. "Emmett, can you please tell your girlfriend to shut up?"

"Edward," Bella turned her gaze away from the open window to shake her head disapprovingly. "She's just scared, okay?"

"You know what?" Rosalie fumed, turning her head to the left and past Emmett's big head to look at Edward. "Why don't you shut the hell up! No one asked you to say anything."

"And no one asked you to come along!" Edward shot back and glared.

"Why don't both of you shut the hell up," Jasper spoke in an annoyed voice. He sat on the same aisle next to Edward while Alice sat across next to Emmett. He was already bummed out that he had to split with his girlfriend, but he was happy that if he extended his arm, he could at least clasp hands with hers. "Edward," he turned to him with a stern face, "why don't you be considerate and just understand that she's afraid of heights. We already told you that it's her first flight, so try and understand. And Rose," he turned to the right so that he could see her. Both eyes were closed but she opened the left one only to get a look at him. "We know this is your first flight, but to be honest, I do agree with Edward on what he said. Though not in the way he said it, I just suggest that you keep your thoughts to yourself. We already let you sit next to Emmett to comfort you by the window so that maybe you can let go of your fear of heights, but please try and calm down like Emmett said, okay?"

Both nodded their heads and Jasper returned to closing his eyes, but not before he mouthed a kiss to Alice who blew him one.

After a few minutes, things seemed actually normal. Bella leaned her head against Edward's shoulder while they clasped hands, Jasper and Alice were on the brink of falling asleep, and Rosalie, though still nervous as ever, was gripping Emmett's hand with so much force that he felt he would be prepared enough to handle the tight squeeze of the hand if it would ever come in handy when Rosalie was to deliver their baby.

Emmett somewhat shook his mind awake upon realizing how much he jumped into the future, but when he looked at Rosalie's scared face, he couldn't help but wish that it could work out that way. He kissed her on the forehead affectionately and was happy to see that it allowed her to relax a bit more.

Finally the announcements went on and everyone became alert as the pilot began to list the course, the weather, time of arrival and other business. Then it was the flight attendants' turn to show all the safety rules and demonstrate how to use all the equipment. Once the engine turned on and the plane began to shake, all hell seemed to break loose.

When the plane was silent only a few minutes ago, there seemed to be three babies in their vicinity now wailing loudly. To top it off, Rosalie was now actually crying, once again chanting, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…"

"Don't say anything," Bella squeezed Edward's hand tighter when she realized how tense he became.

"I'm trying," he whispered through gritted.

"Can I have some peanuts?" Emmett began to flail his free arm at the flight attendant who was trying to help calm one of the babies down.

"We'll be serving snacks fifteen minutes after the plane lifts off, sir," she quickly told him before turning back around to assist the mother.

"Gosh, what bad service," Emmett grumbled. When he saw another flight attendant coming by, he quickly raised his hands once more to ask for peanuts.

"I'm sorry sir, but the plane will be lifting off in a few minutes so please buckle up your seatbelts."

Just as she predicted, the pilot came on through the speakers and announced for everyone to do as the flight attendant said. The plane began to pick up speed and the pressure of the force as the plane jerked forward brought everyone sinking into the cushions of their seat. To Edward's relief, Rosalie seemed too shocked to speak so her contorted face was the only way revealing her distress.

"It's just a few hours and then we're going to land," Bella sighed as she felt the gravitational pull change once they were finally up off the air.

As they gradually ascended, the babies' cries decreased once the level of the plane evened out. The tears trickling down Rosalie's face stopped and Emmett was grinning proudly at her.

"See baby! There's nothing to worry about. That wasn't so bad, right?"

She turned her head and actually fully opened her eyes and smiled. "I know. I think I was just overreacting a little bit."

"A little bit?" Edward scoffed, though Rosalie chose to ignore it. "It's more like you cried like a baby."

"Open up the window and check out the beautiful sky," Alice pointed towards the shut screen to drone out Edward's mockery. "It's really nice to see it early in the morning."

"Okay," Rosalie spoke slowly and tentatively opened up the window. As a result, she was given a magnificent view of the scenery. An expanse of blue mixed with swirls of white dominated the whole sky and below were specks of green grass and small buildings that were actually stories high if seen in a respective view. "It's beautiful," she gaped in awe, turning towards her friends with a smile gracing her features.

"Told you so," Alice patted her hand.

"I hope this means they'll be quiet now," Edward muttered under his breath. Bella and Jasper laughed but they both had to admit that they were thinking the same thing.

Slowly, the three of them closed their eyes to get some rest since they were the ones that had to wake up extra early to get everything packed and ready to go. Their yearning for silence was granted for a few minutes, but as fate had it, one person had to ruin the serenity by continuing a mantra of words that would soon be repeated for the next fifteen minutes. All three sets of eyes snapped open in annoyance as they turned to their right to hear the source of their growing misery asking the same innocent question repetitively.

"Emmett!" they all shouted at the same time.

"What?" he shrugged his shoulders as he grinned goofily. "Can't I have some peanuts?"

~*~*~*~

"Oh thank God! Land!" Emmett lamented upon stepping through the tunnel connecting the airplane to the building of the airport.

"Emmett," Bella whispered harshly, nudging her head behind them. Rosalie, who was now back in tears because of the fear of landing having caught her by surprise, was lagging behind. Jasper was smiling happily since he had his arm around Alice once again, and Bella was trying to catch up with Edward who was now way ahead of them.

"Oh, right," he grinned sheepishly and immediately took on his role of supportive boyfriend.

"Edward!" Bella called out. He turned around with a frown on his face but paused momentarily for her to catch up while she quickened her footsteps. Once she finally fell in step, his quick pace resumed and he immediately looked at the flashing signs pointing them in the direction towards the conveyer belt with their luggage. "Hey! Slow down," Bella grabbed his forearm forcefully to slow down his pace. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he snapped, quickly removing his arm from her grasp and walking away. Bella was shocked to say the least and stayed rooted to the spot as she watched Edward disappear within the horde of passengers trying to find their own belongings.

Bella was hurt by his attitude. In the plane he seemed fine enough since he held her hand and they snuck kisses between one another throughout the entire flight. She didn't know what affected him so much and though she was hurt, she tried to shove off the feeling and think about what else they had planned for the day.

While Jasper and Emmett passed by her to join Edward in spotting their luggage, Alice and Rosalie came by her side a few minutes later, probably having quickly checked themselves in the bathroom to make sure they looked okay. They waited for about ten to fifteen minutes until finally the guys emerged with three bags/suitcases in their hands each. The girls had two carry on bags each and the boys only had one.

"Alrighty, fokes!" Jasper smiled and began rolling past them. "On we go to find a bus to take us to the resort!"

Rosalie and Alice smiled and stood by their respective partners as they were the ones to move ahead first. This time Edward lugged behind and Bella couldn't hide the grimace she had on her face. She extended her hand with the palm up towards him, which caused him stop in his tracks and send her a questioning look.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow. Bella could tell that from the tone of his voice, he wasn't at all too happy.

"Give me my stuff," she pointed her other hand towards her rolling suitcase in his one hand and one of the two bags he had slung over his shoulder.

"I'll hold it Bella. Just start walking already," he rolled his eyes and continued to follow the rest of the group who were already near the exit.

"No," she spoke firmly and grabbed onto the handle of her suitcase. "I said give it to me," she began tugging.

Edward sent her a strange look but would not loosen his grip what so ever.

"Bella, what the hell are you trying to do? You could barely carry all this down the stairs and to the car. What makes you think you can do it now? Did you grow twenty pounds of muscle with the amount of peanuts you ate on the flight or something?"

"No," she huffed and crossed her arms. "I can just do things by myself. If you want to act all stupid on this trip, then just ignore me. I won't to talk to you or anything if you're being all grumpy."

"Well carrying your bags isn't talking to you, is it?" he retorted.

"You know what? Fine!" Bella raised her voice and began to quickly walk towards the door.

"Okay, okay!" Edward yelled, the sounds of his thumping shoes and the squeaky wheels following her. "Bella wait! I'll explain!"

Bella immediately stopped and she turned around to find Edward sighing. He dropped the bags from his shoulders and then took a quick peek behind her to find that the others were already outside, which was fine by him since he wanted to talk to her about something.

"Well?" Bella's eyes narrowed when Edward remained silent, thinking.

"I'm sorry I got all angry with you. It's just that, well…I wanted it to be you and me. Not you, me, and the others. I had so much planned and I know we can't get away from the others, which means we'll have to do everything as a group. We were able to plan sneaking away from one stalker, but sneaking away from four whom we're close with would prove difficult. So when we were on the plane and just hearing them and thinking about all the stuff I had planned that would be ruined, I just sort of felt angry. And so I'm sorry for taking it out on you. I'm not mad at the others, it's just that…well I wanted this to be perfectly planned out and-"

Bella, having been quite the expert in picking up on Edward's habits, decided to reciprocate his moves and so silenced him by wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him in for a kiss. This was the first time she did it to him and he was taken by surprise, but quickly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and picked her up a few inches off the ground as he allowed her soft lips to mold against his. When they pulled apart, both were smiling at each other lovingly and Bella let out a soft giggle.

"I think my rambling has taken an effect on you. You happen to do the same thing," she gave him another quick peck on the lips.

"Well I'm glad my method of stopping you worked with me," he laughed and returned the notion by bending down and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey love birds! The bus is waiting for you guys!" Alice yelled a few feet away at the exit.

"Okay, were coming!" Bella yelled back as Alice turned around and headed back to the bus. "Come on," Bella smiled excitedly and began to skip her way towards the door.

"Hey wait!" Edward called after her once more, causing her to halt and turn around. "Don't you want to carry your bags?"

"Over my dead body," Bella rolled her eyes and brushed her hair back over her shoulder dramatically as she waltzed out of the building with Edward laughing in tow.

They spotted the bus quite easily with Alice jumping up to wave them down. They quickly made their way over while the driver assisted them in putting their baggage in the compartment at the back. Once they stepped inside, they noticed that their group already congregated in the back seats and about ten other people, either in groups of two or more, were already seated. The two observed that they were all around their age and that they were all friendly enough since they smiled at them as they passed.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Rosalie squealed while Alice nodded, bouncing in her seat with the same enthusiasm.

Bella smiled in agreement and took a seat in one of the two seats they reserved for them. Bella watched as Edward still seemed tense but when he sat down next to her, she grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder so that she could snuggle up with him against his chest while he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"So what exactly are the plans?" Edward asked them, his voice void of any resentment towards their accompaniment.

"Well I was researching the place and so this is some sort of relaxation spa as well as like a water resort. There's a beach that's connected to this water park and it's huge! I can't wait to hit the waves and try surfing," Emmett grinned.

"And we're going to the spa, just us girls, right Bella?" Rosalie looked in her direction while Alice also looked at her expectantly.

Bella shrunk under their gaze and bit her lip when she felt Edward tense again. She knew she was going to refuse because she wanted to spend all her time with Edward, but before she could respond, the bus driver announced that they would be leaving now to her relief. The others dropped the subject fast since they began to pay close attention to the outside of the window to check out the scenery that they would pass by.

"You know," Edward whispered so only Bella could hear, "you can go with them. I don't mind."

Bella frowned at his words and looked up to see Edward's grim face. "You know I won't do that. I agreed to go on this trip to spend time with _you_," she cupped his cheek in her hand. "I want to spend each and every day with you, not away from you. You should know that, silly," she brought his head down to give him a small kiss on the nose. He grinned down sheepishly at her and then brought her closer against his chest as they too, watched their surroundings.

After ten minutes, the bus finally pulled up into a luxurious gated resort that looked like it cost billions of dollars. The building was painted beige and it had large columns that imitated the ancient Greek architecture. But looking up at the building itself could make someone queasy if they imagined themselves at the top. It was maybe thirty to forty stories high but it looked magnificent with the sun reflecting off the glass making it shine. There was also a huge water fountain in the front with its bottom glittering by all the coins flipped in of promised wishes.

"Holy shit! Does your dad sure have connections…" Jasper directed his comment towards Edward while his eyes were admiring the view.

"My dad was the one that helped you guys?" Edward asked, tearing his eyes away from the window.

"Yea. That's how we managed to get all the tickets and everything without it being too pricey. Can you imagine what hell it would have been if we all went without your dad's help?" he spoke aloud though he didn't face him.

"I wish he didn't," Edward mumbled quietly while Bella rolled her eyes.

The bus pulled up in front of the building that literally appeared to sparkle in the daylight. Though the weather was somewhat humid, the six ignored it as they eagerly hopped off the bus to stretch out and get a good look at the place. Just as they were about to get their luggage, several bell hoppers appeared carrying carts and finding groups to assist them with all their luggage.

"Hello, ma'am. May I be of service to you?" a middle aged man approached Rosalie with a big smile on his face.

"Yes please!" she chirped, guiding him towards the shelf and pointing out the luggage.

"This is beautiful," Bella smiled, pulling Edward off to the side so they could speak privately.

"You think so?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh don't play dumb," she giggled and pat him on the chest. "It's absolutely wonderful," she wrapped her arms around his waist while he mimicked her actions.

"Wait 'til you get inside. I got you the best suite in the house. You and I have adjoining bedrooms so we have a door that connects from the inside," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sounds interesting," she laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the others who were now heading inside. Bella noticed that they had three separate bellboys with each of their things since each couple would have different rooms assigned.

Upon walking through the revolving doors, they were met with quite a sight. Everything was painted a natural color but gold was the one thing that stood out amongst the rest. Above them hung a huge chandelier that could rival the one found in the movie Phantom of the Opera. A peachish beige colored tiled floor that made girls in heels make loud clicking sounds, covered the entire expanse and would echo in the big dome. There was a huge staircase that split directions to the left and right once it reached the top, and then there were many customer service desks on both sides where other guests were already heading.

"Come on guys, let's get our rooms already," Jasper motioned for them to follow them to the 'Check In' labeled desk to the right side.

When Bella made her way toward them, she felt a tug on her arm and found Edward leading her to the left side.

"Hey. Where are you going?" she questioned him, taking a look over her shoulder to watch the others heading to the desk. She still followed him anyways and just waited for him to lead her wherever.

"You didn't think that we were going to check over there, did you?" Edward chuckled, motioning for their own bellboy to follow them. "Babe, give me more credit. You and I are VIP," he smirked, motioning his hand towards the desk where they stopped at.

"Oh my gosh!" a girl behind the counter squealed when she caught sight of them. "Edward Cullen!"

Bella raised an eyebrow and glanced between the two while she watched her boyfriend give her a nervous grin.

"Eloise, so nice to see you again," he smiled. "Um…how are you?"

"I'm fine. Except daddy's making me work some hours here because I totaled my fifth car again last week," she waved her hand flippantly and giggled, pretending to cover her mouth and look around as if it were a secret. "But how about you? I see you haven't changed a bit," she bit her lip and eyed his body interestingly.

To say the least, Bella was pissed. Before her was some blonde bimbo who would throw herself at a man disregarding how stupid she looked. She was the typical rich, cocky blonde, daddy's little girl who believed she could get anything she wanted. She is, to put it in words plain and simple, a self-conceited spoiled brat.

"Ahem," Bella coughed, making her presence known since neither one seemed to pay her any attention. Although the girl couldn't see her actions because of the high desk, Bella wrenched her hand away from Edward's grasp and glared at the girl. "Can I please check into my room?"

The girl finally glanced at Bella and her eyes narrowed while her lips pursed. "Well this is _VIP_. I believe you belong on the other side of the room," she pointed towards the long line where Jasper and the rest of them were.

"Excuse me?" Bella scoffed, looking at her in disbelief. "I think I know where I do and do not belong."

"Well usually VIP is for _important_ people who are annual visitors. I haven't seen the likes of you around," she folded her arms challengingly.

"Just check a reservation for the name Swan," Bella spoke through gritted teeth.

"There is no reservation for Swan," she grinned in an in-your-face sort of way.

"You haven't even checked the computer."

"I don't need to. There are only five VIP reservations. Not hard to memorize the last names. Therefore, I know for a fact that your name isn't one of them. So why don't you get lost?"

"That's surprising," Bella spat back laughing. "I would have thought that the little brain cells you had left would be too preoccupied to attempt to walk and talk at the same time, much less try and memorize!"

The girl's eyes widened and she sneered at Bella..

"You know what? I can call security right now and get your ass thro-"

"No, no, no!" Edward laughed nervously, grabbing Bella by the shoulders and bringing her behind him so that she was out of sight from the girl. "That won't be necessary. Can you just check me in? I have two rooms under the name of Cullen."

"Don't freakin' man handle me!" Bella whispered harshly behind his back. "The girl deserves to be put in her place!"

"Please, no need to thank me from preventing you from being kicked out, sweetie," he whispered back sarcastically. "I love you too."

Although he couldn't see her entirely, he heard her let out soft profanities under her breath that made him chuckle.

"Now Edward, I know _you_ have a room," this Eloise girl's sweet, sickening smile reappeared on her face once more. "I didn't know your parents are coming. Are they still outside?"

"What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow as he signed the receipt that she handed him since he already paid for everything electronically.

"The two rooms," she spoke as if it were obvious. "When you come with your parents, you always reserve the same two rooms. Maybe this spring break, you and I can…you know," she twirled her hair in between her fingers while smiling seductively, "have a few sessions like all the last visits you've had."

Edward stiffened and then the presence he felt behind him disappeared. He quickly turned around and found Bella walking away from him towards the group waiting at the foot of the stairs that had somehow already managed to have their key cards to their rooms.

"Eloise," Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with irritation. Their break was so not starting out the way he had planned. He remembered the days with Eloise very well. At that time he was young and found it all to be fun. It was nothing serious. But he thought that she would get the picture that it was between him and her and that it would remain in the past. "No. My parents aren't coming. The rooms are for me and my girlfriend. So as to your last question, that would be a definite no."

"About having a session?" she tried to ask innocently.

"Yes."

"Yes we can have a session?" she smiled.

"No! " Edward groaned. "God Eloise. I have a girlfriend. Did you not hear me?"

"Please," she scoffed, flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder. "Edward Cullen does _not_ have girlfriends. I should know. You made that explicitly clear to me last summer. You'll get over it soon. Why not have some fun?" she laid a hand on his.

"No," he quickly removed his hand from the contact. "Just give me the key cards…please."

"Fine!" she yelled back, shoving the key cards into the papers with all the resort info. "I can't believe you would choose that girl over me!" she glared in the direction where Bella was standing. He noticed how his girlfriend was slumped over despite the animated way the others were talking to her. He could see her smile, but he knew her well enough to see that that smile was forced. Well enough to know it even better than those who had known her longer since they continued to talk to her and not notice her sadness. He wanted to be with his girlfriend. He wanted to be the one to make her smile. A smile that was not forced or fake, but one that was real. He just wanted to be with his Bella.

"Well excuse me," Edward slowly took the paperwork from her hands and spoke in a calm tone so as to not attract more attention than Eloise already had. "_That girl_, as you so eloquently put is, is the girl I love. So forgive me for choosing someone that is ten times better than you'll ever be," he replied, leaving her stock still as he walked away to rectify his mistake.

~*~*~*~

Stupid elevator.

Stupid elevator music.

Stupid elevator music that Bella was actually grateful for.

Why?

Because it filled the awkward silence.

"So…" Emmett drawled, aware of the sudden tension that filled the small square box that the six of them entered.

"I think…" Rosalie continued, glancing between Bella and Edward who were on the opposite sides of the elevator.

"That we should just do our own things in our room today," Jasper finished, though he only suggested that since he couldn't take his eyes off of his own girlfriend.

"Well this is our floor," Emmett spoke as the elevator came to a stop on the fifth floor. "We'll be in room 506." Edward held the side of the elevator doors to prevent it from closing as Rosalie and Emmett tried to make their way out.

"We're fifth floor but we'll meet you downstairs for breakfast tomorrow morning, alright?" Rosalie waved at them.

"Wait…you're sharing rooms?" Bella finally spoke her first words since entering the elevator.

"Bella, not all dads are protective like yours," Rosalie quipped, blowing a joking kiss at her as the door closed and the elevator turned on with life once more.

_Two down. Four more to go._

"So…" Alice continued, aware of the tension felt before while trying to ignore Jasper's piercing gaze. "We're floor sixteen, room 1632. Will you guys be okay alone today?" Alice directed her comment towards Bella.

"They'll be fine," Jasper whispered, grabbing Alice's hand immediately when he felt the elevator make a jolting stop. "Let's go!" he ushered them out, waving a goodbye behind them.

Bella watched as the doors made a slow, agonizing close, just as her eyes did.

_And then there were two._

Silence.

Except for that stupid elevator music…and that stupid awkwardness that didn't disappear.

"So…" Edward trailed off, rolling on the balls of his heal while stuffing his hands uncomfortably in his pocket.

"You can cut that irritating phrase everyone keeps saying," Bella snapped without looking at him.

"Bella," he reached out a hand to hold her but she stepped aside. He looked up at her face and found a stray tear make it's way down her cheek. He watched her try to inconspicuously wipe it off without him noticing, but it was already too late. "Babe, I'm sorry about what Eloise said but-"

"Edward, just…shut up, will you?"

"Why are you acting like this?" he sighed, ruffling his hair in aggravation. "Are you on your period or something?"

"My gosh!" Bella choked a bitter laugh. "Is that a guy's belief for every reason a girl feels emotionally distraught?"

"What?"

"That girl downstairs is what!" Bella snapped, finally making eye contact with Edward as she fumed.

The elevator door opened up on the twenty fifth floor and Bella quickly made her way to the right side of the hallway.

"Baby, it's the left," he pointed towards the opposite direction. "Room 2327 and 2329."

He watched her huff indignantly while passing him and trying to find their room before him. He followed behind her and although he knew he could find it a lot faster, he just wanted to her to feel independent like she could do it on her own. Upon reaching their destination, he watched her tap her feet impatiently for him to open up the door.

"Where's our luggage?"

"It's inside. They usually already place it there," he spoke slowly.

He watched her aggravated stance and couldn't help but want to kiss away the frown on her face.

"Can you stop staring and open up my door," she motioned with her hand.

"No."

The only reason why he said that was because in either room, he called in to prepare a romantic setting. He asked them to display roses trailing along the floor with their usual fruit basket and all sorts of romantic little snacks. Of course he got chocolate covered strawberries, which he knew to be her favorite, and the usual sparkling cider, but he wanted her to see it when she cooled off and wasn't mad at him.

"What do you mean no?" her fingers seemed to clench. "Edward, can you please open up the door?"

"Not until we resolve our fight."

"I don't want to get into this right in the middle of a hallway," she snapped, turning her head in both direction to make sure there were no spectators.

"Bella, how many times do we have to keep getting into the same argument? It's not like I purposely ask all the girls I used to…hang out with," Bella sneered at that part, "to come approach me again."

"I know you don't, but…god Edward! Everywhere I go there seems to be a girl that you fooled around with!" she leaned her body against the wall and slid down to the floor. "At school, I can handle girls there, but then all the way in Florida, you still have girls trailing after you?"

"I can't help that I'm irresistible," he offered an impish grin, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Does it look like I'm in the laughing mood?" Bella challenged, her facial expressions clearly becoming angrier. "God…I can't believe I decided to date a guy like you," she let her head fall onto her knees.

Edward was taken aback at that statement and so took an involuntary step back. He eyed her with surprise but tried to keep his own temper down.

"What they hell do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," she lifted her head so that they could make eye contact once more.

"A guy like me?" he repeated her words. "If you didn't like me from the get, why the fuck did you go out with me?"

"Don't cuss at me," she snapped, standing up so that she didn't have to strain her neck upwards.

"Why not?" he scoffed. "That's just the kind of _guy_ I am!"

"Edward, I didn't mean it like that," she sighed, regret apparent on her face.

"Well what _did_ you mean? Because if you don't want to date me because of my past actions, go right on ahead and tell me. You knew what you were getting into. You knew who I _was_ Bella. Now you got to know who I am _now_. I'd like to think that I've changed, but why can't you see that?"

"I do, but it's just that…ugh!" she threw her hands up. "I don't know."

"Well why don't you figure it out?" he turned around and began to walk down the hallway where they came from.

"Are you serious?" she gaped at him, causing him to turn around with an irritated glare.

"What else do you expect from me? If you don't know what you want, call me when you do. I don't want to waste my time here."

"Oh, so definition of spending all your time with your girlfriend means leaving her alone to solve our little dispute!" she yelled.

"Well you don't seem to want to hang out with me anyways!"

"Says who!" Bella screamed back, making her way towards him. "I told them while you were checking us in that I wanted to spend most of my time with you. Actually…in truth, I told them _all_ of my time! Despite Alice being mad because she wanted us girls to hang out, she understood. Even though I was angry at you because of the bitch downstairs, did not mean I all of a sudden didn't want to share this vacation trip with you! Stop jumping to conclusions!"

"If you wanted to spend time with me, why did you tell me to shut up earlier!"

"Because I was trying to calm my temper, but nooo," she dragged out the last word in aggravation. "You just had to go and persist on knowing so much about something you wouldn't understand!"

"But I don't want you to be mad at me!"

"Well guess what?! I _am_ mad!" she yelled back and sent him a weird look after his face seemed to be a blank mask while his eyes gazed upon her. "And stop staring at me like that!"

Bella looked at him with confusion as his facial expression morphed to one that appeared hypnotized. "Despite you being mad at me," he admitted quietly, causing Bella to strain her head forwards to hear him, "I still think you're beautiful."

Edward watched as her mouth shut and her eyes blinked with confusion. He blinked as well and then rewound what he had just said. He felt the embarrassment sink in, realizing that he spoke those words aloud when he only meant to think that in his head. It was just that she seemed so flushed and her lips puckered out invitingly while her eyes were ablaze brightly with fierceness.

"Stop trying to change the subject," she stuttered back in defused anger, not quite knowing how to respond to that comment when a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." he scratched his head uncomfortably, his eyes avoiding contact with hers. Bella paused and watched him kick his feet back and forth on the carpet. He had his head down and the once confident teenager who she fell in love with before, had all of a sudden turned into a self conscious little boy wanting the approval of someone he had the highest regards for.

"I'm sorry too," Bella almost cried quietly, bowing her head down as her eyes came to a close in defeat. She didn't know that jealousy could get to her so much and now she realized how Edward felt when around Jacob. When her eyes were shut and the feeling of guilt consumed her, she was relieved when she felt his arms encircle her, wrapping her in a warm embrace that she missed so much. She pressed her head against his chest and allowed little tears to escape. "You're still a jerk," she mumbled, though Edward smiled when he felt her arms tighten around his body since she wouldn't let him go.

"Better a jerk than you hating me," he sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Do you want to forget this happened?" he asked her.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "That is…unless the skank downstairs tries to make another move on my man. You better not stop me from kicking her ass next time, Edward," her voice was serious.

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "I took care of it. But if that does happen, I'll support your actions one hundred percent.

"Thank you," she smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she sighed, looking up so that she could kiss him.

Before their lips could make contact, an old couple interrupted them by clearing their throats in front of them. The two immediately sprung apart and had the decency to look abashed because of their loud display in the middle of the hallway. They sent apologetic glances and tried to scoot to the side to let the couple pass.

"I'm sorry," Bella bit her lip uncomfortably. "We didn't see you there."

"It's alright sweetie," the old woman smiled adoringly at them. She had white, short curly hair with smile wrinkles on her kind face while the man next to her, who they presumed to be her husband, had white hair as well and a smile gracing his own features. The old woman seemed to be hunched over walking, but the old man had his arm around her protectively while guiding her as she walked along.

"Are you two newly weds?" the man smiled at them with a glint in his eyes.

"Wh-what?" Bella eyes widened. She looked up to find Edward with a huge grin on his face. He wanted to laugh because of the look on his girlfriend's face, but he knew that he had to keep it from escaping so that his next words would be taken seriously.

"Yes we are, sir," he planted a soft kiss on his supposed wife's forehead. "This is our pre-honey moon. How did you guess?"

"Well I know that I could tell because my husband and I have been married for fifty five years. I can still remember the times that even after our wedding, we would get into spats just like yours," she let out a little laugh. "We didn't mean to eavesdrop on you darlings, but I must say that I can spot a true couple in love when I see one," she laughed once again while her husband smiled down at his wife.

"I agree. It takes one to know one," the old man nodded. "I hope we didn't take too much of your time talking about our marriage," the man looked apologetic this time.

"Oh no, of course not!" Bella placed a caring hand on both their shoulders. "Our apologies for having gotten carried away with our argument. I hope you two have a lovely day today," she smiled, waving a goodbye as she watched the old man guide his wife down the hallway.

"Have a nice day too," the man smiled.

"Take care now, darlings," the woman laid a soft hand on each of theirs as they passed.

Edward had his arm around Bella's shoulder still as they stood in the middle of the hallway and watched silently as the old couple turned the last corner out of their view.

"They're such an adorable couple," Bella spoke almost inaudibly as she thought about how strong their love must have been for one another to last so long. "Have you ever thought about what they were talking to us about? Like keeping a marriage for over fifty five years?"

Edward looked down fondly at Bella and watched as her face scrunched up with so much thought into that conversation.

"Don't worry," Edward replied, smiling down at who he hoped to be his future wife, "I know we'll have that one day."

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it! As always, thanks for your support :D **Reviews** get that **Sneak Peek**! And just so you know everyone, I don't plan on a proposal anytime in this story. If I do make a sequel, it might happen then. Edward saying "future wife" means future…but that future isn't happening at the end of high school. Sorry.

But if you have any suggestions on what they should do at the resort (from activities to an addition of drama) let me know! Thanks everyone!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry it's been forever. I was supposed to post this Friday, but it's our biggest rivalry football game tomorrow and my friends and I are going to go watch it. Its Tracy vs. West and us Bulldogs are totally going to kick the Wolves asses! Haha

Anyways, I'll shut up about my personal life. I have a lot of thank you's for those who sent me suggestions. But…I didn't put any of them in this chapter except for one, because I'm saving the rest for the next chapter and the one after that to go with the flow. But I'll put your name in A/N of the chapters your ideas will be in later. So thank you!

Lauren – Of course thanks to my awesome beta who had better things to do but got my chapter reviewed in one day.

And also…I feel guilty to say…but someone told me about whale watching or something and I sort of added it to my story. I can't find who it was in my inbox or if it was a review, so if you know that was you, PM me and I'll give you credit in next chapter. I'm sorry…but thank you!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight…just the plotline :D

* * *

**Girlfriend and Boyfriend Quality Time**

Edward's eyes were closed but he could sense the stiffness all over his body. Despite feeling like this was the best sleep he had gotten in days, he gave a big yawn and tried to stretch out, only to be prevented by the weight of something lying on top of his right side. He could feel his arm wrapped securely around the form and the soft sigh that was emitted next to him made his eyes immediately open to find Bella fast asleep, clinging to him tightly, as she remained within her own dream world.

He smiled down at her and could not prevent his own sigh of content that was released from his mouth. After the little 'spat' they had in the hallway, he led her to the rooms and allowed her to pick a random door so she could claim either bedroom she wanted. She pointed her hand towards the right and when he slid in the key card and pushed the door open with his foot, he swept her off her feet so that she was cradled in his arms. He remembered laughing at her shocked expression while she squealed and scolded him to put her down, but he only replied that that was what newlyweds did on their wedding days. She merely laughed but went along with it.

When he entered, he was happy that they had a huge window that nearly dominated an entire wall opposite of the entry way so that when Bella got her first view of the room, the sunlight shined perfectly around the entire place making the roses and all the other small décor look like a dream.

Their room could not technically be called a 'room' because it nearly consisted of three. Upon entering, they were in the supposed family room where there was a large flat screen TV and plush couches that were centered around the entertainment center and the coffee table. Connected to the room was a large kitchen; complete with a sink, refrigerator, cupboards with all the dinner silverware, dish washer, and even hidden inside one of the cabinets was a washing machine and dryer. Edward knew all this was there since he had seen it many times before, but Bella only caught a glimpse since he carried her directly to the bedroom.

He knew she would be surprised because it was bigger than her own room and maybe even bigger than the size of both their rooms combined. There was a large king sized bed centered in the middle with dressers on the sides for the clothes to be put in and another flat screen TV in front. Adjoining it was the bathroom, consisting of a large bathtub that could fit five people, a large shower that actually had a place to sit inside, as well as a small room where the toilet was.

He placed her gently on the bed in a sitting position while she leaned back on her hands scanning the room. He stayed standing, surveying her face and making sure that she approved of everything. Rather than the smile he thought would appear, her face was blank; a complete expression that was void of any emotion that caused his mind to go on overdrive and backtrack on all the things he had just done minutes before to see if anything went wrong. When her eyes finally landed on him, there was a tiny glint of pure happiness that gave her away and he was taken by surprise when she leaped off the bed and nearly jumped on him, causing him to stumble backwards as he tried to steady himself from falling.

She began kissing him from his neck to his jaw line, his cheek, and finally, soft, sweet kisses on the lips that he cherished. He hadn't felt so much love for another person in his entire life and he felt so lucky to have found that in Bella. With of all the hard work they put into this relationship, he'd be damned if anything were to ruin it.

When he gazed down at her again, he could tell just by looking at her that she was still the same innocent girl he first met, one who had the courage, the independence, and the fiery attitude. She was everything a guy could hope for, so he didn't want to rush things at all. Although he wanted more of her, he didn't want to push it and ruin what they worked so hard for. He remembered pulling away, although reluctantly since it took him a lot more effort to back off, and then led her to the family room where they stayed the entire day.

They called room service for every meal and spent their time looking through all the pamphlets to organize what to do for each day, watching television shows or movies, taking tons of pictures by request of Bella since she wanted to make a scrap book, or basically just talking about anything varying from the past, present, and future. She had fallen asleep on him early around ten o' clock and he planned to take a short nap before carrying her to her own room so he could go back to his, but it seemed that that plan was thwarted since he was still squished into the same love seat couch as before with Bella practically on top of him. But still, he wasn't complaining.

Although he wanted to stay there longer, he glanced at the clock on the side table and noted that it was eight in the morning already. They were supposed to be leaving the room by this time in order to accomplish all their plans they set for today. He wanted to take a shower right now and order room service so that by the time he was done, breakfast would be ready for Bella when she'd wake up.

He slowly tried to remove his right arm from around her neck, trying to make as little movement as possible. He got the tingling sensation from his arm when he realized he was getting the blood flowing once again, but then he felt Bella stir, turning her head so that it was entirely looking at him even though it was evident she was still asleep.

He attempted to go slower and was able to fully scoot her body off. When he was in the clearing and was just about to get up, Bella's arm lifted up and wrapped itself around his torso, keeping him in his place.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bella murmured sleepily though her eyes remained shut.

"Babe, I need my body so that I can take a shower," he stated, aimlessly tracing random patterns with his finger on her arm that still had an iron grip on him.

"Stop it!" she giggled, taking her other arm to grab his hand. She finally opened up one eye and then blinked both to adjust it to the lighting. "That tickles, silly!" she smiled.

"Really?" he smiled mischievously while her eyes widened.

"No, no, no-"

"Too late!" Edward smirked as he grabbed both wrists with one hand and then began to tickle her on her sides. She began to laugh hysterically, wriggling around her tiny body against the couch. She tried her best to get out of it but he wouldn't stop and her lungs felt constricted.

"Ed…ward…stop!" she gasped, trying to find air. "I…can't…breath…" she now had tears in her eyes from the laughter.

"Give up?" he stopped his ministrations, looking down at her eyes that were shut tightly and her curled up body that was already preparing itself for another attack.

"Yes, yes, yes," she nodded fervently, sitting up from her position while her hands were still clasped in Edward's.

"So you'll let me take a shower now?" he raised an eyebrow. She nodded. "And you'll take a shower?" She nodded again. "With me?" She was in the middle of another nod when her head snapped into place and her eyes narrowed. "I guess that's a no," he chuckled. "What do you want for breakfast so that I can order room service."

"I want lobster," she stated seriously.

"For breakfast?" he looked at her incredulously while he released her hands. "How about you try again."

"I thought we were VIP?" she smirked, standing up on the couch so that she was at a height advantage. "I guess VIP doesn't get you much."

"Oh really?" he stood up this time so that now Bella was only an inch taller. "I'll just order for you myself, princess," he drawled the last word and rolled his eyes.

"Well you better reach my expectations, prince," she slapped him on the arm and winked. "You wouldn't want to be on my bad side if you want to win my affections."

"Please," he scoffed, placing both his hands securely on her hips so that he could bring her body flush against his. "That's completely ridiculous."

"And why is that?" she asked amused, trying to cover up the quick breaths she was taking. Their noses were nearly touching and both eyed each other's lips feeling the other's heart beat picking up speed.

"It's because," he whispered, slowly capturing her lips and kissing her softly for a few seconds before pulling away to look at her dazed eyes, "I already have it."

~*~*~*~

"What do you mean you're ditching us for breakfast?!" Emmett nearly yelled through the phone causing Edward to grimace. "Didn't you know this was friend quality time?"

"No, this is me and my girlfriend quality time," Edward rolled his eyes at his best friend's usual antics. "You guys just happened to hop along."

"I bet Jasper was pissed."

"No," Edward laughed, thinking about the call he just made before this one. He remembered distinctly hearing Alice giggling in the background. "I think he was too preoccupied himself."

"God, what a back stabber!"

"Whatever you say. I got to go now and meet Bella."

"Oh that's right…it's 'cause you don't share rooms," Emmett rubbed it in his face while laughing.

"Haha, you're so funny," Edward bit back in irritation. "Oh wait…do you hear that?" Edward asked, his voice low.

Emmett's guffaws soon subsided and he was silent on the other end, speaking in whispers. "What?"

"That click," Edward whispered again.

"What click?" Emmett asked, his voice suddenly sounding scared.

"This," Edward replied with a smile on his face, slamming the phone on the dial so that the click of the phone call ending resounded on Emmett's end. "Gullible sucker," he rolled his eyes yet again, grabbing his wallet from the kitchen counter and making his way towards the adjoining door to Bella's room.

"Bella?" he knocked three times, leaning his head against her door to hear any sound.

"Yeah, come in!" he heard her yell while there was a crash of some sort going on inside. He looked at the door curiously but then knocked again.

"Bella, you have to open it up. There's no door handle to your end here."

He didn't hear her respond, only a few more crashing sounds and finally Bella opening the door out of breath. She was clad in nothing but a towel wrapped around her slim frame and another one that was twisted in a mop around her wet hair. She was panting with one hand holding the door open and the other clutching the towel to keep it bunched up around her body.

"Edward," she sighed, giving him a bright smile.

"I'd ask you if you just came from running a marathon from your out of breath state," he grinned as his eyes appreciatively roamed down her body, "but I can see that that's not the case."

"Shut up, perv," she laughed, slapping him on the shoulder as he took a step into the room.

"Why aren't you ready?" he asked her, looking around the room as if it were the first time he'd ever seen it.

"Why are you?" she shot back, walking past him as she went towards the bedroom. "It's only been like fifteen minutes," her voice trailed off as she closed the door in his face when he tried to follow her in.

"First of all, I only take five minute showers and then another five to get dressed," he yelled through the door. "I can say for myself that it doesn't take much to look this good, but I don't know about you," he jested, although he thought she looked even beautiful just waking up in the morning.

"If I was in arm's reach of you, I'd slap you right now!" she yelled back.

"Well I'm glad you're not. But maybe if you let me in the room while you're changing, that fact can change," he smiled to himself, thinking his response was witty.

"Let me repeat…you're a pervert!" she yelled, though he could heard her laughing afterwards.

He was distracted and turned his head away when he heard soft knocks coming from her front door of the room.

"Room service!" a man yelled.

"The food's here, Bella. I'm going to open the door," he warned her without caring much for her response since his stomach growled with anticipation.

"Room service!" the man yelled once again and pounded his fists against the door causing Edward to glare as he approached it.

"I said I was coming, didn't I?" he retaliated, pulling the door handle open with irritation. Edward doubted this guy would get a good tip. When he saw who was leaning against the door frame, his eyes widened when the sandy blonde haired teenager looked up from his baseball cap on top of his shaggy hair despite the hotel polo shirt and khakis the workers had to wear.

"What up, Cullen," the boy smirked, pushing his shoulder off from the doorway as he pushed in the cart into the room without an invitation.

"Rick!" Edward shook his head and laughed, grabbing the other's hand and pulling each other in for a pat on the back with the other hand. "How you been, man? Haven't seen you since last summer."

"Pretty good, pretty good. Just workin' off some hours to get el dinero," he rubbed the tips of his fingers together smiling.

"So you didn't wreck a car or anything?" Edward arched an eyebrow trying to suppress a laugh.

"Please," he scoffed, crossing his arms in indignation. "I'm not stupid like my little sister. Can you believe she wrecked her third car? She's so damn spoiled…and stupid," he added as an after thought.

"I can see the family love," Edward chuckled and shook his head while he sat down on one of the sofas and motioned for Rick to join him. Rick rolled his eyes but then took the couch opposite of him so that they could talk face to face.

"When do you have free time?" Rick relaxed into the couch and crossed his legs as he slammed it atop the coffee table. "Let's hang out or something. Your parents out at the beach?"

"Umm…no. Not exactly," Edward shrugged.

"Hey…what did you order me?" Bella came out of her bedroom with her body bended over since she was trying to dry her hair with her towel. "Edward, you deaf?" she asked when she heard no response, flipping her hair back so she could view the room. Bella made a little squeak and her cheeks tinged pink realizing that they had company. "Oh! Um…I didn't know someone else was here. Hi," she smiled hesitantly, glancing at Edward for an explanation.

"Edward, tell me this is a family member because I would so make this girl mine right now," Rick whistled, smiling at her charmingly as he looked her up and down. She wore some short jean shorts and brown flip-flops that matched with her tank top. Edward could see that she wore her halter top bathing suit underneath since it was tied around her neck.

"Oh hell no," Edward snorted.

"Sorry," Bella's eyes narrowed, beginning to move towards Edward as she took a seat next to him and he placed his arms possessively around her. "As much as I think you're cute," she replied sarcastically, earning a wink from Rick and a scowl from Edward, "I'm Edward's girlfriend." Edward could not help the proud smile that came across his face and rejoiced in the put out look Rick had. "But even though I'm already taken, I'd be more than happy to introduce you to some friends from my high school if you're interested in long distance relationships," she smirked. "Her name is Lauren. She can be…great."

Edward turned to the side to hide the second snort. Rick rubbed his chin pensively while his eyes looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"I would have taken you up on that offer," he laughed at Bella and sent her a knowing look, "but I've already had my fair share of her. And let me tell you…great is _not_ the correct adjective to describe her…except in bed. Edward introduced her to me two years back, I think. So yup…I'm through with her."

Bella rolled her eyes in disgust and glared at Edward accusingly. "Are all the friends you hang out with like this?"

"No," he shook his head vehemently. "Look at Jasper for instance."

"Oh, one guy. My mistake," she rolled her eyes and stood up to leave.

"Well it seems I gotta go now," Rick smiled and stood up as well. "It was nice meeting you…"

"Bella," she spoke stiffly, clearly not liking this guy. He held out his arms open for a hug while Bella looked affronted at his shear audacity. He tried to hit on her so blatantly as if she was a piece of property and he expected a hug? She didn't think so.

"Well I guess not then," Rick chuckled, not taking offense whatsoever. "I'll see you around some time. Enjoy your breakfast," he waved at Edward as he walked out the door leaving a faint click at the sound of it locking.

"That was pleasant," Bella huffed, making her way towards the cart filled with silver covered platters.

Edward slipped his hands around her from behind and leaned his chin down on her shoulder so that he could also see the food. Bella eased herself against him and then took the first step of revealing the biggest platter.

"Bon appetite," Edward laughed, feeling Bella shake from laughter.

"Lobster?" she giggled, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a kiss on the lips.

"I told you, we're VIP," he smirked. "But if I know you well enough, I'd say you don't want this for breakfast. So if you're really hungry, I have a real breakfast besides that."

As if on cue, both their heads looked down between them where their stomachs both growled aloud. They looked up at each other's face and broke out into fits of laughter.

"I think we are hungry," Bella smiled once they calmed down and then turned around to dig into their first meal of the day.

After they were completely full from bacon and eggs, bread and butter and bagels, they both decided that a nice walk around the resort to familiarize themselves with the place was needed. They decided their first stop would be the beach.

"Oh God! My eyes! My eyes!" Edward howled, shielding his eyes from the unpleasant view. Upon walking through the doors and holding each other hands as their feet felt the warmth of the sand from the heat, a fat man, according to Edward, clad in nothing but a tight Speedo, came waltzing by them without a care in the world. He was basically flaunting himself to the whole world, revealing the human anatomy to everyone in plain sight. It left nothing to the imagination. "Bella, is it over? Is it over?" he begged.

"You're so immature," Bella laughed, pulling down his arm so that he could see for himself that the man was indeed gone.

"Me? Immature?" he scoffed and sent his girlfriend a disbelieving look. "I have that image _burned_ into my retina. That just doesn't go away too easily. I may just be scarred for life!"

"You're such a drama queen," she rolled her eyes and pulled his hand to move along.

"Way to make a man feel emasculated," he glared. "I thought you said earlier that I was the prince."

"Well, I re-evaluated my thoughts," she stuck out her tongue.

"Edward! Bella!" A familiar voice yelled from the top of his lungs. Both heads turned to find the source of the voice, only to be met with his head alone, no attachment to his body seen whatsoever.

"Emmett?" Edward walked up to him incredulously. "When- What- How?" he spoke incoherently as he approached him with Bella.

"I did it," Rosalie came up to them, grinning proudly though Bella could see that she was coerced into doing it.

"You were the one that buried him?" Bella raised an amused eyebrow.

"By his request of course," Rosalie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend when he grinned. "I thought it was stupid."

"No it's not!" Emmett quickly defended himself. "It's-"

"Awesome!" Edward cut in smiling and laughing as if it were the most amazing thing in the world. "Man, this is brilliant! We gotta take a picture of this," Edward went down on his knees so that he could examine Emmett. He was completely buried in the sand. It stopped short of the neck and Edward had to say that it must have taken a long time to dig. "You're buried vertically, right?"

"Yup," Emmett grinned. "It was a deep, big hole."

"That's what she said," Edward guffawed, causing Rosalie and Bella to send their boyfriends a look of disdain over their immaturity.

"Just what I was thinking!" Emmett laughed. "I'm glad you agree with me. That's why Rosalie went away quickly to get the camera," he nudged his head to Rosalie's hand which did have his digital camera. "It feels pretty compacted down here, especially for little Emmett down there," he frowned sheepishly, "but it's all worth it. Who can honestly say that they got to be buried in a beach in Florida? But one more thing, Edward, you have to help kick some guy's ass. Fucking kicked sand purposely at my head while he walked by though he acted as if it was done on accident. If I wasn't buried, I would've fucked up the guy."

"No problem," Edward patted him on the head, which instead of it making Emmett angry since it was like a child's treatment, it only made him grin.

"Here," Bella extended her hand, "I'll take the picture, Rose. Get in there and show off your hard skills and work."

"That's what she said!" Edward and Emmett yelled off simultaneously while the girls both slapped them on the head. This time the girls laughed and after a few shots were taken, Bella and Edward waved them off so that they could spend more quality time together.

It was almost noon and the pair walked side by side along the shoreline of the beach. Edward held both their flip-flops by the insistence of Bella since she said that sand was exfoliating for their feet. He had his arms wrapped around her shoulder while she leaned against his side comfortably.

"You know," he whispered, looking off to the side. "I think that-"

"No," Bella answered automatically, looking up at Edward's pout that he now faced towards her.

"Damn it, you haven't even heard me out!"

"Edward, I know what you're thinking. And no, I will not bury you like Rosalie did for Emmett."

"How did you _know_?" he mouth was open in awe. "Are you psychic?"

"No, that's Alice's job," she rolled her eyes. "I can just read you so well," she squeezed his cheeks causing his lips to pucker out like a fish.

"What if do something for you in return?"

This caught Bella's attention and she stopped walking and turned to face him with a glint in her eyes.

"Anything?" she bit her lip.

"Oh no," Edward shook his head. "I don't like that devious look on our face, Ms. Swan. It doesn't look so trustworthy as the loving look I always see. Unless it's a look envisioning you, me, and some whip cream, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Again, pervert," she huffed and continued to walk.

"How do you know I wasn't referring to something else, you dirty minded girl," he teased and tickled her on the sides. She giggled and swatted his hands away.

"I wouldn't put it past you. I know eating sundaes or something wasn't on your mind."

"Okay, okay. Eliminating that last part I said, I'll do anything for you. So you agree to bury me?"

"Maybe if you're good," she turned and tapped him on the nose. She took a few steps forward and turned around to walk backwards so she could face him. "Now, last one to reach the hot dog stand loses and has to pay for the food," she yelled out and broke out into a run.

"Cheater!" he yelled after her although he knew that in a few seconds, he could already out run her. Though she was halfway towards the stand and he was enjoying the view from behind, he wouldn't let her have the upper hand and so quickly caught up, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up from the ground.

"Edward!" she squealed, her legs and arms flailing around. "Put me down!"

"Sure thing, princess," he teased, placing her on her feet behind him so that now he was sprinting and in the lead.

"Cheater!" she yelled after him while she tried to catch up.

"I win!" he called back in victory as he turned around only to be met with Bella crashing into him. Seriously, he couldn't believe how many times they've ran into each other since they had met.

"Ow!" she cried out, rubbing her nose gingerly. "Why they hell did you stop?"

"Because we're here, smarty. Why didn't _you_ stop?" he rolled his eyes but lifted her chin to get a good look at her face. "Are you okay?" he rubbed the tips of his thumbs on her nose carefully.

"I'm fine. It's not broken if that's what you're asking," she crinkled her nose. "Since you hurt me, you have to pay," she eyed him.

"Fine, fine," he kissed her on the nose for good measure. "But I bet you slammed into me on purpose to seem like you're hurt so that I would have to pay," he eyed her this time despite knowing he would have paid either way, win or lose.

"You'll never know," she smiled slyly and passed him to the booth. When he was behind her and she was sure he couldn't see, she tentatively touched her aching nose and frowned. Although she knew Edward thought she did it purpose, it was done on pure accident. She couldn't stop herself since she had so much momentum and to be honest, it hurt like hell.

"Hi, what can I get you?" the girl behind the booth asked. She was a tanned brunette, hair brushed back in a messy ponytail with a white visor on top of her that matched her white polo and skirt. It looked as if she was wearing clothes for a tennis match, but Bella knew that she was really pretty. Her perfectly straight white teeth and flawless face made her look as if she was posing for a magazine.

"Hi," Bella smiled back. "Can I get-"

"Two hotdogs with a sprite and a coke," Edward's voice spoke up behind her. "Oh, and add a set of fries to that. We'll share."

Bella turned around, hands on hips, with a glare in his direction. "I can order you know."

"I know that," he shrugged.

Despite Bella's frown, he was thinking on overdrive about the girl at the counter that he didn't want his girlfriend to talk to. Her name was Mary and she was one of Eloise's best friend. He was ashamed to say so, but he also had relations with her a few years back. Though he knew that girls and their best friends usually never shared the same men, they didn't mind when it came to Edward. Although Mary looked like a good girl from the outside, she was more dangerous than Eloise. While Eloise was the type to say what was on her mind aloud, Mary was the scheming kind; the type who spoke behind the other's back and would come up with a lot of cruel things to do.

He remembered that when he would come here during many vacations with girls to have flings with, Mary would always subtly find a way to break them apart and have her way with him. He knew what she was doing and felt attracted to her feisty character, much the same way that he saw in Bella when it came to her standing up for herself, but that feistiness that came from Mary was not a good one and he finally saw her as the manipulative and conniving girl that she was.

Edward was sure that Eloise told Mary about his status with Bella and he knew if worse came to worse, Mary was the true threat. He held his love for Bella strong and knew he wouldn't be swayed if she tried any seductive tactics on him, but what he felt paranoid about was if Eloise filled Bella's head with the wrong ideas about him that would make her run from him. He wouldn't, no _couldn't_, allow that, and he knew that it wasn't below Mary doing that.

"Coming right up," Mary smiled and Edward was glad Bella was still facing him since she missed the blatant kiss that was sent his way.

"Babe," Edward leaned down to whisper in her ear. "How about you find a place for us to sit for us, hm?" nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. He breathed in her strawberry scent mixed with the saltiness that lingered in the wind from the beach.

"Fine," she sighed back, forgetting her anger from earlier.

"I'll meet you there in five," he kissed her briefly and watched as she walked away turning her head here and there to find a good spot.

"Bella, I presume?" Mary's voice broke Edward from his reverie causing him to turn to look back at the girl. "Eloise told me about your new girlfriend."

"I figured," Edward rolled his eyes.

"And she also told you that you wouldn't last with her, right? It's not in your character to have goody two shoes like her," she looked off into the distance where Edward knew was Bella in her eyesight.

"Who are you to tell me what's good for me?" he disputed.

"You forget, Edward?" she leaned forward on her elbows. "No one can please you the way I do. Not even my best friend and you know that. You and I go way back and never once have you not came to me during one of your visits."

Edward's eyes narrowed at her challenging demeanor. "Well then, Mary. Count this as the first time that'll happen. How much is the food?" he brushed off the subject and took out his wallet from his back pocket.

"It's on me," she winked and scooted forward all the things.

"Yeah, no. I don't want to be indebted to you," he spoke gruffly and slammed down a twenty dollar bill knowing it was more than the cost of the food. "Keep the change."

He grabbed the food and walked away without sparing her a second glance, much like he did to Eloise. He began to scan the grounds to look for Bella at one of the tables, but instead found her sitting in the sand near the water, though not close enough for the waves to actually get her wet. She was sitting down, knees bent, with her arms resting on top while she played absent-mindedly with her fingers. She was deep in thought and Edward approached her slowly as he took a seat next to her and handed her a hot dog.

"Thanks," she smiled at him and then took a bite as she gazed back out into the ocean. Though there were couples walking around, a group of guys playing catch with a football, another set of teens playing volleyball, or others surfing out in the ocean, Bella seemed oblivious to it all while she sat and ate.

"What's on your mind?" Edward asked her, noticing the distant look in her eyes.

"Today's our second day of the trip, right?" she turned to him, which he nodded in confirmation. "That means that we basically have four more days since the seventh doesn't count because we leave early in the morning for the plane, right?" Edward nodded again and Bella sighed. "Even though this place is beautiful and it seems to take my mind off of things, I just don't want it to end, you know? It's so short of time. I know some may think I'm thinking way too early since graduation is in a few more months or others may think I'm behind, but I don't know what to do when I graduate. Where do I go? What colleges did I apply to will accept me? Edward, I just don't know what to do," she bowed her head in resignation.

"Bella," Edward wrapped his free hand around her shoulder, "this is our vacation. We have more time to think about it. When you're with a handsome boyfriend," he pointed at himself causing her to let out a small laugh, "you must pay attention to him or else he'll get all crazy. It hurts his ego to think that he can't please or keep his girlfriend occupied."

"You're right," she sniffed and looked up at him. "Sorry for being such a downer."

"Don't apologize. It made me realize that I should never leave you alone to your thoughts. I will always be next to you and I will completely make your mind only think about me."

"About you?" she looked at him questioningly.

"Yes me," he bent down and captured her lips. When he pulled away, Bella's face no longer held any worry and it was left with happiness and love. "We'll talk about all of this if you want once we get back to Forks. But for now, if you can finish your food, we'll take a walk to help digest it and then go swimming for a bit. How 'bout it?" he grinned.

"First one to finish their hotdog wins," she grinned and began munching the last bits of food while Edward was only half way done since he spent his time observing her.

"You're such a cheat!" he yelled and poked a finger on her rib causing her to laugh and accidentally let go of her hot dog.

"Eew! Edward!" Bella yelled, glaring at him while her last bite flew to the sandy floor.

"Guess you'll never win," Edward smirked.

"What?"

"You didn't finish your hot dog since it's clearly not in your mouth," he pointed at the last piece on the floor. "Unless you're willing to pick that up and eat it despite it having sand and microorganisms that crawled onto it from the sand, I'm guessing you lose."

"Fat chance!" Bella smiled and slapped his arm causing his own piece to fall out of his hand and onto the sand. Edwards mouth flopped open while Bella laughed at his expression.

"I was still gonna eat that!"

"Well I guess you don't win either," she stood up with a smug look on her face.

"Oh yeah?" he challenged, standing up and then bending down as he held his half sand covered hot dog an inch away from his mouth. "You wanna make a bet?"

Bella's eyes widened when he slowly began to move it closer to his mouth.

"Edward, I swear!" she pointed her finger threateningly at him. "You put that in your mouth, you can forget ever kissing me again!"

"Woah, woah, woah," Edward held his hands up and then dropped the piece. "Don't go so far into making dangerous threats like that, Bella," he spoke seriously. "I was never going to eat that Bells. That would be sick. Just…don't take away our make out sessions, please," he begged. "It was seriously just a joke."

When Bella looked at the hopeless look on his face, she couldn't help the laughter that erupted from the inside. "You're too cute," she went up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"You think that's funny?" he glared when she pulled away. "You shouldn't make those kind of threats to a man, Bella. You could kill them! I wouldn't be able to follow through with that threat."

"Oh I'm sure, drama prince," she rolled her eyes.

"You know, I would still be offended by that," he told her as he picked up their trash and threw it in a near garbage bin, "but I'm not since you at least took a step up and called me prince instead of queen. I appreciate it."

"I'm sure you do," she laughed as they began walking back towards the way they came from. "And just so you know," she added, looking up at him while smiling, "I would have slapped that piece away from you even if you were serious about eating that. And do you want to know why?"

"Why, my princess?" he looked down at her.

"Because I wouldn't be able to follow through with my threat either."

~*~*~*~

"That was so much fun! Did you see those three dolphins! It was just…amazing!" Bella was twirling around in circles with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, it was," he smiled and watched as she pranced her way down the hallway towards their room.

They had just come back from a free boat ride that one of Carlisle's old friends offered. While they went swimming, the man recognized Edward and after talking for a bit, had offered to take them out into the ocean to check out the waters and see if they could catch any sightings of whales or something. Bella wanted to go badly and since it was free, Edward went along with it and was glad that she enjoyed herself. As a bonus, the man even had snorkeling gear and they all dove down to check out the beautiful fish and scenery that the depths of the ocean provided.

"Weren't you glad you went, Edward," she rushed back to him, her eyes wide with excitement. "I only wish we had an underwater camera! It would have been amazing to catch it on film, don't you think?" she pushed away from him once more before he could grab her hand and she reached their door first. She took out her key card and opened her door, holding it open since she expected Edward to follower her inside despite it already being past midnight.

"Hey," he asked her once he closed the door and saw her collapse on the couch. "You still have my key card just in case, right?" he asked her.

"Yup. And you have the extra one for mine too, right?" she asked him while her arm covered her eyes.

"Uh huh," he nodded and moved her head gently and sat down on the couch so that her head was now placed on his lap. "You tired, babe?" he asked her, surprised at how just seconds before she looked like she was on a sugar high. He figured she was at the crashing stage now.

"A little bit," she mumbled, warning Edward that she was on the verge of sleeping.

"Come on," Edward moved away again and pulled her up so that she was standing. Their hands were still slightly pruney from the long stay in the water and both their clothes were soaked from their bathing suit underneath. She opened her eyes meekly and pouted, questioning with her eyes why he made her get up. "Take a shower and then go to sleep in a nice soft bed. Quite frankly, I don't like waking up smelling salty," he made a face. Bella giggled and then wrapped her arms around his torso for a hug, bring her head against his chest.

"I love you," she whispered, pulling away and looking up expectantly for a kiss, which he granted shortly.

"I love you too. Now get ready for bed and I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'll knock on your door."

"Wait, you're not sleeping here?" she frowned.

"Your dad said that-"

"Oh don't act all saint like on me now, Cullen," she folded her arms. "My dad's not here. It's just sleeping, nothing more than that."

"You sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure. Plus, I find it weird that newlyweds sleep in separate rooms," she grinned.

"I see your point," he laughed and then kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back in five."

They both took a shower and Edward found himself back in Bella's room. She was still in the bathroom and when he knocked, he found her brushing her hair while drying it this time with a hair dryer.

"Hey, beautiful," he grinned, crossing his arms as he cocked his head to the side while leaning against the doorframe to watch her. Edward took in the fact that she had on short pink pajama shorts revealing her long, creamy legs as well as a flat a curvaceous body since she had a tight fitting white tank top as her sleep wear.

"Hello there, handsome," she smiled back, looking at him from the reflection of the mirror. This time, it was her turn to survey him. Because it was warm in their room, Edward only wore some red plaid boxers and a white shirt. She unplugged the blow dryer despite her hair being partially wet, and then made her way out of the bathroom.

Before she could exit, Edward moved to the side and held both arms on both sides of the door flame to block her from exiting. Her vision went from his chest to his smirking face and her eyes narrowed as she sent her own smirk his way.

"Mind getting out of my way?" she asked him.

"Depends. What do I get?"

"A good kick in the groin if you don't," she challenged him. He let out low chuckle and shook his head.

"God, you're so sexy when you threaten me like that," he smirked.

"Shut up!" Bella laughed and then tried to forcefully move him out of the way. "You're so fat, I can't move you!" she complained, resorting to just slapping him on the chest.

"Your words hurt me more than your physical abuse," he said in mock hurt as he looked down at her.

"Oh quit being a dr-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Edward immediately grabbed her arm and twirled her around so that he now had his arms wrapped around her body securely.

"Gosh Edward! Lately you just keep man handling me!"

"Me?" his eyes widened as he turned around and carried her to the bed. "You must be confused with your own actions," he told her as he practically threw her on the bed. She nearly bounced right off but caught herself before she fell off the edge. She glared at him while he looked back at her innocently.

"Go back to you room," she hissed, throwing the pillows at his head as she tried to remove the sheets from its pristine condition.

"Too late," he shrugged, neatly placing the pillows at the foot of the bed while he helped her roll down the tucked in beddings so that they could slip inside. "You can't just uninvite a guy when you just invited him. It's rude, Bella. You should now that," he chastised. Bella ignored him and grabbed the pillows to organize it at the head of the bed for her to lie on. She slipped inside the covers and then pulled the sheets up all the way to her neck. Her back faced him and she turned off her side of the lights, closing her eyes without looking at him again. "Oh I see…so this is you're silent treatment?" he asked while he too climbed onto his side and pulled up his covers. He turned off the lights so that they were submerged into the darkness except for the little moonlight that seeped through the curtains of the window.

"You know," he continued talking, staring up at the plain white ceiling above him, "I never thought I'd be here today." He took a breath and then tilted his head to the right to look at Bella lying peacefully in bed with her hair splayed across the pillow silkily. He had the urge to run his hands through it and bring her body against his, but he refrained from doing so in fear that maybe she actually was mad at him. He didn't think he threw her that bad.

Bella, although with her eyes closed, snapped open when she heard what him speak. She was interested in what he had to say and when she heard him take a deep breath and felt that he wasn't going to explain further, she turned her body around to look directly at him. Her hands were flat against each other underneath her left cheek as she laid against the pillow with curious eyes.

"Why didn't you think you'd be here today?" she whispered, moving a little bit closer to his body though not exactly touching.

"Because," he spoke low, moving his body so that it was an inch closer, "who would of thought that player Edward Cullen would settle down?"

He let out a chuckle, shaking his head to remove all those thoughts of people who doubted his capability to practice monogamy.

"Who said you're settled," Bella smirked, turning her back on him with a smile forming on her lips.

"I say I'm settled…and so does my girlfriend," he told her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and scooted her against him completely so that he held her protectively within his grasp.

Bella's smile widened even more and she sighed in content, not bothering to remove herself from her position. At that point, it only took a few minutes for the couple to finally fall fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for your support everyone! Tell me what you think! **Review = Sneak Peek**! (Review replies may take longer b/c haven't started next chapter b/c I have to do my hw right now ^_^)

OMG! ^o^ I almost forgot…smiley faces are as always, appreciated! Hehe


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **My sincerest apologies! I am seriously so, so, so, so, so, so SORRY!!! I've been preoccupied with so much stuff. I told myself I'd update but every time I tried to write, I'd have writer's block. So some updates on my life…I finally turned 17 in October guys! Whoo! Right now I'm sooo busy with college stuff. Application is due tomorrow and I haven't sent in anything yet :( I've had to rewrite my essays a billion times and I wanted to cry b/c my family basically told me it sucked. Anyways…I have some senior projects I have to do. I saw my advisor and I was scared to approach her on campus so I tried to run away but she like freakin' literally screamed my name out to stop me and she said that I need to get crackin' (but I still haven't done anything on that yet lol). I have a lot of side projects for my other IB classes so things are pretty hectic. So my apologies.

Again I will shut up now and say my thank you's for those lovely people whose ideas I included in this chapter. I won't give away which parts since you haven't read it yet, but here they are:

**Rebecca S Cullen** – Lol…you brought a funny part in this chapter. So thanks on your idea =)

**Nellabelle **– Thanks for your idea on the activity for Emmett. Hope some people find it funny :)

**Looking . After . Edwards . Heart** – You discussed two ideas for Emmett and I included both lol. So thanks a bunch XD

**Casey-jade21** – I'm sorry! Last chapter I found you were the one suggesting the whale watching idea so thanks so much! Also I added your other activity at the beach here. So thanks as well :D

**Ausie** – You brought in the drama in this story lol So your idea helped lead into my big scene at the end, so thanks a lot. It made it all flow for the reaction at the end so that my idea for the next chapter will make sense. Thanks ^_^

**Lauren** – My cool beta who reviewed it in one day quickly so I can send this chapter out to you guys ASAP Cyber cookies are being sent your way now lol :]

(Did you see all the different faces I made for each person? lol…it took me like 20 minutes to read through all the reviews to go back and find it all, but I owe this chapter to you guys 3)

Anyways..again to all my readers, I'm so sorry for the wait. But for a warning…this month will be hectic. Once the new year hits, I think I'll be free…that is until around march when I need to start studying for IB exams and what not. But be prepared for long updates. Hopefully they won't be as long as this wait though…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight…just the plotline ToT

* * *

**The Calm Before the Storm**

"We're almost there! Calm down!" Edward yelled through the phone while walking hand in hand with Bella on their way down to the beach.

"Hurry up! Or else it'll get destroyed!" Emmett called back on the phone.

"Hey look," Bella pointed off to the side waving where Alice and Jasper were approaching them. She automatically noticed they already took a dive in the water because their hair was wet and sand was practically sticking to them all the way up to their knees.

Alice hopped over to them with a bright smile on her face as she embraced both of them as if she hadn't seen them for days. "I miss you two!"

"Hey," Bella grinned back while she also moved on to give her cousin a hug. "Where are you two off to?"

"We're going-"

"Bye!" Edward yelled abruptly, causing all three heads to snap in his direction. His eyes were narrowed at his phone when he snapped it shut, but upon looking up and noticing all the curious glances, he smiled apologetically and shrugged. "Emmett was getting out of control on the phone."

"Well you should have seen them just seconds ago when we were with them," Alice grimaced, looking over her shoulder as if they would pop up unexpectedly. "Em and Rose wouldn't stop bickering!"

"Are they in a rift?"

"Well, sort of. I don't know if you heard, but did you know Emmett was buried in the sand all the way up to his neck yesterday?"

"Yea! We saw them yesterday," Edward laughed childishly while Bella rolled her eyes.

"Cool idea, right?" he looked at Jasper who also had the same expression and gave Edward a high five in agreement.

"Anyways," Alice ignored them, "supposedly Rose left him there for half an hour while she went to get food since she was hungry. He couldn't unbury himself so he was quite livid with her when she returned. I would've expected a bigger fight, but bickering is fine by me."

"She left him there?" Bella covered up her mouth to stifle her giggles. When Edward started to laugh out loud, she couldn't hold it anymore and ended up doubling over as she clutched the side of her ribs in laughter.

"Imagine Emmett's expression," Alice tapped her chin pensively.

"Don't tell him, but we did see him all alone and it looked like he tasted one hell of a sour lemon," Jasper laughed along, causing Bella to hit him playfully for not helping him out of his predicament.

"Damn Emmett," Edward rolled his eyes, removing his cell phone from his pocket when it began to ring once more. "Will you look at that? It's Emmett. He must really need our company right now," he shook his head.

"Well Alice and I were about to get us all surf boards to surf. You guys want to come along?"

Edward looked at Bella for her opinion and she shrugged nonchalantly, nodding her head having realized they had no specific plans for today anyways.

"Sure, we'll come along then. I'll help you get them," Edward replied and then turned to grin maliciously at Bella. "I'll leave you to hang out with Em and Rose," he lightly pushed her in the direction they could be found where Alice pointed out moments before. "Have fun!"

The three quickly ran away leaving Bella gaping in disbelief at their retreating forms.

"Stupid ditchers," Bella mumbled under her breath. She stomped her feet as she walked causing the sand to fly around everywhere.

After a minute, she finally caught sight of them. It was quite noticeable since Rosalie was sitting sullenly looking at Emmett who was jumping up and down in the middle of a sand castle that he built around himself. When Bella got closer, she took notice of the intricacy of his work and was blown away by all the detail.

"Emmett! I'm so proud of you!" Bella gushed, getting down on her knees to examine his handiwork. "Did anyone help you?"

"Nope," he shook his head smiling.

"But I did see him cheating by watching the technique this little boy used about an hour ago," Rosalie admitted, causing Emmett to shoot her a hateful look. Bella laughed and rolled her eyes while Rosalie continued to give Bella more details on how he managed to make it properly. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Emmett began to create makeshift flags on top of every peak of the castle and she couldn't help but remember back in the day when all their families used to come out to the beach. They used to get into so many arguments over the littlest things.

*****

"_You girls go collect the water and Jasper and I will start building the castle," Emmett shoved two plastic buckets in each girls' hands._

"_Why do you guys get to build and we have to walk all the way over there!" Bella pouted, stomping her feet stubbornly while placing both hands on her hips._

"_You make a great impression of Auntie Renee, Bells," Jasper snickered while Bella scrunched up her nose in disgust and stuck her tongue out at him._

"_Why not give the girls the first choice?" Rosalie frowned at each of them._

"_Because oldest gets first pick," Emmett looked at her as if she was dumb and stood up from his crouched position wipe the sand off his hands._

"_But I'm eight like the both of you are!" Rosalie declared._

_All eyes then turned towards Bella who was fidgeting with her hands behind her back biting her bottom lip._

"_But Bella isn't," Jasper pointed his finger at her while sticking out his tongue in retaliation. "You can't separate from Bella so you work as a team. And so since she's still seven, we get to do it."_

"_But my birthday is coming up in a few months!" Bella whined._

"_But you're still not eight," Emmett taunted, holding up one hand with five fingers and the other with four. Both Bella and Rosalie leaned forward to look at him and they started to laugh out loud pointing at him. Emmett looked confused and turned towards Jasper, but he was also trying to cough in order to cover up his laughter. "What's so funny?"_

"_You're so dumb!" Bella spat while trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "You just held up nine fingers! This is eight!" Bella demonstrated by putting up the correct number of fingers._

"_No I didn't!" Emmett withdrew his hands and put up the same fingers he held last time. All three of them watched him scrunch up his eyebrows in concentration while trying to count it. When he got to eight and over to nine, everyone saw his face turn a light shade of pink while he quickly put his hands behind his back and look up with embarrassment. "Alright, just go do your job!" he shouted, walking backwards and grabbing Jasper's elbow to make him follow._

"_What a weirdo," Bella snickered. Right when she said that, she had an epiphany and then ran up quickly next to Rosalie. She tiptoed to whisper in her ear and both Jasper and Emmett slowly came to a stop when a smile appeared on Rose's face while she glanced up at Emmett with a predatory look._

"_This doesn't look good, Em. Maybe we should just run it," Jasper placed a hand on Emmett's shoulder and tried to move him though he appeared to be rooted to the spot._

"_Oh Emmett," Rosalie twirled her pig tails and then skipped up to him so that she was only a few inches away. She put on her best pouty lips and then leaned forward so that her eyes were leveled with his lips. "Can't you do me a favor and let Bella and I build the castle?" She dropped the bucket and then traced her fingers on his chest. Bella watched impressed from behind her knowing that for a girl of only eight, she really did know how to seduce the opposite sex. _

"_You…want me…to let you…build?" Emmett spoke slowly, his eyes drifting from her eyes down to her lips. Bella could see him looking tense and she smiled wide. She remembered catching him without his knowledge a few times watching chick flicks and memorizing how guys were supposed to approach girls for their first kiss. She couldn't help but snicker in the background._

"_No Emmett!" Jasper quickly slapped his hand over Emmett's eyes and then began to drag him backwards. "They're using their evil ways on us! Don't let Rose get to you!"_

"_Hey!" Bella ran up to them and tried to pry Jasper's hands off to no avail. "That's cheating!"_

"_You're cheating!" Emmett finally spoke having broke out of his reverie. "I can't believe you'd do this against me Rose!"_

"_It was her idea!" she shouted and pointed at Bella though Jasper was still dragging him away and Emmett still couldn't see._

"_Thanks a lot," Bella grumbled at Rose who bit her lip and mouthed a 'sorry'. _

"_And Bella! If you're sneaky ways weren't used against me, I would have actually given you a high five!" Emmett yelled. Jasper looked down at his best friend who was struggling to keep up with his fast pace and only shook his head while laughing._

"_Well this isn't over!" Bella yelled back, grabbing Rosalie's hand and the buckets in the other. _

*****

"All right, you guys ready?" Jasper asked as the trio returned with a surfboard in each hand.

Emmett got up and brushed himself off while smiling in anticipation at all of them. "As ready as we'll ever be."

"Woah…that was fast," Bella replied with wide eyes.

Edward held his and her board in one hand and stood behind her, grabbing her waist so he could whisper in her ear. "I felt guilty for leaving you. So I cut everyone in line so it would be faster to get all the equipment."

"Oh please," Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You had no line! You're V.I.P."

"I'm glad that you now notice how important I am," Bella turned around to find him smirking arrogantly at her.

"Oh hush," Bella swatted her hand at him and then turned to the rest of the group. "Now let's hit some waves!" she smiled.

"Cowa Bunga!" Emmett yelled, jumping over the fortress of his castle and racing towards the water while everyone just shook their heads and ran after him.

~*~*~*~

"Why can't he get it through his thick skull that he will _never _learn how to surf?" Rosalie frowned, her features marred by her annoyance as she watched her boyfriend in the distance.

She sat down next to Bella and Edward in the sand while they all had ice cream cones in their hands. The sun was already setting, casting a red orange hue in the horizon, but still they spotted Alice, Jasper, and Emmett in the distance with their surf boards as they attempted to catch a good wave or two. The three called a quits since they became tired of falling all the time and turned in their boards two hours before it was even the check in time.

"What time is it?" Bella asked, turning her head to the side to look at Edward.

"It's about eight thirty," he answered, looking back at her with a small glint in his eyes. "Do you want to head back inside?"

Bella caught the look and tried to hide her blush. "Sure," she shrugged, turning her head the opposite way to look at Rosalie.

"Wait, you guys are going to leave me?" she looked at them all in disbelief. "I don't want to watch Em completely falling on his ass alone. It's not fun to laugh by myself."

Just as she said this, a loud yell could be heard in the distance where Emmett was shaking his fists in the air having finally been able to balance on a board with a wave.

"Will you look at that?" Bella smiled. "He actually did it."

"I don't think so," Edward shook his head. "Watch his expression."

Just as Edward said that, the pure joyous look on Emmett's face turned to one of panic as he realized that he, indeed, was surfing. Now everyone could see how conscious he became to maintain his balance the entire time. His hands flew to his side like an airplane as he tried to keep steady, but instead his body began to wobble uncontrollably.

"Three, two, one…" Rosalie counted off, and then Emmett fell. Not to his right. Not to his left. But slipping and falling backwards where his back hit the board and the waves enveloped him.

"Ouch," Bella shook her head. "I really thought he had it this time."

"Bella! It's been like this for the past _five_ _hours_. He does it correctly for like _two_ seconds and then he falls. Maybe we should just get him a skateboard another day so maybe he can learn to balance on level ground," she giggled.

"Well there's more for another day," Edward replied while standing up and extending his hand to pick up Bella. She eagerly took it and was pulled up against his chest while Edward held a hand around her waist.

"We'll see you later, Rose?" Bella turned around to give a slight wave to her friend.

"Sure, sure. I'll tell the others you guys decided to get busy," she lifted her eyebrows suggestively while hiding a chuckle.

"I believe Emmett has too much of an influence on you," Edward shook his head and led Bella away while they heard Rosalie laughing behind them.

The two walked in silence watching and listening to the waves crash against each other and ebb away from the shore. Bella silently longed to just stay here, away from all the troubles of the world, and she felt she couldn't be happier.

"What do you want to do now?" Edward asked her, breaking her free from her thoughts.

"Depends. What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Must you always be this difficult?" he asked her, stopping them in their tracks.

"Depends. Must you always be this difficult?"

"Gosh!" Edward grumbled, stomping away like a little kid.

"Okay, okay," Bella ran up to catch up to him holding his hand. "How about we have a nice dinner together at that one restaurant that everyone keeps talking about. What was the name again?"

"White pearls?" Edward asked.

"Yes!" Bella nodded. "That's the one where we have to dress all in white and stuff and its like semi formal, correct?"

"Yup. You know-"

"-we don't need reservations 'cause you're VIP, blah, blah, blah," Bella laughed, rolling her eyes at him.

"Seriously!" Edward's eyes widened. "Are you psychic?"

Bella only laughed and pulled him along into the building so they could get dressed.

~*~*~*~

"What can I get for you, miss?" the waiter asked, clad in the formal attire consisting of the traditional white and black garments.

"Well," Bella thought, "for starters, may I please have your clam chowder, the lobster as the main course, and apple cider to go with that please?"

"And you Mr. Cullen. Nice to see you back," the waiter acknowledged him nicely. "What can I get you?"

"Hey Jeff," Edward smiled. "Can I just have everything she's having?"

"Of course," he nodded. "The food will be out here shortly."

Bella smiled and then took a sip of her glass of water already laid out on the table.

"You look beautiful," Edward grinned.

"You already said that," Bella blushed, unconsciously looking down at herself. She decided to where some white flip flops that went along with a plain white sundress that hugged her perfectly. She had her hair in loose curls with a headband to brush away her bangs. She then looked up at Edward who wore a plain button down white shirt with khaki slacks to go along with it. "You look very handsome too."

Edward only chuckled in response and took a sip out of his own glass.

"What's so funny?" Bella looked at him slightly embarrassed.

"Nothing," he shook his head smiling while setting his glass back down on the table.

"Fine then. Be that way," she huffed and crossed her arms, turning her face to the side to look at the crashing waves.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward chuckled once more and extended his hand which she held not a moment later. "What if I told you that I know a secret," he raised an eyebrow, looking at Bella expectantly for a reaction.

Her facial expressions immediately perked up and he noticed she sat at the edge of her seat to lean in closer.

"What kind of secret?" she challenged.

"A kind that will totally blow your mind," he nodded conspiratorially.

"Who is it about?"

"I don't know. It could be about you and me, about this vacation, about Forks, about –"

"Cut to the chase Edward!" she squeezed his hand excitedly.

"Alright, alright," he grinned. "It's about Jasper and Alice."

"Jasper and Alice?"

"Yes. Jasper and Alice," Edward rolled his eyes at the need for clarification. "You know, your cousin and best frie-"

"I know, I know," she removed her hands from his so she could prop her chin up on the table pensively.

"You better not tell anyone. Especially Alice, Bella," Edward warned her.

"What do you mean?" her forehead creased.

"Jasper would kill me if she found out."

"What if I slip?" Bella bit her lip.

"Then its best if I don't tell you at all then," Edward shrugged and leaned back on his chair resolutely.

"What?" Bella whispered harshly. "You can't build up something like that, getting me all excited, and then decide not to tell me. That's just cruel Edward," she narrowed her eyes.

"Well if you can't keep it, and there's a chance of it being known, I can't risk it Bella. I love you, but Jasper's trust is important to me." At that, Bella eyes narrowed and she stood up from the table to walk away. "Woah, woah, woah, babe,"' Edward immediately shot of from his seat and wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her from getting away. "Don't act like that. Can't we just enjoy the dinner?"

"Can't you just tell me the secret?" she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her lower lip to pout.

"Do you think that will work on me?" he smirked and bent down to give her a kiss on the lips.

Bella mumbled under her breath when he pulled away but then her eyes brightened.

"You tell me the secret," she smiled, watching her fingers as she made them crawl up Edward's arm slowly, "and maybe," she whispered, looking up to catch his eyes, "I'll-"

"Allow me to ravish you?" he smirked once more and bent down to the crook of her neck to lay a soft kiss on her pulse point.

"No. It's even better," she sighed into his kiss, though Edward could hear the wheels turning in her head. "I'll bury you in the sand like Emmett."

Right when the words left her mouth, Edward stiffened and he jolted straight up, looking down at his girlfriend with the evil eye.

"You are so cruel!" he locked his jaw in a scowl.

"Take it or leave it," she shrugged and sent him a smirk.

"You know I've been dying to be buried. You can't be like that," he told her glaring.

"Oh, don't be like that," she swatted his arm and pulled away so she could sit back down on her seat while leaving Edward standing and staring at her incredulously. "Give this proposition some thought, babe," she winked, "because one way or another, I'll find out what it is."

~*~*~*~

"You did what?!" Jasper yelled, jumping up from the seat that he found comfortable just a second ago.

"Jasper," Edward stood up slowly from his own seat while holding his hands palms out motioning for him to calm down. "It's not as bad as you think."

"You did _what_?!" Jasper yelled even louder, beginning to pace back and forth against the floor of Edward's own suite.

"You are such a dumb ass," Emmett laughed, slouching sluggishly on the couch opposite of them.

"How?" Edward shot back, hoping that he could make Emmett crumble in pain for his unhelpfulness in the situation.

"Dude," Emmett shook his head while still smiling. "You were talking to-"

"Bella!" Jasper yelled once more, grabbing his hair and pulling it in frustration while continuing his back and forth pace.

"I think I know who I was talking to," Edward looked at them crossly.

"Alice is going to freak if she finds out!" Jasper turned to look at Edward while picking up speed. "When did you tell her?"

"Last night, when we had dinner," Edward shrugged, thinking it was no big deal.

"Fuck!" Jasper gritted his teeth while looking up at the ceiling. "She's hanging out with her and Rose right now…"

Edward watched his friend sympathetically, his eyes moving back and forth, back and forth. He could feel the guilt seeping through and he didn't know what the big deal was.

"Jas, I didn't tell her though," Edward looked at him, hoping it would appease his worries.

"You didn't tell her?" he asked, finally stopping to stare at his friend directly.

"No," Edward sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Well, it wasn't the specifics. I only told her I knew a secret about you and Alice, but I never told her what it was. She tried to blackmail me for the secret, but I wouldn't give."

"Stupid boy," Emmett laughed once more.

"Shut up!" Edward yelled at him tiredly. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is," Emmett answered his question even when knowing it wasn't directed towards him, "we grew up with Bella, Edward. We know her like the back of our hands. So without a doubt," Emmett shook his head while giving Jasper a sympathetic look as well.

"She's probably telling them something right now as we speak," Jasper finished off.

~*~*~*~

"You think what?!" Alice sputtered, nearly choking on her drink while she looked up at Bella incredulously.

"I think he's going to propose," Bella nodded, her eyes shining excitedly.

"I heard that," Alice looked at her best friend as if she were crazy, "but _what_?"

"That could actually be a possibility," Rosalie lifted the cucumbers from her eyes so she could give a peak at the girls sitting on the other chairs to her right. "But maybe he just has a big gift for her. I think marriage is a drastic move right now."

"Who said anything about now?" Bella sighed and leaned back on her chair when the woman working at the spa center motioned for her to lay back so she could finish up her nails. "For all we know, the secret could possibly be that he's thinking about marrying her later, or that he already has the plans. I don't think my cousin would propose now though. School comes first for him."

"Maybe," Rosalie nodded and leaned back as well into her relaxing position.

"You guys are nuts," Alice rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have seen this coming."

"You're not psychic you know," Rosalie giggled while Alice and Bella smiled at that retort.

"Isn't this good? Having a girl's day?" Alice asked the two with her eyes closed in relaxation.

"Yup. I'm glad we didn't have to go to plan B and drag Bella along with us," Rosalie laughed.

"Hardy har har," Bella pretended to sound like her laughter was forced though she found the idea ridiculous and funny. She could actually imagine little Alice tugging her feet along dragging her while Rosalie pushed.

"I wonder what dresses we'll wear to the wedding," Rosalie thought aloud.

"Guys, shut up!" Alice looked at them sternly. "There will be _no_ wedding."

"Anytime soon, that is," Bella giggled while Alice reached over and threw a cucumber at Bella's face.

"Hey!"

"Watch it," Alice pointed at her threateningly.

"I was just saying," Bella shrugged. "Anyways, as your bridesmaids, I say you should have a strapless beautiful white gown."

"Yea. It would hug your waist perfectly and then it would poof out just like in Cinderella, though not as big."

"You will have a long train and the other dresses will…"

Alice looked at her two best friends continuing to plan her wedding while they practically forgot that the supposed "bride to be" was with them. She smiled at their behavior and shook her head thinking, _my friends are totally nuts…_

~*~*~*~

"Did you know girls have over reactive imaginations?" Emmett asked Edward, who was glaring daggers at him. The three of them were now at a bar drinking where Edward knew the bartender didn't care that they were underage. Although it was the middle of the afternoon, Edward took them there in hopes Jasper would relax, but Emmett wouldn't shut up and let the topic drop. "The girls could come up with _billions_ of possibilities on the secret. Did you know that?"

"And what do you think they would guess?" Edward asked tiredly while taking a shot and watching Jasper chug down a bottle of beer. He seemed to be oblivious to their conversation and for that, Edward was thankful.

"They might have already come up with the correct secret," Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"Fat chance," Edward scoffed. "Their ideas are probably ludicrous."

"I wouldn't put it passed them to guess correctly," Jasper spoke up, surprising Edward that he actually was paying attention. "We're all dating smart girls, give them some credit," he looked at Edward pointedly.

"Are you okay, man?" Edward asked, already feeling guilty as is.

"Yea," Jasper shrugged, waving down the bartender and motioning for a shot similar to what Edward just had. "I've already come to terms with all the possibilities."

"It's not that bad. They'll probably act normal when we see them and pretend they don't know a thing."

"That's a possibility," Emmett nodded encouragingly, the first helpful input he had all day.

"Sure, but you guys got to think," Jasper sighed, holding up the shot glass and eying the swirling cool liquid inside. "Not all the guesses on the secrets can be good. Some of them of them could be bad."

~*~*~*~

"Oh my gosh!" Alice stopped midstep causing Bella and Rosalie to stop as well and look at her strangely. They were in the middle of their walk around the beach two or three in the afternoon and they were planning on meeting the boys for dinner at six. Although they were discussing different topics, Bella knew that in the recesses of everyone's minds, they too, like her, were still coming up with possibilities of the secret. Alice's next words confirmed it. "What if the secret is that he's going to break up with me?" Alice's round eyes began to water and her bottom lip trembled while looking at her friends for their opinion. Rosalie and Bella could see her vulnerability and they immediately felt went to comfort her.

"That's ridiculous," Bella shook her head while leaning over to hug her friend soothingly. "Jasper would _never_ do that."

"Maybe it was because I always take food from his plate," Alice looked off to the side as she tried to remember something. "Just the other night, I took his last bite of the chocolate cake and he _scowled_ at me. I knew he loved that cake because he kept moaning while eating it, so as a joke, I just took the last bite. I didn't think he would take it so harshly," Alice began to bite her trembling lip. "Oh my god," she shook her head as if coming to a realization, "he's going to break up with me."

"Are you telling me," Rosalie looked at her friend in surprise, "that you think Jasper, _the love of your life _Jasper, would break up with you because you took his food?"

Alice took one look at her friends, gave one slight nod, and then burst into tears.

'Good going,' Rosalie mouthed to Bella and narrowed her eyes.

~*~*~*~

"Look! It's our ladies," Emmett pointed and stood up from his chair followed by Jasper and Emmett. The girls were approaching them slowly to their table and all three of the boys immediately noticed the solemn looks on their faces.

"Hey guys," Rosalie smiled tentatively and gave Emmett a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

Bella nodded her head in greeting, did the same to Edward, and sat down next to him.

Jasper nervously watched what Alice would do and instead of greeting him with a short peck on the lips as usual, she only gave a small smile and took a sat across from Jasper.

Edward caught the sad look in Jasper's eyes and observed Alice who was nervously wringing her hands under the table without making eye contact with anyone.

"So…" Emmett looked around the table. "What shall we eat?"

"How about dessert first to get you guys all started up," Edward grinned and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "I hear they have this awesome delicious chocolate cake that's to die for."

At he sound of the dessert, both Bella's and Rosalie's eyes shot to Alice, who lifted her head and then openly began to bawl. She got up from her seat and ran away while everyone watched open mouthed.

"Alice!" Bella called out, trying to get up from her seat to follow her.

"No. Let me handle it," Jasper held his hand out, threw his napkin down, and sprinted off towards the direction Alice ran.

"Why the hell would you say that?" Bella glared at Edward accusingly.

"Say what?"

"It's so your fault Bella," Rosalie shook her head.

"What?" she glared at Rose. "How is it _my_ fault?"

"You told her the secret," she glared back.

"Wait, wait, wait," Emmett held up his hands and looked at his own girlfriend. "So does that mean you told Bella the real secret?"

"What?!" Bella screeched, turning to Rosalie. "You knew?"

"Of course. But it was all by accident though. I overheard them talking about it, and unlike you, I didn't blabber it out to Alice."

"Well why would she start crying then?" Edward asked Rosalie, ignoring his girlfriend to the side who was brooding. "I thought she'd be happy hearing the news."

"Well she came up with the idea all on her own that Jasper's secret was that he was going to break up with her."

"What?!" both Emmett and Edward yelled at the same time.

"Ludicrous, right?" Rosalie scoffed.

"Good job, Bella," Edward rolled his eyes next to her.

"Oh shut up! You have no right to blame it on me! You shouldn't have gotten me all curious to begin with!"

"Dude, I told you not to tell Alice, and what did you do? You fucking told Alice. Now Jasper is going to kill me," he hung his head in his hands.

"First off, don't you dare cuss at me," she scooted over to create some space between them. "Secondly, you told me not to tell the secret, but last time I remembered, I was never told the damn secret!"

Edward lifted up his hands and glared at her.

"With or without specifics, a secret is a secret. You don't go telling Alice you know a damn secret! That's just plain stupid."

"You're stupid!"

"Oh, good come back," he spat mockingly.

"Guys," Emmett tried to intervene.

From a table off to the side a few feet from them, all of them turned their heads when they heard loud laughter ringing in their ears. Bella narrowed her eyes when she realized it was that Eloise girl and that girl from the snack counter with about five other girls.

"That is so scandalous!" one of the girls squealed, speaking to the girl from the snack counter.

"I know right?" she laughed in response. "He came back with a girlfriend, but he told her to leave so that he could talk to me. Boy, did he look fine," she fanned herself.

All the girls laughed while she smiled at them slyly.

Although Edward turned around to speak to Bella to continue their argument, Bella wouldn't have it since the name she heard sparked her attention.

"And yes," the girl continued, "I believe Edward and his girlfriend…what's her name…oh, Bella," she giggled, "won't last. At the counter, he asked for what room number I'm staying at. He said that when he can get away from his, and I quote, 'annoying girlfriend', him and I could get reacquainted…if you know what I mean," she wiggled her eyebrows. The rest of the girls giggled and Bella's could see nothing but red

"Oh shit…" Emmett's eyes widened at turned towards Bella.

"Not good," Rosalie whispered.

"Bella," Edward spoke slowly, looking at her though everyone could see he was preparing for an all out war. "She is not-"

"What the fuck?" Bella rounded and stood up from her seat. Edward stood up as well tried to put a hand on her shoulder, which she slapped away forcefully.

"Bella, Mary is just like that. She's full of shit and is manipulating and conniving-"

"Oh, you on a first name basis?" she scoffed in disgust. "Why then does what she say make sense? Why did you send me off? You wouldn't even let me order myself. You did take a while to come back with the food," she narrowed her eyes.

"Are you implying I was going to cheat on you?"

"I don't know, maybe?" she questioned him.

"I can't believe this!" he threw his hands up in the air. "Must we have this argument _again_? Bella, I swear to god, this is like the umpteenth time I have to reassure you that I love you. I, Edward Cullen, love you, Isabella Swan, and I would do _nothing_ to compromise our relationship. Can't you get that through your thick skull?"

"If you were in _my_ position, you would be skeptic as well!"

"How must I fully gain your trust Bella? I try and try and nothing seems good enough for you!"

"Well it just amazes me how many girls you've slept with," she pursed her lips in disgust. "Who knows if you're still going around to make a record."

Edward stared at her speechless for a while blinking and then grabbed his jacket, slinging it over his arms.

"Screw this," he muttered. "I'm sick of this shit," he looked at her with contempt and turned his back on her to walk away. He was tired of all this; tired of her insecurities and tired of all the accusations.

"Fine! Just walk away then!" she yelled, ignoring the onlookers from the restaurant.

"I will," he called over his shoulder. Before he could take another step farther, he turned around to look at her with hurt, but more so of anger in his eyes. "If you can't get over all of this shit Bella," he spoke slowly, though it was barely audible, "then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading and I hoped it was worth the wait! **Review = Sneak Peek**! I am open to any smiley faces, suggestions, as well as any hate yelling comments about having to wait long (which I am still very sorry about). I think this sneak peek will be good because in the upcoming chapter...there's going to be some not so inviting characters that surprise Bella and angers the others. Tell me your guesses and if you get it right, I'll send you an **extra sneak peek** (Hint: There's 2 people) Anyways...Oh! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and were safe while you got what you wanted during Black Friday lol


	25. Chapter 25

**I'M SORRY!**

Dear Readers,

I just wanted to sincerely apologize for my absence. I can't believe I havent updated since last year! That's just stupid of me. I have neglected writing and I'm such a hypocrite because I hate it when stories I usually read stop having updates and yet here I am doing it. Life has just been crazy lately. Only two more weeks of school left and I'm in the middle of testing for my IB diploma. Family, friends, and boyfriend have taken up a lot of my time, and a lot of senior activities have been haunting me.

But please don't give up on my story! I understand if you've already lost interest, it was my fault anyways, but please let me know if you'd like for me to continue. I've already written about half of the next chapter and I just want to know if you all wish for me to finish since I think I'm near to finishing. Thanks for reading this note too and sorry if you were expecting an update. If I get people still interested, know that I won't leave you hanging again. Take care everyone =D

~ Michelle


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **I know, I know…I'm so sorry I'm late again once more. Been through tons still. News so far is that I finally graduated, WOHOOO! I'm moving into an apartment with my sister on Friday so that'll be move in day. I have personal family issues that I must attend to this week, but I still tried to finish this update and finally I did.

I hope you all like this chapter. I edited it myself since I was trying to get it out to you all as fast as possible, so excuse the mistakes if there are any (which there probably are, sorry!) I know it was a long wait, but I think that there will be one more chapter after this and maybe an epilogue if you guys want one. Just let me know your opinions as always. Love you guys!

Special Thanks to those who reviewed for me to continue (this story goes out especially to you):

7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, MilesOfSmiles13, HARTDANCE, sabs lil sis, Lia22, Indunga, ahaaaa, angela, crazyanniecroc, Team Switzerland in CO, Reader, crazymandy01, Kammi93, pinknash, Lesloo, aashi16, b4d3l2c1, PERSON WHO NEEDS YOU TO UPDATE, tarkingtons5, LillyFlowerLovesHerHunnie

* * *

**Tough Luck**

Bella awoke still feeling exhausted and cold. Her arms instinctively reached to her side to pull Edward towards her to keep her warm until reality came crashing down and the events of last night permeated her thoughts. She begrudgingly opened her eyes as if to verify that that was what happened. His side of the bed was left made, untouched, and a pang in her chest hit her rethinking about the last words he said to her.

She could feel the onslaught of tears coming and sniffed, rubbing her eyes only to feel the dried tears that were shed last night. She couldn't remember falling asleep, only that it was probably done while she was still crying. She looked down at herself noticing that she was still wearing the clothes from last night and emitted a soft groan. She only one thought running through her mind.

_Today was not going to be a good day._

Her body felt stiff but she rolled to the side, swinging her feet over the bed to land on the plush carpet. She took in her surroundings and lifted herself off to start the day. Walking into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and then headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

The warmth of the shower calmed her down, but not enough to wash away all the guilt and sadness that consumed her. After rinsing her entire body and feeling her hands wrinkle nearly into prunes, she turned the knob off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel to dry herself.

While wiping her face, she looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she looked extremely horrible. She let out a long groan and patted her feet across the tiles to enter her bedroom.

She couldn't believe that this was really it. This was their last day and tomorrow they were basically leaving since they had to check out of the resort in the afternoon. Why did the vacation have to end like this? The thought of how Edward felt right now, wondering if he hated her, killed her.

Rummaging through her suitcase, she picked out simple PJ bottoms and one of Edward's shirts that he gave her some time ago that she liked to sleep in. She decided to stay in today because there was no way that she was going to head outside and face reality.

A knock was heard from the door right as her head slipped in through her t-shirt and her eye brows raised in question. Upon hearing the knocking once more, she immediately ran through the rooms to reach the door as fast as possible so she could apologize to Edward.

She grabbed the handle, inhaled a deep breath, and then swung it open. Her face morphed into one of disappointment to find Rosalie and Alice waiting for her. She had honestly expected to find Edward, but she figured it was too much to ask. It was her fault, and sooner or later she would have to be the one to face the issue at hand.

"Hey there," Rosalie spoke softly, giving a slight wave. She let herself through the door where Alice gave her a sympathetic smile as she passed her and followed Rosalie.

Bella closed the door and hung her head but followed them to the couches where they all took seats.

Bella sat on the individual couch and tucked her feet while staring at the floor. She could feel the eyes of both her friends watching her and she couldn't find the courage to look up at them because of the guilt. While the events of last night made a rerun through her head, she remembered Alice's situation and gasped looking up at her.

"Alice! Oh my gosh, what happened last night? Are you and Jasper okay?"

"Oh that," Alice waved her hand as if it were nothing. "We resolved that. Everything's fine now. But what about you?" The sad look she gave Bella only made her more depressed and she went back to staring at the carpet in silence.

"Bella," Rosalie spoke up, "it's going to be okay. You know that, right?"

Alice and Rosalie looked at Bella waiting for her response. Everything was silent except for the ticking of the clock until Alice saw Bella's lips moving three minutes later. She motioned for Rosalie to lean in forward and asked, "What was that?"

"He broke up with me…" Bella whimpered quietly, her voice cracking when a tear slid down her cheek. She thought of how much they had gone through and couldn't believe it ended like this, especially on their vacation time for only the two of them. She hoped that maybe he would have come back to her room so they could discuss it all, but he never came.

It felt like her world was crashing down.

"Bella…" Rosalie tried to assuage her friend's fear. "That's not true."

"From what I heard," Alice stood up and sat on the armrest of Bella's chair so she could rub her back soothingly, "that didn't happen. He only suggested that after…well, you know."

"I know I shouldn't have said that," Bella murmured, "but I was just so angry. I didn't mean it, I swear. I love him so much; it's just that…I still can't believe why of all people he would want to be with me. So it's so unbelievable and I feel like he'd leave me any second."

"Have you told him this?" Rosalie asked. Bella looked up at them with no words and that was all the answer they needed. "Sweetie, you have to tell him so he understands."

"But I don't think he'll talk to me," Bella began to tear up once more.

"Well give it a try Bella," Alice raised her chin so that she could look directly in her face. "If he really loves you, he won't ignore you."

"But I'm scared," she whispered, which was barely caught on by the others. She was afraid that this revelation would not be taken seriously and Edward would laugh at her face. She didn't want to get hurt again, especially over someone she loved as much as him.

"It'll be okay, Bella," Rosalie came and sat down on the other armrest of her chair to mimic Alice's actions. "We'll go down and see him later, okay?"

"Where is he right now?" Bella asked, wiping her face with the sleeve of her sweater.

"He's out in the water park with Jasper and Emmett. They're talking to him right now too."

"Do you want to get ready so we can head there now?" Alice asked. Bella then looked at her friends and realized that they were already dressed and prepared for the day's activities. She knew she had no other choice and so nodded her head in acquiescence. "Good," Alice clapped her hand and stood up with a smile. "Now let me go and find you a dashing outfit to wear."

"Guys…I told you I want to stay in my room so I can figure out how to talk to Bella," Edward groaned as Jasper and Emmett led him towards the gate of the water park.

"We told you already," Emmett patted him, "the girls are talking to her right now. You'll see her later."

"Just relax for a bit with the guys, okay?" Jasper looked to his right at Edward. "This'll all blow over in time."

"And what if it doesn't, huh?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "I said some stuff last night that I didn't mean. I want to be with her. You both know that. But I know her. So probably she's freaking out doubting our relationship."

"Well you did say you wanted to break up with her," Emmett shrugged.

"Emmett, shut up," Jasper glared at him.

"I didn't say that!" Edward defended himself causing a few passerbies to look in their direction. "I said if she doesn't stop acting that way, we should break up, not that I wanted to. She said some pretty shitty things to me too last night."

"I know," Emmett said as they fell into line for one of the water slides, "just…let's just talk about this later, alright?"

"Finally," Jasper sighed. "You cool with that, Edward? Just relax. The girls are bringing Bella here later."

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled, looking off into the distance while ignoring the new turn of conversation that Jasper and Emmett started.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea…" Bella looked up queasily half an hour later as she eyed the ten story slides that people were screaming at while falling down.

"Oh Bella, relax," Alice clapped jumping up and down. "You can't miss out on this."

"Says who?" Bella asked just as another girl let out a piercing scream that made her cringe.

"Don't worry Bells, we got you," Rosalie winked to her from the side.

"Where are we heading to first?" she asked the girls.

"Hmm…" Alice hummed while she eyed the water park map that she grabbed at the entrance. "Its either we go swimming in this one pool with make shift waves, go on one of the slides, go on a raft ride, eat, or…" Alice spoke slowly as if she were carefully treading over marked territory.

"Or what?" Rosalie asked, clueless to the hesitation.

"Or go find the others, right?" Bella asked, already positive that that was it.

"Uh, yeah," Alice smiled. "But it's your call Bella. All yours," she nodded reassuringly.

She bit her lip in contemplation, looking over their shoulder to gaze around the expanse of the park. It was pretty crowded with teens and young adults wandering everywhere. Music was playing from all different directions and the noise seemed to be increasing tenfold as the minutes ticked on. Scanning the ground, her eyes stopped when she met familiar ones off to the distance looking directly at her. Their eyes locked and she felt her heart constrict a little at the sight. A few seconds later, the two boys with him caught the same gaze and they smiled, pulling him along to head in their direction.

"I guess we'll meet up with the others," Bella spoke softly, her heart pounding more rapidly the closer they approached.

"Bella are you sure?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't have a choice," Bella shrugged. "They're heading here right now."

"Hey babe," Jasper went over to give Alice a kiss while Emmett did the same to Rosalie. Bella kept her head low and continued to stare at the sand trying not to feel too awkward. Edward on the other hand was sort of irritated at his friends for having greeted their girlfriends like that since all of their eyes were now on him except for Bella, waiting for what he would say. He felt all fidgety and stared at Bella, wondering what she was feeling right now. Her hair was brought up in a ponytail but her face was not visible since she had it bowed down. After a few moments of silence, Jasper cleared his throat, which made Bella look up. She made eye contact with Edward once more but only for a millisecond before her eyes shot towards Jasper.

"You guys hungry? We're starving," Emmett patted his stomach while smiling brightly to the others. Bella could tell he was trying to make this all less awkward.

"Sounds good to me," Rosalie nodded. "Bella, you haven't even eaten breakfast yet, right?"

She looked at her and shook her head in response, still having said no input into the conversation.

"Well good then," Alice chipped in. "Lets go find a seat in one of the benches, she pointed towards the food court area. She grabbed Jasper hand to lead him while again, Rosalie did the same to Emmett. The two couples walked side by side and feeling scared, Bella ran to the left side next to Jasper so she wouldn't be left alone to talk to Edward.

As they walked away, none of them noticed Edward lagging behind, but if they did, they didn't show it. The entire time they got together, even if it had been a brief few minutes, he had been observing Bella's mannerisms to see how she was feeling.

Of course it was obvious that she was not the only one who found this to be nerve racking. He had no idea how to act, approach the matter, or just plain talk to her normally without trying to bring attention to themselves from everyone. He wanted to speak to her privately, but judging by how fast she ran away, it was too soon for her to be left alone with him. He watched his girl next to the two couples and wished that they could make up the third pair.

"Alright, take your seats people, its time for breakfast, lunch, or whatever you call this meal," Emmett led them to a table with three stools on each side. Jasper and Alice took seats across from one another so they could hold a conversation. Emmett and Rosalie took seats next to one another most likely just to have a closer distance between them. This left Bella staring uncomfortably at the seating arrangements seeing how she would now be forced to sit next to Edward.

Trying not to make the situation any more uncomfortable than it already was, Edward passed her and took a seat at the edge of the table, leaving her the middle so she would at least be sitting next to Alice so she could talk to her. He didn't turn around to watch her, but saw her from the corner of his eyes as she tentatively took a seat next to him.

"A hot dog sounds really good to me right now," Emmett smiled at a roll away cart that just passed by. Anyone interested?"

"That sounds good. Can you get me one?" Rosalie smiled at me as he got off his seat and looked around the table for anyone else.

"Me too," Bella nodded.

"Alright. Three hot dogs coming right up!" he walked briskly away to wave down the man.

"Well I'm in for some burgers at the stand. Did you want that, Edward?" Jasper asked as he too got up to fetch some food.

"Sure. Whatever sounds good," Edward nodded.

"I'll come with," Alice pounced up and willingly grasped Jasper's hand, leaving Rosalie, Bella, and Edward at the table.

_Silence_.

That was all that was heard at the table for the next fifteen minutes. _Dead_ silence.

While Rosalie's head moved from side to side watching Edward and Bella, there was nothing that was really worth watching. Bella's head still remained in any direction that wasn't in view of Edward and Edward just stared studying Bella the entire time. Even when the rest came back with food, there was no interaction whatsoever between them. Despite the openly obvious attempts that the others made to make them speak at least one word between them, they all proved to be a failure. Although the two of them did speak up which eased some of the tension, it was fairly obvious once again that it was only to the four others in the group.

"Who's up for icees?" Emmett grinned, pointedly in the direction of two people. "Edward? Bella?"

"Sure, whatever," came a gruff response.

"I'll get them," Bella stood up. She couldn't stand sitting next to him. It was just too…awkward.

"No, no. I'll get them," Emmett motioned for her to sit while he tried to lift himself up from his chair.

"Bella, just let him get it," Rosalie nudged her head in Edward's direction.

"No it's okay. I'll be back. I'll just get six for all of us." She quickly retreated before any other opposition was made.

Her feet shuffled towards the stand, which luckily did not contain any snobby people working there. There was no line so she waltzed to the front and smiled at the middle-aged woman working there.

"What can I get you, hon?" the woman smiled kindly at her.

"Six blueberry icees please."

"No red?" the woman laughed.

"No thank you," Bella smiled back. When the girl turned her back to fulfill her order, she became reminiscent on the times she was at the mall with Edward buying icees. She remembered that when they had just been friends, she had gotten the blue and he took the red. She had argued with him that blue was always better but he was persistent and said that red was always better despite her forcing him to take sips of her blue icee. It wasn't until after they started dating and they were revealing tiny secrets to one another, that he told her he actually thought blue was better and he was just to embarrassed to admit it after he put such a fight up for red.

_Those_ were the types of little fights she missed. Not ones that ended like how they were now. Time was short and things were coming to a close. It wasn't worth it to spend her moments with him like this. Moments like this where she was able to reflect on her and Edward made her regret all the more what she had done.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Ms. Swan," a familiar voice drawled from behind her, cutting her from her reverie. Bella, thinking it was someone from Forks, turned around with a smile on her face that was immediately swiped off the moment her eyes landed on him. Her body tensed and the eerie smile that appeared on his face told Bella he knew she felt uncomfortable.

"Who's Bella talking to?" Rosalie asked, nudging her head the distance Bella was standing with her back to them.

All five of their heads turned to face the direction and all their eyes narrowed to try and scope who exactly they were.

"Beats me," Emmett shrugged, continuing to eat his sandwich. "I know that's a boy and girl for sure."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Alice rolled her eyes and continued to squint.

"Hey wait…" Emmett spoke up, alarming all the others since he stood up and looked like he was actually paying close attention. "Jas…is she wringing her hands?"

Jasper then stood up quickly and nodded. After years of them knowing her, they knew that that was an unconscious action she did when she felt nervous or uncomfortable. "What the fuck are they talking about?"

"Not good," Rosalie too stood up having caught on to what was going on.

"Wait, what's happening?" Edward asked. Although they still hadn't resolved their fight, he still loved her and was becoming worried.

"Guys, can you please tell us what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Does the guy have a ponytail and the girl have reddish hair?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah…" Alice answered hesitantly. "What is going on?"

"What the fuck," Edward growled, getting up from his seat and walking away to help Bella. If they weren't going to answer, he'd be damned to just sit and watch.

It was time to go find his girlfriend.

"What? Speechless to see me are you?" he let out a laugh that held no humor. "Crazy to see you here in Florida. Didn't know this is where you ran to."

"Excuse me?" she asked slowly, her voice void of any emotion.

"Well it came as a surprise when-"

"Babe! What's taking you so long?" a girl jogged over from behind him interrupting his sentence. She slipped her hands into the boy's with a smile on her face and then turned her head to see what was keeping him occupied. When her eyes gazed upon Bella, they widened with a look of shock but they were immediately replaced with one of fake indifference.

"Will you look who I ran into, babe," he nodded his head in Bella's direction.

"Well Bella, it's…good to see you."

"Really?" Bella scoffed. "Maybe it is for you, but not for me," she spoke defiantly, her face holding a challenging expression. She brought her fidgeting hands to her back, the only physical inclination that pointed out her wariness of the entire situation.

"Look, Bella I…" the girl began to reason with her.

"Victoria, you know what, its okay. The past is the past. We've went our separate ways and I wish you two the best of luck with whatever you're doing," Bella waved her hand off trying to keep a straight face.

"I see you have no boyfriend. Tough luck out here. I guess none interested in the likes of you," James retorted.

"Seriously, what the hell is your problem?" Bella voice began to rise. "You obviously dated me before, so what do you have to say to that?"

"It was a mistake. I have better company now," he wrapped his arms around Victoria.

"James, don't," Victoria reprimanded him. Bella was trying all her might to hold I her temper. She remembered back before she left for Forks, the three of them got in to a huge fight and they yelled hurtful words to her. It hurt from both because one was from a boy she once though cared for her and she in return, and another she once considered a best friend, almost a sister. But now, it seemed that Victoria wanted to play a good girl act while James kept his arrogant demeanor.

"No, no, Victoria. Don't stop him from what he has to say," Bella's eyes narrowed and challenged him. "And I'm sure you too have some stuff to say. Don't act fake to me and pretend that we're all friends. Why don't you mind your own business, okay?"

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice, Bella. Don't be a bitch just because you don't have a man for yourself."

At those words, Bella's mouth was open ready to retaliate but she stopped mid sentence, realizing that she had no idea _what_ to say. Did Edward still consider her his girlfriend? She had no clue. She didn't want to outright claim it because if she said it openly, it might be a lie and it would hurt her more to find out if her statement wasn't true.

"I take that silence as a no. James was right. Tough luck trying to find a man that'll find you attractive," Victoria smirked while James laughed. "Take that guy for instance," Victoria pointed to someone Bella assumed was walking behind her. He's fairly handsome…"

"Ahem," James coughed.

"Oh sweetie," she laughed in a fake sugary voice while swatting at his chest. "Not as cute as you. But I'm just saying. A man as good-looking as him is way out of Bella's league. She can hardly get a chance with men like him, for he's in the same league as James here."

"Bella, love," a voice came out from behind Victoria.

"Edward?" Bella tiptoed and leaned to the side so she could see past the couple.

To her surprise, it was him. He had an angry and worried expression on his face as he passed the couple and he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist from behind as he sized up James and Victoria.

From the shocked expression on both their faces, it was presumably Edward that they were referring to who Bella had no chance with. I guess this part blew them away.

"Who are you talking to, huh?" Edward looked down at her. When she stared directly into his eyes for the first time since their fight, the hurt and anger she once saw was no longer there, but was replaced with worry and thankfully, the love that she thought was lost.

"Oh, um, no one important," she waved her hands and turned her attention back to the two at hand. "Continue what you were saying, Victoria," Bella raised a challenging eyebrow."

The two quickly gathered their composure and held a look of malice in the opposite couple's direction. "Like I mean to say," Victoria continued.

"Is that you're not worth our time," James finished off, thoroughly cutting off Victoria from what would eventually be an insult through her mouth. "Let's go babe," he took her hand and dragged her along.

"Trust me, I wasn't going to waste another breath of mine speaking to you two either," she called out after them which earned her heated stares in return.

Bella smiled triumphantly at having proved them wrong and then only realized the other situation she left herself in when she felt Edward's arms being removed from around her waist.

She quickly turned around and looked up to his face with the sincerest look of apology. He too held the same expression as he gripped her upper arms softly and rubbed them up and down soothingly.

"Bella, I didn't mean-"

"Edward, don't," she firmly cut him off. "I was a totally jerk to you. You don't deserve that. I feel so horrible about how I treated you and you deserve better and I'll try and be that girl. I won't let you down. I still love you and always will and I hope you feel the same way because I still want you. You're everything to me and I don't know what I would do.."

As usual, while Bella was continuing her usual rant, all Edward could think about was how beautiful she was. He too, couldn't imagine putting his previous actions into gear because he still loved her too and didn't want to let her go. With the way she rambled, he knew how much it killed her to have thought about what had happened last night, just as it had to him. But he wanted to calm her uneasiness and just give her the reassurance he knew she needed. So the only way to make her realize that was to do what he always did.

Kiss her.

* * *

**A/N: **As always, please review! Sneaks peeks as always. Even that simple smiley face is always appreciated =D


	27. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I just wanted to tell you all how incredibly sorry I am. I can't believe it's been MONTHS since I've updated. I used to hate it when authors did this and look at me now…I'm such a hypocrite. I've been so busy now in college and after rereading my work since I've completely forgotten my plot, I never noticed how many mistakes I've made when the file was transferred. I need to redo many chapters, but I don't know when I can guarantee the last and final chapter of my story. I will post the last chapter before I go and revamp the rest. But it will come. Thanks to you readers who still support me, but if I did lose some which is completely understandable, I will eventually get this done and I won't give up on it. Thanks so much, everyone.


End file.
